Camp Rock
by perfectlyjaeded
Summary: Jael goes to Camp Rock to get away from her abusive and alcoholic father but leaves her sick mother behind in the hands of her close neighbors. full summary inside. Genre: Romance, Friendship, & Hurt/Comfort
1. Last Day of School!

**Summary – Jael goes to Camp Rock to get away from her abusive and alcoholic father. After all the years of being so close with her mother, she leaves her in the hands of her neighbors to take care of because she's sick. While she's at camp, she meets Caity, Kiwi, and Shayne. They see how depressed she is and as hard as it is to make her feel better, they try everything they can. This is her battle with the struggles and tragedies of life.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except Jael, her mom, her dad, and everyone/everything else that are mentioned in this story but not in Camp Rock. And this goes for the rest of the story.**

_Beep beep beep *click*_

I woke up to the sound of my alarm. It was 5:40 AM and today was the last day of school. I quietly walked to the bathroom, brushed my teeth and took a shower. When I came out, I blow-dried my hair then walked to my closet to find something to wear. I decided to go with black skinny jeans, a grey Led Zeppelin t-shirt, and my converses. For my makeup, I put eyeliner in the inside of my eye, then on top of my eyelids and on my lower eyelash line. I quickly added some mascara and walked over to my full-length mirror to make sure I looked fine.

I grabbed my skateboard from against the wall and quietly went down the steps. My dad would be extremely pissed if I woke him up this early. Before I walked out the door, I checked on my mom in the guestroom on the first floor. She's been sick for a while. A long while. We were never able to take her to the hospital because we didn't have enough money. And my dad doesn't care. For about 2 years now, I've been working and trying to earn as much money as possible. I wanted to move out of this hellhole and move into my own apartment. But when my mom got sick, I knew I had to stay for her sake. At first, we thought it was just a cold. But then it got worse and worse. I checked my money in the bank but had nowhere near as much as I needed to take her to the hospital. My mom got so sick that she ended up not being able to walk from weakness. She started losing weight and now, she just stays in bed. I make food for her. Breakfast, lunch, and dinner. She tries to eat but ends up throwing it up. I never wanted to admit this to myself but…she's dying. And there is nothing I can do about it.

I skateboarded to my bus stop. We were let out early today since it was the last day of school. We had no classes. All we had to do was turn in our textbooks and clean out our lockers. I was actually excited for this summer. I would be going to this camp called Camp Rock. I found the brochure at 7-11 and decided to keep it. The price was a lot so I called them to see if there was any way I could get a discount.

_"Thank you for calling Camp Rock, how may I help you?" Said a lady on the other end of the phone._

"_Hi, I was wondering if there was any possible way a person could get a discount if they wanted to go to your camp?" I asked, hoping there was._

"_Ooh. I don't think so honey, but let me give the phone to the person in charge and he can tell you."_

"_OK, thank you very much." She put me on hold and about 30 seconds later, a British man picked up the phone._

"_Camp Rock," I asked the man the same thing I asked the woman. He thought about it for a while._

"_Actually, you're just in luck. We have an opening in the kitchen. If you like, you can help us cook the food and maybe do the dishes." I felt my heart do a flip._

"_Yes, I'll take it." I didn't care if I had to help in the kitchen. I was just happy that I could go. The man asked me a few questions over the phone and filled out a paper as I answered the questions._

"_Okay. Looks like you're good to go. We'll mail you your schedule. I'll try my best to put you in the classes you chose but don't get your hopes up. It might not be able to happen."_

"_Okay. Thank you so much Sir."_

"_The names Brown, sweetheart. I'll see you in the summer. Bye-bye."_

The bus came and I got on. The one thing I hated about school was that I had no friends. Nobody would talk to me and some would just act like I wasn't there. Happily, I went through the whole year without any trouble from bullies and such. I had already turned in my textbooks the day before so all I had to do was empty my locker. I wasn't a very messy person so it didn't take me very long. Everyone was told to go to the cafeteria for an announcement. I took a seat at a table and Mr. Smith, the principle, was standing in the front, waiting for everybody to be seated.

"Hello Students. Are you guys' happy that the year is over?" There was a loud noise of cheer and applaud. "Well, this has been an interesting year for me, and I'm sure for all of you too. I just wanted to wish you guys' a happy summer and, well, have fun." More cheers and applaud. "Good luck to all of you. And to those who are planning on starting something new, don't give up. If you think strong and act strong, then you'll stay strong. And to the others," He paused. "Please be good." Everyone laughed. "Don't get yourselves into trouble. No smoking, no doing drugs. Stay pure, if you guys' know what I mean." More people started laughing including me. "Be good and have a great summer!" Mr. Smith left and everyone cheered and started chatting with their friends. I got up and walked back to my locker. It was now completely empty. I closed the locker door and headed outside. None of the buses were leaving yet so I skateboarded all the way to BORDERS. I headed to the back; put my nametag on and walked back upfront by the cashier. I slid behind the counter and stood there till people were ready to pay for their things.

When I got home, I checked the mail. I looked through them and was happy to see my check. Thank god today was payday. I walked inside my house. My heart skipped a beat when I saw my dad sitting on the couch. I tried to sneak upstairs without him noticing. No such luck.

"Jael! Get your ass in here." I knew this was a bad idea but I ignored him. I ran upstairs to my room and decided to get my packing started. I grabbed my 2 suitcases and 2 duffle bags from my closet and started throwing all my clothes in it. I didn't even leave one bit of it in my closet. I ran into my bathroom with one of the duffle bags and threw all my hair supplies and _feminine needs_ into it. I ran back into the room and took all the make up that I wouldn't be using the day I was leaving and put it in my make up organizer then put that in my duffle bag. I grabbed my jewelry and put it in my jewelry case. I put my acoustic and electric guitars in their cases and put my keyboard in its case too. I packed all my music and books and put it in the other duffle. I pulled out a small box from my closet and took out all the journals I've written in over the years, which were about 4 or 5, and put it in my duffle.

By the time I was done, my room was entirely empty. I didn't realize how fast someone could pack when they're so excited to get out of the shit hole they've been living in. Surprisingly, all my things fit in 2 suitcases and 2 duffle bags. Was that a lot or a little? I don't know. My clothes fit in the 2 suitcases but probably because I didn't fold them, just threw them in. And my other necessities were in my 2 duffels. I had no idea how I would be getting all these bags over there and how I would be carrying them, but I'm leaving. And that's all I can think of right now. I plugged my laptop in the charger and let it charge so it could be 100% by the time I leave, which would be in about 2 days.

I snuck downstairs to see if my dad was still there. Thankfully, he wasn't. I walked over to my mom's room and sat on the chair beside her. She started to stir. I instantly stood up and stood at her side.

"Hey." She said, very tiredly and weak when she saw me.

"Hey mom." Tears started to fill my eyes. "How're you feeling?" I knew that was a dumb question to ask, but I didn't have anything else to say. She smiled.

"Never better." She started to cough. I took the water bottle from her side table and gave it to her to drink. She took a few sips then put her head back down. I put the bottle back on the side table then sat back down in the chair, tears running down my face.

"Honey, don't cry." She said.

"Mom, how can I not cry when you're-" I didn't finish my sentence. I put my hand in hers and squeezed it.

"Mom," I started to say. "I-I'm gonna be gone for the summer."

"Where are you going?"

"There's this camp. A music camp that I want to go to. I've been raising money for a while now to go and now is my only chance. I would never do this but I have to leave. I have to get out of the house. Mom, I can't stay here anymore. I feel like I'm dying every time I come back to this place called "home". But if you really want me to, I'll stay. I wont go for your-"

"Go."

"What?"

"Go. Go to camp. Be free and get out of this place. Make this the best summer of your life. Ill be fine." I laughed a little.

"Do you honestly believe that?" She smiled.

"No. Don't make me a burden on your shoulders. Have fun! Make friends. Sing. Dance."

"I can't make this summer the best if I know you wont be here for much longer." That's when I heard a car outside.

"Dad." I said quietly.

"Quickly, go back to your room before he sees you in here." I got up but before I turned to the door, I looked at my mom.

"I love you."

"I love you too. Now go!" She whispered loudly. I ran upstairs. As soon as I reached the top, dad opened the door. I walked into my room, closed the door and locked it. I opened my laptop and played my iTunes. Just not loud enough for my dad to come and yell at me. I opened the window and sat on the windowsill, thinking about how Camp Rock would be but I'm still mad for leaving my mom here alone with that jackass that is supposedly my dad. Was there anyone I could ask to watch her? That's when it came to me. My mom and I are pretty close with our neighbors. I can always ask them to watch her for the summer. My heart felt lighter now and a smile grew on my face.

The thing was, I'm not coming back at the end of summer. I have no idea where to go but I can't come back. But I will come for mom. I have to.

**So, I decided to add a little Raise Your Voice into this if I need to. Anyways, I accept criticism so help me out please. Review! And Thanks!**


	2. Abuse

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1 (and this goes for all the other chapters).**

**Enjoy Ch. 2!**

I woke up to a bright sunny morning. Only one more day till I leave for Camp Rock. I got out of bed and walked in the bathroom to do the usual. When I came out, I blow-dried my hair then put my make up on. I quietly went down the steps, walked outside and checked the mail. I skipped every single one till I saw the one I was looking for. My Camp Rock schedule. I ran back inside with the rest of the mail and placed it on the kitchen table. I was opening the letter as I was going to my room when I ran into my dad.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" He asked angrily.

"I was just-" He grabbed the letter out of my hand and stared at it.

"Camp Rock? You're going to some stupid camp?" He skimmed the letter. "All the way in Canada!" He slapped me across the face so hard that I fell to the ground. I tried getting up but he kicked me hard in the ribs. You would think that I would get used to the pain; maybe even trying to ignore it after all these years of abuse. Think again.

"Bitch, you're not going anywhere. As long as I am alive, you're staying right here." I stood up and turned towards him when I felt a bruise forming on my stomach.

"Can I have my letter back please?" I said, trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall out. He crumbled the letter in my face then threw it on the floor and stepped on it. I picked up the letter but as I bent down, a tear fell.

"Oh. You're crying now?" He said and started laughing. He slapped me again. I tried ignoring him and walked right past him when he grabbed my arm. He squeezed it really tight then started twisting it.

"Let go!" I said a lot louder than I meant to. He threw my on the floor once again and kicked me over and over and over. He kicked me right in the lungs and I couldn't breath. I needed my inhaler. He picked me up then threw me against the wall and I banged my head hard against the corner of it. The tears were flowing out a lot now. He came to me again, unfinished.

"Stop. Please stop." I said to him with all the breath I had. He didn't do anything. I slowly stood up, hoping he wouldn't hurt me again. I walked right past him, picked up my letter, then walked in my room and closed the door and locked it. I ran to my side table and used my inhaler and fell, tiredly on my bed.

I grabbed my cell and called the airlines so I could reserve a seat on the plane. I wish I had done this earlier but thankfully, they had a seat for me. I don't care if my dad doesn't want me to go. I'm going. I have to. I called my neighbors next and explained my situation. They were happy to keep my mom at their place for the summer. I told them I would call when my dad left so they could help me take her over to their house. I stood up off my bed and walked over to my full-length mirror. The pain on my stomach was still there. I lifted my shirt to see the results of what my dad did. Basically my whole stomach was bruised. I put my shirt back down and looked at my face. It was a little red from the slaps but it should be gone soon. I looked at my arm, remembering my dad grabbing and twisting it, and there was a bruise the same exact size and shape of his hand. Looks like I'll have to wear long sleeves till this went away.

About an hour later, I slowly opened my door and peeked out in the hallway. He wasn't there. I snuck up to his room and put my ear to the door to see if he was in there but there was no sound. I tiptoed to the stairs to listen for any movement or the TV but there was nothing. This was insane. I have to hide from my own father because I know he will beat me to death. He isn't a father. He's a monster.

I snuck down the steps, just incase he might have fallen asleep on the couch but he wasn't there. I went to my mom's room and saw that she was awake. There were tears in her eyes and she smiled when she saw me.

"Hey." She said, her voice shaky from crying. "I'm sorry. I heard what was going on up there. I wish you didn't have to go through all this." More tears came out of her eyes.

"I don't even care, mom. I'm leaving tomorrow and that's all that matters." She smiled.

"What did he do to you?" She asked. I lifted my shirt to show her the bruise.

"I would say you're too thin but look at me." She said and chuckled a little. I showed her the bruise on my arm and she gasped with more tears in her eyes. I told her that he threw me against the wall and there was a bump on my head from that.

"I'm so sorry sweetheart that he's doing this to you. I can't even pick up the phone and dial 911."

"Mom, I'm not leaving you here with that Monster. I called Bill and Carry and they said they were happy to watch you for the summer. I told them I would call them back when Dad left which is now so I have to hurry up and get your things." I quickly went to her closet to get a suitcase and grabbed everything she had and packed it. I took her jewelry case and secured it in between clothes so it wouldn't break or anything inside it. I quickly called up Bill and Carry and they came rushing here with a wheelchair with them. I took one of my mom's jackets and helped her put it on. Bill picked her up and put her on the wheelchair and Carry took the suitcase. I walked with them to their house so I could say goodbye. They took my mom to the guestroom and let her lay on the bed.

"Thank you guys' so much for this. I owe you big time." I said.

"You don't owe us anything dear. We would do this any day for you guys." Carry said and smiled.

"We'll do everything we can to make her better." Bill said.

"Thanks. I guess I should get going." I walked to the guestroom to say bye to mom.

"Are you leaving?" She asked.

"Yea. I don't want dad to kill me when he sees I'm not there." I leaned down and gave her a hug. "I'll come tomorrow before I leave to check on you." She nodded and let me go. I walked back to the living room to see Bill and Carry still there.

"Alright, bye guys'." I said. They both gave me a hug. "If you don't mind, I want to come see my mom tomorrow before I go."

"Of course sweetheart." Carry said. "We'll see you tomorrow then." I said goodbye then ran back to my house. I quickly went upstairs to my room and closed and locked the door. I walked to my bed and laid there. Today has been a very long, tiring, painful day even though it's only 4:00 PM, so I decided to take a nap.

When I woke up, it was 6:30 PM. I looked out my window to see that dad hasn't come back yet. Since I never got to look at my schedule, I decided to look at it now. I uncrumbled it and started reading.

_Dear Jael Pierce,_

_We are here to inform you that you have been accepted to Camp Rock in Toronto, Canada on June 3, 2008. We are very excited to have you here at our camp and hope you enjoy yourself well. Below is your schedule for your classes and cabin number:_

**Class Teacher**

**Breakfast**

** Vocals Torvald**

** Instrumental Brown**

**Lunch**

** Dance Grey**

**Cabin: #4**

_There will be an introduction to the camp when you get here. They will talk about how the schedule works and what you will be working on during the summer etc. We hope to see you soon._

_-Camp Rock_

I had all the classes I wanted which made me happy. I was now even more excited to go. I've always loved singing and playing instruments. I like to dance too. Break dancing and hip-hop has always been fun for me. I could do some other dance routines but only if it was choreography. I hope I actually made friends this summer. Especially since I wont be coming back here, I would like to keep in touch with someone.

Time was happily going fast. My flight was at 11:30 AM tomorrow. I lay on my bed and thought about how my summer would be. I set my alarm for 7:30 AM and slowly fell into a deep sleep.

**There's chapter 2 guys'. I hope you enjoyed it. Kinda short but I'm working on Chapter 3 now so it should be up soon. Review! Thanks.**


	3. Camp Rock!

**Ch. 3**

I woke up to the sound of my alarm. I quickly sat up and turned it off. _Today was the day_, I thought and a huge smile grew on my face. I went to the bathroom and did the usual. I blow-dried my hair and put on my make up. I went inside my closet and put on the outfit I saved for today, which was grey skinny jeans, a long-sleeve side striped grey and black shirt that had a hood connected to it, and my low-rise converses. It was now about 9:00. I went downstairs and went over to Bill and Carry's house. I knocked on the door and Carry answered.

"Hey sweetie. Come on in." She said and opened the door wide so I could walk in.

"Hey Carry."

"Are you planning on leaving soon?" She asked.

"Yea. My flight is at 11:30 so I have to get there soon so I can have time to check in my luggage and stuff." She nodded and let me go see my mom. I quietly opened the door to make sure she was awake.

"Hey lovebird." She said. I've always loved it when she called me that. Ever since I was a little kid.

"Hey mom. How're you feeling?" I asked.

"Not any better of course. How are you?" She asked.

"I'm okay. I'm gonna miss you like crazy, though."

"I'm gonna miss you too." I smiled. "Do you have time to stay for a little bit or do you have to leave now?" She asked. I checked the time on my cell.

"I think I can stay for about a half hour." This made her happy. I heard a knock on the door and got up to open it.

"Hello sweetheart." Bill said.

"Hey Bill. Come on in." He came in and Carry followed behind. I sat down on the other side of my mom and Carry and Bill sat on the two desk chairs. We talked for a little bit.

"How long will it take you to get Canada?" Mom asked.

"About 3 1/2 hours." I said.

I looked at the time on my cell and I had to go in about 7 minutes. I still had to get my things outside and call a taxi.

"Alright. Looks like it's time for me to go." I said.

"Do you need a ride?" Carry asked.

"No, I was just gonna call a taxi."

"Please sweetheart. Let me drive you there. Plus, my car has to smell better then a taxi." I laughed.

"Alright, if you insist." I gave my mom a huge hug.

"Bye mom," I said. "I love you."

"I love you too lovebird. I'll miss you very very much." She said when I noticed she was crying.

"I'll miss you too. I'll call when I get there, OK?" My eyes started to water too. My mom nodded. I gave her a kiss on the cheek and told her I would talk to her soon.

Carry and I quickly walked to my house and ran upstairs. She took the two suitcases down to her car and I took the 2 duffle bags. When we came back up, I grabbed my purse and my keyboard and Carry took my two guitars. I ran around my room to make sure I didn't forget anything. When I saw that I had everything, I went back outside and sat in the front seat of the car.

For the first 15 minutes it was quiet. There wasn't really much to talk about.

"So," Carry started. "What made you want to go to _Camp Rock_?" She asked.

"It's a kind of a lame story but, I was at 7-11 and I saw a brochure there. I was looking through it and I thought that this would be really good for me since I love to sing and play music. When I got home, I Googled it and there were many good reviews. But that was like 2 years ago. I tried raising enough money and got a bunch of jobs. There was a point where I had enough and I was so excited to go but then, mom got sick. We didn't have enough money to take her to the hospital so I continued raising and raising. I had so many different jobs but none paid me enough to have enough money to take mom to the hospital. Till this day, I still don't have enough. And I know the hospital won't do crap unless they get their money." I didn't want to tell her the rest so I just ended it at that.

"But now you're still going even though your mother is sick?"

"I told her I wouldn't go because she's sick but she insisted. Promise you'll take good care of her?" I asked.

"Of course. We would do anything for you guys'."

"Whatever happens, if my dad find out, don't tell him she's with you. Please don't. He will flip out on you guys' if he found out you guys have her. He doesn't usually check on her but if he does, this might be the first place he'll look."

"Jael, you have my word. I will watch her. No one will get to her. Bill and I will keep her safe. I promise."

"Thank you." I said and smiled.

We got to the airport. Carry said she would stay with me till I check in my luggage since I wouldn't be able to carry it myself. I got so tired from carrying all these things but we were almost done. We finally got to the luggage check in place. After we were done with that, I said goodbye to her and that I would talk to her later. I went through security then walked to the gate my plane would be at and sat in one of the chairs. It was 11:20 so they would be calling everyone to get on the plane soon. I was pretty thirsty but I'm sure they had drinks on the plane so I don't need to spend money here.

Finally they called our plane and people started boarding it. I handed my ticket to the lady and walked into the plane. I found my seat, which was a window seat, thank god, and strapped myself in. I adjusted my seatbelt till it was tight enough for me, then sat back and relaxed. The pilot put the seatbelt sign on and a few minutes after that, we started moving. I stared out the window as it moved faster and faster and then it flew. I hope nothing bad happens while we're flying. I mean, I do watch LOST and I don't really wanna get stuck on an island. Well, unless Josh Holloway or Ian Somerhalder is there. I mean, come on, those guys are…

We've been flying for about 2 hours now. I can't sleep on planes. I never have been able to. At least we'll be there in about an hour and a half. I lay my head back and looked at the beautiful sky through the window. We then flew right through a cloud. I've always wanted to touch a cloud. They look so soft and comfy; I just wanna lay in it.

And that's what triggered my sleep. The next thing I knew was that the pilot said we were landing in 5 minutes and we needed to be buckled in. I looked out the window and we were getting lower and lower then there was a loud thud and now, I was officially in Canada. The pilot drove the plane in its parking spot. Everyone got their luggage from the storage above them. Since I didn't put anything up there, I unbuckled myself and walked off the plane. I went to the luggage pick up and saw one of those large carts that hold your suitcases. I grabbed one of them and brought it to the thing that the suitcases are and waited till I found all of mine. The cart was insanely heavy for me but I dragged it outside the airport.

There were taxi's parked along the sidewalk, waiting for people to come out and use them if needed. I walked over to one of them and the taxi driver helped me put my luggage in the trunk. My instruments didn't fit so I had to put them in the backseat next to me. I told the driver where I needed to go and he drove towards my destination. I was only 20 minutes away from Camp Rock. You wouldn't even understand the excitement that was jumping through me right now.

When we arrived at Camp Rock, I had butterflies in my stomach and my heart was doing flips. I stepped out of the Taxi and grabbed my instruments. I put the electric guitar around my back and held the keyboard and acoustic in my hands. The taxi driver stepped out and took my bags from the trunk. I gave him the money I owed him and he drove away. I put the each duffle bag on the rest of each suitcase and dragged it that way so I didn't have a jillion more things to carry. I stopped dragging everything and just admired the look of camp. There were kids everywhere, either hanging with friends, or walking around. I grabbed my suitcases again and started walking when I bumped into someone and dropped almost everything.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" The girl said. "Let me help you with that." She picked up my two suitcases with the two duffels on top. The girl had shoulder length light brown curly hair and had green-ish hazel eyes.

"Umm, thanks. But you don't have to."

"No, I insist. Plus, not only one person could carry all these."

"Thanks." She smiled. I bent down to pick up my instruments when my sleeve slid up and the bruise was visible. I heard the girl gasp. I quickly grabbed the instruments and stood back up and pulled my sleeve down.

"I-I'm Caitlyn by the way." She said, trying to change the subject.

"I'm Jael. Nice to meet you." I said and smiled.

"You too. So umm, what cabin are you in?"

"Umm," I pulled the paper out of my pocket and read, "Cabin number 4." I noticed her eyes widen. "What? Is there something wrong with that cabin?" I asked, getting kinda worried.

"Uh, no. Well, honestly, I wouldn't know. Nobody's been in that cabin. Well, I'm sure a few have but not for a while. I guess now would be my first. Come on." She said and led the way.

As we were walking, Caitlyn stopped at a path. If you looked all the way down the path, you could see a little cabin.

"I'm guessing this is why nobody goes up here." I said. We continued walking and stopped at the cabin. I noticed behind the cabin was steps that led somewhere.

"Where does that lead to?" I asked.

"I don't know. I don't think anybody knows. Not even the ones who used to live here. My guess is that they were just too chicken." Caitlyn said. We walked up the steps of the cabin and went inside. It actually wasn't that bad. There was a twin bed all the way in the left corner and a side table next to it. On the right wall, there was a desk with a desk chair and right next to that was the closet and to the left of the desk, all the way in the corner was a bookshelf. And on the left wall was the bathroom. On top of the bed there was a huge window that took up most of the wall and when you looked out of it, you could see part of the lake through the trees, which was very pretty.

"Wow," Caitlyn said. "This honestly isn't bad at all."

"Yea. I guess people just assumed that this place was creepy 'cause the outside of it. Anyways, Thanks for helping me bring my things up here."

"Of course. How about I leave you to unpack and stuff and I'll go do my things and then I'll meet you back here and I'll show you around the camp. Plus, Dee, the advisory council is gonna do a little introduction."

"Thanks Caitlyn." I said.

"Hey, that's what friends are for. I'll see you later." She said and left the cabin. I smiled to myself when she said friends.

I dragged my suitcases towards the bed. I opened one of them and dumped all the contents on to the bed. I opened my closet and noticed it was a walk in closet. I walked in and pulled the string to turn the light on. The size of the closet was about the size of the one at home, except this one had shelves in the inside. I started hanging all my clothes and folded my under clothes and put them on the shelves. I walked back out of the closet and when I was about to unzip my other suitcase, I heard a knock. I walked to the door and opened it to see a man in about his early 40's and a woman standing next him that looked to be in her early to mid 30's.

"Hello darling! You're Jael, right?" The man asked with a British accent.

"Umm, yea." I said, not exactly sure how to respond to his excitement.

"I'm Brown, the gentleman you spoke to on the phone and this is Connie." Brown, right. I remembered him.

"Oh! Nice to meet you." I said and shook both of their hands.

"Well, Connie here is the head chef for Camp Rock. She's been working with us for a few years now. She offered to help you out in the kitchen and if you need anything you can always ask her."

"That's right. As I'm sure you know, Dee will be doing an introduction for Camp Rock soon. If you like, afterwards you can come to the kitchen and I'll talk to you about how the kitchen works and the times you need to get there." Connie said.

"Sure, but I was actually gonna take a little tour of the place first, if you don't mind." I said.

"Of course."

"Alright," Brown said. "I'm sure you want to get back to unpacking so we'll see you soon love."

"Okay. Bye." I said and they left. Just then, I remembered that I had to call my mom. I ran to my purse, took my phone out and called Carry.

_"Hey Jael! It's about time you called."_ Carry said.

"Hey Carry. I'm so sorry. I forgot to call and I'm unpacking and-"

"_It's OK sweetheart. I was just joking. I'm guessing you want to talk to your mom?"_

"Yes please." I said and waited a few seconds till I heard my mom on the phone.

"Hey mom,"

"_Hello lovebird. How are you?"_ She asked.

"I'm good. Sorry I didn't call earlier. I forgot."

"_It's alright. I'm just happy you called now. So, what are you doing? Did you make any friends yet? I know it's kinda early but, it happens."_

"Yea mom, I did. Her name is Caitlyn and she's really nice. She helped me bring my bags to my cabin, and she offered to show me around the camp when I'm done unpacking."

"_That's very sweet of her. Well, I'm guessing you're unpacking now so I'll leave you to it."_ She said.

"Yea. I'll try to call tomorrow. I love you."

"_I love you too lovebird. Bye."_ She hung up.

I went back to unpacking my things. I was now finished with my clothes and moved on to my books and CD's. I put my books and CD's on the bookshelf then put my bed sheets on the bed. I took my makeup box out and put it on the desk. I put my laptop on top of the desk and plugged in the charger in the socket that was under it. I put my jewelry box next to my makeup box, and then put my iPod on my side table. I took my hair things and put them in the bathroom. I then took out my guitars and leaned them against the wall, then took out my keyboard and put it on its stand.

So I was pretty much done unpacking everything. I took my bags and put them in the closet so they were out of the way. That's when I heard a knock on the door. I went to open it and saw Caitlyn there. I told her to come in and she looked around the room.

"Wow. Looks like you're all settled in." She said and smiled. "Dee is gonna do the introduction to Camp Rock in a few minutes. You ready to go?" She asked.

"Yupp." I said. I quickly grabbed my cell and put it on vibrate then left with her.

We arrived at the place where the Intro would be. After a few minutes, Dee came out on the stage with a smile on her face.

"Hi gang! I'm Dee La Duke, the musical director and student advisor. Welcome to Camp Rock Summer Music Program." Dee started but before she could say the rest, two guys jumped on stage and started rapping.

"Hey! We're here to rock it out, no surprise over here; we're about to be the winners over here at Final Jam, holla holla! Get your hands up! Come on, everybody get your hands up! Hey! Hey!" Everybody started rising there hands up and I laughed.

"OK," Dee said after she was done laughing, trying to get everyone's attention back and the two guys jumped off the stage and walked towards Caitlyn. "This summer is not just about Final Jam. You're gonna get some new music skills, you're gonna find your sound, create your own style, and figure out who you want to be as Artists but most of all, have fun!" Everybody started clapping and cheering. "Now for some basics: 9:00 o'clock is breakfast, 10:00 is first block, 11:15 is second, lunch is at 12:30 to 1:10 and 3rd block is at 1:20. Dinner will be from 5 to 8. Of course, you don't have to come to Breakfast, Lunch, or Dinner but that is all you're gonna eat for the day. Lastly, the Final Jam. 4 weeks from now, on the last day of the program we will have final performances where you show us what you can do. We will announce the prize on the day of Final Jam. And! Drum roll please," She said and a tall guy with cornrows came out from the audience with drumsticks in his hands and did a drum role on the stage.

"For the first time, we're gonna be joined at camp by a very special Celebrity instructor!" A lot of people started cheering and clapping. I'm guessing they know who it is 'cause Dee didn't mention the name.

Caitlyn and I were walking around the camp and she was telling me where everything was as we passed by it and how to get to it from other places. It actually wasn't that hard. As we were walking past a few Cabins, I thought I noticed someone looking at me through their cabin window. He looked really familiar but I couldn't place the name. He was the celebrity that was here this summer.

"Hey Caitlyn, who's the celebrity that Dee was talking about?" I asked.

"Oh, Shayne Grey from Connect 3." She said. "Are you a fan?"

"Haha. No." She giggled a little. "I don't hate them but I don't really like them either."

"Good. It gets really annoying with all those screaming girls everywhere."

"Oh please, don't even get me started." We both started laughing. I turned back to look at Shayne's window but he wasn't there anymore. We continued walking and I asked her to show me where the kitchen was. She took me to it and I could tell the look on her face was confused why I was looking for the Kitchen, but I ignored it and thanked her for showing me around.

"Hey, can I come over to your cabin later?" She asked.

"Sure. See you in a bit." I said and she left.

I walked into the kitchen and saw Connie standing there.

"Hey Connie." I said.

"Hey Jael. You ready to learn about the kitchen?" She asked.

"Yea." She went around telling me how to work the oven, the dishwasher, and the fryer. She also told me how to cook a few things. There was a list of food that she had to cook for the summer and she showed me how to cook the ones I needed to know. She took me to the supply closet, which held the spices, dry foods, etc. Then she said that downstairs was a freezer that held all the frozen foods. By the door, there was a rack with aprons on it.

"Every time you come in, you have to put on your apron and over here," She walked over to a counter. "Are the plastic gloves. You must wear them every time you cook." I nodded, telling her I understood.

"Now, for the times, since breakfast is at 9:00, you should come here between 7:30 to 8:00 AM. For lunch, we can take care of that but if you can stop by, that would be great. And for dinner, come around 3:00 to 3:30."

"Alright."

"You don't have to come tomorrow since it's your first day but you have to come the day after. Thanks for accepting to do this, Jael." She said.

"Of course Connie. Plus, I wouldn't want to get in trouble on my second day here." I said and she let me leave.

I walked back to my cabin. When I got inside, I grabbed my laptop, unplugged it from the charger and lay down on my bed. I opened it and popped up my iTunes. I looked through my list of music and decided to go with After You're Gone by Blindside. I put the volume really loud and lay back against my pillow. About 2 minutes later, I heard somebody knock on my door. I made the volume of my music a little lower and walked over to the door as I remembered Caitlyn was coming over.

"Hey." I said when I opened the door.

"Hey Jael." She said with a smile on her face.

"Come on in." She walked in and looked around. "Have a seat." I said as I pointed to the bed.

"This is Blindside, right?" She asked and I smiled.

"Yea." I sat across from her on my bed. "You can change the song if you want."

"No it's ok." There was an awkward silence.

"So, what did you want to do?" I asked, trying to make conversation.

"Umm, well I was hoping we could just talk. Tell me about yourself."

"Well," I started. "My life is pretty much boring." If you don't count the abuse and half dead mother. "I'm 16 turning 17. My birthday is December 1, 1992. I'm half Canadian and half Irish, but I lived in New York half of my life. I'm an only child. I love music. I like writing my own songs, playing the guitar and piano, as you can tell." I said and looked at my instruments. "I love reading and writing. I have an ass load of books over there so I'm sure you can tell for that too. I like skateboarding." She smiled. The next song that came on was Imagine by A Perfect Circle. "And uhh, that's pretty much it." I could tell she wanted me to say more but didn't say anything. She looked at my arm where she saw the bruise and looked away so I didn't notice.

"What about you? Tell me about yourself." I said.

"Umm, I'm 16 going on 17 as well. My birthday is August 5, 1992. I like producing music. I'm from California. I am an only child. I like to read and write. And I love dancing. That's one of my favourite things to do."

"Really? Me too. I haven't danced in a while but Break Dancing and hip-hop is my thing."

"Me too. I guess we have a lot more in common then we thought." She said and we both smiled. There was another awkward silence.

"So," I started. "Why is the 'amazing Shane Grey' here at camp?" I asked sarcastically.

"Well, I'm surprised you don't know. It's been all over the TV."

"I…don't watch TV that much."

"Okay, well, he's been sort of rebelling against his label because they're making the band sing songs that aren't necessarily them. And he's always being rude, having attitude. So the band canceled their summer tour and forced him to come her to man himself up."

"But why here? Why this camp?"

"'Cause Brown, the guy that owns this camp, is Shayne's uncle. They used to come here 3 years ago, before they got famous. We used to be really good friends but then, on the third year, Nick got diabetes and it was pretty serious. They didn't come her for a bit and they didn't really keep in touch with me. The next thing I know, they're famous and in a band called Connect 3. And I haven't talked to them since."

"Oh. Well that's crap! I mean, they don't even keep in touch with their best friend? What kind of friends are they?" I said. "But that doesn't really seem like that big of a deal to get attitude-y over."

"Yea, I'm pretty sure there's more to it but I think only Nick knows."

"Drama drama drama." I said and Caitlyn chuckled.

"Tell me about it. Hey, let me see your schedule. I want to see if we have any classes together." I got up and took my schedule out of my bag and handed it to her.

"We have all the same classes. Awesome!" I smiled. "Do you want to wake up for breakfast tomorrow or do you like your sleep?" She asked.

"Umm, I like my sleep but if you want to do something tomorrow, I'm down."

"Well, since we have all the same classes, I was thinking if maybe around 9:30, we could meet out at the pier and chill a little bit till we have to go to class."

"Sure."

It was now 9:00 and Caitlyn was about to leave. Before she walked out of the door she stopped and turned to look at me.

"Hey Jael, umm, you can talk to me if you want you know, about anything. I'm a good listener." I nodded.

"Thanks. You too." She smiled and left. I closed the door behind her and went to my closet. I grabbed a pair of PJ's and went to the bathroom. I took all my make up off and washed my face, changed into my PJ's and went back to my bed. I closed my laptop and put it on my side table, then put my alarm on for 8:00 and drifted off into a nice slumber.

**There you guys' have it. Haha, I had to add that LOST bit to it. I mean, Josh Holloway and Ian Somerhalder are hot! Anyways, review please! Thanks.**


	4. Classes and Revealed Secrets

**Here's chapter 4 guys'.**

I woke up the next morning to the sound of my alarm. I sat up and turned it off. I went to the bathroom, did the usual and walked out into my closet. I chose to wear black skinny jeans, a white tank top, and a red sweater with black chandeliers all over it. I put my converses on and went to my make up box. I put on black eyeliner on the inside and on top of my eyelid and red eyeliner on my bottom lash line. I put some mascara on, grabbed my cell phone then walked out of the cabin. It was 9:25 and I was supposed to meet Caitlyn at the pier at 9:30.

Once I walked out of the trail from my Cabin, I turned right to where the pier was. I walked over and leaned against one of the pillars and waited for Caitlyn to come. I looked out into the water. It was very beautiful out here. It's a good place to come and think.

"Hey." I heard Caitlyn say from behind me.

"Hey." I said when I turned to her.

"Come on. Let's go take a walk." She said.

We walked around the camp, talking about random things. When we were about to turn, I accidentally bumped into someone.

"Oh! I'm sorry. I didn't see you there." I said.

"Obviously." The girl said with an attitude and walked away. I rolled my eyes and turned back to Caitlyn.

"Don't worry about her. That's Tess, the 'Diva' of Camp Rock. She's just another one of those snobby bitches. She's rude to everybody. Even her so called 'friends.' I'm sure they hate her too. They only hang with her because they're afraid to stand up for themselves. Anyways, don't fall for her game if she ever tries being nice to you. Trust me."

We walked for about 10 more minutes but the bell rang and it was time for class. We walked down to our first period, which was Vocals with Mr. Torvald. When we walked in, I sat next to Caitlyn in the second row from the front. Each seat had a stand that held a music book on top with music notes in them. After everyone came in the class, Mr. Torvald walked in, talking to some other students.

"People! Grab a seat. My name is Mr. Torvald, you are my class and we have 4 weeks to learn an incredibly complex choral piece and it aint ever gonna happen, but let's give it the old college try, shall we?" Mr. Torvald said in a very loud voice so everyone could hear.

"Don't worry," Caitlyn whispered in my ear. "He's one of the coolest teachers here even though it doesn't seem like it." I nodded and paid my attention back to Mr. Torvald.

"There are 5 solos in the ensemble, only 5 people perform solos in front of this class. And I will hand them out in 2 weeks based on participation, exercises, and je ne sais quoi. If you're not French then _ooo_." He said, snapped his fingers, and put a thumbs down sign. "I will also split you up into groups of four!"-Sticking four fingers up on each hand- "Yes, I still count on my fingers. One for each part in the obnoxiously difficult contrapuntal harmony at the end of the book. This piece is gonna drive you nuts but once you nail it, it feels good." He said in a relaxed tone and a few people laughed. He started pointing at people to be in groups. Thank god I was with Caitlyn. It was me, her, a guy with blonde hair and another dark skinned guy with black hair for group 1. Caitlyn seamed to know them 'cause she started talking to them. She introduced me to them and the guy with the blonde hair was Kiwi and the guy with the dark skin and hair was Barron.

"We are going to play a little game. One person in each team will sing something. This will show me how well you can sing, it will give you higher points, and you'll have a better chance of becoming one of the solos I'm gonna pick. Now, who wants to go first?" Practically everyone raised their hands to go up and sing except me.

"Eeny, Meeny, Miny…you." Shit!

"Me?" I asked dumbly.

"I'll do it!" Tess yelled out.

"Nope. The finger picked her." Mr. Torvald said.

"Uh-Umm-Ok." I said and stood up. Caitlyn gently rubbed my arm for comfort and I slightly smiled at her. I walked over to the front of the class and started to sing.

_In a moment, everything can change,_

_Feel the wind on your shoulder,_

_For a minute, all the world can wait,_

_Let go of your yesterday._

_Can you hear it calling?_

_Can you feel it in your soul?_

_Can you trust this longing?_

_And take control,_

_Fly_

_Open up the part of you that wants to hide away_

_You can shine,_

_Forget about the reasons why you can't in life,_

_And start to try, cause it's your time,_

_Time to fly._

When I was done, everyone started cheering. I was over my fear of messing up and the words just slid out of my mouth.

"She's really good!" I heard a girl say.

"Great! Great! Wow, that was awesome." Mr. Torvald said. "Is that an original?"

"Umm, yea.. it's mine but-"

"No buts." He said. "It's good." I smiled.

"Thanks." I said and sat down back in my seat. Caitlyn, Kiwi, and Barron all complimented me and I thanked them.

One person from the other teams went up and sadly, Tess's team won. I could tell Mr. Torvald didn't like the idea but more people cheered for her than for anyone else so, I guess it was only fair.

The bell rang and I walked with Caitlyn to Instrumental. A lot of people were in this class and they grabbed an instrument and started playing. I sat down on top of one of the desks and Caitlyn handed me mini drums and I started playing them. I laughed and watched as she danced to the music. I heard the door open and turned my head to see Brown air bassing his way into the class.

"Alright! Alright!" He yelled over the music and everyone went back to their seats. "In this class I will be teaching you guys' how to play the piano, and guitar. Does anyone here play any of the instruments I just named?" He asked and almost everyone raised their hands. "Good! Today, I'm going to ask a few of you to come up here to the piano and play something. Anything! It can be yours it can be a song from your favourite band. If you don't know how to play the piano, then it's ok. Just tell me when I call you up. Ok, you darling. What's your name?" He asked a girl that was sitting behind me.

"Kaylee." She said.

"Alright. Come up here and show us what you can do." She got out of her seat and walked up front to the piano and started playing. She was very good. I couldn't tell if it was her own or part of a song but definitely a 5 star.

"Wow! That was great. Is it an original or part of a song?" Brown asked when Kaylee finished.

"An original." She said.

"Well I will defiantly be keeping my eyes on you." He said and smiled. She thanked him and sat back down. Brown called on a few more people and they were all very talented. So far, I think Kaylee was the best one.

"OK! How about you sweetheart. What's your name?" He asked me even though he already knew who I was. I could tell because he gave me a wink.

"Jael." I said and smiled. He motioned his arms for me to go up to the piano. I got up, walked over and took a seat on the stool. I decided to play Imagine by A Perfect Circle. I put my hands over the keys, and started to play. I remember when I first heard this song I started to practice it. I think the sound is beautiful and the melody of it on the piano.

When I finished, I got off the stool and turned my head to see everyone staring at me, jaws dropped. I looked at Brown and he had the same expression on his face. It was this silent for about 5 minutes till Caitlyn started clapping. I guess she knew how awkward this was for me since my face was probably tomato red. Eventually everyone else followed in with the clap and a few cheers and whistles. Brown walked over to me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"That was amazing!" He said. "That was Imagine by A Perfect Circle, right?"

"Yea."

"It was a great John Lennon cover too! Do you right your own songs as well?"

"Yea, a few." I said.

"Well you're very good." I thanked him and turned to walk back to my seat when I saw Tess giving me an evil glare. I looked away and sat back in my seat.

"That was awesome!" Caitlyn said.

"Thanks." I said. Brown called on a few more people to go and play the piano. Many of them were awesome and I would think better than me but I guess none of the students thought so because they weren't as shocked to see them play as they were for me.

The bell rang for lunch and we all got up and left. Caitlyn led the way to the cafeteria. When we walked in, I saw a table with Pizza on it. Caitlyn and I grabbed a plate and a slice and some Sprite. We sat down at a table and a few minutes later Barron, Kiwi, and some other people came and sat down with us. We all started talking as we ate our pizza. I took a few bites of my slice but then got full.

"So, that was some really good singing with Mr. Torvald, Jael." Kiwi said.

"Thanks." I said and we all went back into random topics. I got to know Kiwi and Barron a little better and it looked like we would be pretty good friends.

Soon after everyone was done eating their lunch, the bell rang for everyone's next class. Caitlyn and I ran back to our cabins, changed into our sweats, then ran back to class before the second bell rang. Everyone was stretching and warming up before we had to dance. About 6 minutes later, Brown walked in. Everyone huddled up and he stood there waiting for everyone's attention.

"Hello everyone! I know I'm not your teacher for this class but Shayne was not feeling too good so he couldn't make it. But basically, the dance we'll be learning is something we do at the end of the summer program. After all the performances on Final Jam, we will be singing and dancing an end of Camp Rock song. It's kind of like the Camp Rock theme song except it's different every year." Brown started the CD player then walked back to where he was before. He was dancing, and showed us the steps of what to do.

So Brown taught us everything he knew about the dance then told us we could sit and relax for the remaining of the period. Caity and I talked a little bit then the bell rang. Today was going by so fast. Caity and I walked to our cabins. I took a shower and changed out of my sweats, put my make up on, redid my hair then left. I walked into the kitchen and saw the staff making dinner.

"Hey Connie!" I said.

"Hey sweetheart. What are you doing here? I told you, you didn't have to work today."

"I know but I was bored and there's nothing to do."

"Alright. Go put on your apron and some gloves then come here and help me make these burgers." I nodded then did what she told.

I have no idea how many burgers I made but wow! It was probably more than 100. She told me I could stop since I'll have to work tomorrow. I thanked her then left. I ran into Caity as I was walking back to my cabin.

"There you are! I was looking for you everywhere! I'm really bored and I was hoping we could hang out. You want to go to the pier?" She asked.

"Actually, I was curious about those steps behind my cabin. You wanna go check it out with me?"

"Are you serious? You're not freaked out about what's back there?"

"Hey, it's now or never, right? Come on."

We walked over to my cabin then stopped right at the steps.

"What if there's an axe murderer down there or like…the grudge? OH MY GOD! Jael, what if the grudge is down there!" Caity said which made me bust out laughing.

"Caity, the grudge isn't real! Come on." I said and dragged her down with me.

When we were halfway there, I scared her and she screamed and almost fell down the steps and I bust out laughing again.

"That wasn't funny Jael!" She yelled as I was still laughing.

"You should've seen your face!" I said in between laughs. She rolled her eyes and angrily went down the steps. "I'm sorry Caity!" I yelled and followed after her.

When we got to the ground, it was leaves and tree's everywhere. I looked ahead and saw a fancy looking doorway but just the outline of it made of leaves and it went on above till the stairs like a roof. Caity and I looked at each other then back and continued walking. We walked through the 'doorway' and were shocked to see what was there.

"Whoa!" Caity said. When you walked through-I don't even know. It was so hard to explain. It was just…beautiful!

"Yea Caity, the grudge would totally be down here." I said sarcastically and Caity smiled sheepishly.

"I don't know about you but I'm terrified." She said and I chuckled. We walked forward and sat down on the boardwalk. You could see the pier through the bushes and trees to our left. I looked around and realized that this is a pretty good place to think. Especially since I have this to myself, I can come here whenever I want and just do whatever. Think about why my life is fucked up, that's one.

"Hey, are you alright?" Caity asked, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Yea." I said but she didn't look convinced.

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

"Uhm..it's kind of a long story."

"I have time." She said.

"OK. I guess I'll start from the beginning. When I was born, everything was normal. Well, as normal normal can get. But when I turned 12, my dad got fired from his job and he started drinking and smoking. It got way out of control but he didn't care. I even got asthma from all his smoking. Then one day, he was pretty drunk and he hit me." My eyes started to water. "I thought it would be a one time thing but then he would do it all the time. For no reason, he would just hit me. And every time my mom tried to stop him, he would just push her to the ground and continue with me. He would find the lamest excuse to beat me whether it was because I was walking too loud or, he ran out of beer." I chuckled quietly to myself. "I would try to leave the house as much as possible but then he said I wasn't aloud to leave or see my friends. So one day," I continued. "I was 15 and I was at 7-11. I found this brochure for Camp Rock. I looked through it and thought it was pretty interesting so I bought it. Ever since my dad beat me I had to get out of the house but there was no where for me to go."

"You couldn't stay at a friends?" She asked.

"I didn't have any friends at that time." I said, honestly.

"None?" I shook my head. "Why not?"

"We moved a lot, and no one ever talked to me when I started my sophomore and senior year." She was still shocked but I continued with my story. "So, I looked at the back of the brochure and it said the price. It was too much for me so I started to work. I got as many jobs I could and I raised as much money as I could but it was still not enough. I asked my mom but she didn't have any money and there was no way in hell was I gonna ask my dad. My mom and I were pretty close to our neighbors so I asked them. They didn't have enough money either and I figured that I wouldn't ever be able to go so I forgot about it. Then a couple weeks after that, my mom got really sick. I took her to the hospital but I didn't have enough money and insurance couldn't cover what I couldn't afford so she's been at home. She got so sick that she could hardly even walk. Every morning I would make her food and after school but she would end up throwing it up anyways. So I went through that year with the abuse and the yelling and my moms disease." The tears slid down my face.

"Then about a month ago, I couldn't take it anymore. I had to leave the house. I called Camp Rock and talked to Brown and asked if there was any way I could get a discount. He said I could work in the kitchen and I took it right away. I didn't care that I had to work, I was just happy I could get out of the house. I explained everything to my mom but I told her I wouldn't go because she was sick, but she denied it. She told me to go and forget about her sickness. I didn't want to do that but she told me to go. I agreed but I wasn't gonna let her stay in a house where a drunky is. I called my neighbors and explained to them my situation. They agreed to take care of my mom while I was gone. They came over and took her to their house. I made a call to the airport, caught a plane the next day and now I'm here." I stopped crying but my eyes were red from the tears.

"Why didn't your mother divorce your father?" Caity asked.

"She tried but, he threatened to kill me if she did." Caity's eyes widened from shock.

"Umm, I noticed yesterday you had a bruise on your arm. Was that from your dad?" I looked down because the tears were coming back again and nodded. I pulled my sleeve up and showed her the bruise. She gasped and I slid it back down. "Does it hurt?"

"A little."

"I-I don't know if you want to talk about this but, do you starve yourself?" I looked up at her and I don't know what she saw on my face, but whatever it was, she looked down quickly with regret written on her face.

"No." She looked up, confused. "I just don't eat a lot. Whenever I'm sad, angry, or stressed, I don't eat but not purposely. I can't for some reason. And I have a very small appetite so I don't eat that much. I guess you can say because I'm depressed but, at least I have a reason, right?"

"I'm so sorry, Jael. About everything."

"Yea. Me too."

**So, how was it? There will be some Shael soon.**

**(Shayne+Jael=Shael). Teehee. :)**

**I'm not gonna go too fast with their relationship so be patient!**

**Anyways! Review please. Thanks guys'!**


	5. New Friendships and Crushes

**Here's the next chapter. I hope you like it.**

Caity and I talked last night. I was happy to get that off my shoulder. I've never told anyone that before. Afterwards, we went to dinner and hung out with Kiwi and Barron. When dinner was over, Caity asked if I wanted to hang out tomorrow in the morning like we did today but I told her I had to work in the kitchen.

Now, I'm in the kitchen making some pancakes. Connie told me to go set the tables in the cafeteria and she would finish the cooking since I did a lot. After I was done, she let me go. I went back to my cabin to make sure my make up and hair was fine. I grabbed my sunglasses because it was sunny outside. Afterwards, I started to walk around the camp. I past by the dancing studio and saw Shayne Grey setting a few things up. He brought in two tubs that had hats and microphones in them. Then he put a radio on top of a table and put a CD in it. When he turned, his eyes caught mine. But the weird thing was, I couldn't look away. Our eyes were locked with each other's and we were lost in our own world.

"Hey Jael!" I heard someone say and turned my head to see Caity walking over to me.

"Hey Caity." I said.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing, I was just taking a walk." I said, hoping she didn't notice me staring at Shayne.

"Well, class starts in 15 minutes. You wanna walk with me?" I nodded and she turned around. Before I started walking behind her, I turned my head and saw Shayne going back to his work. He turned to look at me as I was walking away. I turned back to Caitlyn and ran to catch up with her.

We walked around a little then went to class. It went by very quickly and it was now second period. When Brown walked in, he said we would be doing what we did yesterday with the piano but instead, with a guitar. He started calling on a few people. So far, they were all very good.

When he called me up, I decided to do Wake Up by Three Days Grace. I sat down on the stool and started playing.

"That was great, love." Brown said and patted me on the shoulder.

"Thanks." I said and sat back in my seat.

Lunch was next and-oh shit! I forgot to go to the kitchen! I told Caity where I was going then told Brown and ran out the doors. When I got there, everyone was done cooking and was leaving and I saw Connie with a few boxes full of cookies and cupcakes.

"Connie, I am so sorry I'm late. I completely forgot and-"

"Jael it's OK. I told you, you don't have to come for lunch." She said. "The last batch of cookies are in the oven. You can start cleaning up." I nodded and turned to see a counter filled with baking supplies and flour everywhere. I went to the supply closet and grabbed a dustpan. I walked back to where I was before, pulled my sleeves of my hoodie up and started cleaning up the flour that was on the floor. A few minutes later, I heard the door open and close.

"Hello!" I heard someone say. "Hello!" He said again and I recognized his voice to be Shayne's. I cursed under my breath and took my sunglasses out of my pocket and slipped them on. I took the hood on my hoodie and quickly threw it over my head but accidentally elbowed a can of peas. "Hello? I can hear you." He said but with an annoyed tone added to his voice. I slowly rose to my feet and saw his eyes widen when he saw me. I'm sure I would've been shocked too if I saw someone in sunglasses and a hood on inside a building where there is no sun at all.

"Hi." I said and smiled slightly.

"Do you work here?" He asked as he walked closer.

"Uh-yes." I said and sighed.

"Wow." He said as he eyed me up and down. "I'm Shayne but I'm sure even the kitchen help knows that." He said and grabbed a cupcake from the table, took some of the icing off of it and stuck it in his mouth.

"Of course! It's nice to meet you." I said, trying to sound polite.

"Actually, it's not so nice." He said and my smile dropped. "See, my manager said he would send over my food allergy list, but since I couldn't go near my breakfast this morning-can I just talk to whoever's in charge?" Ok, I was really getting tired of this attitude he was having.

"Excuse me?"

"What?" He asked rudely.

"Well, you're kinda being a jerk."

"And you are?"

"A person! And there's a way to talk to a person and that's not it!" He looked taken back but I didn't care. He needed a taste of his own medicine.

"Well, I'll have my manager send it over again." He said, more politely this time.

"Fine." I said and he started walking away. "Ahem." I 'cleared my throat' and he stopped and looked at me.

"Thank you?" I nodded.

"Much better." I said and fake smiled. He turned around and walked out of the kitchen. I turned around, leaned against the counter and sighed. I took my glasses and hood off, and finished cleaning.

After I was done, Connie came back in and took the batch of cookies out of the oven. She let me go to lunch. Since I stayed a bit in the kitchen to clean, I missed some of lunch and it went by fast. When it was over, I walked to my cabin and changed into my sweats and walked to class. Caity was already there and I walked over to her and started stretching. A few minutes later, Shayne walked in.

"Grab a mike and a hat. Follow me if you can." He said and everyone ran to the bins and grabbed a mike and a hat. "Let's go!" We went back to our places and waited for Shayne to start. He walked over to the CD player and started the CD. He began to dance without telling any of us what to do. I tapped on Caity's shoulder and asked her what we were doing. She just shrugged.

"Across the floor!" He said and everyone ran to the other side of the room. We eventually caught on and started to follow what he was doing.

"Everyone circle and face the front." He said and we followed. He put his mike in his pocket then took the hat out of his back pocket and flipped it around and we all followed. "Crisscross!"

We were dancing for a few more minutes but at one point, one of the students tripped and fell.

"Talk about dancing to the beat of a different drum!" Tess said and laughed. I rolled my eyes at her and turned back to Shayne.

"Andy right? You any good on the drums?" Shayne asked him. Andy nodded and took drumsticks out of his pocket and played something against the floor.

"Wow. You're a drummer dude. The drummer controls the beat. The rhythm is in your hands."

"Yea, I guess." He said, a little shy.

"Now we just have to work on getting the beat from those sticks to those feet." They both walked off to the side and Shayne showed him how to do the dance. I smiled, proud of myself. I guess what I said to Shayne did make a difference.

In a few hours it would be dinner. Class was over so I went to my cabin, took a shower and changed my clothes. Afterwards, I went to the kitchen and helped Connie make the food. I was in there for about a half hour when Connie told me to stop.

"Why don't you take the trash out to the dumpster and then set up in the Mess Hall. I'll finish up here."

"Thanks Connie." I said and smiled. I grabbed the two trash bags and as I was walking over to the dumpster, I heard singing in one of the cabins. I quietly set down the bags and went up the steps to the front porch. I peaked through the window on the door and saw Tess, Ella, and Peggy singing. I scoffed at the lyrics.

_You think you're hot_

_But I'm sorry you're not exactly who_

_You think you are_

When they finished that part, Tess stopped and turned around. I quickly ducked so she didn't see me, went back to the bags and walked over to the dumpster. I ran back to the kitchen and grabbed bowls, cups, and plates to set them up. When I walked in the Mess hall, I saw a piano. I put the glassware down and walked over to the piano and started to play.

_Do you know what it's like_

_To feel so in the dark_

_To dream about a life_

_Where you're the shining star_

_Even though it seems_

_Like it's too far away_

_I have to believe in myself_

_It's the only way_

I heard a few girls screaming but I ignored it and finished playing the song.

_This is real_

_This is me_

_I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now_

_Gonna let the light shine on me_

_Now I've found who I am_

_There's no way to hold it in_

_No more hiding who I wanna be_

_This is me_

I got up and walked out of the Mess Hall through the back door. As I was walking, I heard a few girls talking about an Open Mike tonight. It sounded interesting. I was walking over to my cabin when I saw Caitlyn heading there too.

"Hey Caitlyn." I said.

"Hey. I was just about to come get you. There's gonna be an Open Mike tonight, right after dinner. You wanna go?" She asked.

"Sure." I said and we headed to the cafeteria to eat dinner.

When we walked in, we ran into a girl.

"Hey Lola! This is Jael, Jael this is Lola." Caitlyn introduced us.

"Nice to meet you." I said to her.

"You too. Is this your first year?"

"Yea. Any advice?" I asked.

"You're gonna love it here. Even though you see all these people here thinking they're all that, don't fall for it. They're just showing off."

"Thanks. Are you gonna be in the Open Mike?" I asked.

"Yea, are you?"

"No. I didn't know we were having one tonight. I just found out like, 5 minutes ago."

"Oh. Well, I got to go practice really quick."

"OK. Good luck." I said and she walked off. Caitlyn and I sat at a table and Kiwi and Barron joined us.

"Hey guys'." I said.

"Hey." Kiwi replied.

We ate dinner and talked and before we knew it, it was time for Open Mike Night. Dee walked to the middle of the cafeteria and started talking.

"Hey Camp Rockers! Tonight is Open Mike Night and first up is Lola Scott!" Dee said and Lola walked up to the front with a bunch of other dancers including Barron.

When the song was over, everyone cheered. She was really good! Barron walked back over to us.

"That was some sick moves you did up there." I said to him.

"Thanks. You got any?" He asked.

"I got a few tricks up my sleeve." I said.

"Well, we'll have to battle one day."

"Sure thing." I said and he walked somewhere else where the other dancers were. "Lola was really good!" I said to Caity.

"Yea, she should be. Her mom is on Broadway."

"Broadway? Wow."

"Yea, but the kids around here don't care about that. It's all about the bling. That's why Tess over there runs this camp." She said, pointing to Tess. We both turned around to see her and her posse walking this way.

"Great! Something Wicca this way comes." She said and I laughed.

"Hey Caitlyn, your folks are wowing among the crew ship." Tess said and Ella and Peggy fake laughed behind her.

"Actually they work in-"

"Whatever." Tess interrupted her rudely. "Hi, I'm Tess Tyler." She said to me.

"Jael Pierce, nice to meet you."

"Is your dad Nikki Pierce, the composer? My dad staged one of his shows." Peggy said.

"No." I said.

"What does he do?" Ella asked me.

"Umm…" I looked at Caitlyn so she could back me up because I couldn't think of anything. "He uhh, he actually passed away." I said, trying to sound sad. I looked at Caity and she gave me a warning look. I shrugged my shoulders and looked back at Tess and her crew.

"Oh, well that's too bad." She said, not really sounding like she meant it.

"How did it happen?" Ella said. Peggy gave her a warning look but I slightly smiled.

"It's ok. It was umm, last year. He was," I paused, trying to think of how he died. "He was in a car crash."

"We're sorry to hear that, Jael."

"Thanks."

"So uhh, why don't you come sit with us over at the VIP section." Tess said.

"Actually, I think I'll stay with Caitlyn."

"Your loss. You could've been one of us." She said.

"Actually, it's your loss. At least I know how to be my own person and not follow behind the footsteps of a whore." Tess rolled her eyes and walked away, Ella and Peggy following behind her.

"Your dad died?" Caitlyn asked, questioning my decision of words I told to Tess.

"That's the first thing that popped in my mind! And plus, I wish he was dead so I might as well act like it." Caitlyn shrugged, agreeing with me.

There wasn't really much to do so I told Caitlyn I was gonna head back to my cabin. I took a shower and changed into my PJ's. I took my guitar out and played a few strings but got tired and went to bed.

Thankfully today was Friday. Classes end twenty minutes early today and we have no classes tomorrow or Sunday. After I got out of the shower, I decided to wear skinny jeans and a long John Lennon T-Shirt and a plaid white and black button down shirt on top, unbuttoned. I put on some eyeliner inside my eye and pink eye shadow on my eyelids. I put my converses on then headed to the kitchen.

Today went by so quickly it was already lunch. When I walked out of the kitchen and into the cafeteria, I saw Barron waving for me to come over and sit with them.

"Hey Mia Moray!" Barron said.

"Oh gosh! You're gonna chase here away!" Lola said.

"As usual." Caity finished. I laughed and sat down next to her. We were all talking about random stuff when the topic came up to Final Jam.

"Jael, are you gonna be in Final Jam?" Kiwi asked.

"I was thinking of it. I have this song I was working on for a while and I was gonna sing it on Final Jam."

"You should do it." Caitlyn said. "Since I produce songs, I can help you around with the music and we can work on it together."

"That would be awesome Kate! Thanks." I said and gave her a side hug.

Lunch went by and it was the middle of Dance class. We went over what we did yesterday and did something new today. I noticed Shayne giving me a weird look. He probably recognized me from before when I saw him setting up in here yesterday. I rolled my eyes and shook it off.

Class was over and I went to my cabin. I grabbed my journal and my acoustic guitar and went back outside. I decided to go play at the pier since it was a pretty nice day today. When I got there, I stopped when I saw Shayne playing his guitar. It sounded different than the stuff he usually played. It was pretty good. I figured he didn't want to be interrupted so I was backing away quietly but sadly, my stupid foot stepped on a branch.

"Shit." I said quietly to myself.

"Can't a guy get some peace?" He snapped at me.

"Sorry, I was just-umm-sorry."

"You already said that." He said rudely.

"Right. Umm," I started walking closer to him. "Was that you playing?" No shit it was! Gosh, I feel so stupid. "It sounded different."

"What? Than my stupid cookie cutter pop star shit? Sorry to disappoint you." He said sarcastically and rolled his eyes. I chuckled.

"You didn't. I liked it. I mean it was pretty good for stupid cookie cutter pop star shit." I said and he smiled.

"Wow. You really know how to make a guy feel better." He said and surprisingly, he actually meant it.

"I thought you liked your sound. I mean, you've been writing the same stuff for about 2 years and you're like, a Camp Rock legend."

"Some legend. I only play the music that the label thinks will sell. That's it."

"You don't think that song would sell?" I asked.

"I don't know."

"Well, you'll never know if you don't try. Plus, I think I know a few people who would buy that song." I smiled and walked away.

"Wait." He said and I stopped. "What's your name?"

"Jael." I said and walked away.

It was already dinner and I walked into the cafeteria. I saw Caity sitting next to Barron, doing stuff on her laptop. I walked over and sat across from them.

"Hey guys'." I said.

"Hey Jael." They both said at the same time.

"Caity, what's up?" I asked.

"I'm working on a few mixes on my laptop. Later on, I'll let you listen to a few and if you like it, we can see how it will fit in with the song. Since I haven't heard it yet, if none of the mixes sound good, you can play the song for me and I'll make a new one."

"Ahh! Thank you so much, Kate! You're truly, the best." I said and leaned over the table to give her a hug. I noticed Tess and her crew walking over to us. When they turned at our table, Tess tripped from Caity's foot.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" Caity said but then looked up and saw who it was. "Actually, no I'm not." Caity muttered quietly to herself.

"I would respond but-"

"But you are responding by saying you're not responding." Ella's ditsy self interrupted.

"Shut. Up." Tess said and rolled her eyes. Tess tipped her plate over a little bit and some of the spaghetti spilled on Caity.

"OK, that was on purpose!" Caity said.

"Does it matter? Anything makes that outfit look better." She said and spilled more spaghetti on her. "See!"

"Whoa, Tess! What is your problem?" I yelled. "She tripped you on accident, that doesn't mean you can go throwing your food at her!" Tess rolled her eyes once again and spilled a little more. Caity lost it. She took some of her spaghetti and threw it at Tess and Tess threw some back.

"Stop! OK, you guys'! Stop!" I yelled but they kept on throwing. I stood up and got in between them. Then Tess threw some at me.

"Oops. My spaghetti slipped." She said. When I was about to back up, Caity threw some more.

"I can't believe you did that!" Tess yelled.

"Neither can I." We all heard Brown say and we turned around. He walked over to us and stood between me and Tess. He pointed at Caity then at Tess and I then at the door. Caity got up and we followed Brown to his office.

When we got there, we stood in front of him and he was pacing back and forth.

"Lay it on me." He said then Caity and Tess started talking over each other. So far, all I heard was Tess saying that Caity was jealous of her and that she was more important than she was. Then I heard Caity say that Tess walks around like she owns the place just because her mom owns a Grammy.

"Whoa!" Brown said, making them stop. "Enough. Make it plain. Who threw the spaghetti first?"

"That's easy," Tess started with a smile on her face. "Caitlyn."

"What?" I yelled, not believing that Tess just said the biggest lie. Well, I guess it is pretty typical of her since it IS Tess. "She's lying! She threw it first."

"Oh please! You're just backing her up because she's your friend!" Tess yelled.

"That's technically true but I would back anyone up if I knew the truth. Brown, Tess threw the spaghetti first, not Caitlyn."

"Alright, since neither of you seem to want to tell me the truth," Brown said, talking about Caitlyn and Tess. "Jael, you were standing in the middle of them. Tell me what you saw happen."

"Tess was walking by with Peggy and Ella and when they turned at our table, Tess accidentally tripped over Caity's leg and almost fell. Caity apologized but Tess just threw the spaghetti on her and told her that anything would make Caity's outfit look better."

"Is that true?" Brown asked and only Caity nodded. "Tess?" Tess stood still. "Since Tess isn't speaking up and I walked in on Caitlyn throwing the spaghetti and Tess yelling at her, I can only make one choice." He walked over to Caitlyn. "Since you want to play with food, I can hook you up with a job this summer. From here on out, you're on kitchen duty."

"What?" I yelled out again but Brown put his hand up for me to be quiet. Tess was smiling at us, obviously happy that she didn't get in trouble.

"Look, it's settled." Brown said and walked out.

"Wow, I am a good actor, aren't I?" Tess said.

"The hell are you talking about, Tess?" I asked.

"Gosh, you _are_ stupid. I saw Brown come in, that's why I said 'I can't believe you did that'. I knew you guys would get in trouble and not me. Anyways, happy cooking." She said and walked out with a smile on her face.

"What a Bitch!" I said a lot louder than I meant to.

"What else is new?" Caity said and took my arm and walked out of the cabin.

"I'll take you to the kitchen and show you around." She nodded and we both silently walked there.

When we walked in, I saw Connie cleaning up.

"Hey Connie." I said.

"Hey sweetie. Who's this?" She asked.

"This is Caity. Brown assigned her to work in the kitchen so I was gonna show her around."

"Alright. If you need any help, ask me." I nodded and explained to Caity everything Connie explained to me the first time I got here. She understood everything then I told her the times she had to be here. We figured we might as well meet somewhere and walk here together.

"Oh shit!" She yelled.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"I forgot my laptop in the cafeteria." My eyes widened and we both ran to the cafeteria and thankfully, the laptop was still there, in the same position as it was before. Caity walked over to it, closed it, picked it up and we walked together to my cabin.

"Hey, you wanna go to the pier and practice?" I asked.

"Sure." She said and I grabbed my acoustic guitar and journal then we left.

We walked to the end of the boardwalk and sat down. I opened my journal to the page the song was on then took my acoustic guitar in my hands.

"Why don't you play for me what you have so far for your Final Jam song?" Caity said and I agreed.

_Do you know what it's like_

_To feel so in the dark_

_To dream about a life_

_Where you're the shining star_

_Even though it seems_

_Like it's too far away_

_I have to believe in myself_

_It's the only way_

_This is real_

_This is me_

_I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now_

_Gonna let the light shine on me_

_Now I've found who I am_

_There's no way to hold it in_

_No more hiding who I wanna be_

_This is me_

"Wow, that was…really good." Caity said.

"Thanks."

"Can you play the first verse for me real quick and stop before you get to the chorus?"

"Sure." I said and played the part once more. When I was done, Caity had a thinking look on her face.

"You don't have to do this," She started. "But I was thinking, why don't you start the song with something else. Like, instead of _Do you know what it's like, to feel so in the dark_, start with explaining yourself."

"Alright." I said and nodded and scribbled a few lines down on the paper and showed it to her.

"Good." She said and I wrote a little more down and showed it to her once more. "That's awesome. Now try playing it on the guitar." I picked my guitar back up and played this part the same tone as I did for the old beginning.

_I've always been the kind of girl_

_That hid my face_

_So afraid to tell the world_

_What I've got to say_

_But I have this dream_

_Right inside of me_

_I'm gonna let it show_

_It's time to let you know_

"Great! Now since you're probably gonna wanna start the chorus after this, after you say _It's time to let you know_, add after that _to let you know_. Then rock out with the chorus."

"Ok. Let me try that." I said and played what she told me to do but I let the _know_ stretch out a bit longer then sang with the chorus.

"Oh my gosh! Jael, that was awesome." Caity said. I thanked her then looked back at my journal and read over the lyrics. I replayed the song from the beginning of what we did, till the end. When I finished, Caity had a huge grin on her face, which made me smile.

"Alright. Now I have to work on the mix." She said, opened her laptop and started working on it. I flipped through the pages of my journal till I found the song I was looking for. I wrote this a while ago but I never really had any music to go with it. I had a few chords down for the guitar but it wasn't finished yet. I read over the lyrics and played with a few strings and got some new things down.

"Tell me if my playing is bothering you." I said and Caity nodded.

"Actually," She said. "Can you play the song one more time for me without the words?" I nodded and played. "Thanks." She said and I went back to the song. This song was about moving a lot and having to leave my friends and not knowing when I would be back to see them. It's also about everything changing and basically having to start a new life.

I noticed Caity stopped and started listening to me play.

"Hey, what is that?" She asked.

"Umm, it's just this song I wrote a while ago. It's stupid-"

"I'm sure it's not." She said. "Why don't you play some of it for me."

"It's not even finished yet. I hardly have the guitar down for it. I mean, the lyrics are done but the music isn't at all."

"Fine. But can you play what you sang in Mr. Torvald's class?" She asked. I nodded and started to play.

_In a moment, everything can change,_

_Feel the wind on your shoulder,_

_For a minute, all the world can wait,_

_Let go of your yesterday._

_Can you hear it calling?_

_Can you feel it in your soul?_

_Can you trust this longing_

_And take control?_

_Fly_

_Open up the part of you that wants to hide away_

_You can shine,_

_Forget about the reasons why you can't in life,_

_And start to try, cause it's your time,_

_Time to fly_

_All your worries, leave them somewhere else,_

_Find a dream you can follow,_

_Reach for something, when there's nothing left,_

_And the world's feeling hollow._

_Can you hear it calling?_

_Can you feel it in your soul?_

_Can you trust this longing_

_And take control?_

_Fly_

_Open up the part of you that wants to hide away_

_You can shine,_

_Forget about the reasons why you can't in life,_

_And start to try, cause it's your time,_

_Time to fly._

_And when you're down and feel alone,_

_Just want to run away,_

_Trust yourself and don't give up,_

_You know you're better than anyone else,_

_In a moment, everything can change,_

_Feel the wind on your shoulder,_

_For a minute, all the world can wait,_

_Let go of yesterday,_

_Fly_

_Open up the part of you that wants to hide away_

_You can shine,_

_Forget about the reasons why you can't in life,_

_And start to try (start to),_

_Fly_

_Forget about the reasons why you can't in life,_

_And start to try, cause it's your time,_

_Time to fly._

_In a moment, everything can change._

I stopped playing and looked up to see Caity's reaction. She had a huge smile on her face.

"That was awesome Jael! Did you give it a name yet?"

"Thanks. And yea, it's called Fly."

"Figures." I chuckled. "Now, finish the other song 'cause I wanna hear the whole thing. Let me finish the mix and you work on that _awesome_ song." She said and I laughed. I was working on the song and Caity was working on our mix. Every once in a while, she would ask me how something sounded and if I wanted it a different way or not. I figured out the last few chords of the song and decided to call it Mobile. I went over everything in my head so Caity didn't hear the maybe unfinished version of the song but so far, I liked it.

"I got it!" I said and Caity stopped what she was playing.

"Let's hear it girly!" She said and I laughed.

_Went back home again_

_This sucks gotta pack up and leave again_

_Say goodbye to all my friends_

_Can't say when I'll be there again_

_It's time now to turn around_

_Turn my back on_

_Everything (turn my back on) everything..._

Once I got to the chorus, Caity and I started dancing as we were sitting down.

_Everything's changing when I turn around all out of my control I'm a mobile._

_Everything's changing when I turn around all out of my control I'm a mobile._

_mmm, yea_

_Start back at this life_

_Stretch myself back into the vibe_

_I'm waking up to say I've tried_

_Instead of waking up to another TV GUIDE_

_It's time now to turn around_

_Turn and walk on this crazy ground oh oh..._

_Everything's changing when I turn around all out of my control I'm a mobile_

_Everything's changing out of what I know everywhere I go I'm a mobile_

_I'm a mobile_

_Hanging from the ceiling, life's a mobile_

_Spinning round with mixed feelings, crazy & wild_

_Sometimes I wanna SCREAM OUT LOUD_

I turned my head as I was singing, and saw Shayne standing a few yards away, leaning against a tree with a smile on his face. I smiled back as I continued to play and sing.

_Everything's changing_

_Everywhere I go_

_All out of my control_

_Everything's changing_

_Everywhere I go out of what I know_

_Yea yea yea_

_la la la la la la (la la)_

_la la la la la la (la la)_

_la la la la la la (la la la)_

_la la la la la la_

_[Chorus]_

When I ended the song, Caity cheered and woohooed. I stood up and bowed down, waving my arms everywhere.

"Thank you, thank you! You all are too kind!" I said with a fake British accent and Caity laughed. I turned my head back towards Shayne and saw him laughing, lean off the tree, turn around and leave. I looked back at Caity and sat down.

"How's the mix going?" I asked.

"It's good. I'm not nearly almost done but I should be in a few days." I smiled and let her get back to work but this time, I scooted next to her so we could work faster on it and so she could get my opinion on things.

I realized it was almost dinner and we had to go help in the kitchen. Caity saved what she was doing, closed the laptop then I picked up my guitar and we walked to the kitchen.

Connie was cutting up some potatoes and told us to grab some more and help her with it. I put my guitar down against the wall and Caity put her laptop on one of the tables by the back. About an hour passed and we were a little more than halfway done.

"If you guys' want to get to the Campfire Jam, you might want to hurry up." Connie said which made us work even faster.

After we were done cutting the potatoes, Caity and I sprinkled some parsley on top of them then Connie let us go. We told her we would see her later then left.

We went to our cabins and put our things down and got ready. We met again as we were walking there. Once we arrived, there weren't that many people but eventually everyone came. Caity and I sat down by a tree all the way to the side and watched as the first few people went up. They were all very good and I was excited to see who the next person was until I saw Tess and her crew and some backup dancers walk on the stage, acting like they were better than everybody.

"I wonder what she has up her sleeve for us today." I said and Caity nodded in agreement. In the corner of my eye, I saw someone come. I turned my head and saw Shayne leaning against a tree across from us. He looked over at me and smiled then looked back to the stage.

_I'm too cool for my dress_

_These shades don't leave my head_

_Everything you say is so irrelevant_

_You follow and I lead_

_You wanna be like me_

_But you're just a wannabe, love it or hate it_

_aahh_

_I can't help the way I am_

_Hope you don't misunderstand_

_But I'm too cool (too cool)_

_Yeah I'm too cool to know you_

_Don't take it personal_

_Don't get emotional_

_You know it's the truth_

_I'm too cool for you_

_You think you're hot but I'm sorry you're not_

_Exactly who you think you are_

_Can tell you what that you haven't got_

_But when we walk into the room I'm too cool for you_

_You're lucky I'm so nice_

_Even I'm surprised_

_You're still allowed to be in my crew_

_I'll show you how it's done_

_If you want to be someone_

_Just watch me and you'll learn some_

_Me, myself and I agree_

_You'll never catch up with me_

_Cause I'm too cool, too cool_

_Yeah I'm too cool to know you_

_Don't take it personal_

_Don't get emotional_

_You know it's the truth_

_I'm too cool for you_

_You think you're hot but I'm sorry you're not_

_Exactly who you think you are_

_Can tell you what that you haven't got_

_But when we walk into the room I'm too cool for you_

_You see some are born with beauty, brains and talent and they got it all_

_While other have to try all their lives still they never get the call_

_That's the difference between you and me_

_Obviously_

_I'm all natural_

_I'm the real deal_

_oohh_

_I can't help the way I am_

_Hope you don't misunderstand_

_But I'm too cool, too cool_

_Yeah I'm too cool to know you_

_Don't take it personal_

_Don't get emotional_

_You know it's the truth_

_I'm too cool for you_

_Too cool, too cool_

_Yeah I'm too cool, to know you_

_Don't take it personal_

_Don't get emotional_

_You know it's the truth_

_I'm too cool for you_

Caity and I looked at each other then back at Tess. Caity and I were shocked but I guess since the song came from Tess, we should've expected it.

"That was the most self centered, conceded, know-it-all song that I have ever listened to in my entire life." Caity said.

"Tell me about it." I replied. Since that was the last song of the night, Caity and I left. As we were turning around, Shayne was staring at me with a thoughtful look on his face. I looked away and walked back to my cabin.

It was the next day, almost lunchtime and Connie asked me to go to the storage and bring some chips. I said yes and left the kitchen and walked over to the storage. As I was walking back, I literally ran into Shayne.

"Oh! Sorry." I said and he laughed when he looked what was in my hands.

"You hungry?" He asked.

"Just a little bit." I said and laughed.

"Do you have a second?"

"Umm," I looked behind him into the kitchen. Through the big window, it didn't look too busy. "Sure."

"I wanna run something by you."

We walked to the pier and sat down on the dock. I put the box of chips by a tree and sat down in front of him. He took the guitar that was wrapped around his back and started playing a song.

_Every time I think I'm closer to the heart_

_Of what it means to know just who I am_

_I think I've finally found a better place to start_

_But no one ever seems to understand_

_I need to try to get to where you are_

_Could it be_

_You're not that far_

_You're the voice I hear inside my head,_

_The reason that I'm singing_

_I need to find you_

_I gotta find you_

_You're the missing piece I need_

_The song inside of me_

_I need to find you_

_I gotta find you_

_I've been feeling lost_

_I can't find the words to say_

_Spending all my time stuck in yesterday_

_Where you are is where I wanna be_

_Oh, next to you_

_And you next to me_

_Oh,_

_I need to find you_

_You're the voice I hear inside my head_

_The reason that I'm singing_

_I need to find you_

_I gotta find you_

_You're the missing piece I need_

_The song inside of me_

_I need to find you_

_I gotta find you_

As he was singing, I listened to every word and how much meaning he put into it. When he stopped, I smiled and looked at him.

"Wow." Was the first word that came out of my mouth. He sighed in relief and looked down to his guitar and back up nervously.

"I heard this girl singing," He started. "And it kinda reminded me of the music that I liked. So I just started playing around with some chords and-I know it's not finished but-"

"No." I interrupted. "It's good. It's really good. And I don't lie." I gave him a reassuring smile and he smiled back, keeping his eyes on mine the whole time. For some reason, I couldn't look away but then, I didn't want to.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked without even thinking.

"I don't know." He said, still without moving his eyes from mine. "You seem different. _Good_ different."

"Yea. Definitely different." We looked at each other for a few more seconds then I got up, breaking the silence. "So uh, I uh, I better get going."

"Back to the kitchen?" He asked, handing me the box with the chips in it.

"What?" I asked, confused. Did he know?

"I've seen you go in there and sometimes when I walk by, I can see you working. And I uh, I recognize you from the time when I came in and you were in sunglasses and a hoodie." I blushed from the memory.

"Right."

"I think it's nice that you're helping out." He said. "You shouldn't hide it because people will appreciate what you're doing."

"Thanks Shayne." He nodded. "I'll see you later." I said with a smile on my face. I turned around but as I was walking back towards the kitchen, I felt his eyes still on my back.

When I walked in the kitchen, Connie asked me to put the chips in bowls. I walked over to the supply closet and got out bowls for all the kids and started adding chips into it. Caity came out of nowhere with her arms crossed over her chest and a curious look on her face.

"Spill." She said.

"Excuse me?" I asked confused.

"I saw you out there with Shayne." She said. "And by the way you guys' were looking at each other, there was definitely some chemistry."

"There was no chemistry, Kate. He just wanted me to listen to a song he wrote." I said as I was putting the chips into the bowls.

"Was this certain song about a certain somebody named Jael Pierce?"

"No! He said that he heard a girl singing and it reminded him of the music he liked and he was playing around with a few chords and that's what that turned out to be."

"And did that certain girl he heard happen to be the one and only Jael Pierce?" She asked and I laughed and rolled my eyes. "I'm telling you Jael, there was something there. And when I usually notice something, it tends to be right."

"Well not this time."

"Yea? We'll see." She said and we got back to putting the chips into bowls but for some reason, I couldn't get my mind off Shayne. Was Caity right? Was there chemistry between us? I don't know. But I'm kinda afraid to find out.

**Review! :D**


	6. Fights, Worry, Sadness, &Curiosity

**Hey guys'! Here's chapter 6. I'm gonna be skipping a week because I'm running out of ideas. If you want to give me some then please do! And, somewhere in the chapter is when Tess finds out that Jael was lying about her dad. Can you guess where? Enjoy.**

A week had passed and Shayne and I have grown a special bond. We've become pretty good friends and sometimes he would help out in the kitchen. He apologized to Caity about the whole 'not keeping in contact with her for 2 years' thing and Caity forgave him. It was making Shayne crazy about his 'mystery girl', so he spread the word around, hoping she'll go to him. A bunch of girls have pretended to be her but of course, he knew none of them were.

We had Pajama Jam and of course, when Caity tried playing something, Tess had to interfere and said there was a 'snake in the room' even though it was just a chord to one of the speakers. Mr. Torvald chose me to sing the solo, which got me very excited. We've been practicing it for the past week and he thought that I was good enough for it. Now during every class, we sing some of it and practice as much as we can with the class following as back up.

Beach Jam was tomorrow night and everyone was excited. Shayne couldn't help in the kitchen for breakfast because he had to practice whatever he was doing for Beach Jam. We were making omelets. Caity and I were almost done and once we finished, Connie let us go. Caity asked if we could hang in my cabin and I said yes. When we got there, Caity sat on my bed, doing stuff on her laptop.

"I'm gonna call my mom real quick, ok?" I said and she nodded. I took my cell out and dialed Carry's number. "Hey Carry." I said when she answered.

"_Hey sweetheart. Wow, I feel like I haven't talked to you in forever even though you just called the day before yesterday._" I laughed a little.

"I know what you mean. Is my mom there?"

"_Yea, one second._" I heard some ruffling on the other line then Carry's voice telling my mom that I was calling.

"_Hello?_" Mom said.

"Hey mom."

"_Hey lovebird. How are you?_" Even though you could tell she was happy by the sound of her voice, she still sounded very weak. My eyes started to water already.

"I'm good mom. How about you? Are you feeling any better?"

"_Well, not too much but Carry and Bill have been treating me very well and even though I'm sick, I feel good. Happy._" I smiled.

"As long as you're happy and feeling a tiny bit better than I'm happy." A tear slid down my cheek. I could tell Caity was staring at me but I didn't look at her because I knew I would probably burst to tears if I did. "I miss you."

"_I miss you too lovebird. How is your friend Caity doing?_" I smiled.

"Caity is good." I looked at Caity and she had a smile on her face.

"Hey Ms. Pierce!" Caity yelled so my mom could hear. She laughed and said hey back. I talked to her for a few more minutes but then got more serious.

"Mom, are you sure you don't want me to come back?" I asked.

"_I'm sure. I want you to stay there and have fun._"

"But my fun isn't as important as your health." My eyes watered again.

"_Sweetie, I want you to stay. I'll be fine. Especially since I have Carry and Bill here taking care of me. Jael, promise me something._"

"What?" I asked. My voice was shaky from the tears.

"_Promise me that no matter what happens, you will have fun. Even though things aren't going too well right now, don't let it effect you. Be happy, have fun, make friends._" I was quiet for a couple minutes. "_Jael…_"

"Alright." I said quietly. "I promise. But you know that if you ever want me to come over, you can always call me, right?" She said yes. She started to cough and I instantly stood up. "Are you ok?"

"_I'm fine. I'll talk to you later sweetie, ok? I miss you and love you, lovebird._"

"I miss you and love you too, mom. Bye." I said and hung up. The tears were sliding down my cheeks a lot. Caity quickly got up and came to comfort me.

"It's gonna be ok, Jael." Caity said.

"She's sick, Kate. I'm so afraid that she might-"

"Don't say it, Jael. Your mother will be fine." After a few minutes, I heard a knock on my cabin door and Caity went to go get it. When she opened the door, Shayne walked in with a smile on his face, which made me calm down a bit. When he saw me, his smile dropped and he quickly walked towards me.

"Jael, are you ok?" He asked.

"I'm fine." I said, probably not convincing him.

"Jael, you know you can tell me anything, right?" I turned my eyes to look at him, then I looked back at Caity and then to the ground and nodded.

"I just have a headache. That's all." I gave him a reassuring smile, which made him calm down. I put my eyes back on Caity and she gave me a look that said 'tell him'.

"So umm, what are you doing here?" I asked, trying to break the awkward silence.

"Well, I was in the neighborhood," I laughed and hit him playfully. "I finished early and thought you guys might want to hang out."

"Why don't we go for a walk?" I asked both, Caity and Shayne. They said yes and we headed outside.

I didn't realize it but, I was leaning against Shayne and he had his arm around my shoulders. I looked over at Caity and she had a smile on her face. I nudged her lightly and turned back around. We were in view of the pier and Caity stopped.

"Oh! I just forgot that I had to go work on something for one of my classes." I thought about it for a bit and realized she was lying 'cause I was in all of her classes and we had nothing to do. I glared at her and she smirked. "I'll see you guys' later." She said and ran off.

We walked towards the pier and stopped.

"You wanna go canoeing?" Shayne asked.

"Umm, sure." We both put on lifejackets and I sat in the boat. Shayne pushed it out into the water then hopped in. We both sailed a little far away into the lake and ended up turning in circles in one spot.

"I don't think we're doing this right." I said and laughed.

"What?" Shayne scoffed. "You don't like going in circles?" We both laughed and put the oars down.

"So, have you found your 'special girl' yet?" I asked.

"Why? You jealous?" He asked jokingly.

"Jerk!" I said back.

"Hey, being a jerk is part of the rock star image." He said and put his fist halfway in the air.

"More like pop star." I said and he looked taken back.

"No, I'm pretty sure it's rock star." I chuckled.

"Keeping up an image can be tiring."

"Yea, but it keeps the posers away." I smiled. "I never know if people hang with me for the free stuff or the parties or for the fame."

"Oh, definitely the free stuff and the fame." I said, jokingly.

"Funny."

"Come on. I know you're not really a jerk. I mean, you're helping Andy with his dancing and you help Connie in the kitchen with Caity and I. And I'm pretty sure those screaming girls seem to like you." I said with a smile.

"Which brings me back to the whole jealous thing!"

"I take that back, you are a jerk." He pretended to be offended which had us both bust out laughing. Once we had both calmed down, he looked at me in the eyes like how he had done when he sang that song for me.

"So umm, I heard about your dad."

"My dad?" I asked confused.

"Yea, umm, I heard a couple girls talking about it a few days ago. They said your dad died."

"Oh! Umm, yea." I said, sounding disappointed. I didn't really want Shayne to find out. Now I feel even worse about lying.

"You don't seem too sad about it."

"W-well, he died last year so umm, I guess I sorta grew out of it."

"Oh." He said and looked down.

"Do you know how those girls found out?"

"No. Did you tell anybody?"

"Yea, Tess Tyler asked. I guess whatever you tell her, everyone will find out." Shayne nodded.

"You know," he started. "I don't know why but, you're easy to talk to. I feel like I can just tell you anything."

"Well, I'm here for you if you wanna talk." He looked down thoughtfully then after a few minutes he looked back up.

"We should get back." I took the oar from its holder and we rowed back to shore. Shayne pulled the boat back on the sand and flipped it upside down and we put our lifejackets back where they belong. He walked with me back to my cabin but it was silent the whole way. When we got to my doorstep, I was about to go inside when he said,

"No hug?" I smiled and turned back around. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around my waist. We stayed like this for about 10 seconds but then he pulled away.

"See you later pop star." I said.

"Rock star." He corrected as he was walking away.

"Pop star." I muttered quietly to myself when Shayne was out of sight.

"I heard that!" He yelled from wherever he was which made me laugh.

I saw Caitlyn sitting on my bed, working on something on her laptop.

"Hey," She said with a smug smile on her face.

"Hey," I said back.

"Have fun with Mr. Shayne Pop Star Grey?"

"You were watching us, weren't you?" I assumed.

"Hey, a friends gotta know things." I laughed and sat next to her on the bed. For the past couple weeks, Caity and I have worked on the music for my song, This Is Me. I actually learned a few things on how to produce.

"What are you doing?" I asked her.

"Going over a few things on the mix. I can't believe Final Jam is 2 weeks away. I'm so exited."

"Me too. Can I listen to what you have so far?"

"Sure." She said and played the music. When it was over, something didn't sound right. Actually, for a while now I realized that something didn't sound right.

"I feel like there's something missing. Like there should be something added to the end of the song."

"Why don't you write more and we can add to it?"

"I've tried that already but nothing comes. It's like, my song is finished but something else needs to be added."

"It sounds fine to me." I thought about it for a bit but nothing came to me. I shrugged it off and we went back to work.

We got most of the music done. All we needed was to do a few adjustments and then we were done. Caity and I were taking a break and decided to go for a walk. She took her laptop and I took my acoustic guitar.

We walked over to the pier and I started playing random strings. We were there for about an hour when I heard someone walking behind me. I turned around and saw Shayne standing there with a smile on his face. I smiled, stood up and gave him a hug.

"Hey," He said. "What are you playing?"

"Nothing." I replied. "Just playing around with some chords." We both sat down.

"I want to hear you sing something."

"Hey Jael," Caity said from her spot on the dock. "You should play him that song you sang last time we were here working on your Final Jam song."

"The one I sang in Mr. Torvald's class or the other one?"

"The one in Mr. Torvald's class." I sighed and started singing Fly.

As I was playing, Shayne was staring at me the whole time. I looked at Caity and she was looking from Shayne to me with a smile on her face. When she noticed I was glaring at her, she gave me an 'innocent' smile, which made me bust out laughing as I was singing. Shayne looked at Caity then back at me with a confused look on his face. I just shook my head as I finished playing the song. When I played the last chord, Caity and Shayne applauded and cheered.

"That was awesome, Jael!" Shayne said.

"Yea," Caity agreed. "Even for the second time."

"Thanks guys'."

We were talking for at least an hour. At one point, as Caity was sitting behind Shayne so he couldn't see what she was doing, she pointed at him then made a heart in the air and pointed at me. I gave her a look to tell her to shut up and Shayne turned around.

"Guys', what's going on?" Shayne asked, confused.

"Nothing!" I said quickly, before Caity could say anything and she bust out laughing. "So Shayne," I started, trying change the subject. "Did you change your mind about telling us what the big surprise is that you're doing tomorrow for Beach Jam?"

"Sorry guys'," He said. "You're just gonna have to wait like everyone else."

"Please!" Caity begged but Shayne shook his head. Caity scooted next to me and we both put our heads against to each other's and pouted. Shayne laughed but still shook his head.

"Damn! And I really thought that would work." I said and we all laughed. "Can you at least give us a hint?" I asked. Shayne thought about it for a minute and looked at me.

"Nope, sorry. If I do then you'll get it right away. You're just gonna have to wait like everyone else." I sighed and we all sat there, being bored.

"What do you guys' wanna do?" I asked.

"Well," Caity said. "It's almost lunch. You wanna go see if Connie needs help?" We all agreed and walked over to the kitchen. Connie smiled when she saw Shayne walk in then looked at me. I raised my arms in frustration then slammed them back to my side. Connie and Caity laughed and Shayne looked from me to Connie to Caity and back to me.

"Don't worry about it pop star." I said as I patted his chest.

"Rock star." He said and coughed to try and cover it up. I laughed and walked over to Connie.

"What do you want us to do, Connie?"

"Well, we're having Tacos tonight. So, Shayne and Jael, if you don't mind, please go to the pantry and grab Taco shells, the ones in the big clear bags. And Caitlyn, can you go to the fridge and get the sour cream, shredded cheese, tomatoes and lettuce. Oh, and Jael and Shayne, once you bring the Taco shells, can you go downstairs to the freezer and bring the meat."

"Sure Connie." I said and we all went to do what we were supposed to. Shayne and I walked to the pantry and grabbed the big bags of Taco shells. I first grabbed one of the bags and Shayne took another one. The bags were so big that it covered me from my belly button till above my head. Shayne was making fun of me since he could see ahead of him and I couldn't.

"Shut up!" I yelled, jokingly. We walked back out to the kitchen but as I was walking, since I couldn't see, I stepped in a bucket of water and slipped and fell. The Taco shells flew everywhere and I landed on my butt. I bust out laughing and Shayne put the shells down and quickly ran over to me.

"Jael, are you ok?" He asked worriedly. I couldn't answer because of how hard I was laughing so I just nodded. He helped me up when Caitlyn and Connie walked in to see me half soaking wet and Taco shells all over me. They saw I was laughing so they knew I was ok.

"I am so sorry, Connie!" I said as soon as I calmed down. "I'll go get another bag."

"It's fine Jael. Are you ok?" She asked.

"I'm fine." When I was about to go back to the pantry and get another bag of Taco shells, Shayne grabbed my arm to stop me.

"Wait," He said. "You have Taco shells in your hair." He started picking them out.

"This is really embarrassing." I said as Shayne chuckled.

"Alright, and…done." I turned around to walk back in the pantry but Shayne stopped me again. "Maybe _I_ should do it this time." He said with a smile on his face. My mouth dropped and I followed him in the pantry.

"You know, just because it happened the first time doesn't mean it will happen again." I said as I leaned against the door hinge of the pantry.

"Mhmm." He said as he walked past me.

"Hey! Don't get all jerky on me!" He laughed.

"Come on Jael. We have to go get some meat from the freezer." He said after he put the shells on the counter. I rolled my eyes and followed him down the steps to the basement. He opened the freezer and I wrinkled my nose from the bloodiness of the meat.

"Eww." I said.

"What? You don't like the look of bloody meat?" Shayne asked and made a slurping noise. "Yumm!"

"I'm gonna barf all over you!" I warned. He laughed and we grabbed a few packs of meat and took it upstairs.

"How many more do you need Connie?" I asked her.

"Umm, two." I nodded and Shayne and I went back down and came up with more meat.

Connie told us to put the cheese, sour cream, lettuce, and the tomato sauce into big bowls. After we were done, we left to go set up the tables in the mess hall. When we were done with that, Connie was done with the meat and we put it on the table, then she said we were free to go. We walked out of the kitchen and I turned to face Shayne and Caity.

"I'm gonna go take a shower, you know, so I can get out of this taco water." Caity and Shayne laughed. "I'll meet you guys' at lunch."

I walked over to my cabin and got a new set of clothes then hopped in the shower. When I got out, I put my clothes on and redid my hair and make up. I walked over to the Mess Hall and took some food and sat with Caity, Kiwi, Barron and a few other people.

Lunch quickly passed and I told Caitlyn that I have to go to the kitchen and help clean. She was coming with me but I told her she didn't have to.

"But wont Brown get mad at me?" She asked

"I'll talk to Connie about it if he finds out. If you run into Shayne, tell him where I am and that I'll meet you guys' at the pier." She nodded and walked off. I went over to the Mess Hall and picked up the tubs full of dirty dished and took them into the kitchen. I put them in the sink and started washing.

When I was done, I walked over to the pier but as I was getting closer, I heard Caity and Shayne talking.

"It's obvious you know." Caity said.

"What is?" Shayne asked.

"That you like Jael." My mouth dropped. What does she think she's doing? I walked closer and hid behind a tree.

"I don't-"

"Shayne," Caity interrupted. "Don't lie to yourself. It's obvious, especially since I hang with you guys' almost everyday. The way you look at her is like you've seen an angel."

"I don't know what you're talking about. I look at her the way I look at you."

"No. There's something different in your eyes when you see her. And you always smile when she's around." Shayne sighed. But before he could say anything, I walked over.

"Hey guys'." I said and sat down next to Shayne. Shayne smiled but then looked down. I looked at Caity and gave her a look that said, 'I heard everything you said to him'. Her eyes widened and I looked back at Shayne. "Are you ok?" I asked him.

"Yea, I'm fine." Shayne replied. "Actually, I just remembered that I had to do something for Beach Jam that I forgot to do before." He said as he was standing up. "I'll uh, I'll see you guys' later." He walked away and I turned back to Caity.

"Caity what the hell is your problem?" I yelled. "Why would you do that?"

"I just wanted him to admit that he likes you."

"Yea, but now every time we see each other, it's going to be awkward. He doesn't like me, Caity! I'm just a friend and that's all!"

"Jael, he likes you and he knows he does. He was about to admit that he did but then you came."

"And that's exactly why I came! You're gonna make him say something he doesn't mean."

"Jael, why are you saying this! He likes you and you like him! You're acting like it's impossible for someone to like you!" Tears were sliding down my cheeks.

"That's because it is." I said quietly then got up and walked away. (**Shayne was hiding behind a tree the whole time, listening to what they were saying. He saw the tears on Jael's face and he got worried. He was also confused about why she was saying the things she was saying about no one liking her**)

I walked angrily back to my cabin. I sat on my bed, stuffed my face into my pillow and cried. God, why does everything have to be like this? Caity had to talk to Shayne. Why would she even think that he likes me? Why would anyone like me? Coming here was a mistake. I should have never even suggested it to myself especially since my mom is sick. I promised her I would stay here and have fun and make friends but I broke it. I broke a promise to my own sick mother.

I took my phone out of my pocket and dialed Carry's number. When she answered, I asked her if I could speak to mom.

"_Hey lovebird. Is everything ok? I just talked to you a few hours ago._"

"I don't know mom." I said.

"_Are you crying? Sweetheart, what happened?_"

"Well, there's this guy here named Shayne, and I'm friends with him but Caity thinks that we like each other and when I wasn't with them, she told him that it was obvious. But before he could say anything, I walked over but then Shayne said he had to go work on something but you could tell he just made an excuse so he could get away from me because it would be really awkward. But when he left, I started yelling at Caity and I left and I said something I regret saying."

"_What did you say?_"

"When I was yelling at her, I told her that Shayne doesn't like me and we're just friends but then she said that it was as if I was saying that it's impossible for anyone to like me, but then I said it is and that's when I walked away."

"_Oh, lovebird. Why would you say that?_"

"I don't know. I just, no one has ever liked me before and why would anyone like me?"

"_What do you mean why would anyone like you? Sweetheart you are beautiful. And I'm not just saying that because I'm your mother. I mean it._" I smiled.

"Thanks mom."

"_Do you like him?_"

"What?"

"_Shayne. Do you like him?_"

"I-I don't know. I mean, he's a great guy and he's good looking but-"

"_Jael,_" She said, warningly.

"Ok, I think I do. But he doesn't like me. I'm sure of it."

"_Ok. But Caity thinks he does so she might be right._"

"She's not. Shayne doesn't even act like he likes me. We're just really good friends."

"_Alright sweetheart. But she might be right so be careful. I'm getting tired so I'll talk to you soon, ok?_"

"Alright mom, get some rest. I love you. Bye."

"_I love you too._" We both hung up. I can't believe I yelled at Caitlyn like that. I have to go apologize, especially since she's the only person that was actually there for me this summer.

I walked over to the pier but she wasn't there anymore. I walked to her cabin but she wasn't there either. I looked at the time. Dinner was pretty soon so she might be in the kitchen. I walked over and when I went inside, I saw her setting up hotdog buns.

"Caitlyn," She looked up but when she saw me, she looked sad. I walked over to her. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that and I regret it. Forgive me?" She smiled and nodded.

"Of course." I hugged her. When we let go, she looked at me sadly. "But I'm the one who should apologize. I shouldn't have done that without talking to you first and I'm really sorry." I smiled and forgave her. "Your eyes are red. Are you ok?" I picked up a soupspoon and looked at the back of it as a mirror. My eyes were bloodshot and the outsides of them were a little pink.

"Is that what chicks are doing now a days? Using soupspoons as mirrors?" I turned around and saw Shayne leaning against the fridge with ketchup, mustard, and barbeque sauce in his hand. I smiled.

"Is that what guys are doing now a days? Leaning against fridges with ketchup, mustard, and barbeque sauce in their hands?"

"I'm starting a new trend." He said with a goofy smile on his face, which made me laugh. Caity ran by the pantry so only I could see her and pointed at Shayne, did a heart in the air, then pointed at me. I smacked my forehead and bust out laughing. Shayne turned around and Caity quickly dropped her hands to her side and waved at Shayne flirtatiously, which made me laugh even more. I couldn't hold myself up from how much I was laughing so I fell to the ground, leaning my head against the cabinet next to me. Shayne and Caity started laughing at me. Shayne walked over and held a hand out for me once I calmed down. I took it and he pulled me up.

Connie walked in with packs and packs of hotdogs in her hands.

"Could you guys' go get the rest, please?" We all nodded and left to get a few more packs. I grabbed two when Shayne took one pack from me so he was holding three.

"You'd be doing us all a favour if you just took one." Caitlyn laughed.

"Hey! Just because I slipped and fell before doesn't mean I'll do it again. And plus, I couldn't see before, now I can."

"Yea, just take one." He said slowly and walked away. I glared at him and followed as Caity followed behind me. Connie and the kitchen staff made the hot dogs and when they were done, Caity, Shayne and I put them in the hotdog buns. We then took them out to the mess hall on a bunch of trays and refilled the sauce dispensers. We walked back into the kitchen and Connie said we were free to go.

"So Jael," Shayne said as we were walking. "What song will you be singing at Final Jam?"

"Sorry. You're just gonna have to wait like everyone else." I said, mocking his own words.

"Come on!"

"Hey! You wont tell me what you guys will be doing for Beach Jam, why should I tell you what I'm doing for Final Jam?"

"She got you there, dude." Caity said. Shayne humphed and crossed his arms over his chest, which made me smile because of how cute it was. Caity looked at me and I blushed. She smiled even bigger and I looked away.

We all started goofing around and being really random. At one point, Shayne gave me a piggyback ride and ran around really fast and going in circles. He stopped and we both got really dizzy. He let me go and I almost fell to the ground from the dizziness. Caity was laughing at us and I had to hold myself up against a tree to make sure I didn't fall.

"Sorry." He said and gave me a hug. We all walked over to the pier by the rocks. We got on top of the rocks and Caity pulled her camera out.

"Guys', let me take a picture of you too." I put my arms around Shayne's waist and stomach, and he put his arms around my shoulders and we both smiled. Caity took the picture and smiled at the results. I let go of Shayne and ran over to see how the picture looked like. Before Shayne got to us, Caity whispered in my ear.

"Cutest couple ever!" I smiled at her then looked back at the picture. Shayne came and saw it. He was standing right over me and when I turned to look at him to see his reaction to the picture, he had a smile on his face. He looked at me and smiled even more. I smiled back and turned around, leaning against his chest and he put his arm around my shoulder.

"Shayne, take a picture of me and Jael." Caity said. He took the camera and Caity and I stood next to each other. I put my arm around her waist and she put hers over my shoulder. We both smiled and Shayne took the pic. Then we turned so our backs were against each other's. We turned our heads to face the camera and Caity quickly whispered,

"He's looking at you through the camera."

"How do you know?" I whispered back.

"I have laser eyes. I can see through anything." She said as she moved the first two of her fingers back and forth from her eyes to the camera. I bust out laughing, which made Caity laugh too then Shayne took the pic. We both ran over to Shayne and bust out laughing again when we saw how the pic turned out. He skipped to the one he took before and I liked it. I smiled then looked at Caity and she looked at me and smiled back.

"Cutest couple ever!" I whispered in her ear like how she whispered in mine and she bust out laughing.

"Alright," Caity said. "More pics of you and Shayne." Shayne handed her the camera. He put one arm over my shoulders and I leaned against his side and put my arm around his waist and we both smiled. The next picture, I got on Shayne's back and wrapped my arms around his neck and we both smiled.

We all took some more goofy pictures, poses like we were on Americas Next Top Model (yes, Shayne too. He got the whole 'smile with your eyes' thing down pretty good), and nice normal ones. When we saw the model one, Caity and I were laughing so hard that we almost peed on ourselves. Shayne was smiling all giddy because he thinks he did a pretty good job.

"The scary part is, his was the best out of all three of us." I said.

"I know! I think you should try out for Americas Next Top Model, Shayne. I bet Tyra would LOVE you." Caity said.

"Yea. I'm gonna rock out some Covergirl make up. 'Easy, breezy, beautiful Covergirl'." He said, pretending to be gay with a lisp, and Caity and I bust out laughing again.

Once we finally calmed down, we started walking again. Shayne was telling us how excited he was for tomorrow. He kept on talking about how we would love what he was gonna do that he didn't pay attention where he was going and walked into a bench. All of a sudden he froze, his face turned red and he fell to the ground. He was crouching forward and I understood exactly what happened when I saw his hands on his crotch. I quickly walked over to him and Caity walked over too but still didn't know what was going on.

"Shayne, are you ok?" I asked, trying to hold in my laughter.

"What happened?" Caity asked.

"When he walked into the bench, he hit his…" Her mouth dropped open and she also tried not to laugh. "Just shake it off Shayne. You're ok." I said while rubbing his back. My voice was shaking from the laughter trying to break free.

"Shayne? Are you alive?" Caity asked. He lifted his head up and his eyes were watering and his face was as red as a cherry. My mouth dropped open from how cute he looked. I know, it's not cute when someone gets hit in the balls but it looked like he was crying and it was so adorable! I looked at Caity and she read my exact thoughts when she saw the look on my face and she couldn't hold in her laugh anymore and let it out.

Shayne finally started to calm down. Kiwi and Barron walked over and asked what was wrong and I told them.

"Oh man! Dude, you alright?" Kiwi asked. Shayne nodded but he still couldn't speak.

"Does it hurt THAT bad?" I asked and they all looked at me with their eyes widened and they nodded.

"You don't even wanna know how bad it hurts." Barron said.

"You ok Shayne?" He nodded. "You sure?" I asked again and he nodded once more.

"Can you stand?" Caity asked.

"Can you help me up?"

"And he speaks!" I yelled and Caity, Barron, and Kiwi laughed. I stood up then helped him up. His face was now a slight pink and his eyes stopped watering. "You ok?" I asked again for the 100th time.

"Not really." He said. "But nothing a hug can't fix!" He said with a smile on his face. I smiled back and gave him a big bear hug. Over his shoulder, Caity, Kiwi, AND Barron all made a heart in the air and at the same time. I glared at them and they all started laughing.

"Better?" I asked and Shayne nodded.

"Hey," Caity said to get all of our attention to her. "We need pictures with Kiwi and Barron too." I walked over to them and took the sunglasses that Barron was wearing and put them on. I pursed my lips and did a peace sign with my fingers and Barron crossed his arms over his chest, trying to look tough. Caity took the picture then came over to us and showed it. Caity then gave the camera to Shayne and he took a picture of all of us. Then Barron took the camera and took a picture of us with Shayne next to me and his arm over my shoulders, Caity next to Kiwi with her arms around his waist and his arms over her shoulders.

We took a bunch more pictures after that then put the camera away 'cause the battery was getting low. We all hung out but then dinner came and we walked into the Mess Hall to eat. Shayne joined us today and everyone was shocked to see him, including Tess and her friends. He ignored the shocked stares and continued to get some food. I grabbed one hot dog as all the guys' had two. We talked a lot more and once everyone had finished a whole hotdog, I only ate half.

Nobody else noticed but when they finished eating their second one, I still didn't take another bite. I was too full. Shayne looked at me worriedly and Caity noticed.

"Are you ok?" She asked quietly.

"Yea," I said. "But Shayne is noticing I'm not finishing my food and I know he's gonna get the wrong idea."

"You have to tell him, Jael."

"I know but..I'm afraid."

"Afraid of what?" Kiwi, Barron and everyone else at the table were still talking so they didn't notice what was going on with me. Shayne acted like he was talking with Kiwi and Barron but his ears were wide open to me and Caity but I don't think he could hear much of it.

"That he might not-" I stopped. My eyes were watering and Shayne noticed because he looked at me with concern written all over his face.

"Might not what?" I looked down at my lap.

"Might not care for me anymore."

"Jael, that's ridiculous. He has fallen head over heals for you. If you tell him, the worst thing that can happen is that he'll get too overprotective. If anything, he would help you and watch out for you. I know Shayne. I used to be best friends with him. He isn't like that so don't worry about it. He likes you Jael."

"No he doesn't. He only thinks of me as a friend." A tear slid down my cheek and I quickly wiped it away. Caity sighed.

"Do you want to go talk down at your pier?" I nodded and stood up. I knew that if I looked at Shayne then I would burst into tears, so I just got off of my spot at the table then walked straight out the door. It took Caity about a minute longer to meet me outside of the Mess Hall, and then we walked over to my cabin and went down the steps to my pier. We sat down and it was quiet for a couple minutes.

"Shayne's worried." She said.

"What?" I asked, confused with the tears still rolling down my cheeks.

"He asked me if you were ok and I told him you were fine and you weren't feeling too well. But he saw you cry, Jael. He was about to get up and go comfort you but I told him I would do it. You have to talk to him. Tell him everything and I promise you he will understand."

"And what if he doesn't?"

"Then…you can ignore him and you and me will stay pals and never bring up that crazy pop star ever again." She was trying to make me laugh but all that came out was a smile. "I swear to you Jael, he likes you. But you won't give him the time of day."

"That's the thing, Caity. I can't give him the time of day!" The tears were rushing back. "He doesn't like me and he probably only talks to me 'cause he feels sorry for me."

"Jael! Stop talking like this. Why do you think he doesn't like you?"

"Because…look at me. I'm not pretty. Out of all those celebrities out there, why on earth would he like me?"

"Jael, you are beautiful! And I'm not just saying that 'cause you're my best friend. I mean it." That was the exact same thing mom said.

"Yea but," I was crying even more now. "I don't see it that way Caity. Everyday, I can't help but think why my life is so fucked up. This isn't what I want my life to be like and now it's too late to change it." Caity shook her head.

"It's never too late to change anything."

"And even if I do talk to him and tell him everything, how the hell am I supposed to explain the issue about my dad 'being dead'? I can't just out of the blue tell him that he's actually alive. He will get so mad at me and probably ask me why I didn't tell him that he was still alive when he first brought it up."

She was sitting there with me crying for at least 20 minutes. Then I heard someone calling our names.

"Jael! Caitlyn!"

"It's Shayne." Caity said. "Should I bring him down here?" I shook my head.

"Can you go to him and make something up for me?" She smiled.

"Don't I always?" She asked.

"No." I joked. She got up and walked over to where Shayne was.

**Caitlyn's POV**

I walked up the steps out of the pier to see Shayne sitting on the steps of Jael's cabin. I walked closer. He was sitting with his elbows on his knees and his hands over each other under his chin.

"Shayne," I said but then he quickly stood up, worry filled in his eyes.

"Caitlyn, what's going on? Is Jael ok?" I nodded.

"She's fine. She just isn't feeling too good." Shayne didn't believe me.

"Caity, honestly tell me what's going on. Every time I ask her, she just says she isn't feeling well. And every time I see her crying, I get scared and worried but she never tells me what happened." The look on his face was intense. I instantly felt bad but knew I couldn't tell him.

"I'm sorry Shayne. The truth is, I can't tell you what is wrong with her because it's not my place to do so. But I will tell you that she's not ok. She needs someone there for her and someone more than a friend. You need to talk to her, Shayne. But not right now. Let her calm down and you can talk to her tomorrow or something."

"Alright." He said sadly. "I'll see you later." I gave him a big hug.

"I'm sorry." I said and he nodded lightly, letting go. "I know you're worried and so am I. I try my best to help her but her self-esteem keeps getting lower and lower. That person she needs more than a friend, it's you."

"What?" He asked, confused.

"Last time when I told you it was obvious you two like each other, I meant it. You need to be her man, Shayne. She needs you to comfort her and to be there for here whenever she's down."

"She doesn't like me." He said. Why is it so hard to believe that they both like each other? They keep denying it when they know it's true and it's getting really annoying.

"She does like you."

"How do you know?"

"Because she told me."

"Sh-she did?"

"Yea, Shayne. But she thinks you don't like her. She said that she's afraid if she tells you what's going on, then you won't care about her anymore." His eyes widened in shock. "You have to talk to her, ok?"

"Alright. I'll do it tomorrow after Beach Jam." I smiled.

"Good. See you around, Shayne." I said and walked back over to Jael. She stopped crying but her eyes were looking at the ocean so hard and intense, I was afraid to interrupt. I walked over and sat down next to her. She turned her head to look at me, then relaxed a little bit and looked back at the ocean.

"What'd you tell him?" She asked without moving her eyes from the water.

"You might get mad at me for saying this, but I don't care. He was so worried about you; you should've seen his face. Just looking at him made you want to cry." She turned her head and looked at me.

"What did you tell him?" She asked again.

"The truth. I told him 'I'm sorry Shayne. The truth is, I can't tell you what is wrong with her because it's not my place to do so. But I will tell you that she's not ok. She needs someone there for her and someone more than a friend. You need to talk to her but not right now. Let her calm down and you can talk to her tomorrow'." Jael's eyes started to water.

"What did he tell you after you said that?"

"He said he's gonna talk to you tomorrow after Beach Jam." She nodded and looked back at the ocean. "Give him a chance, Jael. Ok?"

"Kay."

"It's getting pretty late. You wanna head back?"

"Umm, I'll stay here for a bit then I'll come."

"Do you want me to stay with you?"

"No it's ok. I'll see you tomorrow Caity." She gave me a hug then I left back to my cabin.

**This is the longest chapter I've written so far and I hope you guys' enjoy it. Btw, remember that you can see the pier through Jael's pier.**


	7. Beach Jam Not So Good

**Ch. 7**

I sat at my pier the whole night. I don't even know why I'm being like this. I broke my promise again and it's because of Shayne. Not exactly because of him but just because he's worried and seeing him sad makes me sad and want to talk to him even though I know I can't. If I told Caitlyn that I didn't get any sleep last night, she'll be pissed. Hopefully, she won't bring it up. Especially since today's Beach Jam, I didn't want to be sick for that.

I got up and walked back to my cabin. It was about 8:00 AM. I went to the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. I had bags under my eyes and I looked very pale and tired. I hopped into the shower and changed into a new set of clothes then did my makeup. Adding some eyeliner to my eyes did help me look a little more alive than I had before. I grabbed my jacket then put my shoes on and walked out of the door and towards the kitchen.

When I reached the kitchen, I was right on time. As soon as Connie saw me, she gasped and asked me what was wrong. I told her that I wasn't feeling too good and didn't get much sleep last night.

"Do you want to go back to your cabin and get some rest? I'll finish up here for you."

"No thanks, Connie. I'm fine." For the rest of the half hour, I helped with the food and setting up the table. When I was done, I didn't feel too hungry so I decided to go back to my cabin. On my way there, I ran into Caitlyn.

"Jael, you ok?" She asked when she saw the look on my face.

"Yea, I'm fine."

"What time did you sleep last night?" Damnit.

"I…I didn't."

"Jael! You're worrying me like crazy. Is everything alright?" Before I could answer, Shayne walked over to us.

"Hey guys'." He said but when he looked at me, worry was written on his face.

"Jael, you ok?" I nodded.

"I didn't get too much sleep last night and my head hurts. But I'm alright." He walked a little closer to me and put a hand on my forehead.

"You don't have a fever."

"I'm fine, Shayne. Really." He nodded but he still looked worried.

"Well, it's breakfast. You guys' wanna grab a bite before class?" Caity asked.

"I'm not hungry." I said, maybe a little too fast for Shayne's liking.

"I'll uh, I'll be right there." Shayne said and waited till Caity was out of sight till he turned back to me.

"Jael, are you ok?"

"I told you Shayne. I'm fine."

"You know you can come and talk to me about anything, right?"

"I know." He nodded. I gave him a big hug then turned back to walk over to my cabin.

"You mind if I walk you there?" He asked. I turned around and shook my head no and we walked together to my cabin.

When we got there, we stopped on my front porch.

"Are you gonna make it to Beach Jam?" He asked, sounding hopeful.

"Of course." He smiled.

"Great. I'll see you later."

"Ok." I gave him another hug but as I was letting go, Shayne kissed my cheek. I smiled and blushed a little.

"See you later." He said, with the smile still on his face, and walked away. I walked back to my cabin with the smile stuck on my face. I then lay down on my bed; shoes and everything still on, and fell asleep without removing the smile.

I woke up around 1:00 PM. When I sat up, I saw Caity sitting on my desk chair, waiting for me to get up.

"Morning sunshine."

"Hey." I mumbled back.

"You feel any better?" I nodded.

"A little bit."

"Good. Why don't you go get ready and we can go take a walk or something before lunch."

"Alright." I said and went to the bathroom.

I came out to see that Caitlyn was still there.

"Ready?" I nodded. I grabbed my cell and put it in my pocket, then left.

We walked around a little bit then went to the kitchen to help Connie make lunch. She wanted us to get there a little earlier because we had to set up for Beach Jam. Connie had CD shaped cookies and cupcakes with music notes on them. When she saw us, she smiled and walked over.

"Hey guys'. Jael you're looking a lot better. Did you get some sleep?"

"Yea."

"Good. Alright, I want you guys' to go to the back and start blowing these balloons." She said as she handed us packs of them. "Try blowing all of them and I'll come in there later to check if you need more or not."

"Alright." Caity said and we went to the back to start blowing.

We blew about 30 balloons in 10 minutes. Who knew it could be so tiring?

"So," Caity started. "Shayne said he was gonna talk to you today."

"Yea. I'm actually kinda nervous. I mean I know I can trust him but would he understand?"

"He will understand. Remember what I told you before; if anything, he'll be overprotective. Just give him a chance, Jael." I nodded. "Plus, I have a feeling he might try to kiss you." My eyes widened.

"Did he tell you that!"

"No. Just a gut feeling." I sighed in relief. "But if he does, you better kiss him back."

"I don't know. I don't think I'm ready to kiss him. I mean, he's a great guy but I'm kinda scared."

"Why would you be scared?"

"Because it's gonna be really weird. I've only had one boyfriend and that was during 7th and 8th grade and he's my best friend now, so,"

"So nothing! You might actually kiss the amazing heart throb Shayne Grey." She said and fake shrieked. I took a toothpick from the table and threw it at her but it accidentally hit the balloon, which made it pop. We both screamed because it scared us then bust out laughing. She took another toothpick and popped the balloon that was next to my head and I screamed. I let go of the balloon that was halfway blown in my hand and watched as it flew everywhere around the room. But when it stopped, it landed on the one and only, Shayne Grey's head. Caity and I bust out laughing again and Shayne was just standing there, looking very awkward. I got up as I was still laughing and went over to him. I stood on my tippy toes and took the balloon off his head.

"Sorry Shayne." I said and went back to my seat. Caity and I finally calmed down and turned our attention to Shayne.

"Aren't you supposed to be working on your surprise for Beach Jam?" Caity asked.

"What, I'm not allowed to take breaks?"

"No." Caity said and I chuckled. Shayne walked over to the table and sat down next to me.

"What are you guys' doing?"

"Setting up for Beach Jam unlike SOMEBODY over here." Caity said and I laughed again. Shayne jokingly rolled his eyes.

"You guys' need any help?"

"Sure." I said and he grabbed a pack of balloons and started blowing.

Caity and Shayne were talking a lot. Mainly arguing (jokingly) and Caity making fun of him. I didn't say a word to him since he asked if he could help. I don't know why and I could tell he was getting worried even though he didn't say anything. So far, we've probably blown almost 150 balloons. Connie came in and told us to do the rest of what was left.

When Connie left, Caity gave me a look to talk to Shayne. I gave her a look back telling her I didn't know what to say. She sighed and went back to blowing the balloons.

We were finally done and we went to tell Connie. She thanked us all and said we were free to go. Shayne said he should probably get back to practicing his surprise. I gave him a big hug and I didn't want to let go but I did anyways and watched him walk away.

"Jael, what's the matter?" Caity asked me when Shayne was gone.

"I don't know, Caity. I just-I have a feeling that something wrong is gonna happen today."

"Something like what?"

"I don't know. But I feel like it has to do with Shayne and I'm getting kind of scared because I don't want anything going wrong between us."

"I'm sure it's nothing, Jael."

"I hope it's nothing."

"You should've seen his face when you were hugging him. I swear, I think his eyes started watering."

"What?" I asked. "But what did I do?"

"I don't know. Maybe nothing but he's probably just really worried about you. I mean, I would be too if the guy I liked or one of my best friends were in your situation. That's why I'm so worried about you but I know you don't want me making a big deal out of it so I'm not going to unless if it's serious."

"Thanks Caitlyn but, his eyes were watering! I don't want him to be this worried about me."

"I said I think they were, and just make sure you tell him everything later when he talks to you."

"Ok. Thanks Caitlyn." I said and gave her a hug.

It was soon time for Beach Jam and everybody was excited. Caity and I got there earlier so we could sit up front. Once everyone came, we all sat down and Brown ran up on the stage, followed by Shayne who stood in the back.

"Hey gang!" Brown said in the microphone.

"WE LOVE YOU BROWN!" Some random guy yelled from the back and everyone cheered even more.

"Ok, so I finally talked my nephew into singing us a song!" Everyone cheered. Shayne walked up to the microphone Brown was using. "Shayne! Rock the camp!" Brown said then walked away.

"Hey guys'. I got a surprise for you." He said then looked at me and smiled. I couldn't help but smile back. "Guys, come on out!" He yelled and pointed to a cabin by the stage. Nick and Kevin ran out and walked up onto the stage with guitars in their hands. They waved to everyone and the girls screamed like crazy. "So we're gonna play something new. Let us know what you think." He said with a smile on his face and looked at me once more. Kevin and Nick started playing the guitar and Shayne began to sing.

_Turn on that radio_

_As loud as it can go_

_Wanna dance until my feet can't feel the ground_

_Say goodbye to all my fears_

_One good song and they disappear_

_And nothing in the world can bring me down_

Kevin started clapping his hands and everyone in the audience followed.

_Hand Clapping_

_Hip Shaking_

_Heart Breaking_

_There's no faking_

_What you feel_

_When you're right at home, yeah_

Once they hit the chorus, everyone was clapping and dancing.

_Music's in my soul_

_I can hear it_

_Every day and every night_

_It's the one thing on my mind_

_Music's got control_

_And I'm never letting go_

_No, no_

_I just want to play my music_

_Woo_

_Got my six string on my back_

_Don't need anything but that_

_Everything I want is here with me_

_So forget that fancy car_

_I don't need to go that far_

_What's driving me is following my dreams_

_Yeah_

_Hand Clapping_

_Earth Shaking_

_Heart Breaking_

_There's no faking_

_What you feel_

_When you're on a roll, yeah_

_Music's in my soul_

_I can hear it_

_Every day and every night_

_It's the one thing on my mind_

_Music's got control_

_and I'm never letting go_

_No, no_

_I just want to play my music_

_I just want to play my music_

When they reached this part of the song, almost everyone's jaw dropped.

_Can't imagine what it'd be like_

_Without the sounds of all my heroes_

_Singing all my favorite songs_

_So I can sing along_

Shayne looked at me and I felt like he was singing to me only. I smiled and Caity nudged me. I nudged her back and we clapped to the beat of the song.

_Music's in my soul_

_I can hear it_

_Every day and every night_

_It's the one thing on my mind_

_Music's got control_

_And I'm never letting go_

_No, no_

_I just want to play my music_

_Music's in my soul_

_I can hear it_

_Every day and every night_

_It's the one thing on my mind_

_Music's got control_

_And I'm never letting go_

_No, no_

_I just want to play my music_

_All nightlong_

_Yeah!_

Everyone stood up and cheered. Connect 3 bowed and ran off stage. Everyone went to their groups of friends and started talking about how amazing the song was.

"They were awesome!" Caity said.

"I know! I'm actually surprised." I said and laughed.

"Jael, he was staring at you almost throughout the whole song!"

"Not the whole song! Just a few times."

"Speaking of the devil." She said and I turned around to see Shayne walking towards us. Before he reached me, Tess interrupted.

"Hey Jael!" She said and I turned my head to look at her. "Tell us what happened to your dad again." My smile dropped and I looked at Caitlyn.

"Tess, why would you ask her that?" Caitlyn said. "Why would you want to bring back a memory that she's trying to forget?"

"I mean, of course I'm sure his death was a tragic accident. None of us here have ever experienced one of our parents dying before and it would be pretty stupid to lie about it, right?" My heart was racing so fast, I could feel it in my throat.

"Uh, i-it was pretty sad." I said and ignored the part when she said it was stupid to lie about it. How did she find out?

"But tell me again how it happened?"

"He was-" I stopped.

"I'm sorry, what?" I looked at Caitlyn then back at the ground.

"He-he was in a car crash."

"And?" She said, wanting me to go on. Everyone was staring at me and I felt my face getting hot. Tess had a smug smile on her face. If I didn't tell everyone now that my dad was alive, then she would and that's even worse.

"He's not dead." I admitted and a few people looked at their friends in shock then back at me.

"Whoa, wait, he's not dead? You mean you lied to everybody?"

"No, I was-"

"So he's what? Sick? In the hospital?"

"Tess," Caitlyn said, not believing what she was doing.

"Shut up! Go on. Tell us." Tears were starting to form in my eyes.

"He's alive. He's back at my house in New York."

"So you lied. Your dad is alive and you just made the whole thing up."

"You're a real jerk!" Caity said to Tess.

"Maybe. But at least I'm not a stupid liar." Tess said and her and her friends left.

The tears that formed in my eyes were now streaking down my face. I turned to face Shayne and all I could see was hurt written on his face, which made me cry even more.

"Shayne I-"

"You were lying all summer!" He yelled.

"Yes but I hav-"

"You know, I'm so used to people pretending around me."

"I was not pretending!"

"And I really thought you were different!" I noticed his eyes were watering. "But you're just like everyone else! What, you thought that maybe if you made up some stupid sad story, Shayne Grey would feel sorry for you and talk to you?"

"No! You-"

"You wanted to be friends with Shayne Grey not _me_!" He scoffed. "Tricks on me, huh?"

"You don't under-"

"Save it for your interview with People Magazine. I know I gave you an earful." He said and I watched as one tear slid down his cheek. He rolled his eyes and walked away. I burst into tears and sobs and Caity put an arm around my back.

"Not here you don't. Come on." She said and led me to my cabin.

I couldn't stop crying no matter how much I tried. I sat on my bed and pulled my legs up to my chest and put my head against my knees. Caity sat on my bed next to me and rubbed my back.

"Jael, it's not your fault. He wouldn't give you a chance to explain."

"No," I said in between sobs. "It is my fault. I was stupid and I shouldn't have lied."

"But you lied for a good reason. He just doesn't understand."

"It doesn't matter. This is all over now. I should've just told him the truth from the start. Now he hates me and thinks I was using him."

"It's gonna be ok, Jael. I promise. He's gonna realize what he did was wrong and he'll come back to talk to you. Haven't you ever heard 'Patience is a virtue'? You could listen to that right now."

I was sitting there crying for a couple hours and I still couldn't stop. Caity was with me the whole time. She even missed dinner just for me even though I told her she could go. She was honestly the best friend anyone could ever have.

"What are you still doing here?" I asked her.

"I'm staying here with my best friend because she needs someone right now." I slightly smiled. I lifted my head up and gave her the biggest hug I've ever given her.

"You're the best Caitlyn."

"I know." She said and laughed.

It was around 9:30 PM and Caitlyn looked pretty tired.

"Hey," she said. "Do you want to sleep in my cabin tonight? I have an extra bed in there." I smiled and sniffed.

"Thanks." I quickly got clothes and my makeup and hair things for when I get out of the shower. I took my duffle bag out of the closet and threw everything in there. I quickly grabbed my journal and put it in the bag. I zipped it up and followed her to her cabin. We passed by a few people on the way. Some glared at me but I looked down at the grass. Since it was almost 10:00, hardly anybody was out here and it was really quiet. I was thankful that we didn't have to pass by Shayne's cabin to get to Caity's or else I would've burst into tears again.

We walked in and I set my bag on the extra bed. Caity went to the bathroom to change and I went in after her. When I came out, Caity was already sleeping on the bed. I turned the lights off then walked back to the bed.

I felt like it's only been minutes even though it has actually been hours. It was already 2:00 AM and I still couldn't sleep. My eyes would water every time I thought about what happened earlier so I decided to write in my journal. I wrote and wrote till it was 4:30 AM and decided to give it a rest. I was crying as I was writing but I tried staying strong and didn't think about it and eventually fell asleep.

**Caitlyn's POV**

When I woke up, I saw Jael sound asleep. Her cheeks were tear stained and she looked really sick and tired. She had dark bags under her eyes and looked very pale. Her eyes were red and puffy; she looked like she needed the sleep. I went into the bathroom and got ready and came out to see Jael sleeping in the exact same position as before. I hated to wake her up but I wanted to see if she was all right.

"Jael. Jael." I said as I shook her.

"Hmm?"

"Are you ok? It's 8:05." She slowly fluttered her eyes open and winced when she tried sitting up.

"My head hurts." She mumbled.

"Ok. Go back to bed. I'll tell Connie and Brown you aren't feeling well. I'll see you later." I said and left the cabin.

When I reached the kitchen, I told Connie that Jael wasn't feeling well. I helped cook breakfast then headed back to my cabin. Jael was still asleep. I'm so worried about her. God, what the hell is Shayne's problem? If he doesn't get some sense knocked into him, I swear I will.

I quickly went back to the kitchen and went to the medicine cabinet. I took two Advil's and grabbed a bottle of water then took it back to Jael so she could take it when she wakes up.

I headed to Mr. Torvalds class. We were supposed to be working on Jael's solo today. We started out the class by singing off a music sheet. When we finished, Mr. Torvald said we did a good job.

"We got 10 minutes left and I wanna run a 3rd section. Has anyone seen Jael?" Mr. Torvald asked and Tess raised her hand.

"I can sing the part, Mr. Torvald. I know it backwards and forwards."

"It's Jael's solo so let's wait for her."

"But she's not even here! And it's not like she can sing it anyway!" Tess yelled, standing up.

"Jael's worked hard for it. She deserves it."

"No! I deserve this part!" She yelled as she walked in front of Mr. Torvald. A few people ooohhed. Tess turned around to look at everybody and rolled her eyes. She shoved past him, headed towards the door.

"Ha-ha." Mr. Torvald laughed sarcastically. Tess opened the door and turned towards him.

"Well I guess you have a new favourite now." She said and slammed the door shut. A few people laughed and some people rolled their eyes. I guess you would expect that coming from Tess.

"Drama Queen." Kiwi said and I laughed. "Hey, do you know what happened to Jael? I mean ever since you guys' met, it's like you've been joined by the hip or something." I chuckled.

"Yea. She wasn't feeling well and decided to stay in bed."

"Does it have anything to do with what happened yesterday?"

"I think so. She was crying for hours and I don't think she got much sleep." His eyes widened.

"Oh man. I hope she's ok."

"Me too. And this is all Shayne's fault. I don't think he realizes how much this is hurting her. I was gonna go talk to him but I know Jael doesn't want me to. If she's still like this during the next few days, then I'm gonna kick his ass because he's hurting my best friend and I can't stand seeing her like this." Kiwi nodded in agreement.

"Do you think we can go see her?"

"Yea. I was gonna go check on her during lunch. You can come if you want."

"Alright, thanks." Then the bell rang.

I walked to Browns class. Usually Jael and I dance around and play music with the rest of the class before Brown gets here but this time, I just sat down. When Brown walked in, I explained to him that she wasn't feeling well and couldn't come to class. He understood and told me to sit back in my seat.

The rest of the class went by and it was now lunch. I walked into the cafeteria and saw Kiwi leaning against the wall, waiting for me. When he saw me, he walked over and we both went over to my cabin to see Jael.

I knocked on the door and slowly opened it. I took a step inside, with Kiwi behind me and saw Jael lying in her bed, crying on her pillow. I opened the door fully and walked over and gave her a hug. She sat up and when she saw Kiwi, she smiled and held her arms wide open for him to hug her. Kiwi can make anybody feel good even if they're in the worst of moods.

"Jael, it's gonna be ok." She sniffed and wiped her tears.

"I know, I just," She paused. "He doesn't get it. I wish he would give me a chance to explain." **(btw, Kiwi knows everything. Not as much detail as Caity knows, but he knows she had a horrible past and that her dad abuses her and that her mom is sick.)**

"Do you want me to go talk to him?" I asked.

"No. I'm done with him. I'm crying over something stupid. It's not a big deal. Just forget about him. I need to move on." She was trying to be strong for herself but I knew she was actually very weak and wanted to break down.

"Do you want us to bring you anything to eat?" Kiwi asked.

"No, I'm alright. But thanks. You guys' can go ahead back to lunch. I'm fine."

"Jael, you know we're here for you, right?" She nodded.

"Yea. And that's why you guys' are the best. Now get out of here. Go eat lunch." She said, trying to put a smile on her face but it didn't really turn into anything.

"Ok. If you need anything, just text me." She nodded.

"We'll see you later." Kiwi said and we walked out of my cabin.

"Whenever you go see Shayne, make sure to tell me so I can kick his stupid little pop star ass." I laughed and headed back to the cafeteria.

Kiwi and I ate lunch then when the bell rang, we went to our cabins and changed into sweats then walked to class **(I decided to put Kiwi in the dance class)**. When we walked in, we started to stretch but as soon as Shayne opened the door and walked in, he looked at me and I glared at him then turned back to Kiwi.

During the class, I noticed Shayne looked sad, pissed and tired. He wasn't very focused and he kept messing up the choreography.

"Alright everyone. Umm, take 10." Shayne said then walked out of the cabin. Kiwi and I looked out of the window and watched him walk towards Browns cabin. About 10 minutes later, he came back looking a little worse than before but he got the dancing down. We followed each step then when the bell rang, Kiwi and I were the first to leave.

"He's looking pretty bad himself." Kiwi said.

"Yea. Do you think he knows what he did was wrong?" I asked.

"I don't know. But he looks sad. I could tell his eyes were a little bloodshot so he might've been crying."

"He was when he was yelling at Jael. I doubt it was as much as Jael was crying but a tear slid down his face then he walked away."

"This is ridiculous. We have to talk to Shayne."

"I know. And I will soon. If he doesn't apologize in the next few days, I'm gonna talk to him whether he or Jael likes it or not."

A couple hours passed and I went to go see Jael. She didn't look any better and I could tell she had been crying more. When I walked in the cabin, she was writing in her journal but when she saw me, she closed it and wiped the tears that were about to fall. I walked over to her and gave her a hug, which made her cry even more.

"I don't know why this is bothering me so much." She said through her sobs and tears as she was leaning on my shoulder.

"It's because you like him, Jael. You care for him. You should've seen him today during class. He was really sad and tired and very unfocused. He kept messing up the choreography. He then went to see Brown but when he came back, he looked even worse. He got his dancing straight but he looked very sad and pissed. He knows what he did was wrong but he doesn't want to admit it."

"I don't know, Caity. He was yelling at me at Beach Jam. I don't think he thinks he's wrong or else he wouldn't have done it."

"You'll have to see his face to believe me."

"But I don't want to see him. I want to skip every one of his classes just so I don't have to see him."

"You have to be strong, Jael. Crying over that jackass isn't worth it. He's a complete dick and Kiwi and I are here to kick his ass if he does anything else to make you sad."

"Thanks Caity. You guys' are truly the best friends in the whole entire world." I smiled and gave her a quick hug.

"Well, I have to go help Connie with dinner. Do you want to come help or are you gonna stay here?"

"I think I'll stay. I need a whole day to think this through and today isn't over yet. I want this day to be the first and last day I will cry over him for this reason." I nodded.

"You do that and I'll see you later. Do you want me to bring you any food?"

"No, I'm ok. Thanks though." I nodded and walked out of the cabin. She hasn't eaten all day today. If this is because of Shayne, I swear he is gonna get a beating.

**Jael's POV**

After Caity left, I stayed there, writing in my journal for an extra 20 minutes then decided to go apologize to Mr. Torvald for missing his class. I knew he wanted to work on my solo today and he was probably angry but sorry is better than nothing. I don't even know why he chose me for the solo. I'm not that good and Tess seems to laugh at me every time I mess up. She would be a better soloist than I am.

I walked over to his class and slowly opened the door to make sure he was there. He was sitting at his desk, writing stuff down on a piece of paper. I closed the door and walked closer.

"Hey Mr. Torvald. Sorry I missed your class." I said and he looked up.

"Oh, that's ok. Are you feeling better?"

"What?" I asked, confused.

"If you miss my class, you must be deathly ill. That's too bad. We were gonna work on the Final Jam song today. You being lead since I chose you for the solo." I nodded and looked down.

"I'm _not_ ready for a solo." I said.

"Yes you are. Don't you even know how much you've improved since you've been here?"

"Ok but there are much better singers here, Mr. Torvald."

"I'll be the judge of that." He said and stood up, packing his things in his bag. "We'll try it again tomorrow. Look Jael, there are people in this class who are desperate to do this solo. If you don't care about the work, then what are you even doing here?" He asked then walked out of the class, leaving me standing there.

I was walking back to Caity's cabin but I stopped when I heard someone gasp. I turned around but didn't see anybody and continued walking. When I got inside, I went to her bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. I was as pale as snow and my eyes were puffy and red. I had dark circles under my eyes and I had no make up on. I wonder what Mr. Torvald thought when he saw me.

I sat on the bed I slept on last night and took my journal out and wrote. I started writing a song earlier when Caity walked in. I didn't give it a title yet but I was working on it. So far I had verse 1 and the chorus. I was working on the 2nd verse and would probably just add the chorus in after it.

Caity walked in around 8:15. She went to the bathroom to change into her PJ's. When she came out, she sat on her bed and stared at me quizzically.

"Every time I come in here, I see you writing. What is it?" She asked.

"At first I was just writing stuff but then I started writing a song."

"Oh, really?" She asked with a smile on her face. "You're gonna let me hear it once it's done, right?"

"Sure. Why not?" I said, as I was still writing in the journal.

"Are you almost done?"

"Not really." I said. "And even when I'm done with the lyrics, I still have to work on the guitar."

"The guitar wont take that long if you already have an idea of what you want it to sound like."

"I know. And so far, I do. So let me finish the lyrics and I should be starting on the guitar tomorrow." She smiled and clapped her hands together. I smiled and finished writing as much as I could then decided to go to sleep since I would have to wake up early for the kitchen tomorrow.

I woke up at 7:30 when Caity came out of the bathroom. I took a shower and quickly got ready. I wore black skinny jeans and a long button down green and black plaid shirt with converses. I quickly put my make up on then walked out of the bathroom to see Caity wearing grey skinny jeans with a t-shirt that had a chandelier on it. She already had her make up on and quickly put her shoes on and we left.

We went to the kitchen and helped cook. Connie asked if I was feeling any better and I lied and said yes. I was actually feeling the same as yesterday, I just wasn't showing it. I didn't know what would happen when I see Shayne and I was kind of scared but...we'll see.

Mr. Torvald didn't make me do the solo today, which I was thankful for because after all that crying yesterday, I probably would sound horrible. But we did have to sing a piece like we do every class and since it was everybody, you couldn't really hear me and I was singing low on purpose just incase.

We walked down to Browns class and we were starting on piano today. We had already finished the Guitar lesson and the students who didn't know how to play, now do thanks to Brown. When we walked into the cabin, students were chilling with their friends, waiting for everyone else to come. Brown was sitting at his desk, legs relaxing on top of it and arms behind his head. When he saw me, he gave me a sad look. Did he know about what happened with Shayne and me, too? Gosh, this was getting ridiculous. Well, I guess since it happened right after Beach Jam, everyone who was there would know; everyone being the whole entire camp including the instructors.

Once everyone was here, Brown made us walk into another cabin that was filled with keyboards. Everyone sat wherever they felt like and waited for Browns instructions. He passed out a paper that labeled everything that was on the piano. 20 minutes later, everyone understood the names of the keys and the basics of the piano. Brown then passed out a music sheet and helped us with it at first but then made us do it all together without his help and so far, we've done a pretty good job. At the end of practicing about 6 times, we finally got it and it sounded really good. Brown said that we would review this next class and start a new song. The bell rang and Brown let us go.

Caity and I walked to the Mess Hall and sat at our usual table with Kiwi, Barron, Lola and a few others. Caity got up to get food and offered me some but I told her no thanks. Kiwi gave me a worried look. Did he think I was starving myself even though he knows my eating issue?

I was really nervous because Dance was next and I didn't want to see Shayne. I could already feel the tears coming.

"Hey, are you ok?" Caity asked. I looked at her and saw Kiwi looking at me too.

"I don't want to see Shayne." I said, honestly. Caity sighed and looked at Kiwi.

"It's gonna be ok. If he tries anything stupid, we'll be there for you. We won't leave your side at all."

"Thanks guys' but, you saw me crying yesterday. What if just by looking at him will bring tears to my eyes?"

"Just try to be strong. Don't look at him. Try to avoid his gaze or something." Kiwi said.

"It wont be that easy." I said. They both sighed and looked at each other then back at me.

I changed into my sweats and met with Caity and Kiwi so we could walk to class together. We stopped a few yards away from the cabin.

"We understand if you want to skip." Kiwi said.

"Yea. You can chill at your cabin and we'll see you later." I shook my head.

"Even if I skip, what about tomorrow and the day after? I can't skip his class for the rest of the summer. It's now or never." I said, trying to build some confidence. I didn't really feel any stronger but I walked towards the cabin anyways and Caity and Kiwi followed.

As soon as I walked inside, it went quiet. I looked down shyly but as I past by Tess she laughed.

"What a joke." She said. I rolled my eyes and made my way to the back of the room. We stretched for about 7 minutes then Shayne walked in. He looked at me and I looked at him but then he glared and quickly looked away. Caity looked at me worriedly when my eyes watered a little but I rolled my eyes and continued to stretch.

"Hey guys'." Shayne said to the class. "Have a seat." Everyone sat down across the dance floor. I sat down and Caity and Kiwi sat next to me on each side. Shayne stood in the front of the class, waiting for everyone to sit.

"So, Final Jam is coming up in a couple weeks and I know you're all very excited." Everyone cheered and applauded. "So here's some advice." He looked at me. "It's not all about your image. None of it means anything unless people see who you really are." My eyes watered again. "And your music has to be who you really are. It's gotta show how you feel or it doesn't mean anything." Tears were now sliding down my cheeks. I couldn't take this anymore. I thought I was strong enough but I guess I was wrong. I stood up and walked out of the cabin, slamming the door behind me with tears running down my cheeks. I felt the students' eyes on my back but I ignored it and left. As I was walking away, I heard the cabin door open and close and two pairs of feet running towards me. When they caught up, Kiwi pulled me into a hug. When he let go, Caity gave me a hug too.

"I'm sorry guys'." I said. "I thought I was strong enough to stay in there but I couldn't."

"No, it's ok. You had every right to leave." Caity said.

"Yea. He's stupid to think he could make that speech and make it _that_ obvious that he was talking to you."

"What do you guys' think you're doing?" We heard someone say and turned around to see Brown standing there with his arms crossed over his chest.

"We're sorry, Brown." Caity said.

"Umm, Jael wasn't feeling good and we were going to walk her back to her cabin." Kiwi said.

"Uh-sorry, Brown. I didn't think it was a problem. Umm, you guys' can head back to class. I'll see you later." I said to Caity and Kiwi and they nodded. They were about to turn and walk away when Brown stopped them.

"Stop." They turned around. "Stay. Jael, may I talk to you for a moment." I looked at Caity and Kiwi then back at Brown and nodded. We walked a few yards away from them then stopped.

"Did you go to Dance class?" He asked.

"Yes but I wasn't feeling well and Kiwi and Caity offered to walk me to my cabin."

"Did Shayne let them?" My eyes watered a little when he said his name and Brown noticed. "Jael, this is about Shayne, isn't it?" A tear slid down my cheek and I nodded. "I was there when you guys' were arguing. You both looked very hurt. Especially you. He really likes you, Jael, and whatever you did, it's making him very sad and depressed."

"You don't understand, Brown. I have a reason for what I did but he wouldn't let me explain. I care about him a lot and I would not hurt him intentionally unless if I had a reason to, which I did. And I regret not telling him my reason earlier and I wish he would just let me explain. But now he won't even talk to me and just by thinking of him makes me cry because I know I hurt him. Even though it was an accident, I hurt him and I would do anything to take it back." Brown sighed.

"I know how much you both care for each other and it kills me to see you guys' not talk. And I have to admit; this is pretty stupid of him. I'm excusing you for not going to his class today but you're going tomorrow." I nodded.

"Thank you, Brown."

"You are very welcome, darling. Caitlyn and Kiwi are allowed to walk you to your cabin and it's up to them if they want to stay with you or not but if they decide to skip, I'll excuse them too." I smiled then turned around to walk back to them but Brown stopped me again.

"And Jael," I turned around. "Don't expect me to not talk to Shayne. I have to." I nodded and made my way back to my friends. I told them that Brown was letting them skip class. They walked with me back to my cabin but Kiwi said he was going back to class. Caity and I gave him a hug and he left. We both walked over to my bed and sat down cross-legged, facing each other.

"What did Brown say?" Caity asked.

"He knew I was crying about Shayne. He said that whatever I did to him made him really sad and I told him that I would never hurt him intentionally unless if I had a reason to, witch I did, and that Shayne wouldn't let me explain what was going on. Then he said that he knew how much we both cared for each other and that it kills him to see us fight. Then he excused me from class and told me you guys can skip too you wanted. But he said he was going to talk to Shayne."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Well, kinda. I mean, I don't know what Shayne's gonna think once Brown talks to him. What if he hates me more because he thinks I went to Brown for help?"

"Right now, Brown is the only one who can talk to him. If Shayne has a problem with it, then he has to deal with it because Brown might actually knock some sense into him. I know it doest seem like it but Brown might actually be able to help." I nodded, hoping that Caity was right.

We sat on my bed for about 10 minutes. It was killing me that Shayne wouldn't talk to me and I wish he would just let me talk to him. I really do like him and if I see him hurt and know it's my fault, then it's a whole different kind of pain for me.

"What happened when I left class?" I asked Caity, curious if Shayne did anything.

"When Shayne saw you crying, he looked so sad but then quickly changed his mood to anger. But I knew it was his fault that you were crying so I glared at him and left. I heard Kiwi saying something to him but I walked out so I couldn't here him. Then a few seconds later, Kiwi came out. I didn't ask what he said because we ran over to you." I nodded.

"Honestly, I'm getting really tired of all of this. I'm tired of crying over him. If he won't forgive me, then I'll just have to deal with it."

"Jael-"

"Caitlyn, I'm serious. I don't want to cry over something that can't be changed. He hates me and he won't forgive me. I'm done."

We walked over to Dinner and saw Kiwi there, already eating at the table. Caity and I went to the table that had the food on it and took some. I only took a little bit because I wasn't that hungry. Actually, I wasn't hungry at all but I knew Caity and Kiwi would be worried and I'm sure they were worried about me enough as it is.

We walked over to the table. Kiwi looked a little pissed and I asked him what was wrong.

"Shayne is." He said.

"What did he do?" I asked, confused.

"What he's doing to you. Before I left the cabin when you and Kate ran out, I yelled at him."

"What did you say?" I asked.

"I said, 'what the hell is your problem? Just because she lied, doesn't mean she didn't have a reason. You're a dumb ass, you know that? Maybe if you actually let her explain things then you would understand what's been going on!' Then I glared at him and left. I'm sorry if you didn't want me to say that but I was angry and you're like a sister to me and if anyone tries to hurt you, it makes me angry. I know how much he means to you and seeing him hurt you like that made me lose it." I couldn't help but smile. I leaned over the table and gave him a hug.

"You're the best Kiwi. But it is my fault that he's mad at me. If I didn't lie to him then we wouldn't have fought and everything would be ok. But now the whole camp hates me and Shayne won't talk to me. But I'm done with him. I told Caity earlier that I'm tired of crying over him. He hates me and won't even talk to me and I'm not going to cry over something that can't be changed. If he won't forgive me then I'll just have to deal with it." Kiwi looked over at Caitlyn worriedly then back at me.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked.

"Yea. I've knocked some sense into myself and this is what I've decided to do." They both nodded.

We all ate but of course, knowing me, I didn't finish my food. After dinner, we left the Mess Hall and walked around the camp, talking about random things. Kiwi told us more about his personal life. Turns out he hates his parents and will be moving into his own apartment after the summer.

"Why do you hate them?" I asked.

"I don't know. It was mainly my dad though. Every time we talked, we ended up arguing and of course, my mom has to take his side. She ended up turning into him so now we don't even talk. One time we got in this really big fight that I wouldn't even look at them. I would go to school, come back home and go straight to my room; and that's how it's been for almost a month. I would even starve myself if that meant that I didn't have to see them."

"Wow." Caity and I said at the same time.

"Yea, but I turned 18 before summer so now, I'm free!" Caity and I laughed. "But once this is all over, you guys' better come and visit me."

"Of course!" I said. "You're our best friend."

"Yea, I mean, I've known you for 2 years." Caity said. "You have your own apartment now! We totally have to hang out."

By now we had walked around the whole camp and were taking another turn. I learned more about Caity. She didn't have any parent issues but she hardly saw them and was thinking of moving into her own apartment.

"Why don't you guys share an apartment?" I suggested. Caity looked at Kiwi.

"That would be totally awesome!" He said. "Do you want to?"

"If you don't mind."

"Of course not. One condition though."

"What?" She asked.

"You half to pay rent."

"Yea, because I was going to move in without paying at all." Caity said sarcastically.

"I'm just saying."

The next few days have been hell for me. I did go to Dance class and I danced like everyone else, ignoring Shayne the whole time. I haven't cried at all but that didn't mean I wasn't still in pain.

We practiced the Final Jam song in Mr. Torvald's class. It was pretty easy and like he said, I was lead with everyone else following behind. Since there was supposed to be a guy lead too, Mr. Torvald made one of the students practice with me. I asked him who the original lead male was and he said Shayne.

I was in one of the cabins that had a piano and sat down on the stool. I took my journal and turned to the page that my song was on. I read over the lyrics and made a few changes then tried making the music with the piano. It didn't sound right so I erased part of the lyrics and re-wrote it. I tried playing the song with the piano again but it still didn't sound right. I used to be able to write songs fine before, why is it so aggravating now? I slammed my elbows onto the piano keys from frustration and put my hands on my head.

**Shayne's POV**

I was in one of the classrooms that had guitars and a piano in them. I was sitting on the floor with sheets of paper lying around me and a guitar in my hand. I tried writing but everything that I wrote down, didn't sound write. Writing was usually so easy for me but for some reason, today was not my day. I scribbled some more words on the paper but threw my pencil hard on the ground because it still was messed up. I put my guitar on the floor next to me and brought one knee up and rested my head against it. Ever since Jael and I fought, things have been different. And not good different. She has been ignoring me for the past few days. I know she's trying to move on but honestly, I don't think either of us can.

I looked down at the papers of lyrics that were spread across the floor and pushed them out of frustration. They flew everywhere and I put my head back on my knee. I clenched my teeth together and put my hands into fists. Now the only thing that was crossing my mind is Jael.

**Jael's POV**

I gave up on trying on trying to finish the song and left the cabin. I walked over to mine and put my journal on the second shelf of my side table. I felt a headache coming. I walked over to the kitchen and saw Connie sitting down at the back table, reading a newspaper.

"Hey Connie." I said.

"Hey Jael. What's up?"

"Umm, I just wanted to know if we had any Advil or some pain reliever."

"Yea, hold on." She got up and walked over to a small cabinet. She pulled out a bottle of Tylenol, Advil, and Aspirin. "Take your pick." I smiled and grabbed the Advil. "Would you like some water with that?"

"Yes please." I said and she walked to the fridge and grabbed a bottle and handed it to me. "Thanks." I opened the bottle and poured two pills into my hand. I popped them into my mouth and took a sip of water to wash it down.

"Is everything ok?" Connie asked.

"Yea, I just have a headache."

"Ok. Well, it's almost lunch. Can you go call Caitlyn so we can start cooking?"

"Sure." I said and walked out of the kitchen.

I went over to Caitlyn's cabin but she wasn't there. I walked around the camp for about 5 minutes till I saw her sitting on the grass with her laptop in front of her and Kiwi sitting beside her.

"Hey guys'." I said. They both looked up and smiled.

"Hey Jael." They said in unison. "What's up?" Kiwi asked.

"Umm, Connie told me to get you, Caity, because it's almost lunch." She nodded, closed her laptop then stood up.

"Can I come with you guys'?" Kiwi asked.

"Of course!" Caity said. "Come on."

Kiwi helped us make lunch and Connie was more than happy to meet him. They bonded very well and surprising me and Caity, Kiwi can cook. Caity and I watched, as he would add a certain amount of salt or any seasonings. He even told Connie a few tips.

"Wow Kiwi," I said during lunch. "Who knew you could cook?"

"Yea, the food is amazing." Caity said.

"Why thank yall!" He said with a country accent, which made us both laugh.

We finished eating our lunch then decided to go into one of the classrooms. We walked into one that had guitars everywhere and a grand piano **(Same one Shayne went into)**. I sat down on the piano and Kiwi grabbed a guitar as Caity recorded us with her laptops camera. I started playing When You Look Me In The Eyes by Connect 3. Kiwi followed in with the guitar and when I started to sing, I made my voice all strainy and nasally like Nick's. Kiwi and Caitlyn both started laughing. When Shayne's part of the song came, I felt something wash over me but I ignored it and stopped playing the piano and jumped on top of it like he always does when they sing this song live. I made it look all dramatic and Kiwi and Caitlyn bust out laughing again. I started laughing while I was singing then jumped off the piano when Nick's part came.

_Whoa yea!_

I sang the last part then bowed as Caitlyn and Kiwi cheered while they were still laughing their asses off.

"Whoo!" Caitlyn yelled.

"Ohmigod! Nick! You're so hot! Will you marry me and have babies with me?" Kiwi said, trying to sound like a girl.

"Sorry girls!" I said. "But the amazing Nick Jonas is too cool for you guys'!"

"Bu-bu-bu-bu-bu-but why?" Caity asked in a whining voice.

"What did I just say? I'm too cool for you!" I sang the last part like in Tess's song and Caity and Kiwi bust out laughing again **(But what they didn't know was that Shayne was watching them the whole time through the window. He was laughing at all the jokes they made even though it was about him and his band)**.

We were hanging in the classroom for about an hour. I was on top of the piano again but jumped off when we were about to leave. Kiwi and Caity walked out but I told them I would catch them later. I saw a piece of paper on the floor under a chair. I walked over to it and picked it up.

_Take my hand tonight_

_We can run so far_

_We can change the world to anything we want_

_We can stop for hours just staring at the stars_

_They shine down to show us_

_That you know when the sun forgets to shine_

_I'll be there to hold you through the night_

_And we'll be running so fast we can fly tonight_

_And even when we're _**_far and far apart_**_ miles and miles apart_

_You're still holding all of my heart_

_I promise it will never be dark_

_I know..we're inseparable_

_We could run_ **_for eternity_**_ forever if you wanted to_

_And I would not get tired_

_Because I'd be with you_

As I was reading this, my hand raised up to my mouth that was dropped open. I recognized this handwriting as Shayne's. The lyrics were so sweet that it literally made me want to cry. I read over the lyrics a few times. A smile grew on my face and I folded up the piece of paper and put it in my pocket. When I turned around to leave the cabin, I thought I saw someone through the window. I opened the door and stepped out but didn't see anybody. I shrugged it off and walked away.

**Shayne's POV after Caitlyn and Kiwi leave.**

After Caity and Kiwi left, I went back to my spot by the window. I looked inside and saw Jael bend over curiously and pick up a piece of paper. Crap! I must've left it in there when I was here before! She read over the paper and her mouth dropped open and she lifted her hand and covered it from shock. I smiled when I saw that she smiled. She folded up the piece of paper and stuck it in her pocket. When she turned around, I quickly ducked so she didn't see me but then I heard footsteps from inside. I ran to the side of the cabin. Jael looked around but thankfully didn't see me and walked away with that same smile on her face. But one thing she didn't know was, that song was about her.

**So there you have it! The bold part of Inseparable by The Jonas Brothers is the errors he made while trying to write it. This chapter is crazy long and I hope you guys' liked it. I tried cutting it in half so it could be two chapters but I read over it and it had to be one chap. Sorry! Tell me if you guys' are confused! Reviewreviewreview! Thanks! :)**


	8. Youtube!

**Here's Ch.8. Enjoy!**

That night, I read the piece of paper I found in the music room over and over. Was Shayne not mad at me anymore? Or was this old and he wrote it before we got into the fight? I don' t know but it made me happy. It was pretty weird because I could've sworn somebody was there when I found it. Anyways, Final Jam is in 1 week and I'm so excited. Caity and I finished the mix so the song was all ready to go.

The next day after I got ready, I went down to the kitchen and me and Caity helped with making breakfast like we usually do. I skipped breakfast and told Caity I wasn't hungry, then went back to my cabin and took my journal out. Of course, knowing me, I was writing a song…again. Yes, I have to admit, it's about Shayne. But I can't help myself. Writing comes naturally to me, like sleeping. When I have the opportunity to sleep, I will sleep. When I have the opportunity to write, I will write like there's no tomorrow. I haven't given the song a title yet but it's getting there. I imagine this song to be played on the piano. I already have an idea for what it should sound like. As soon as classes are over, you know where I'm headed.

I finished my other song that I was working on…Yes that was about Shayne too. But that one is more about breaking up and not having a happy ending, and this one is about missing the person. I didn't let Caity listen to it yet like she asked but I probably would later.

I walked down to Mr. Torvald's class and today we are working on the Final Jam song again. Mr. Torvald said we are going to work on it everyday till Final Jam so it could be perfect when the day comes. I practiced the song with the same guy as before. Mr. Torvald even made the class do the dance to it so we could get used to the movement and the singing at the same time.

After class, Caity and I went to the piano lab for Brown's class and we learned a new song. We practiced it a few times. It was a little harder then the last one but everyone eventually got it down.

After class, I went to my cabin and changed into my sweats then went to Dance. Everyone was stretching until Shayne came in, then we started dancing. About halfway, I felt a little dizzy but I shook it off and continued the dance. I stumbled a couple times and Caity noticed and gave me worried looks but I told her I was fine. After class, I grabbed my things from the back of the room and Caity came up to me.

"Jael, are you ok? What happened while we were dancing?" She asked, worriedly. I noticed Shayne was eavesdropping.

"I don't know. I feel fine so I'm sure it's nothing." I said and walked with her out of the cabin. We both went to our own cabins. I took a shower and got ready, then took my journal and walked to the music lab. On my way there, I ran into Kiwi and Caity.

"Hey, where are you going?" Caity asked.

"To the music lab. Wanna come?"

"Sure." Kiwi said and we all walked there. I sat down on the piano bench and Kiwi and Caity sat down on the two chairs across from it.

"So," Caity started. "You gonna play us something? A song you wrote perhaps?" I laughed.

"I'll do one of my songs but then the rest will be covers and stuff. Hand me the acoustic guitar." I said and Kiwi gave it to me. "I wrote this song randomly 'cause I was bored and I had nothing better to do. So I thought, 'Why not write a song about myself as I was growing up…sorta kinda?' It's called My World."

_Please tell me what is taking place,_

_Cause I can't seem to find a trace,_

_Guess it must've got erased somehow,_

_Probably cause I always forget,_

_Every time someone tells me their name,_

_It's always gotta be the same._

_(In my World)_

_Never wore cover-up,_

_Always beat the boys up,_

_Grew up in a 5000 population town,_

_Made my money by cutting grass,_

_Got fired by fried chicken ass,_

_All in a small town, Napanee._

_You know I always stay up without sleepin',_

_And think to myself,_

_Where do I belong forever?_

_In whose arms, the time and place?_

_Can't help if I space in a daze,_

_My eyes tune out the other way,_

_I may switch off and go in a daydream,_

_In this head my thoughts are deep,_

_But sometimes I can't even speak,_

_Would someone be and not pretend? I'm off again in My World_

_I never spend less than an hour,_

_Washin' my hair in the shower,_

_It always takes 5 hours to make it straight,_

_So I'll braid it in a zillion braids,_

_Though it may take all friggen day,_

_There's nothin' else better to do anyway._

_When you're all alone in the lands of forever,_

_Lay under the Milky Way,_

_On and on it's getting too late out,_

_I'm not in love this time this night._

_Can't help if I space in a daze,_

_My eyes tune out the other way,_

_I may switch off and go in a daydream,_

_In this head my thoughts are deep,_

_But sometimes I can't even speak,_

_Would someone be and not pretend? I'm off again in my World_

_(la la la la)_

_Take some time,_

_Mellow out,_

_Party up,_

_But don't fall down,_

_Don't get caught,_

_Sneak out of the house._

_Can't help if I space in a daze,_

_My eyes tune out the other way,_

_I may switch off and go in a daydream,_

_In this head my thoughts are deep,_

_But sometimes I can't even speak,_

_Would someone be and not pretend? I'm off again in my World_

_Can't help if I space in a daze,_

_My eyes tune out the other way,_

_I may switch off and go in a daydream,_

_In this head my thoughts are deep,_

_But sometimes I can't even speak,_

_Would someone be and not pretend? I'm off again in my World_

When I finished, Caity and Kiwi applauded and I thanked them.

"I was still kinda lost when you said 'beat the boys up'." Kiwi said.

"Hey, I'm a lot tougher than you think I am. When I was younger, I got in a couple fight at school and I would jokingly fight with my friends."

"Cool."

"Hey, do Imagine by A Perfect Circle." Caity told me. I turned around to the piano and played the song. "Even though this song was sung by a guy, you make it sound so good by a chick." I laughed.

"Thanks. How about you Kiwi? You didn't suggest any songs yet."

"Well, that's cause I listen to rap and metal, stuff like that."

"We listen to rap and metal too, thank you very much!" I said. "What you want me to do some EMINEM?" He shrugged.

"If you got what it takes!"

"Ooooohhh!" Caity said and I laughed.

"Watch and learn Kiwi." I sang part of Just Lose It **(the ahhh part included).** When I stopped, he was laughing his ass off.

"Well damn!" He yelled and Caity and I laughed. "I didn't think you had it in you. How about the metal?"

"What, you want me to start singing some Otep now? Cause I'll do it."

"No thank you!" He said and we all laughed. I sang a few more songs; some rap, some rock, some slow music, etc. Kiwi wouldn't let me do screamo. He said he wasn't exactly in the mood to become deaf.

"Yea, and I'm not really in the mood to lose my voice." I replied.

We hung out in the music room for a couple hours, then Caity and I had to go help Connie make dinner. Kiwi offered to help but Connie didn't need it so he just hung out in the kitchen till we were done.

We walked to dinner but I didn't eat anything. I sat down next to Caity and her and Kiwi were giving me worried looks.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Jael, you should eat something." Kiwi said.

"And before you say anything," Caity interrupted. "We know what your issue is but this is very dangerous. You almost passed out during Dance and you've lost weight. Kiwi and I have noticed and we are very worried."

"I didn't almost pass out and I feel fine. You don't understand, when I told you I can't eat when I'm sad, mad, or stressed, I literally mean I can't eat. If I force myself too, then I'll probably throw up. I feel full so making myself eat is gonna make me be overstuffed and I will vomit. I swear, I would never do this to myself but I can't help it. It's something I can't control." They both sighed and went back to eating, staying quiet the whole time.

I was telling them the truth and I hope they believed me. It may seem a bit unrealistic to them but it was hell for me. I didn't decide to have this life. And if I could, I would change it in a millisecond.

I walked to my cabin and finished writing the song since I couldn't finish it before in the music room. I went over to my keyboard and sat down on the stool and did the music for it. I didn't finish yet but I would try and finish it tomorrow. I hopped in bed and fell asleep

I woke up and decided to wear my light grey skinny jeans, a white t-shirt, a leather jacket and a white hat to match my shirt. I put on my converses then stuck my black sunglasses on and left to the kitchen. I was too lazy to wear make up and I didn't really need it anyways.

Mr. Torvlad's and Browns class went by very quickly and it was now dance. I was already changed and stretching next to Kiwi and Caity.

**Caitlyn's POV**

When Shayne walked in, he played the music and we all started dancing. We pretty much got every move down but it had to be perfect for Final Jam. I kept a close eye on Jael just in case something happened while she was dancing. I noticed earlier that she wasn't wearing any make up. Wow, she was even prettier. I'm not jealous of my own best friend but she was really beautiful and I don't know why she doesn't see that.

Shayne told everybody to take 5 and Kiwi, Jael, and I went to the back to our stuff and each took out our water bottles and drank some.

"You know," Kiwi started. "You should not wear make up more often. We get to see the real you and not your make up face."

"Is that a good thing?" She asked, confused.

"Very." I jumped in. "In my opinion, you look prettier."

"Totally." Kiwi said and she blushed a little. Kiwi nudged my arm and pointed at Jael. "Aww, we made her blush." She laughed.

"Shut up!" She said jokingly and Shayne called everyone to get back to the dancing.

After class Kiwi left right away because he had to meet up with one of his teachers and Jael and I went to the back to get our things. Once I looked up, everyone was already gone and it was just me Jael and Shayne in the room.

"Awkward." Shayne said quietly, not really wanting either of us to hear but I did and chuckled. I looked up at Jael and she had a smile on her face. She picked up her bag and Shayne turned around and started cleaning up. I don't think they realize how much of an effect them not talking is doing not only to them, but also to a lot of other people. And I know Jael will hate me for doing this but I had to.

"Alright, you guys, this is getting crazy." Jael and Shayne turned their heads and looked at me. "You need to talk. It's driving everybody nuts and yourselves. You guys fought over something stupid and-"

"Caity," Jael interrupted and I looked at her. "Don't. Just forget about it." She said and walked out of the cabin, leaving me and Shayne behind. I noticed Shayne was about to go after her but stopped himself.

"Go after her, Shayne." He thought about then looked at me.

"No." He said.

"No?" I questioned him. "Do you realize what you've done to her since you guys fought? She's not eating and she's lost weight if you didn't notice. Last class, she almost passed out and-" I stopped.

"And what?"

"Kiwi and I are worried she might do something stupid."

"Stupid like what?" He asked.

"I don't know. Start cutting herself, maybe." He shook his head.

"She wouldn't do that."

"Well she's changed, Shayne. She's not the same Jael we used to know. And yes, it's your fault." He was about to say something but I stopped him. "Don't you dare say it's hers because she lied to you! She has a reason and this is probably the best reason any liar can have!" I walked over to my bag and picked it up. "If you would just let her explain then none of this would be happening. The Jael I used to know before you guys argued might actually come back." I walked over to the door and opened but before I left, I turned back to Shayne. "And Mr. Torvald chose her for the solo, so whether you like it or not, you're going to have to sing with her after Final Jam."

I slammed the door shut and walked over to my cabin. I dropped my bag on my bed and went to the bathroom and took a shower. I swear Shayne makes me so angry sometimes.

When I got out of the shower, I went to find Kiwi. Once I saw him, I told him the whole story. He got even angrier than before and we both walked over to Jael's. We knocked on the door but through the window, I saw her sitting on the stool by her keyboard and playing something. She stopped and walked over to the door and opened it.

"Hey guys'. Come on in." She opened the door wider and Kiwi and I walked in. I sat on her bed and looked at her.

"I'm sorry about what I did in the Dance room." I said.

"It's ok. I understand why you did it. I'm not mad." She said. But she seemed a little _too_ ok with it.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yea, totally. I stopped you because I knew Shayne wouldn't do anything about it. I'm not mad." I looked at Kiwi and he noticed she was acting differently too.

"So," He said, trying to change the subject. "What were you playing?"

"A knew song!" She said happily.

"Again? Damn girl, you're on a roll!" I said and we all laughed. "You know, when you're all done, I can make a demo CD for you." Her mouth dropped open.

"Are you serious?" I nodded. "Oh my gosh, Caity that would be so awesome. Hey, can you help me out with the mixes too?"

"Sure." She smiled widely and sat back down on the stool.

"Do you guys want me to teach you how to play the guitar for one the songs I finished?"

"Yea!" Kiwi and I said in unison and Jael laughed.

"This song is called My Happy Ending." She said. "It needs a guitar and a piano to make it sound right so I'll just play it on the piano so when I teach you guys' the guitar, we can do it all together and it'll sound really wicked!" Kiwi and I chuckled and let her play the song.

_Oh oh, oh oh_

_So much for my happy ending_

_Oh oh, oh oh_

_So much for my happy ending_

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh_

_Let's talk this over_

_It's not like we're dead_

_Was it something I did?_

_Was it something you said?_

_Don't leave me hanging_

_In a city so dead_

_Held up so high_

_On such a breakable thread_

_You were all the things I thought I knew_

_And I thought we could be_

_[Chorus]_

_You were everything, everything that I wanted_

_We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it_

_And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away_

_All this time you were pretending_

_So much for my happy ending_

_Oh oh, oh oh_

_So much for my happy ending_

_Oh oh, Oh oh_

_You've got your dumb friends_

_I know what they say_

_They tell you I'm difficult_

_But so are they_

_But they don't know me_

_Do they even know you?_

_All the things you hide from me_

_All the shit that you do_

_You were all the things I thought I knew_

_And I thought we could be_

_[Chorus]_

_It's nice to know that you were there_

_Thanks for acting like you cared_

_And making me feel like I was the only one_

_It's nice to know we had it all_

_Thanks for watching as I fall_

_And letting me know we were done_

_He was everything, everything that I wanted_

_We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it_

_And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away_

_All this time you were pretending_

_So much for my happy ending_

_[Chorus x1]_

_Oh oh, oh oh_

_So much for my happy ending_

_Oh oh, oh oh_

_So much for my happy ending_

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh, oh oh_

**Jael's POV**

"That was awesome, Jael! Is this the song you were working on last time and I asked you if I could listen to it?" Caity asked and I nodded.

"It was really good." Kiwi said and I thanked them.

Since I only had one acoustic and one electric guitar, I gave Kiwi the electric and Caity the acoustic. The acoustic was the type you could plug into an amp if you wanted, so I plugged both of theirs in and taught them to play.

It didn't take them very long to get the handle of it, but they eventually got it down. I sang the song again, while they were using the guitars and I was using the piano and it sounded even better than before. I had to use my microphone since the guitars were so loud, but it made it sound even better. When I was done singing, Caity shrieked and ran over to me and gave me a hug.

"That was so cool!" She yelled.

"That was awesome!" Kiwi yelled. "Whenever you guys' start recording, count me in 'cause I'll play the guitar anytime! But make sure once you become famous, you mention me in your thank you speech." He said the last sentence really fast and gave us a goofy smile. Caity and I laughed and I hugged him because of how adorable he looked.

"Of course, Kiwi." I said.

"Hey, you know what we should do?" Caity said.

"What?" Kiwi and I asked in unison.

"We should make an account on youtube and post videos up of you singing or just us goofing around." Kiwi agreed.

"I don't know. I don't really like it when people hear me sing. What if they think it's horrible?" I asked.

"Then they're ridiculous and obviously have no taste in music." Kiwi said. "And you're gonna be performing on Final Jam anyways. Once you do that, it'll end up on youtube and usually managers come on Final Jam so they'll listen to you too."

"Wow Kiwi, that didn't make me even more nervous at all!" I said sarcastically. He gave me a sheepish smile and apologized. I smiled and rolled my eyes.

"So will you do it?" Caity asked. I thought about it for a couple minutes and sighed.

"Fine." I gave in and Caity smiled.

"Yay! Our first video can be the one of you singing When You Look Me In The Eyes." We all laughed.

"Wow, the fans are gonna enjoy that one!" Kiwi said. Caity opened her laptop and went on youtube. She clicked Sign Up and made my username JaelPierce. I put in my email and password and once the account was made, Caity opened Photo Booth.

"You need your background to be your bestest friend in the whole entire world." I laughed and sat between Caity and Kiwi. We squished or faces together and it turned out to be me with my hand over my mouth and my eyes opened wide, Kiwi with his hand over his eyes and his mouth opened wide with his teeth clenched, and Caity had her hands over her ears and opened her mouth like she was shocked. We all laughed at it and Caity made it the background. Then she said I had to take one of me for my default.

"Do I have to?" I asked.

"Yes!" She replied.

"Can't you just put one of the pics that we took the other day with your camera?" I asked and she agreed. She uploaded the pictures and all of them came up. I smiled when I saw the ones of me and Shayne giving each other extra tight hugs. Caity and I bust out laughing when we saw the one of Shayne pretending to be on Americas Next Top Model and Kiwi gave us questioning looks.

"I don't wanna know." He said before either of us could explain and we laughed again. We smiled when we saw the picture of Caity and I next to each other but laughing. I remember, she said that she had laser eyes and she could see Shayne staring at me through the camera.

After we went through all of the pictures, we decided to do the one of me and Caity laughing. Once it was uploaded, we put up the video of me singing When You Look Me In The Eyes and we watched it again. None of us could stop laughing for about 5 minutes. Once we calmed down, Caity made me write an About Me then she went to her youtube account, TheRealCaitlynGellar, and subscribed to my account.

"Do you guys want to do a video now?" Caity asked.

"Of what?" I asked.

"I don't know, just us fooling around or something."

"Well, we actually have to go to the kitchen and make dinner so if that's what you call fooling around, then okay." Kiwi and Caity laughed.

"Why don't we like, introduce ourselves first before we go." Kiwi suggested and we agreed. Caity went to the camera and turned it on.

"Hey guys', it's Jael,"

"Caity,"

"And Kiwi,"

"And we are here at the one and only Camp Rock." I said. "We are sitting in my cabin," Kiwi turned the laptop around so you could see the cabin. "And about to go to the kitchen and help the kitchen staff make dinner, long story, don't ask. Let's go." I said and Kiwi picked up the laptop and recorded as we were walking to the kitchen.

"Guys', I feel like we're on the set of a movie and we're like, showing everybody around the set." Kiwi said and Caity and I laughed.

"Yea, like some shit on Disney Channel. It's like 'Here are stars, Caitlyn Gellar, Kiwi Wilson, and Jael Pierce on the set of Disney Channel's original movie, Camp Rock. Now, here is a sneak peak preview of the set and the cast'." Caity said and we all laughed.

"Yea, and then you see us and Barron, and Lola, and then Tess and we'd be like 'Tess may seem mean and bossy in the movie, but she's is such a sweetheart in real life, ohmygosh, we are like, best friends, like, ohmygosh!'" I said, pretending to have a lisp. I went up close to the camera and said, "Tess wouldn't be a sweetheart if she was the last person on this goddamn earth!" Caity laughed.

We finally got to the kitchen and told Connie why we were recording.

"Alright guys', this beautiful lady right here is Connie Torres." Kiwi said. "And she is the lead chef person here in the kitchen. But she is like the awesomest person in the world!"

"Yea," I agreed. "She's like the second mother I never had." Connie laughed.

"Alright kids, time to cook dinner."

"Yay!" Caity said sarcastically and got the ingredients we needed.

I was stirring macaroni in a ginormous pot and Caity was trying to flip hamburger buns with a spatula. I laughed.

"I don't think you're doing it right." I said.

"Epic failure!" Kiwi said with a really deep voice. Like the ones you hear on video games when you get a game over, and Caity and I laughed. "Alright guys, I think this video is long enough."

"Alright." I said. "Bye guys!"

"Thanks for watching us cook and pretend to be on Disney Channel." Caity said and Kiwi stopped the camera and uploaded the video on youtube. "After this, let's see if anybody saw the Connect 3 Parody we did."

"Alright. There's probably gonna be a butt load of people yelling at us for making fun of them." I said.

"Yea but maybe there'll be a butt load of people laughing because they thought it was funny."

"Let's hope. Making videos is fun." I said and Caity and Kiwi laughed.

We were done cooking and went to go sit down at the lunch table we usually sat at. We sat down and opened up youtube.

"What are you guys doing?" Barron asked us as he sat down with a plate full of food.

"We uploaded a video on youtube of us doing a parody of Connect 3's song. Come check it out." I said and Barron stood behind us and we let him watch the video. Lola and Sander came and watched it with us. They were all laughing. Caity scrolled down and we already had 325 views and 50 comments.

_OMG! That was SO funny. I love Connect 3 but I couldn't help but laugh. I'm totally subscribing!_

_Hahahaha, you guys' are really funny._

_OMC3, I cannot believe you guys did that! That wasn't funny, just plain rude!_

_I can't believe you guys wasted your time doing this shit._

_You guy are really funny. This video is totally 5 stars._

We read every single comment but as we read one, 4 other new ones came. We didn't feel like reading them all so we just finished the next couple pages and stopped.

"Stupid 11 year old girls." Sander said. We went to my homepage and we had a few comments. We decided to read the comments for the other video and they were all basically saying,

_Oh my gosh! You're at Camp Rock? Isn't Shayne Grey there? You guys are SO lucky to have met him. You did meet him, right?_

_Haha, you guys are funny. Especially the Disney Channel bit. But what did you mean by Tess. Are you talking about Tess Tyler? T.J. Tyler's daughter?_

"Whoops." I said and everyone laughed. "I just ruined her reputation." They laughed again. Sander, Barron, and Lola sat back down in their seats to eat and Caity and Kiwi went to get some food. I sat down in Caity's spot and decided to see who favourited our videos. There was a list of people and to my surprise, for both videos, one of them was ConnectThreeMusic. I laughed and when Caity and Kiwi came back, they asked what was so funny.

"Look who decided to favour our videos." I said and turned the laptop towards them so they could see the username and they chuckled.

"I wonder who saw are videos from Connect 3." Caity said sarcastically. I decided to click their username and watch a few of their videos. Some of them were actually pretty funny but I noticed that they haven't posted a new video in about a year. Caity saw the shocked look on my face and asked what happened.

"The last time Connect 3 uploaded a video was last year." I said.

"Probably cause of Shayne's attitude." Kiwi said.

"Yea. Ever since he had it, they stopped doing their funny videos, stopped live chats, stuff like that. But now since the old Shayne is back, once camp is over, I'm sure they'll start over again." I nodded and closed youtube and gave Caity her laptop back.

We talked and hung out for the rest of dinner, then took a walk around the camp like we usually do once dinner is over. We walked for about 20 minutes then sat down on the boardwalk.

"Hey guys'" I started. "We should make another video." Caity laughed and Kiwi sighed.

"You and your videos." Kiwi said.

"And before you didn't even want to make an account." Caity said.

"Well that's 'cause before, I didn't know how fun it would be."

"Yea, yea." Kiwi muttered and I playfully hit him on his chest. Caity opened her laptop and clicked Photo Booth, then pushed the record button.

"So," I started. "Dinner just finished about 25 minutes ago. How was my awesome cooking?" I asked.

"Terrible!" Kiwi yelled and this time Caity hit him.

"I made some of that food!"

"Oh, well in that case, it was still terrible!" We all laughed.

"So this is our 2nd video we made today. As you guys' can see, we obviously have nothing better to do so, we thought we might as well make another-"

"Correction!" Kiwi interrupted. "_You guys _have nothing better to do than to make videos."

"Oh yea? What were you gonna do if we didn't make a video?" I asked.

"Well," He started. "I was-" He thought about it for a second.

"I'm sorry what now?" I asked while Caity was laughing.

"I-umm-I was-"

"You were what? I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that." I said and put my hand behind my ear so it looked like I couldn't hear him.

"Alright, alright!" He yelled. "I surrender!" We all laughed again. I looked up and saw Shayne walking up the steps of the kitchen. He was probably getting some food to eat. I turned the laptop so the camera was facing him.

"Hey look everybody, it's Shayne Grey." We watched as he knocked on the door and opened then walk in. Kiwi and Caity fake shrieked.

"Oh my God! I cannot believe we just saw Shayne Grey! He is so hot, oh my god. Did you see him?" Caity yelled.

"Yea, oh my gosh! He is soooo prettyfulicous!" Kiwi yelled and I gave him a weird look.

"Prettyfulicous?" I questioned.

"Yea, it's like, pretty, beautiful, and delicious mixed together."

"Riiigghhttt." I said slowly and Caity laughed. Shayne walked out of the kitchen with a foam box in his hand. I turned the laptop back towards him.

"Oh my Connect 3!" I said. "I cannot believe we just saw the one and only," I paused for dramatic effect. "Caitlyn Gellar!" I yelled and quickly turned the laptop to her.

"Oh! Thank you! Thank you guys so much! I just-I don't even know what to say!" She said, pretending to cry. "I would like to thank my friends and my family. My manager George and my producer Bob. But most of all, I would love to thank you guys, my fans, because this wouldn't have happened without you! Thank-"

"We get the point!" Kiwi said and I laughed. I turned my head around to Shayne and he was staring at us but when he saw me look at him, he turned around and kept on walking. I looked at Caity and Kiwi and they were fooling around.

"Hey guys," I said, sadly. "Final Jam is only in 6 days. We have less than a week to spend with each other then this is all over." They both looked down, sadly, then Caity looked up.

"Then we better make this the best 5 days of our lives!" She yelled and we smiled.

"We should make up our own handshake." I said. "I know, it's childish, but I think it would be cool." They both nodded in agreement. "But not in front of all of our amazing viewers!" I said and looked at the camera. "Bye!" We all said and stopped the video. Kiwi quickly uploaded it then we sat there and thought about what the handshake would be.

"How about we start it out how all handshakes usually do." Kiwi said. "The one when you make your hand into a fist and punch the other persons fist." We worked on it until we finally got it **(It's the handshake from A Walk To Remember. Pretend its 3 way)**.

"We finally got it after like, an hour and a half." I said. "Guys it's getting pretty late. I think we should get going."

"Yea. But not without doing our handshake first!" Caity yelled and we laughed. We did the handshake then left to our cabins. Today was really fun but I was really tired. I took a shower and changed into my Pajamas then went to bed.

We were in Mr. Torvalds class and he made us dance and sing at the same time again. He apologized for snapping at me the other day and I forgave him. As we were dancing and singing, Mr. Torvald stopped us.

"Wait, that's part of the dance?" He asked and showed us what he was talking about.

"Yea, why?" I asked.

"That's ridiculous. You guys' need to like, spread your arms more and fly a little." I gave him a questioning look and he made me go over to him. He turned me around so my back was facing him, and took my arms and started flapping them. The class and I started laughing **(If you guys saw Raise Your Voice, you know the part when Mr. Torvald is flapping Terri's arms? Yea, that's right now)**.

"No, I'm just kidding." He said and let us go back to the singing and dancing.

The rest of the day went by quick and it was now dinner. I took Caity's laptop and read the comments on the last video we posted. And of course, they were all freaking out about Shayne Grey.

_Oh my gosh! I cannot believe I just saw Shayne Grey! EEEEPPPP! He is SO hot :D_

_Haha, that was funny when you paused and said Caitlyn Gellar instead of Shayne Grey. Post another video up soon please!_

_ your middle finger and put it on your nose._

_ a name of someone u like._

_ person will ask u out or say they love u tomorrow._

_4. heres the thing copy and paste to 2 other vids_

**(Stupid spam)**

_I wish I had friends like you guys. Did you guys figure out a handshake yet? Post another vid soon please. Thanks :)_

_AAAAHHHHH! SHAYNE GREY! :D_

_I like how you guys don't freak out every time you see Shayne. It gets pretty damn annoying._

I read the rest and some out loud to Caity and Kiwi. They laughed at the girls who freaked out about Shayne. After dinner, we hung out a little bit in Caity's cabin and she showed us a really cool DJ thing she had and played us a few mixes. She played something else using the keyboard she used during Pajama Jam and of course, it was awesome.

I told them that I was pretty tired and that I was gonna go back to my cabin. I gave them a hug but then Kiwi stopped me.

"Did we make up that handshake for nothing?" He asked and I laughed. "We have to do it all the time when we get separated. It has to be like a routine or something." We agreed and did the handshake and I left.

After I took a shower, I wrote in my journal a little then fell asleep. The next day, we all decided to skip lunch and make another video. We saw Barron and Sander walk by but told them to come say hello to the camera.

"Can you guys do a little rap for us?" I asked. Sander did the beat boxing and Barron rapped.

"That was sick, man!" Kiwi yelled.

"Thanks." Barron said.

"Now do a little goodbye dance." Caity said and they did a small dance but it was totally awesome and they left. We did the video for a few more minutes then stopped it and hung out for the remaining time of lunch.

During dance when Shayne let everybody have a 10 minute break, Caity and I did a little of our own dance moves at the back. It was just me and Caity with Kiwi watching and everybody else was talking with their friends, but a few were watching us. Caity did something really cool and I tried doing it but failed miserably and they laughed.

"Can you do a turtle?" Caity asked me.

"Kind of, not really. Can you?"

"No. But I've seen Barron do it."

"Yo, Barron!" I yelled and he walked over with Sander. "Can you do a turtle for us?" He nodded and did it.

"Sweet." Caity said. "Alright, you guys can go now." She said and we laughed. Shayne said break was over and we went back to dancing.

"I can do a lot more but there's not enough space. Maybe we can do more after class." I suggested as we were walking back to our positions and Caity and Kiwi agreed.

"Yea, and I'll beat your ass." Caity said and I looked at her. "Who said that?" She said and looked around which made Kiwi and I laugh.

After class, since we were gonna dance, we didn't go to our cabins to take showers. Caity set up the camera and started recording.

"All right guys, for this video," I started. "Caity and I are going to be free styling. And of course, I'm the better dancer so you know who's gonna win."

"Pfft! In your dreams, Jael!" Caity said.

"You wanna bet?" I said, as I got closer to her.

"You're on!" She said, as she got closer to me.

"All right, how about…"

"How about whoever gets the most votes wins." Kiwi suggested.

"Who's gonna vote?" Caity asked.

"Our viewers." Kiwi said. "Yea," He turned so the camera was facing him. "You guy's need to comment and tell us who was the better dancer, ok? All right, you guys' ready?" We nodded. "Caity, you first."

Caity danced for a few minutes and it was _really_ good. She was a lot better then I thought. When she stopped, she was breathing really hard and she put her hands on her hips. I noticed as she was dancing, a few people came to watch.

"Well damn!" I yelled and they laughed.

"Your turn, Jael." I looked around at everybody.

"B-but we have an audience." I said, shyly.

"What, you afraid now? Do you give up?"

"Pfft! No! I-I just-I gotta stretch first." I said and started stretching.

"Quit stalling, Jael!" Kiwi yelled.

"I'm not stalling, I just don't wanna pull a muscle!"

"Is somebody too afraid?" Caity said.

"In your dreams! All right, I'm ready." I took in a very deep breath and froze for a second. I looked around at everyone and smiled then…I started Irish dancing and everyone bust out laughing. I ended it and through my hands in the air.

"Whoo!" I yelled. The 6 people that were watching us were still laughing and they clapped too. I gave them a bow and turned to Caity.

"Wow Jael, you were just…wow. I didn't expect you to be so good. Man, this is gonna be a tough one to choose. I feel sorry for the viewers." Caity said, jokingly. I turned to Kiwi and he had a big smile on his face. He gave the laptop to Caity and she turned the camera towards us.

"You know what we have to do now?" Kiwi asked.

"Ohh yea." I said slowly then Kiwi and I did our handshake then chest budded. Caity laughed and stopped the camera. Everyone that was watching left and we posted the video.

"Where did you learn to Irish Dance?" Kiwi asked.

"Well, this is what happens when you're really bored and have nothing to do on Saturday Afternoons." They laughed. "No I'm just kidding. My mom used to take me to these Irish convention things, and yes, I enjoyed them. Call me a dork, I don't care. And I thought the dance was really cool so I watched videos on Youtube and tada! That's my story. Haha." They laughed again. "But I can totally free style. That was just a joke."

"Uh-huh, sure it was." Caity said and I playfully hit her arm.

We left to our cabins and I took a quick shower and got changed. I met Caity in the kitchen and we made dinner. Afterwards, during dinner, Caity, Kiwi and I read the comments of our dancing video. As they were eating, I counted the votes and Caity won by 2.

"Oh yea!" She yelled and sat up, and everybody looked at her like she was crazy. She slowly sat back down and Kiwi and I were laughing at her.

After we cleaned up, Caity and I headed back to my cabin. It was still early; around 6:15 PM and it was still light outside but it was pretty windy. I guess this is what Canada does to you. Caity and I made a video about the votes and told them who the winner was.

"But you know what," I said. "People are gonna keep on watching this video and they're gonna vote so nobody knows who won yet. But right now, Caity did. And I guarantee you! That later on when I count the votes, I will win." Caity started laughing and I looked at her.

"You are SO funny, Jael. You really are. I can't believe she actually thinks she's gonna win!" She laughed again and I glared at her. "Well, look at the time! Looks like we have to go!"

"She's just saying that because she knows I'll beat her up." I said.

"Hell yea! Bye guys." She said, stopped the camera and posted the video. We talked for a few minutes then she said she was gonna go back to her cabin. I gave her a hug and she walked out but before I closed the door, she turned to me with her arms wrapped around her.

"It's so cold!" She yelled and I laughed.

"Then run your ass back to your cabin. I'll see you later." I said and closed the door.

I sat down on my bed and took my journal out. I wrote for about 45 minutes when I heard my phone ring.

**Caitlyn's POV**

After I left Jael's, I went on my laptop and reviewed the mixes that I made and the one for Final Jam. I was happy of how good it sounded, and I'm so excited for everyone to hear it.

I went on youtube and read every single comment we got for every video since I didn't really have anything else to do. About an hour later, I heard someone banging on my door. I quickly got up and opened it to see Jael standing there with tears rushing down her face.

"Jael, what happened?" I asked and pulled her inside so everybody could stop staring.

"My mom…she's gone."

**Cliffy! I hope you guys' like this chapter. I needed to add some Caity, Kiwi, and Jael time since they're best friends. Review and I'll try and update soon. I'm working on the next one right now so it should be up soon, hopefully. It depends on how long it is but I'll try to post it ASAP.**

**Bye!**


	9. Character Info

**ABOUT JAEL PIERCE AND SOME OTHER CHARACTERS IN THE STORY!**

**Jael Pierce**:

**Age**: 16-17

**Birthday**: December 1, 1991

**Nationality**: Half Canadian, Half Irish

**Hair Color**: Dark Brown that goes all the way till under her ribs

**Eye Color**: Green (gets lighter in light)

**Heigh**t: 5'3

**Weight**: 94 pounds _**(erase spaces-**____**) **_http: //s249. photobucket. com/albums/gg227 /brokenontheinside/ ?action =view¤t;= Pressure_by_TearOfIce .jpg (When she wears clothes, you can't tell her bones stick out but she looks very small and thin and her hip bones are more prominent than in the picture and she's thinner)

**Clothes Style**: mainly grunge. She always wears bracelets, no matter how many. They are usually so much that it takes up most of her lower arm.

**Piercing's**: Her whole ear (earlobe and cartilage)

**Personality**: Jael can be shy sometimes but she is very wild and adventurous. She can have a bad attitude if she needs to and doesn't like talking about her personal life to anybody except the people she can trust. She doesn't care what people think about her and isn't afraid to speak the truth.

**Music**: Rock, Metal, Screamo, Alternative, A little rap and hiphop, slow rock, a little pop but hardly, grunge, etc. (Does not hate any Disney stars but isn't a big fan either.

**Hobbies**: Skateboards, paints, draws, writes, plays piano and guitar, photography. She also loves to take old clothes and cut them up into something new. She's really into fashion like that and can put something really random together and make it look really good.

**Shayne Grey**:

**Age**: 18-19

**Birthday**: August 15, 1989

**Nationality**: Whatever Joe Jonas's is, haha, sorry. They're like, part everything.

**Hair**: How it looked like in Camp Rock

**Eye Color**: Light brown/hazel

**Height**: 5'11

**Everything else is how Joe Jonas is. But for the music, he has similar interests as Jael. He can play the guitar, piano, and a little bit of the drums like Joe. For the girls he's dated, he did go out with girls while he was a jerk including Camilla and Taylor.**

**Caitlyn Gellar**:

**Age**: 17

**Birthday**: August 5, 1991

**Nationality**: Whatever Alyson Stoner is

**Hair**: Light Brown/dark blonde and goes a little past her shoulders

**Eye Color**: Brown

**Height**: 5'5

**Everything else is how she is in Camp Rock. Her clothes style is that funky scene look and her attitude is the same.**

**Kiwi Wilson**:

**Go on imdb . com and type in Johnny Lewis. His age is 18 instead of 26, haha. And his height is 5'11. He's funny and an awesome friend.**

**Nick is the same is Nick Jonas. He's not shy like the old Nick Jonas and he's funny. And he isn't as serious either but he will if he has to.**

**Kevin is the same as Kevin Jonas. He's not 'out there' like in Camp Rock and he's very sweet.**


	10. Queen Bitch

**Wow, I want to thank you guys for the amazing reviews! I didn't even know you guys liked it so much. When I got the email that I had reviews I literally almost screamed.**

**And in my Character info, I said Jael's nationality is half Canadian and half Irish but I forgot to explain how she was raised. She was born in Ireland and stayed there till she was 3, but then they moved to Canada and lived there till she was 13, so she has a Canadian accent. No, she doesn't say 'Eh' or whatever, but you guys' know what I mean right? They say **_**about**_** and **_**house**_** really weird and **_**sorry**_**. Haha, I hope you understand what I'm talking about.**

**Anyways! They lived in New York ever since but they moved a lot while they were there, same thing while they lived in Canada.**

**Here's Chapter 9. Enjoy!**

"Hello?" I said when I picked up the phone.

"_Jael?"_ It was Carry but something was wrong. It sounded like she was crying.

"Carry are you ok?" I asked, worriedly.

"_Jael,"_ She said again. _"Your mom…she-"_

"She what?" My heart started racing really fast and my hands were shaking.

"_She's gone."_ She said so quietly, I could barely hear it.

"W-what? What do you mean she's gone?"

"_Sh-she was sleeping and I went in her room to check on her. She looked fine so I left but I went back in 2 hours later and she was in the same position as before. I got worried and went to her and started shaking her but she didn't move."_ She started sobbing. _"Bill and I took her to the hospital but they said it was too late and that she was gone."_ All of a sudden, everything went really quiet and I couldn't talk. My body wouldn't move and I felt like I wasn't breathing.

"I-I have to go." I managed to say and hung up. I sat there on my bed, thinking about what just happened when it all hit me in one big rush and I burst into tears. My whole body was shaking and I was sobbing and hyperventilating.

I finally got up and ran out of my cabin, towards Caity's. I ignored the cold air that chilled me and kept on running. There were still a few people out and when they saw me, they either glared or had questioning looks on their faces.

I got to Caity's cabin and banged on the door. She opened it with a worried look on her face.

"Jael, what happened?" She asked and pulled me into her room.

"She's gone. My mom is gone."

Caity and I sat on her bed and I told her what happened while I was sobbing and crying.

"Jael, I'm so sorry." Caity said.

"I just-I knew this was gonna happen, but I didn't expect it to happen so-"

"Yea, I understand."

"I wish I would've been there, though. The only family she has that actually loves her was only thinking of herself and came to this place, instead of staying at home and taking care of her sick mother. I'm pathetic."

"You're not pathetic, Jael. You didn't know this was gonna happen-nobody did." I thought about everything again and cried even harder.

"It's only a few days before Final Jam! I was gonna go back for her right after all this and she had to die today. She had to leave me today." I put my head in my hand and shook it, not believing what I did by leaving my mom.

I sat there with Caity comforting me for about an hour and a half then I told her I was gonna go back to my cabin.

"Are you sure?" I nodded.

"I need some time to think. I'll see you later." I said, gave her a hug and left.

On my way there, the tears were still running down my cheeks and all the students that saw kept staring. I tried walking faster to my cabin and slammed the door closed when I came upon it.

I paced back and forth in the little area in front of my bed. I ran my hand roughly through my hair as the tears were still poring out. I sat down on my bed, trying to calm down but I couldn't. I took my journal and tried writing but everything just happened in such a big rush, I lost it and threw it across the floor. I couldn't hold it in any longer and I just screamed as loud as my lungs would let me. I got up and banged my hands on the wall.

My sobs grew louder and the force of my hands against the wall got harder. My hands squeezed into fists so tightly that they turned really white and banging on the wall at the same time just made it hurt.

I heard my cabin door open and close but I ignored it.

"Jael? Jael!" I felt the person put their hand on my waist. They tried grabbing my arms but I pulled them back but they grabbed them again. I turned around so I could get a better push at them but saw that it was Shayne. "Jael, calm down!" I kept pushing him back and hitting his chest but he was too strong. He took my arms and no matter how much I tried pulling them back, his grip was too tight. I finally gave in and he pulled me into a hug and I cried on his chest. I felt his racing heartbeat against my face and it felt good.

"It's gonna be ok." He kept repeating. No. It's not gonna be ok. He didn't understand.

"Are you all right?" He asked once we both calmed down.

"No. I'm not."

We walked outside and to the pier. Shayne went to the canoes and brought one over. I was still too shaken up; I didn't even put on a lifejacket. Neither of us did. I just walked onto the canoe and Shayne sailed us out into the lake. Once we stopped, he put the oar into its holder and it was quiet between us. I was looking down at my hands but when I looked up, Shayne was looking at me and he didn't look away.

By now, I had stopped crying and it was very quiet. There wasn't even sound coming from the camp.

"I'm sorry." I heard Shayne say, which came out as a huge surprise to me. I looked up at him and there was something in his eyes but I couldn't tell what it was.

"For what?" I asked.

"For what happened the other day when I yelled at you." His stare was so intense, I had to look down.

"Oh. Forget about it. Whatever."

"What's going on with you?" He asked.

"Nothi-"

"Don't say nothing. Don't give me that shit I get from you every time I ask you that fucking question!" I got a little scared from how loud his voice got and he relaxed a little. "This time I want the truth." He said more calmly. "Please." I sighed.

I explained to him everything from my dad losing his job to him drinking/smoking and abusing me, me wanting to come to Camp Rock 2 years ago and my mom getting sick. I told him about getting the discount and Carry and Bill watching mom while I was gone. I explained to him why I was so thin and how I got asthma from my dads smoking.

"What would your dad do to you?" He asked. I thought about all the abuse my dad has done to me over the years. All the different things he hit me with and how he would push me to the ground and start kicking me. My eyes watered and a couple tears slipped out.

"H-he used to take pots and pans and-" I didn't finish what I said and a sob slipped out. "He would push me to the ground and kick me. Push me into walls, slap me, pushing me down the stairs." I couldn't talk anymore from how much I was sobbing and crying.

"I'm sorry." He said quietly. I looked up at him and his eyes looked pained.

"Don't be. It's not your fault."

"I-I know it's none of my business, but earlier, I saw you running and crying. What happened?" I was hoping I didn't have to think of that again. I remembered everything that happened when Carry called me and a sob slipped out.

"My mom died." I said and a new wave of tears came out of my eyes.

"Come here." Shayne said and held his arms wide open. I carefully moved over to him and cried onto his chest. He wrapped his arms securely around me and for the first time in a long time, I felt safe.

I sat there, crying in his arms for what seemed like ever. Once I stopped, we just sat there, staring out into the water.

"I can't go back." I said.

"What?" He asked, confused.

"After Camp Rock is over, I can't go back home. My dad, he-he started going crazy just because he lost his job. Now that my mom is gone, he'll probably go to the next level." He tightened his arms protectively around me and I couldn't help but smile.

After a few minutes, Shayne sighed and said we should get back. I moved back to my regular spot and helped him row us back to shore. I stepped out and he flipped the canoe over and walked over to me. He gave me a tight hug and I hugged him back but when he let go, our faces were only a few inches away from each other's. He was staring deep into my eyes and I couldn't look away. He slowly moved his head closer to mine and before I knew it, his soft lips were touching mine. He put both hands on either side of my face and slightly deepened it. He pulled away and leaned his forehead against mine and we stared at each other for god knows how long.

"I'm sorry." I said. "For everything. I know I shouldn't have lied, but when Tess asked about my father, I wasn't going to tell her that he abuses me for a living and I didn't expect the whole camp to find out." My eyes started to water again. "And when you brought it up in the canoe the other day, I wanted to tell you the truth, but I didn't and I regret it." He shook his head.

"Don't apologize. I didn't give you a chance to explain and I assumed the worst. I am sorry." He pulled me into another hug.

Shayne and I left the pier and started walking to my cabin. My arm was around his waist and his arm was around my shoulders. When we got to the front of my cabin door, Shayne turned to me and kissed my forehead.

"If you need anything, you can just come over to my cabin." He said and I nodded.

"Thank you, Shayne. For everything."

"I'm here for you, Jael. No matter what happens, day or night. Just say the word and I'm there." I smiled and gave him a hug and watched as he left.

I walked into my cabin and grabbed my PJ's then went to the bathroom. I looked at my face in the mirror. My cheeks were tear stained and I looked very pale. After I changed, I washed my face and stepped out of the bathroom. I saw my journal on the floor and went to pick it up, then took it with me to my bed. I opened to a clean page and started writing a song.

When I finished writing, I heard my phone ding. I picked it up and it said I had a new text from Caity.

_Hey, are you ok? Do you want me to come over?_

I smiled and texted her back.

_No, I'm ok. Shayne and I talked. Everything is fine :)_

A few seconds later, I got another text.

_Hello! Details!_

I laughed and texted her back.

_Sorry, but I don't kiss&tell…_

_;)_

I left the conversation at that and went to bed.

The next morning, I remembered everything that happened yesterday and sadness washed over me. But then I remembered Shayne and the kiss and a smile grew on my face.

I stood up and went to the bathroom. When I came out, I decided to wear dark grey skinny jeans and a plaid green shirt that had a black band wrapped around the waist. It looked pretty cold outside so I threw on a light grey beanie and sweater. I put on my low-rise converses and left my face makeup-less. I grabbed my phone then heard a knock on my door. I went to open it and saw Caity standing there.

"Kiss and tell!" She said with a huge smile on her face. "I can't believe you guys talked! Forget about talking! I can't believe you guys kissed! Tell me everything!" I laughed and I told her the whole story as we were walking to the kitchen.

"But it was weird because every time he hugged me, I actually felt safe."

"That's 'cause you guys are practically in love."

"We are not! I don't even know if he's gonna ask me to be his girlfriend. He probably just kissed me because he felt sorry for me or something." She stopped walking.

"Ok, why do you always do that?" She asked.

"Do what?"

"Every time something good happens to you, you think something negative."

"I don't know. I guess 'cause, it's just hard to believe that it's actually happening to me. I mean, my life has been pretty shitty for a few years now, I can't just expect all this 'good' happening to me. I'm not used to it." She nodded, understanding and we continued walking.

"So, how are you? I mean, about your mom." I looked down, sadly.

"Not that good. I mean, we used to be really close, you know? Especially since she got sick, I would try to be by her side as much as possible. Even before that, I would be able to talk to her about boy problems and friends at school. She was a really awesome mom and she didn't deserve to die." My eyes watered. "I have to call Carry to talk to her about it. Like when the funeral is and stuff." Caity nodded and a couple tears slipped out of my eyes. I wiped them away and we arrived in the kitchen.

After we made breakfast, we went to the mess hall and sat at the table and waited for everyone to come. When they came, we got up and got some food. I just grabbed a couple slices of toast and went back to the table with Caity. Kiwi was already there with his food. When we sat down, he noticed I looked sad and asked what happened. I told him everything that happened yesterday.

"I'm really sorry, Jael." He said.

"Yea. Me too." I ripped off a piece of the toast and stuck it in my mouth.

"But on the bright side," He said. "You and Shayne talked and are like, together." I smiled. Kiwi was always trying to make people happy.

"We aren't together. It was just a little kiss. Not a big deal." I ripped another piece and stuck it in my mouth.

"When people kiss, it's not just anything random. What, friends with benefits? Please." Caity said. "It's a big deal, Jael."

"Oh, come on! You know you're happy!"

"And what made you get that idea?"

"You're eating." I blushed and looked down. Caity and Kiwi laughed. "You guys' are so annoying. Gosh." I said, jokingly and the bell rang for class.

Mr. Torvald's class went by fast and I think when I sang the Final Jam song, it got a lot better than before. Was Shayne really making a difference for me?

Brown let us do whatever we wanted on the piano. I tried making the music for last night's song on it and surprisingly got it down. Yesterday, I was thinking of changing my Final Jam song to this one. It was about my mom and I really wanted to share it. I hope Caity won't mind because she worked hard on the mix.

For some reason, I was excited to go to Dance. As I was walking there, I had a smile on my face but I didn't realize it till Caity pointed it out. I blushed and continued walking to class. Wow, I've been blushing a lot lately. What's gotten into me?

When we walked in, there were a few people there including Shayne. When he saw me, he smiled and walked over.

"Hey," He said and gave me a hug. "How're you feeling?"

"I'm alright." He looked up to Caity and Kiwi. "And I'm sure you guys already know that I talked to Jael last night and apologized. You guys were awesome friends and I want to apologize to you too." Caity and Kiwi looked at each other and sighed.

"Fine." Caity said.

"But if you hurt her again," Kiwi said and did the man handshake/hug thing with him. "I'll cut your balls off." He said and smiled. I couldn't help but laugh.

"I wasn't planning on it." Shayne said, looking a little scared and Caity and I laughed even more. The whole class finally got here. Tess saw Shayne talking to us and she glared. Uh-oh.

"All right, guys," Shayne said as he walked to the front of the room. "I have a small surprise for you. Nick and Kevin flew in this morning because we're gonna be judging Final Jam. And they're gonna be singing with us for the performance afterwards. Come on out, guys." He said and Nick and Kevin walked out from a little room/closet all the way to the side. A bunch of the girls shrieked and the guys just clapped.

"Hey guys!" Nick said. I looked over at Caity and she looked down sadly. I remember on the second day here, she told me that she was closest to him out of all the members 3 years ago. He looked at her and looked a little sad too.

"You guys happy that Final Jam is just in three days!" Kevin said and everybody cheered. "We're really stoked to hear you perform."

"Ok, you guys ready to dance?" Shayne said and everybody said yes. He walked over to the stereo and pushed play and we all began dancing. After we practiced it a couple times, Shayne let us do it as if we were actually performing it on stage. Everyone stood next to somebody and Nick and Kevin went to get guitars from the room. We all got into our positions and they started playing.

When Shayne and I sang together, I don't know why but it felt right. Our voices mixed really well together and dancing side by side was really fun. When we stopped singing, we all cheered and everyone started talking. Shayne let everybody sit out for the rest of the period so it was just free time. I walked over to Caity and Kiwi.

"You guys were awesome singing together!" Caity said and gave me a hug.

"We totally saw a little some' some' going on." Kiwi said and I laughed. I noticed behind us, Nick and Kevin were talking and they were walking over to us. I nudged Caity and she turned around to see Nick and Kevin standing there.

"Hey Caitlyn." Nick said. "Can we talk to you for a second?" She looked at me then back at them and nodded. They walked a few feet away from us and Kiwi and I were watching them. We couldn't hear anything because of all the talking in the room, but they hugged so it looked like everything was okay.

Caity walked over to us as Nick and Kevin went to put their guitars back to where they belong. Shayne came with Nick and Kevin following and introduced them to me.

"Nice to meet you guys." I said.

"Likewise." Nick said. "We've heard a lot about you." I looked at Shayne and he looked down and blushed a little.

"Really?" I said, getting pretty interested. "I hope those were pretty good things."

"Very." Kevin said.

All six of us sat down and talked and we got to know each other very well. Shayne and Nick were really funny and Kevin was one of the sweetest guys I have ever met.

Sadly, the bell rang and we had to go. But since we didn't have any other classes after this, I told them we would see them later.

"Did you notice how Shayne was looking at you every time you talked?" Caity asked as we were walking back to our cabins.

"What are you talking about?"

"Whenever you would talk, Shayne looked at you like you were the most beautiful thing he has ever seen." I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"Yea, I saw something too." Kiwi said.

"I'll keep on dreaming guys'." I said and turned to where my cabin was.

After I took a shower and changed back into my clothes, I walked around the camp when I came across Shayne.

"Hey," He said. "Where're you going?"

"Just taking a walk. You?"

"I was actually looking for you."

"Why?" I asked.

"I wanted to ask you if you wanted to take a walk." I chuckled and nodded.

We walked side by side and talked about random things.

"You excited about Final Jam?" He asked and I nodded.

"A little more nervous but I'm excited too."

"You'll do great." He said and gave me a reassuring smile. "So, did you and Caity finish the song?"

"Yea, but I don't know if I'll be singing it."

"Why not?"

"Because I wrote another song. It's about my mom and I feel like I should let everybody hear it." He nodded, understanding.

"Do you think I can hear the original song, then?" He asked and gave me a hopeful smile. I couldn't help but smile back and nodded. We walked into the cabin where I sang the parody of WYLMITE and I smiled from the memory. I walked to the piano and sat on the bench and he sat beside me.

_I've always been the kind of girl_

_That hid my face_

_So afraid to tell the world_

_What I've got to say_

_But I have this dream_

_Right inside of me_

_I'm gonna let it show_

_It's time to let you know_

_This is real_

_This is me_

_I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now_

_Gonna let the light shine on me_

_Now I've found who I am_

_There's no way to hold it in_

_No more hiding who I wanna be_

_This is me_

_Do you know what it's like_

_To feel so in the dark_

_To dream about a life_

_Where you're the shining star_

_Even though it seems_

_Like it's too far away_

_I've got to believe in myself_

_It's the only way_

I heard him gasp but I ignored it and continued playing.

_This is real_

_This is me_

_I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now_

_Gonna let the light shine on me_

_Now I've found who I am_

_There's no way to hold it in_

_No more hiding who I wanna be_

_This is me_

All of a sudden, he started playing what I recognized to be Gotta Find You.

_You're the voice I hear inside my head_

_The reason that I'm singing_

_I need to find you_

_I gotta find you_

_You're the missing piece I need_

_The song inside of me_

_I need to find you_

_I gotta find you_

I gave him a questioning look and he smiled.

"You're the girl." He said.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"The girl that I've been looking for. It's you."

"B-but you've never heard me sing this song before."

"I did. In the beginning of the summer, you were in the mess hall and you sang part of the song and I was outside, running from fans." I remembered the memory.

"That would explain the screaming girls I heard." I looked up at him and he had a huge smile on his face. "But why are you so happy that it's me? Weren't you expecting someone spectacular or…not me?"

"Honestly? I'm actually relieved that it's you."

"Why?"

"When I first started talking to you, I thought you were a really amazing girl and I felt a really strong connection between us. The only thing that would've made it better was that if you were the girl. And you are." I smiled and looked down.

"Jael," He started again. "I really like you and I have since we started talking and became friends. When we weren't talking, it killed me. At first, I thought that you hurt me but it was me who hurt you all along. And all those times when I saw you crying, it killed me but I couldn't do anything about it because I thought you hated me. And after a couple days, you looked like you got over me and I thought that I didn't matter to you anymore."

"It's not that you didn't matter to me." I said. "You should've seen me the two days after the argument. I was a mess. You can even ask Caity and Kiwi. But after that second day, I made a promise to myself that I wouldn't cry over you because I thought you hated me and I didn't think you would ever forgive me. I was still hurting a lot even though I didn't show it to everyone. Almost every night, I would write in my journal. I wrote a few songs about it and I just-"

"I understand. I realize how much pain I put you through and if I could, I would take it back. I really like you, Jael, and I don't want anything like that to happen between us again."

"Why?" I asked.

"Huh?" He asked, confused.

"Why do you like me?"

"For one, you don't act like a normal fan girl who screams just at the sight of me. And another, you're just easy to talk to. I feel like I can be myself around you and not be the Shayne Grey everyone knows just because I'm famous. It seems like everyone else holds high expectations about me but not you. You accepted me for who I am and you put me in a place that I was trying to reach for so long but couldn't find my way there. You helped me realize that the music I was playing wasn't my music and it was for my music that Kevin, Nick, and I started the band."

"Umm, before, when we were arguing, you said that I was just like everyone else. Has it happened before?"

"It has." He muttered. "More times than I can even remember. That's why I was so hurt when I heard that you lied because I thought you were the one person who would never do that." I began to open my mouth to say something but he cut me off. "And I know now that you would never do that." He smiled softly. "You're different from everyone else and that's good."

"I never meant to hurt you, Shane." I said softly.

"But you didn't. I hurt you and myself by assuming the worst and us not talking." I smiled and he pulled me into a hug. When he let go, He gave me a small kiss on my lips and looked me in the eyes. "Jael," He started and I got a little nervous. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

**I was gonna end it there but I love you guys SO much for reviewing and alerting, I'll just continue.**

"Yes." I said and smiled. He smiled really widely and pulled me into another hug and I hugged him back.

"You know," He started. "The song you just sang sounded pretty good with mine. You wanna mix it together and see how it turns out?" I smiled and nodded. We sang exactly what we did before but then I added the chorus to my song afterwards and he sang it with me.

_This is real_

_This is me_

_I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now_

_Gonna let the light shine on me_

_Now I've found who I am_

_There's no way to hold it in_

_No more hiding who I wanna be_

_This is me_

_You're the missing piece I need_

_The song inside of me_

_This is me_

_You're the voice I hear inside my head_

_The reason that I'm singing_

_Now I've found who I am_

_There's no way to hold it in_

_No more hiding who I wanna be_

_This is me_

"That was really good." I said.

"Do you wanna go tell the others our idea? Maybe Caity can add to the mix of the song so mine could fit in." I nodded and we went to find the others.

We saw them sitting and talking on the pier. When we got there, Caity gave me a huge smile and she got up and ran towards me. She took my arm and pulled me a few yards away.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Nick told me what Shayne was gonna do." I sighed and smiled. "Did he ask you?"

"Yea."

"And what'd you say?" I looked at her and rolled my eyes.

"I said yes." She shrieked and pulled me into a hug. I laughed and hugged her back. "Listen, Caity," She let go and looked at me worriedly. "About the song I'm singing on Final Jam, I don't think I'll be doing that one."

"Why not?" She asked.

"Last night, I wrote a song and it's about my mom. I wanted to share it with everybody. And I know you worked really hard on the mix and I'm so sorry but-"

"It's ok, Jael." She said.

"Thank you so much, Caity. But guess what?"

"What?" I told her about me singing This Is Me to Shayne and him telling me that I was the girl. She was still very happy and pulled me into another hug and I laughed.

"Come on, let's get back." We walked back over and I sat down next to Shayne. He smiled at me and I smiled back.

"So Caity," Shayne started. "About Jael's song,"

"She told me. She's the girl with the voice."

"Ok, so, we realized that our voices sound completely awesome when we sing together and we wanted to know if you could continue the mix of her song so that my part of it will fit in with hers."

"Yea, that would be awesome."

"Wait." Nick said. "You're the girl with the voice?" I nodded. "Do you think we can hear one of your songs so we can see what's so amazing about it?"

"Nope. Sorry. You can wait two more days for Final Jam."

"Fine." He muttered and I laughed. I looked out into the sun and watched, as it was getting lower to the horizon.

"Oh shit!" I yelled. "Caity we have to go help Connie in the kitchen."

"Crap! We'll see you guys later." She said and we ran towards the kitchen. Connie already started cooking and she looked at us when we walked in.

"Sorry! We're late."

"That's right, you are." Connie told us what we had to do and Caity and I worked as fast as we could so we could finish dinner early.

Connect 3 sat with us and we had so much fun. Barron and Sander showed them their cool rapping/beat boxing tricks and Shayne tried rapping too. It was nowhere near as good as theirs.

"Ok, I got another one. Give me a beat!" Shayne said and Sander started beat boxing. "Ok, slower than that. I can't rap that fast. Much better! Ok."

_Listen to me, I got two feet_

_Walking down the street, with my degree_

_Degree like 10, 10 degrees_

_Freezin' outside, need a jacket_

_Where can I go gotta go to the store and buy me a jacket_

_Gotta buy me a nice medium jacket_

_Cause small is too small but large is too large_

_Go to the car, drive to...uuuuhhhh..._

_WHOO! I LOVE THAT RAP!_

We all bust out laughing. I leaned on Caity's shoulder because of how hard I was laughing and I couldn't hold myself up on the bench.

"Yea, that's right. Be jealous." Shayne said and we all stopped laughing and gave him a look. He looked down and we laughed again. I gave him a side hug and we all continued talking and having fun.

For the rest of the night after dinner, I stayed in my cabin and practiced my new Final Jam song on the piano. Brown said we didn't have any classes tomorrow or the day after so we had time to practice. After I got most of the piano down, I went to bed.

The next morning after I got ready, I went down to the kitchen to help make breakfast but when I was done, I walked back to my cabin to finish the piano. When I was about to turn into the path, I saw Tess walking out of it.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing." She said and had an evil smile on her lips and walked away. I rolled my eyes and walked up to my cabin. I didn't take my journal that had the song in it because I already memorized it by heart.

I finished the piano then sang the song all together. My eyes watered as I was singing it because of what it meant.

I decided to take a break and left my cabin. I walked over to Caity's cabin but she wasn't there. I went to Kiwi's but he wasn't there either. The last place to check was Shayne's. I walked over and knocked on the door. Shayne opened it and smiled when he saw me. He gave me a peck on the lips then opened the door wider for me to walk in. Caity, Kiwi, Nick, and Kevin were here.

"I can see that you guys didn't invite me to your party." I said and Shayne wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Sorry." He said. "Caity said that you wanted to work on your Final Jam song and we didn't want to interrupt." I couldn't help but smile. Shayne was adorable when he was apologizing.

"It's okay. So, what are you guys doing?"

"Oh you know, just catching up on three years." Kevin said. "How's your song going?"

"Good. I just want to practice it a couple more times and Caity, I need your awesome guitar skills for it." I said and smiled and she laughed.

"Alright." I walked over and sat down on Shayne's couch. His cabin was huge. He had his own living room with a flat screen and a separate bedroom. It was like a mini apartment.

"So Jael, tell us about yourself." Nick said.

"Well, what do you want to know? Ask me questions."

"Uhm…do you play or watch any sports?" He asked.

"I don't like watching sports but I love playing hockey."

"Really? Hockey?"

"Yea. I'm half Canadian and I was raised here so, I got the genes." I said and they laughed.

"You're half Canadian?" Shayne asked and Nick started laughing.

"Say about." I rolled my eyes and said it.

"About." They all laughed.

"What's your other half?" Kevin asked.

"Irish." I said and Shayne started laughing. I turned my head and gave him a questioning look.

"I saw you guys' little dance battle thing." Caity, Kiwi, and I laughed.

"Wasn't I awesome?" I asked.

"For an Irish dancer, sure." I playfully hit him.

"I can do way better than that. I love free styling. That was just for a joke."

"Yea, Kevin and I are totally lost here." Nick said.

"On my youtube, Caity, Kiwi, and I posted a video of us dancing. She went first and when it was my turn, I Irish danced. You should check it out; my account is JaelPierce."

"Sweet. We'll do it later."

"Yea, but don't watch the one that's called Connect 3 When You Look Me In The Eyes Parody." Caity said and I smiled.

"Wow, obvious much, Kate?" Kiwi said sarcastically.

"Just cause you said that, we're totally gonna watch it." Kevin said. "Anyways, back to the questions. What type of music do you listen to?"

"Rock, Metal, Alternative, A little rap and hiphop, slow rock, a little pop but hardly, grunge, the classics, stuff like that. How about you guys?" I asked.

"We listen to stuff like Stevie Wonder, Elvis Costello, Beatles, stuff like that." Nick said.

"Elvis Costello and Stevie Wonder are awesome."

"Yea, you like them?"

"Of course! I wish they still had music like that nowadays. I mean, I love the music now but the old stuff was good too." They all agreed.

"Do you have any hobbies?" Shayne asked me.

"I like to skateboard, paint, draw, photography, and obviously sing. Can any of you guys skateboard?"

"I can." Nick said. "It's a funny story, actually. When I was about 10, I really wanted to learn so I begged my parents for one and when they finally got it for me, I would practice every day till I could do it. Then one day, Shayne asked me if he could try so I gave it to him. As soon as he stepped on it, he fell over and the skateboard flew into the air and landed like, two inches away from his face."

"That's a lie! You pushed me and you know it!" Shayne yelled and Caity and I laughed.

"I did not! That's been your excuse ever since and you know I didn't do it. Did you feel my hands on you when it happened?"

"Well no. But you mysteriously used your crazy telekinesis powers cause I know I didn't fall." Kevin and Kiwi started laughing too.

"Just keep telling yourself that, Shayne." Nick said.

"You guys knew each other when you were 10?" I asked and they nodded.

"Yea, we went to school together and we were neighbors. Nick was in 5th grade and I was in 8th." Shayne said. "We really wanted to go to Camp Rock and we went a few years later and that's where we met Kevin."

"Cool." Kiwi said. "Do you have any favourite TV shows?" He asked me.

"Yea umm, LOST, Supernatural, and Terminator. But LOST tops all of them."

"I used to watch LOST."

"Whoa whoa, wait. 'Used to' watch LOST? You stopped?" I asked and he nodded. "How can you stop watching LOST? It's like, the best TV show in the world."

"I don't know. I mean, there isn't really much to it after you've been on an island for 3 years." They all laughed.

"You stopped watching it when it started to get even more important and interesting. That's it; I'm making you watch it all over again from season 1 to 4."

"Do I have to?" He complained.

"Yes. And I promise, you won't regret it."

We talked for a couple more hours until lunch. We all walked to the mess hall to get some food.

The rest of the day went by and I was so excited for Final Jam. It was only a day away.

It was already dinner and I put the spaghetti in the pot full of boiling water. As the spaghetti was boiling, I helped Caity and Connie make the burgers. Afterwards, I was mixing the spaghetti and Caity was trying to flip the hamburger buns in the air with a spatula.

"Caity, stop! You suck at it!" I said and laughed.

"No, I almost got it!"

"You better not get any in my spaghetti!"

"I'm sure they have it!" We heard an angry sounding Tess say and turned around to see her and Brown walking towards us.

"Okay, she has officially lost it." Caity said.

"No, I didn't lose anything, you guys stole it."

"What?" I asked, confused.

"What's going on here?" Connie asked.

"Tess thinks that Jael and Caitlyn stole her charm bracelet."

"What?" Caity and I yelled in unison.

"I'm sorry Brown, but these girls would never do such a thing." Connie said, trying to back us up.

"Look, let's just settle this, alright?" Brown said.

"I know it was her," Tess said, pointing at me. "She was lying all summer about who she is. Who knows what else she'd lie about?" My mouth dropped open.

"Now wait a minute!" Connie yelled.

"Connie, don't. If they want to look, let them. This is stupid."

"Look, let me just scope this out and I'll have a look in your cabin."

"Fine."

"Whatever."

"You're not gonna find anything." I said as Brown started looking around. "I didn't s-" I stopped when Brown noticed a gold charm under a few cookbooks. He pulled it out and showed it to us.

"That's it! That is my charm bracelet." Tess said.

"There's gotta be some mistake here." Connie said.

"Like what? I snuck in the kitchen and-"

"Tess," Brown stopped her. "I got this. I'm totally wigged out." Brown said, looking at us.

"Yea, so are we!" I yelled.

"I'm not." Caity said, glaring at Tess.

"Well rules are rules. And since it's the end of Camp, I have no choice. I've got to ban you guys from the rest of Camp Activities. Until the _end_ of Final Jam."

"We didn't do anything! She's lying!" I yelled, completely pissed that we're band from Final Jam.

"Do you have any proof?" Brown asked.

"No but she-"

"Well then I'm sorry. My hands are tied." Brown handed Tess back her bracelet and turned to us. "Until the _end_ of Final Jam." He repeated and Caity and I nodded, not believing what just happened. Brown left and Connie went after him.

Caity and I went to the mess hall to put the Mustard and Ketchup bottles by the food and everybody was staring at us. Then Brown walked in with a piece of paper in his hand.

"Camper Mates! And Maties. I am holding the lineup for Final Jam." Everyone gasped. "I am gonna pin it up on the wall. Let me get out of the room before you all-" Everyone got up and ran over to the paper before Brown got to leave. Caity and I turned back around and rolled our eyes.

"This is not fair." I said.

"I know."

Caity and I skipped dinner and went straight to the pier.

"This was supposed to be a fun summer that was all about music and all I did was get caught up in Tess drama." I said.

"It happens." She said.

"I don't even know what the hell I did to her to make her act this way to me."

"It's not just you. She does it to everybody."

"Yea, but I'm the main one she does it to."

"I've never seen Brown so harsh." Caity said.

"I know, he kept repeating, 'Until the _end_ of Final Jam'." I said, mimicking his accent. All of a sudden, it hit me.

"What?" She asked.

"Brown said we were banned until the _end_ of Final Jam."

"Yea, I know. I heard him. Where are you going with this?"

"Isn't Final Jam over once everyone performs their songs?"

"Yea, but-oh!" She said, finally catching on and I laughed.

"Brown knows we wouldn't do anything like that. He gave us a little clue so we could still sing on Final Jam."

"I don't hate him anymore." Caity said and I laughed.

"Hey guys." I turned around and saw Shayne standing behind me. He put his arm around my shoulder and asked us why we were skipping dinner. We told him what happened with Tess and Brown but then said it was ok because we found a way to still sing on Final Jam.

"Yea, Uncle Brown was always like that. Do you guys want to head back to the mess hall, or are you gonna skip the rest of dinner?"

"Sure. Let's go." I said and we left. When we walked in, Nick and Kevin were sitting with Kiwi, Barron, and Sander. We sat down and Nick and Kevin gave Caity and I weird looks.

"What?" She asked.

"We saw that little parody of yours." Kevin said. Caity and I looked at each other then back at Nick.

"We-we did a pretty good job…r-right?" I asked, pretending to be nervous and bit my lip.

"Well," Nick said. "You could've jumped on the piano a bit better."

"And your voice didn't fit in with Nicks." Kevin said and Nick playfully hit him.

"Haha, I'm sorry, Nick. I like that song so it was all a joke." I said and smiled.

We all sat and ate dinner together. Afterwards, we walked around the camp, just talking. I asked them a few questions about being famous and how it's like singing on stage in front of thousands of people.

"It's amazing." Kevin said.

"Yea, especially when every single one of them is cheering for you." Nick said.

"And it's awesome because when they sing the lyrics to your song, it just makes you happy. Especially if they can relate to what your lyrics mean." Shayne said.

We talked for about 20 more minutes when it started to get really cold. I shivered and wrapped my sweater tightly around me. Shayne noticed and started taking his jacket off.

"No Shayne, I'm fine." I said.

"Here. Take it." I sighed and put his leather Jacket on, which was ten sizes too big.

"You guys are so cheesy." Caity said and rolled her eyes.

"Aww, is somebody jealous?" I said, as if I was talking to a baby and everyone laughed except her.

"Yea yea, whatever." Shayne wrapped his arms securely around me and I leaned into his side. We walked for at least another hour when the coldness was way too strong for me and it was getting pretty late. They walked with me to my cabin.

"Damn, it's really creepy down here." Nick said.

"Especially at night." Kevin said.

"It's not too bad…if you ignore the bear sounds and wolf howls." I said and shrugged. Nick and Kevin gave me scared looks and I laughed. "I'm joking, guys." I gave them all a hug but gave Shayne a peck on the lips. I was taking his jacket off when he stopped me.

"Keep it. You can give it to me tomorrow." I nodded and thanked him.

"Night guys. I'll see you tomorrow." I said and walked inside my cabin.

The next day, I wore grey skinny jeans, a black t-shirt, and a black jacket with a furry hoodie. I pulled on my low-rise converses, grabbed my phone, and walked to the kitchen. On my way there, I saw Nick walking in the same direction.

"Hey." I said when I caught up to him.

"Hey." He replied.

"You going to the kitchen too?" I asked.

"Yea. Shayne and Kevin are there. I told them I would catch up with them later. I don't think he wanted me to tell you he was there so, shh." I smiled. "Pretend to be surprised or something."

"Sure thing." It was quiet for a couple minutes when Nick sighed.

"Listen Jael," He started. "I just wanted to thank you for bringing the old Shayne back. I mean, no matter what any of us did, it didn't change him till you came along. Thank you."

"Of course." I said. "Do you know why he started being a jerk in the first place?"

"Yea, I do, but I don't think I can tell you. I'm sure he'll tell you anyways but, it's just not my place to tell you."

"I understand." With that said, we walked into the kitchen and saw Shayne, Kevin, Kiwi, and Caity talking.

"Morning guys," I said and gave everyone a hug.

"So, does your amazingly hot boyfriend get a good morning kiss?" Shayne asked. I walked right passed him and looked around.

"I don't see him." I said when I felt Shayne's hand grab mine and pulled me to turn around and smacked my lips into his. I smiled as I was kissing him and he pulled away.

"I'm right here." He said and we looked into each other's eyes, forgetting where we were.

"Damn, they really are cheesy." Kiwi said and I glared at him.

"I was talking about my nachos!" He yelled as he was eating some out of a bowl and we all bust out laughing but I just smiled.

The guys helped Caity and I cooked breakfast then we walked out to the mess hall to eat. The rest of the day went by really fast and it was already lunch. It sucks because today is our last day together till Final Jam and I don't want it to be over just yet.

After we ate, we left and felt the cold Canada air hit our skin. Since I had my jacket, I wasn't as cold as I was yesterday but it was still pretty cold for me. I crossed my arms over my chest and tightened them to warm up.

"Dang Jael, even with your jacket you're still cold?" Kevin asked.

"You guys have more meat on your bones than I do." I said.

"Are you saying I'm fat?" Nick asked.

"Yes. Yes I am." I said and smiled at him and they laughed. "Which reminds me: I forgot to give you your jacket." I said to Shayne. "We can all go over to my cabin now and just chill if you want?" They all nodded and we walked to my cabin.

When we got there, I handed Shayne his jacket but he just settled it down on my wheelie chair and sat beside me on my bed.

"There isn't really much to do here." I said. Nick walked over to my keyboard and started playing something.

"Are you guys working on a new album?" Caity asked.

"Kind of." Nick replied. "After Camp Rock, we're going on our Burnin' Up Tour, but we always write so,"

"We're expecting to go to the recording studio sometime early next year and the album should be out mid-next year." Kevin said.

"Sweet. I'm excited to hear what you guys' have in store for your fans."

"We're changing our sound too. Now that I realize that it's up to us and not the record label what type of music we make, it's gonna be completely different." Shayne said.

"Good. I'm glad." I said and smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Ugh." Kiwi groaned. "You guys are sickening." I laughed and we all went back to talking.

We went down to make dinner but then afterwards, everyone went to the mess hall but then I remember that Shayne forgot his jacket again. I told them I would be right back and went to go get it. I walked over to my cabin and grabbed the jacket but when I turned around, I noticed my journal wasn't in the same place it was before. I always put it all the way in the back of the second shelf but this time it was laying on the top one. The only person I could think of was Tess. That's what she was doing when I saw her walking out of the path.

"That bitch!" I said, grabbed my journal and angrily stormed out of my cabin.

As soon as I opened the mess hall doors, I looked everywhere for Tess until I saw her standing with Ella and Peggy.

"Tess!" I yelled as I was walking over to her. She turned around and put her hand on her hip. "What the hell is your problem?" I asked.

"Uh, well right now? It's you." I ignored what she said and continued talking.

"Why'd you do it?"

"Do wha-" I lifted my journal in front of her face.

"You went into my cabin and read my journal. Why? Who the hell are you to go into other people's cabins and read their personal things without permission? No wait, who the hell are you to go into people's cabins without permission, period? How much did you read? Huh? I don't like you very much-probably way more then you don't like me, but you don't see me going into your cabin and reading your shit. I haven't done anything wrong to you. Ever since I got here, you've been doing nothing but shit to me. You know, I actually took time away from my pathetic life to think why on earth you do this to not only me, but to everybody, and I've come to one conclusion." I realized that everyone in the mess hall got really quiet and were listening to what was going on, but I didn't care. It's about time somebody spoke up. I didn't realize it but my eyes were watering and a couple tears slipped out.

"Yea? What's that?" She asked with her bitchy attitude.

"Usually when people act like they own the world, it's because they're hiding something. Because something personal happened in their lives. So what is it Tess? I mean, you've basically embarrassed be in front of everybody after Beach Jam by telling them that my dad isn't really dead. So what's your secret? What happened to you to make you act like the Queen Bitch?" She stayed quiet. I walked closer to her as a few more tears slipped out. "Look, I don't know why you do these things to me. And you probably think I can't handle it, but let me just tell you this; I'm a lot stronger than what people give me credit for. And you better not read this again." I said and lifted my journal. "You better not go into my cabin again, and I seriously don't feel like dealing with your stupid little games. So fuck off." I walked past her, shoving her in the shoulder and walked out of the mess hall and slammed the door as hard as I could.

I tried walking to the pier when I heard the door open and close and Shayne calling after me.

"Jael! Wait up!" I stopped walking and turned to him. "Are you ok?" He asked when he saw the tears running down my face and wiped them away.

"I'm fine." I replied. I heard the doors open and close again and saw Nick, Kevin, Caity, and Kiwi but to my surprise, Ella and Peggy were with them too. "What are they doing here?" I asked.

"We told Tess we didn't want to be part of her group any more." Ella said.

"Yea," Peggy agreed. "We told her we were tired of her bossing us around. And we're really sorry for everything we've done to you. Well, technically what Tess did to you since we had nothing to do with it, but we're really sorry." I smiled and nodded, understanding. Shayne looked at me and back at the others.

"Uhm, we'll catch up with you guys later." He said and they nodded. Shayne led me towards the canoes. He flipped them over and I got in then he pushed it out into the water and got in himself.

Once we stopped rowing, we put the oars in its holders and Shayne looked at me. I looked back at him and it seemed like he wanted to tell me something but he wasn't sure if he should.

"Are you ok?" I knew that's not what he wanted to ask me but I nodded anyways. He looked down at his hands unsurely, then back at me.

"Shayne, is everything alright?" I asked.

"Yea, everything is fine, it's just," He paused. "Jael, you know when you told me that you couldn't go back home after this was all over?" I nodded. "Did you find anywhere to go yet?" I shook my head. "Well, I was wondering, do you want to go with me and the guys? I mean, we'll be on a bus most of the time but there's still enough space for you. We have a few extra bunks and-"

"Shayne," I said so he could stop talking. "Are you sure about this?"

"Yea. I've given this a lot of thought and I asked the guys if they were okay with it and they said yes."

"But won't there be a lot of questions from the media?"

"There might be a few but they'll get over it. And the media is the last thing on my mind right now." I thought about it for a little but Shayne got the wrong idea when I didn't reply. "Look, you don't have to if you don't want to. It was just a suggestion."

"Yes."

"What?"

"I want to." He smiled and sighed. "But I don't want to be too much trouble-"

"No, you won't be." He interrupted.

"Ok then." He leaned in and gave me a kiss. "But," He waited for me to continue. "I would like to stop by at my house first. I need to go to my mom's funeral." He nodded.

"Do you want to head back now?" I nodded and we rowed back to shore.

**WHOO! Well that was one long ass chapter! Haha. I know I took forever to upload but I've been working on this every single day since I uploaded the chapters for LOST. I have two things to say; One: Instead of it being Nick White, it's gonna be Nick Jonas and instead of it being Kevin Jonas, it's going to be Kevin Black. And two: I forgot what it was but if I remember, I'll put it on the next chapter. I hope you guys liked it and I'll work on the next one ASAP. This story is coming to an end very soon but no worries! I will be making a sequel so be happy.**

**Review! Thanks :)**


	11. Authors Note 2

**WOW!**

**okay, I just wanted to say:::::**

**CONGRATS TO KEVIN JONAS AND DANIELLE DELEASE!**

**THEYRE FINALLY ENGAGED!**

**WHOOHOO!!!!!**

**:D**

**P.S.**

**new chapter coming soon :)**


	12. finaljamfinaljamfinaljam

**Okay, I literally LOVE you guys for reviewing and liking my story. **

**Here's Chapter 10. Enjoy!**

For the rest of the night, I taught Caity how to play the guitar for my song. I sang it once while she played the guitar and it sounded good. Afterwards, she left to her cabin and I went to bed.

Today is the day of Final Jam and a few of the kids were already leaving, or they were leaving right after Final Jam and wanted to say bye just incase they didn't have the chance to do it later. Today, I wore black skinny jeans, a white tank top with my pullover hoodie above it. I didn't put any makeup on so that when I do it for my Final Jam performance, it looked clean.

I walked into the kitchen and saw Caity and the guys there. I gave each of them a hug and Shayne a kiss.

"You excited for Final Jam?" Kevin asked me.

"Yea, but I'm kinda nervous." I replied.

"There's nothing to be nervous about." Kiwi said. "You'll do great. And you know, since I'm your good luck charm, I'll be sitting there in the crowd, front row, watching you." I snorted and everyone laughed.

"I'm just kidding, Kiwi. No, you're not my good luck charm, but I appreciate everything else you said…no offence." I said and smiled.

After we made breakfast, we headed to the mess hall. I was way too nervous to eat but Shayne made me eat some toast.

"I told you he was too overprotective." Caity said.

After breakfast, we walked down to the rocks by the pier and sat down on them.

"So Shayne," I said. "Which one of your friends are you closest with?"

"Well, besides Nick and Kevin, I'm pretty close with Demi Lovato. She's really sweet and nice and we used to tell each other everything."

"Yea, I think I've seen them do each others hair once." Nick said. "And a couple times I've noticed that his nails were really shiny-"

"Ha-ha, very funny! We never did each others nails!" Shayne said.

"Don't lie!" Nick said. "Kevin and I saw your nails shining in the light."

"Hey," Caity said. "He never denied the hair thing." I smiled.

"Anyways!" They laughed. "I used to talk to her all the time but not very much since I became a jerk. Actually, I think you guys would be good friends too. I'll introduce you two when we start the Burnin' Up tour. She's our opening act."

"Cool." I said. "Anyone else?"

"She's really close friends with Selena Gomez and they're close with Miley Cyrus. And they each have their own friends that they hang out with. Selena and Demi talk all the time and try to see each other as much as possible. I'm sure you'll be able to meet her too and one day, you can meet Miley. Maybe when we go to our house in L.A cause we're neighbors."

"I'm excited."

"So like, do you guys only hang out with the chicks?" Kiwi asked and Caity laughed.

"No." Nick answered. "We're really good friends with our band, which you can meet on tour." He said to me.

"Hey guys," Kevin said. "Remember when we used to do our Camp Fire?"

"Oh yea!" Shayne said.

"Oh my gosh, we haven't done that in forever!" Caity said.

"We should do that again this summer." Nick said. I looked at Kiwi to see if he knew what was going on but he just shrugged.

"What's going on?" I asked Kiwi.

"No idea." He replied and Shayne, Kevin, Nick, and Caity were still talking about it, not even paying attention to us.

"So like, I like how they're still talking and wont even bother explaining anything to us."

"I know. They should at least tell us what they're talking about." They were still talking. I looked at my pretend watch on my wrist then back at Kiwi.

"This calls for only one thing." I said and Kiwi laughed.

"This has to work." He said and I took in a deep breath.

"HEY KIWI! YOU WANNA MAKE OUT!" I yelled and they all got quiet. "Finally."

"So does ANYBODY want to explain to us what the hell a camp fire is?" Kiwi asked.

"Well Kiwi," Shayne started. "A Campfire is usually when someone puts a fire together at a camp and-"

"You guys know what I mean!" He yelled and we laughed.

"The Camp Fire is this tradition thing we made up a few years ago." Nick said. "It's when we stay here an extra day after everyone is gone so it's only us at the camp, well, the staff is here too but they don't care, and at night we make a fire and have fun. Usually we just talk but mostly we sing some of our songs and just chill."

"That sounds like fun." I said. "Are you guys doing it again this year?"

"Well," Kevin said. "I think we all agreed that we will."

"Awesome." Kiwi said.

"So it's gonna be me, Shayne, Nick, Caity, Kiwi, and you?" I asked Kevin and he nodded.

"And we're gonna invite Barron and Sander." Nick said.

"Actually," Caity started. "I think we should invite Ella and Peggy. They never really were bad, they were just always with Tess." We thought about it for a bit then nodded in agreement.

Caity, Shayne, and I walked into the kitchen and Connie said that Caity had to make the macaroni while Shayne and I had to make the cupcakes and Connie would make the cakes.

"So what's with all the desert, Mrs. Torres?" Shayne asked.

"Please sweetheart, call me Connie. And today is Final Jam. I think everyone deserves a little treat here and there. Cupcakes are for after lunch and the cakes are for desert."

"Shayne, get the cupcake pan and a big bowl, I'll get the ingredients." He nodded and we both went to get the things.

"How many do we have to make?" Shayne asked when he got back.

"Well, there are about 350 students here, so make 400."

I dumped the bags of flour into the bowl and once it got in there, a bunch came flying out. Shayne and I started laughing and coughing. I fanned the flour away with my hand and realized that some of it ended up on the counters and we had no idea how.

"I always wondered how flour always seemed to get everywhere. It's still a mystery to me." Caity said and we laughed. Our hands were covered in flour but we ignored it and continued making them. Shayne poured the milk into the measuring cup then in the bowl. I didn't realize how tiring this would be. I wiped the sweat off my forehead with the back of my hand and Shayne started laughing when he saw me.

"What?" I asked.

"You have flour on your face."

"Oh, and you think that's funny?" I asked and grabbed some of it off the table then put it all over his face. He put some on my hair and I put some on his hair and shoulders.

"Hey guys," Caity said. "Yall have a little some' some' on your," She pointed at our faces and wherever else the flour was and we laughed.

"You guys better finish cooking or else your gonna stay here during lunch and clean this place spotless." Connie said. We looked at her and she laughed. "Ok, no you won't. But you will clean up your mess." We nodded and finished making the cupcakes.

After we put the mix in the cupcake pans, I put my finger in the bowl that had the extra icing, and stuck it in my mouth. Shayne did the same thing but then made a sour face.

"I liked it better without Jael's fingers." My mouth dropped open and he started laughing. I playfully hit him and Caity came over and tried some.

"Eww. He's right, it's disgusting." I hit my hip against hers and she stumbled a little.

"Fine, you guys don't like it? More for me." I picked up the bowl and started walking away.

"Whoa! Hey!" Caity yelled and I stopped walking and turned around. "You can't have that all for yourself."

"You guys said you don't like the taste of my fingers, so I get to have it all."

"You won't be able to finish that and you know it!"

"Watch me!" I turned around to walk away again but Shayne stopped me by pulling my arm.

"Your fingers may not taste very good but your lips do."

"Oh really? And is that supposed to turn me on?" He shrugged.

"Yea, kinda." He leaned in to kiss me and I kissed him back. I put the bowl on the counter and wrapped my arms around his neck to deepen it. I heard footsteps walking toward us then away and I knew instantly what it was. I pulled away from Shayne and looked at Caity.

"Drop it Caity!" I said and she turned around with the bowl of icing in her hands. Shayne started laughing and Caity walked over and grumpily put the bowl on the counter.

The door opened and Kevin, Nick, and Kiwi walked in.

"Icing!" Kiwi said and grabbed the bowl and a spoon and started eating it.

"That's disgusting." I said and Kiwi looked at me.

"What?" He asked with his mouth full.

"First of all, that! Second of all, eating icing like that. Too much icing is disgusting."

"Ha! So you wouldn't have finished it." Caity said and I laughed.

"No, I wouldn't have. Come on guys, we need to clean."

"I'll clean this bowl for you." Kiwi said and everyone laughed.

After we cleaned up the flour and messes in the kitchen, I was putting the ingredients away. I put the extra flour back in the pantry when I came across something and I gasped.

"Connie!" I yelled and went over to her. "Quick question."

"Yes?" She asked.

"What do you guys usually do with the extra ingredients in the pantry?"

"Well, if it'll expire by next summer, we throw it out. Why?" I ran back to the pantry and looked at the expiration date on the jars.

"Yes!" I went back to Connie and leaned on the counter casually with my arms crossed over my chest casually. "Do you think, since today _is_ Final Jam, that you could possibly, maybe let me take something."

"Sure." I shrieked and gave her a hug.

"Thank you." I ran back to the pantry.

"What is she taking?" Nick asked and I pulled out all the jars of the fluff.

"Only the most amazing thing in the world!" I grabbed a spoon, opened one of the jars and started eating it.

"I take it you like marshmallows?" Kevin asked.

"Duh! Who doesn't?" I said with my mouth full.

"It's not THAT good." Caity said and I gasped.

"Shayne used to be crazy for that stuff when we were younger." Nick said.

"I still am." Shayne said and we all turned around to see him eating his own jar. Everyone started laughing except him. "What?" I went over to him and leaned against his shoulder as we both ate our marshmallow fluff.

"I guess we're staying here for lunch." Kevin said and we chuckled.

"Eating Marshmallow Fluff." Nick said.

"Here guys." Shayne said and handed Nick and Kevin his jar so he could share with me. Caity and Kiwi shared one and there was one left.

"I call that one!" I said and put it in my bag.

We walked into the mess hall because Brown was going to make an announcement. Of course, we got stares and glares. I guess not everybody knew that Shayne forgave me.

We sat down at our usual table and Brown walked in.

"Hello Campers! Okay, so today is Final Jam!" Everyone cheered. "For everybody that's performing, be at the auditorium by 6:30. Final Jam starts at 7:00. You can practice for that half hour but once it hits 7:00, Final Jam starts and everyone will go quiet at the back. Good Luck to all! And I'll see you later."

We all left to my cabin and just hung there for about 20 minutes.

"Hey," Caity said. "You guys wanna do a video?"

"Sure. We haven't done one in a while." Kiwi said and I took out my laptop.

"Guys," I said to Shayne, Nick, and Kevin. "Hide somewhere behind the camera. You can be a guest appearance or something." They nodded and stood by my desk. Kiwi, Caity, and I sat on my bed but our backs leaning against the wall so there was space for us and for Connect 3 when they came.

I set the laptop on my lap and opened photo booth. I put the setting on black and white and started recording.

"Hey guys," I said. "It's Jael, Caity, and Kiwi."

"We haven't done a video in a few days so we thought we would do one now." Kiwi said.

"We have a surprise for you guys." Caity said. "And I think you're going to like it!" She said excitedly.

"It's the one!" I said.

"The only!" Kiwi finished.

"Connect 3!" Caity, Kiwi and I yelled in unison and turned the laptop so Shayne, Nick, and Kevin could be seen. We started cheering and turned the camera back to us and waited for the guys to come over. Shayne sat next to me and Nick and Kevin sat next to Kiwi.

"Hey guys!" Shayne said.

"What's up?..." Kevin said and waited a few seconds. "Nevermind." We all laughed.

"Can you believe we actually got THE Connect 3 here?" Kiwi asked.

"I know! We all had to pitch in our money to get them." I said and they laughed. "Ok, that was a lie. We just happen to be best friends with them."

"Best?" Nick asked and I playfully hit him. "Kidding! Jeez."

"So anyway," Kiwi said. "We just made this video cause we're really bored."

"Yea, pretty much." Shayne said. "But today is Final Jam! Wish everybody luck please! Jael is performing and I'm sure it'll end up on youtube soon enough so, wish her luck."

"And Caity cause she's gonna be playing the guitar." I said.

"Yes, wish both of us luck! Cross our fingers for us." Caity said.

"Our fingers?" Shayne and I asked in unison and we all laughed.

"I meant your fingers!"

We did the video for a couple more minutes and ended it. I decided to read more comments of our other videos and read the one where we were walking to the kitchen. So many people kept asking about Tess and what I meant by saying she isn't nice.

"Do I just ignore what they're asking?" I asked.

"Yea. They'll forget about it eventually." Nick said and we read the comments to the other videos.

Before we knew it, it was 5:00 and we had to get ready for Final Jam. I gave the guys a hug and they said they would see us backstage before it started. Caity brought her outfit earlier and she was gonna use my make up.

"What are you gonna wear?" She asked me.

"I don't know yet. Can you help me?" I asked and she nodded, walking with me to my closet.

"Ooh, I really like this one."

"Yea, I was thinking of doing these two together and these jeans under with these shoes."

"I think you should do it." I smiled and nodded.

We both got dressed and did our hair. I left my hair in its natural waves and Caity straightened hers but left it curly at the ends. We both made our makeup very light so it didn't seem like too much. When we were done, we walked to my mirror and were pleased with the results.

"Dude, I'm so nervous." I told her.

"Don't be. You'll do fine."

"But I've never sung in front of an audience before. What if I mess up on the piano or-"

"Jael! Just breathe and relax. Once you get out there, the nerves will go away and you'll do great." I inhaled and exhaled a few times and she laughed. "Let's go. We don't want to be late."

"Wait." I stopped her. "Let's do a quick video before we go." She opened her laptop and started recording on photo booth.

"Hey guys." Caity said.

"We're just making a quick video because Final Jam is in like, 30 minutes and we're so excited and nervous."

"And I keep telling her she'll do fine."

"But you'll never know what'll happen."

"Anyways, you wanna show them what we're wearing?" She asked me and I nodded. Caity put the laptop on the desk and we walked back and towards the laptop like it was a runway and posed.

"Okay, enough of that. We got to go! Like we said in our other video: wish us luck and cross your fingers for us, or what Caity said, cross _our_ fingers for us!" We both laughed and Caity nudged me.

"We'll try and post another video soon. Bye!" Caity stopped recording and posted the video on youtube. A couple seconds later, someone knocked on the door and we went to open it. Kiwi was standing there, wearing jeans, a black button-down long sleeve shirt, and black shoes.

"You guys ready?" He asked and we nodded. We talked and walked our way to the auditorium.

We went through the back way and up the steps to backstage. We saw Ella and walked over to her.

"Hey," I said. "Are you performing?"

"Yea," She replied. "I'm singing with Barron and Sander."

"Cool. Where's Peggy?"

"I don't know. I haven't seen her." I nodded and saw Shayne walking towards us behind Ella. I excused myself and walked over to him.

"Hey," He said. "You look great." I smiled and gave him a hug.

"Thanks. You don't look to shabby yourself." I looked at his hair and smirked.

"How much product did you use?" I asked, knowingly.

"About two cans of hairspray." I heard someone say and turned around to see Nick and Kevin standing behind me. I laughed and gave them a hug.

"Why am I not surprised?" I said, while crossing my arms over my chest.

Caity and Kiwi joined us and we talked till Brown came backstage and told Connect 3 to go sit in their judging seats and told everyone else to get ready. He noticed Caity and I not leaving to go sit with Kiwi in the audience and walked over to us.

"May I ask why you guys aren't taking your seats in the audience?"

"Look Brown," Caity started.

"We've figured out what you said." I finished for her. "You said we're banned until the end of Final Jam. The end of Final Jam is right after everyone performs and before we sing the Camp Rock song."

"We can still perform. Right?"

"I was so hoping you guys would catch on." Caity and I smiled. Brown wished everybody luck and ran to the stage. Caity and I walked closer to the stage to watch what was happening.

"This year," Brown started. "The Final Jam winner will not only get a Camp Rock trophy-and a big one I might add-he or she is gonna get a sweet prize. A chance to record with my nephew, Shayne Grey!" Caity and I looked at each other with shock written on both of our faces. We didn't know what the prize was gonna be. Everyone cheered and Shayne stood up with a smile on his face and waved to everyone. "Alright! To make sure the right camper is chosen we've invited the other members of Connect 3 to be judges!" They all stood up and waved to the crowd as they cheered very loudly.

"Okay, put your hands together for Barron James, Sander Loyer, and the Hasta La Vista crew!" Caity and I wished them luck and moved out of the way as they walked out with all their dancers.

_It's your boy Barron_

_In the place to be_

_This beat is crazy_

_Come rock with me_

_Couldn't wait to leave but now I hate to go_

_Last day of camp, packing my bags slow_

_Made so many friends, why does it have to end?_

_In the end it's a win 'cause we've grown so close together_

_Remember when we first met, first day_

_Thinking this would be no fun, know way_

_Now it's time to leave {leave}_

_But we want to stay {stay}_

_Stay, stay, stay, stay_

_oh_

_Hasta La Vista_

_How am I gonna say goodbye to you_

_Whatever happens I'll be cool with you_

_Wanna give me your number, I call ya_

_Promise I won't forget ya_

_Hasta La Vista_

_We'll all be going separate ways_

_Say everything you didn't say_

_This your moment, before you go_

_Come on get up and show them_

_Keep doing your thing, thing, thing_

_Keep doing your thing, thing, thing_

_I'm gonna do my thing_

_There's so much more inside of me_

_There's so much more I want to be_

_All the things I've seen obviously I'm inspired_

_Got love for all the friendships I've acquired_

_Everybody put a hand up, put a hand up_

_Put a hands up, hey hey hey_

_Everybody put your hands up, put your hands up_

_Hey hey hey_

_Hasta La Vista_

_How am I gonna say goodbye to you_

_Whatever happens I'll be cool with you_

_Wanna give me your number, I call ya_

_Promise I won't forget ya_

_Hasta La Vista_

_We'll all be going separate ways_

_Say everything you didn't say_

_This your moment, before you go_

_Come on get up and show them_

_Keep doing your thing, thing, thing_

_Keep doing your thing, thing, thing_

_Keep doing your thing, thing, thing_

_Keep doing your thing, thing, thing_

_H-A-S-T-A (la vista)_

_H-A-S-T-A (la vista)_

_Hasta La Vista_

_How am I gonna say goodbye to you_

_Whatever happens I'll be cool with you_

_Wanna give me your number, I call ya_

_Promise I won't forget ya_

_Hasta La Vista_

_We'll all be going separate ways_

_Say everything you didn't say_

_This your moment, before you go_

_Come on get up and show them_

_H-A-S-T-A (la vista)_

_H-A-S-T-A (hasta la vista)_

Everyone cheered. They were really good. It made me even more nervous. Ella, Barron, and Sander came backstage.

"Wow! You guys were amazing." I said.

"Thanks." Barron said.

"That song just made me not want to say goodbye even more." Caity said.

"Well, like the song says, '_Wanna give me your number, I call ya_' you wanna exchange numbers?" We nodded and exchanged numbers with Ella, Sander, and Barron, and they exchanged numbers with us.

Brown walked back onstage.

"Oh my goodness! Okay. Now, Let's give it up for the group that has the IT Factor. Whatever IT is. The IT Girls!" Caity and I looked at each other then back to the stage as Tess walked out. Her dancers each brought out mirrors. Of course. Typical Tess.

_Wake up_

_When will things be good enough for you to see_

_All that we can be_

_I'm sick of_

_Playing games and acting like we never care_

_That we're never there_

_We pay attention_

_For only seconds_

_Look at you_

_Look at me_

_There's never any us_

_Can't you see_

_All we can become_

_We can shine like the sun_

_If we believe that_

_2 stars are brighter than one_

_Come on, come on, come on_

_Look at you_

_Come on, come on, come on_

_Is it too much to ask_

_That you put us first, oh_

_I feel like we're last_

_In our universe_

_And that's not where we ought to be_

_Look at you_

_Look at me_

_There's never any us_

_Can't you see_

_All we can become_

_We can shine like the sun_

_If we believe that_

_2 stars are brighter than one_

_Come on, come on, come on_

_Look at you_

_Come on, come on, come on_

_Look at me_

Tess looked out in the audience and it looked like she saw something she didn't like. She turned around to dance but it seemed that she forgot what to do.

_Come on, come on, come on_

_Look at you_

_Come on, come on, come on_

Tess turned back to the front of the stage and tripped, almost falling off but one of her dancers caught her. Caity and I looked at each other; both in shock then back at the stage. Tess ran off the stage with tears in her eyes.

"What happened?" I asked Caity.

"No idea."

"Should we go talk to her?" Caity looked at me and shrugged. I know that's the last thing either of us wanted to do but we're both better people. I turned around and walked over to her with Caity following behind. Tess had her legs pulled up to her chest and her head hiding behind them. I walked over to her and crouched down beside her.

"Tess?" I said and put my hand on her back. She sniffed, wiped her tears and looked at me then to Caity. "Is everything ok?"

"Why would you guys ask me that after everything I've done to both of you?"

"Because we're not you." Caity said and crouched beside her as well.

"Look, I'm sorry. For everything I've done to you guys. I told Brown that you didn't steel my bracelet." I looked at Caity in shock and she gave me the same look.

"What got you to start acting like this?" I asked her.

"When I was younger, my dad was never around and by the time I turned 10, he left us permanently. But then my mom got famous and she was never around and I was never that close to her. I guess I just wasn't loved and thought that I could be somebody here instead of a nobody like I am back home."

"You know, it's not all about your image. I was a nobody for a long time but that didn't mean that I had to pretend to be somebody I'm not. I didn't have the best life growing up and I wasn't popular at school. And my senior year, nobody bothered to talk to me. I had no friends at all and coming here, I wasn't going to pretend just so I could get attention. But then I met Caity and she's been my best friend since, along with Kiwi. If you were just true to yourself you could've been a better person and could've had awesome friends and not people to hang with you just cause you're 'popular'."

"Yea. Before Jael came, the only best friend I had was Kiwi. Barron and Sander were my friends too but they weren't the best friend type. When I was your friend, I always tried asking you what was wrong but you never talked. Keeping things locked up for a long time will damage you even more. You have to tell somebody even if it brings tears." Caity said.

"On my first day here, Caity told me that I could trust her and talk to her about my problems if I needed too. I wasn't sure at first but then I did and I felt like the world was lifted off my shoulders. I didn't expect her to understand but she did and she told me everything about her. Then Kiwi did and we've been best friends ever since." Tess burst into tears again and I rubbed her back, trying to comfort her.

"I'm so sorry guys. I guess the attention just got to my head."

"It's alright." Caity said. "Just don't do it again."

"We're your friends Tess. And we're here for you. Just promise us that you won't act like a bitch anymore."

"I promise." I smiled at her and she smiled back. Caity and I stood up and I helped Tess up. We walked over to where we were standing before and watched Peggy perform. I didn't know she was performing. I guess it was a last minute thing.

Peggy's song ended and I got nervous again. I was next and I was really scared. Peggy walked towards us and we told her she did a really good job. Tess told Peggy and Ella she wanted to talk to them and I gave her an encouraging smile then turned back to Caity.

"Caity, I'm getting nervous again."

"Don't be. You'll do great."

"Alright!" Brown said to the audience. "Now, next we are going to have a first time performer and camper and her best friend playing the guitar. Jael Pierce and Caitlyn Gellar!" Caity walked to her position with her guitar wrapped around her shoulders and I walked to the piano. I sat down on the bench and I looked ahead of me. There was a bright light facing me and all of a sudden, I remembered my mom. Everything we did together when I was younger and her being sick. I imagined her in bed looking so weak and helpless then I felt the tears coming.

I blinked and noticed that the audience was looking at me worriedly. I looked at Caity and she asked me if I was okay. I looked back at the audience but then Shayne's worried look was staring at me. I blinked a few times and looked down.

"Uhm," I said in the microphone. "This wasn't the original song I was going to play today but then something very tragic happened to me just a few days ago and I wrote this song. I learned that keeping things locked inside of you only makes you feel worse so I thought I would share this song with you guys today. It's called Slipped Away." I put my hands on the piano keys and started playing.

_I miss you, miss you so bad_

_I don't forget you, oh it's so sad_

_I hope you can hear me_

_I remember it clearly_

_The day you slipped away_

_Was the day I found it won't be the same_

_Oh_

The tears came and I was crying while I was singing.

_I didn't get around to kiss you_

_Goodbye on the hand_

_I wish that I could see you again_

_I know that I can't_

_Oooooh_

_I hope you can hear me cause I remember it clearly_

_The day you slipped away_

_Was the day I found it won't be the same_

_Oh_

_I had my wake up_

_Won't you wake up_

_I keep asking why_

_And I can't take it_

_It wasn't fake_

_It happened, you passed by_

_Now you're gone, now you're gone_

_There you go, there you go_

_Somewhere I can't bring you back_

_Now you are gone, now you are gone_

_There you go, there you go,_

_Somewhere you're not coming back_

_The day you slipped away_

_Was the day I found it won't be the same no_

_The day you slipped away_

_Was the day that I found it won't be the same oh..._

_I miss you_

Everyone cheered for me and I just smiled and walked off stage with Caity. I sat down on a box that was off to the side and put my head down against my thighs and cried. Caity was rubbing my back and the rest of the girls sat around me, keeping me company.

"She was amazing! I know, I know!" I heard Brown say. "Now it's time for our judges to go off in private and well, judge!" I wiped my tears away and stood up. All of us walked to the curtains to watch what was happening on stage. Connect 3 and Brown went down the walkway and was judging there. Caity and I held hands nervously and watched as Brown and Shayne walked to the stage and Dee walking to the stage also with a huge trophy in her hands.

"Okay gang," Brown said. "This is it. The winner of Final Jam this year is, drum roll please," Brown opened the envelope in his hands and pulled out what was inside of it. "Jael Pierce and Caitlyn Gellar!" My mouth dropped and I could not move. The audience stood up and they were all clapping.

Tess had to give both of us a push so we could go to the stage. We walked to Brown, hand in hand, and Caity let go so she could take the trophy. I walked next to Shayne and he gave me a big hug, then Brown, and Dee.

"Way to go Jael and Caitlyn! You guys just got your chance to record with Shayne Grey!" Caity and I smiled at each other then I looked at Shayne.

"Congratulations guys." Shayne said. "You deserve it, you both were amazing." We stood there for a few more minutes then walked backstage. Tess, Peggy, Ella, Barron, and Sander all congratulated us and we thanked them. I told them I would be right back and walked down the steps to the back room. I couldn't help but smile to myself. This summer was the best summer I have ever had.

I heard footsteps and Connie and a man, I assumed was her husband, walked through the side doors.

"Jael! Congratulations! You were fabulous." Connie said and gave me a hug.

"Thank you." I replied.

"This is my husband, Richard."

"It's very nice to meet you." He said. "You did an amazing performance out there."

"Thank you very much, sir."

"Alright, we'll leave you alone now. I'll see you later, Jael." Connie said and left with her husband. I decided to go back up because we had to sing the Camp Rock song.

As soon as I got up there, Shayne walked towards me and gave me a hug.

"You were amazing out there." He told me.

"Thanks." I said and smiled. He gave me a kiss then I saw Nick and Kevin walking towards us with Caity and Kiwi. They both gave me a hug and said I did a really good job.

"Now you guys get to record with Shayne!" Kevin said excitedly.

"Yupp. And I think I know which song we're gonna do." I said and Caity and Shayne smiled. Brown came backstage and told everybody to get out there so we could do our final performance. We all left and stood in our positions. Brown walked to the front of the stage with a bass in his hand. Nick and Kevin were playing the guitars and Shayne and I were lead vocals. I smiled at him and he smiled at me.

"Okay Camp Rockers! Final Jam is over and you know what that means? My favourite part of the summer, the Final Jam, Jam Session!" Everyone cheered and Brown ran off to the side.

_(We rock! We rock, we rock on!) [x2]_

_[Tess and Peggy]_

_Come as you are_

_You're a superstar_

_[Sander and Ella]_

_World in your pocket and you know it_

_[Barron]_

_You can feel that beat_

_Runnin' through your feet_

_[Nick and Kevin]_

_Heart's racing faster_

_Rock 'n rollin'_

_[Shayne and Jael]_

_All that you need is the music_

_To take you to_

_Some other place_

_Where you know_

_You belong!_

_[Everybody]_

_Raise your hands up in the air and scream_

_We're finding our voice_

_Followin' our dreams_

_(Cause we rock, we rock, we rock, we rock on!)_

_Nobody in the world's gonna bring us down_

_The louder we go,_

_Well, the better we sound_

_(Cause we rock, we rock, we rock, we rock on!)_

_We got the music in our souls_

_And it's the thing we want the most_

_It brings us up when we fall_

_Down it turns our world around!_

_(Camp rock, Camp rock, Camp rock on!)_

_[Jael]_

_Everyday and every night!_

_(We rock, we rock, we rock on!)_

_[Jael]_

_Don't we wanna do it now_

_[Everybody]_

_Raise your hands up in the air and scream_

_We're finding our voice_

_Followin' our dreams_

_(Cause we rock, we rock, we rock, we rock on!)_

_Nobody in the world's gonna bring us down_

_The louder we go,_

_Well, the better we sound_

_(Cause we rock, we rock, we rock, we rock on!)_

_Raise your hands up in the air and scream_

_We're finding our voice_

_Followin' our dreams_

_(Cause we rock, we rock, we rock, we rock on!)_

_Nobody in the world's gonna bring us down_

_The louder we go,_

_Well, the better we sound_

_(Cause we rock, we rock, we rock, we rock on!)_

_(We rock, we rock) WE ROCK (on)!_

_(We rock, we rock) CAMP ROCK!_

After the performance, we all ran backstage and couldn't stop talking. Tess apologized to everybody, and I told Shayne and the guys to forgive her. Shayne gave me a questioning look and I told him I would tell him later. We told them about the Camp Fire we were having and they all said they wanted to come. I invited Tess also but she seemed kind of nervous.

"But what if they still hate me?" She asked.

"Don't worry about them. I'll talk to them later."

Shayne and I went to the back room and he gave me another big hug and spun me around. He put his hand on my right cheek and leaned his forehead against mine.

"I'm so glad you won." He said.

"Me too. So, is This Is Me gonna be the song that we're gonna do?"

"Yea. Unless you want to do another one?"

"No. I'm fine with that." Shayne smiled and kissed me. He put his other hand on the other side of my face and deepened the kiss. I heard someone clear their throat behind us. I pulled away from the kiss and looked behind Shayne and saw the last person I expected to see.

"Hello Jael." I tightened my hand in Shayne's as my breath caught in my throat.

"Dad?"

**Okay, yes I know, you guys hate me. But I had to! Sorry. I just wanted to say, Congrats to Kevin Jonas and Danielle! I think it's about time they got engaged and soon to be married. Review and thank you guys so much for reading. Sadly, this story is coming to an end but there will be a sequel. Promise.**


	13. intruders, fights, and love

**Thanks for the reviews guys.**

**Here's Chapter 11. Enjoy.**

An unnerving silence fell upon the campgrounds. Even the noise from inside the theater just seemed like a hardly noticeable background noise. Everything was unnaturally still. It was like time had frozen.

"Jael," My father's deep voice cut through the thick silence.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

His smirk grew into a grin and he continued to walk forward. Every muscle in my body tensed as I watched my father approach me.

"I think the question is, what are you doing here? I told you you couldn't come." I was partly frightened because I didn't know what he would do. My hand tightened in Shayne's and I felt tears coming in my eyes.

"Come now, Jael." My father reached out for me and I flinched back

"Don't touch me." I hissed. He laughed and stared at me with cold, dark eyes.

"You better get your ass over here or I'll-"

"Or what?" I interrupted. "You'll beat me? Well the answer is no, dad. I'm not coming back. I'm sick and tired of being your punching bag!"

"You're not coming back?" He scoffed. "Well where the hell are you gonna go?"

"With me." Shayne said and tightened his hand firmly into mine.

"Son, if you were smart, you would go."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Ha. You son of a bitch."

"Don't talk to him like that!" I yelled as a few tears slipped out. "Dad, what do you want? Why do you give a rat's ass if I come back or not? You don't love me. You never did. The only reason I stayed this long was because of mom but now she's-" I stopped myself before I said it. I let go of Shayne's hand and bravely walked closer to my father. "I just want to know why, dad. Why did you beat me for all these years? Instead of being a normal person and actually look for another job, you decided to start drinking and smoking and look what's happening to me! I have asthma and it's all your fault! I'm depressed and it's all your fault! Mom is dead and it's all your fault! Coming to this place was the best thing that's happened to me my entire life and now you're trying to take that away from me! I just-I'm sick and tired of being treated like shit for most of my life. I don't want anything to do with you." I looked into my father's eyes and all I saw was anger and before I knew it, I felt the back of his hand slam hard across my face.

I realized that Brown and Caity were standing at the stairs, watching everything that was happening. I looked back at my father and more tears slipped out.

"You ruined my life, dad." I said. "Just get out of here." I stormed out of the building and slammed the door while I was at it. I didn't know where I was going, but I just let my legs do all the walking. I found myself walking far down the side of the pier. I stopped and leaned my back against a tree. My arms were crossed tightly over my chest and I just stared out into the water for what seemed like ever, just thinking…

**Shayne's POV**

I was shocked and scared when I saw Jael's dad slap her. I wanted to go to her but Brown gave me a look that told me not to.

"You ruined my life, dad. Just get out of here." She said and stormed out of the building. Jael's father was about to go after her but Brown stopped him.

"Sir, I think you're going to have to leave."

"I'm not leaving anywhere until she comes with me."

"Sir, if you do not get off of Camp Rock grounds, I'm going to have to call the police." He gave Brown an evil glare but shoved past him and left. The first thing I wanted to do was go after Jael but when I began walking towards the door, Caity stopped me.

"I think you should give her some time alone." She said and I nodded. I really needed to go see her but if Caity thought I should leave her alone for a bit, then I will.

"Caitlyn, I think you should come with me upstairs. The others are worried and want to know what's going on."

"Do you know what you're gonna say?" I asked. "You can't tell them what happened."

"We've got it under control, Shayne." Brown said and gave me a reassuring smile.

"Wait 10 minutes then you can go to her." Caity said and they both left upstairs.

What the hell was I going to do for 10 minutes while I'm worrying my ass off about Jael? I walked out the same way Jael did and started looking for her. I didn't know how long it would take to find her but hopefully, as long as 10 minutes.

I walked around the whole camp and I couldn't find her. I went to her cabin but she wasn't' there. I even checked at her own pier but she wasn't there. I decided to go sit at the main pier and wait a few minutes. When I got there, I saw someone in my peripheral vision. I turned my head and saw Jael leaning against a tree, staring at the lake.

I walked over to her but she didn't seem to notice me. I put my hand in hers and she relaxed a little. I studied her face and she seemed a little angry. But when I looked into her eyes, there were a million emotions running through them, it scared me. I stood quietly next to her but she wouldn't move. She just continued to stare across the lake with a blank look on her face.

Finally after what seemed like hours, she looked at me as if she just realized I was there and her eyes were filled with tears. I quickly pulled her into a tight hug and she cried on my shoulder. We stood like this for a few minutes but then she started to calm down. I broke the hug and put both hands on either side of her face and kissed her. When I pulled away, I leaned my forehead against hers but she wasn't looking at me.

"Are you ok?" I asked her, starting to get really worried.

"I can't do this, Shayne." She said, her voice still shaky from the tears.

"Wha-do what?" My heart started palpitating.

"This. The camp, my friends…you."

"Jael, what are you talking about?"

"Before I came here, my life was a living hell. I can't just expect all this good happening to me in only one summer. This isn't real. I had no friends but when I come here, Caitlyn, Kiwi, and all the other people are my friends. I meet you and we were friends but then we fought and now I'm your girlfriend. Minus the fighting, all this is perfect for me. This is supposed to happen to somebody else, not me."

"Jael, stop." I didn't realize it but my eyes were watering.

"I have to go back with him." I shook my head.

"No, you don't. Come with me and the guys on tour."

"Tour, Shayne? I'm dating a freaking celebrity! If you were there throughout my life, you would never expect this to happen. You would think this was all a dream. I can't go on tour with you. I have to go back with my dad and forget this ever happened. I'm sorry Shayne." We were both crying now and she just turned around and started walking away.

"Jael, please!" I ran after her and stood in front so she was looking at me. "You can-you can change your life. Everything will be better; different."

"Nobody can change that fast, Shayne."

"Well, you can! Jael, please don't leave me. You're the best girlfriend I have ever had and I don't want you to go." More tears were spilling out of our eyes. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because it's what's best for both of us."

"No it's not! What's best for both of us is you leaving that bastard and coming with me so we can both be happy!" She didn't say anything for a few minutes.

"Jael, please. I-I love you."

**Jael's POV**

My eyes widened in shock and more tears spilled out.

"Don't say that." I said.

"No, I mean it. I do love you, Jael."

"No you don't." I started turning around to walk away but he grabbed my arm and turned me around. "You don't love me."

"Yes, I do!"

"Every time someone says 'I love you' to somebody else, it turns out horrible. You can break up with me, you can die and leave me here to rot, you can-" I paused for a little bit. "You can become abusive. And you can beat me for five more years and I won't leave you because…because I love you too." Shayne pulled me into another hug and wouldn't let go no matter how hard I tried pulling away from him.

"Jael, look at me!" I looked up at him and it was just now that I saw the pain in his eyes and the tears sliding down his cheeks. "I will not break up with you. I won't die and leave you here to rot because we will be together all the time and we will face everything together. And I will most definitely not turn into your father. I promise that I wont. I love you Jael and I mean it. No matter what happens, I will always love you." I couldn't help myself and I crashed my lips into his. He pulled me closer to him so he could deepen the kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck and his arms were around my waist.

Once we pulled away, we were both breathing heavily and our foreheads were leaning against each other's.

"I'm sorry." I said. Shayne kissed my forehead and hugged me.

We were walking to my cabin, hand in hand, when I heard Caitlyn calling me. I turned around and saw her running towards me.

"Hey, are you alright?"

"Yea. I'm fine. Where's my father?"

"Brown kicked him off camp grounds." I smiled.

"Did the others see what happened?"

"No but Kiwi, Nick, and Kevin were standing at the top of the stairs and they heard everything." I nodded. "Alright, well uh, I'll just leave you guys alone. See you later." She said and walked off.

We continued walking to my cabin. I was still afraid that my dad would come back tonight. God only knows what he's capable of.

"Are you ok?" Shayne asked me. "You seem scared."

"I don't want him coming back." Shayne shook his head.

"He won't. I'll stay with you tonight and make sure he doesn't get anywhere near you if he does come." I smiled and he kissed the top of my head.

I walked into the bathroom, washed my face and changed into my pajamas then walked out to see Shayne in only boxers and an undershirt. He looked at me and smiled.

"Nice PJ's." He said. I looked down and realized I was wearing my spongebob ones. I looked at him and his boxers had candy canes on them.

"Nice boxers."

"Touché." I laughed as Shayne got into bed. I turned off the lights but there was still the moonlight coming through the window. It was a nice glow to the room.

I laid down next to Shayne and scooted closer to him so my head was on his chest and he put his arm around my back. I started doodling random things on his chest with my finger.

"So I was thinking," Shayne started.

"Hmm?"

"What if you were part of the tour with Connect 3 and Demi?" I stopped doodling and turned my head so I was looking at him.

"What do you mean?" I put my hands under my chin and waited for him to continue.

"Like, what if you chose about 6 of your songs and you sang it at each show with us on tour? Would you like to do that?"

"I don't know. I mean, what if your fans don't like me?"

"They will. I mean, some might not because I'm your boyfriend, but others will."

"My songs aren't exactly 'Disney material'."

"Then sing the ones that are 'Disney appropriate'."

"I don't know. I don't think I'm ready for the world to know who I am."

"Well, they will once they find out you're my girlfriend. And that will be very soon."

"Do you want to tell everyone we're together or keep it private?" I asked.

"It's up to you. But, I think we should because everyone will be curious why I'm not a jerk anymore."

"Okay. We'll tell. But when?"

"We're going on a Disney Radio interview soon. Why don't you come and we can tell everyone then. Or, we can just take a walk in L.A and let the press assume what they want. Or, we can take a walk in L.A and tell the press the truth so they don't assume."

"I like the last one better so that when you guys go on the radio interview, everyone will know already."

"Alright. But you never answered my question about singing on our tour."

"When does the tour start?"

"End of July."

"I'll think about it."

"Good. Now go to sleep." I smiled and snuggled closer to his chest and fell into a nice sleep.

_I heard banging and shot my eyes open. I looked at my cabin door and saw the shadow of a man outside._

_ "Jael, open the damn door!" The man said as he was trying to break down the door. I turned my head to see why Shayne hasn't woken up but…he wasn't there. I got up and looked in the bathroom but he wasn't there either. The banging continued and my heart was beating really fast._

"_Jael, if you don't open this door right now!" The voice sounded familiar…it was my father. Shayne said he would be here to protect me if he came back, but where was he?_

_I looked out the window that was by the door, but the weird thing was, I don't remember it being there before. I ignored that and looked to see my father. I realized that something was different. I couldn't see the camp and I usually could from here. All there was was a forest and my cabin in the middle of it._

_The banging stopped. I turned around and screamed when I saw my father standing before me._

"_You didn't open the door, Jael." He said, his voice very low and monotone. "Why didn't you open the door, Jael?" He started walking closer to me but I backed up so he couldn't touch me. "Why? Why? Why? Jael, why? Why didn't you open it, Jael?"_

"_Jael?" I heard another voice say and I looked behind my father and saw my mom. My eyes watered instantly when I saw her in a white dress sitting in a wheelchair._

"_Mom?" I said, my voice shaky from the tears. I walked closer to her and stopped. As I got closer, she looked thinner and sick and very fragile. "Mom, what are you doing here? I thought you were dead."_

"_I am. And it's all your fault. Why didn't you stay with me during the summer?" She stood up. "Why didn't you take me to the hospital? It's your fault that I'm dead! Your entire fault!" She began walking towards me but fell at every step she took. All of a sudden, as she was walking closer to me, her bones started breaking and all I heard was a cracking noise. "It's your fault Jael!" She walked closer to me and put one hand on my shoulder._

"_Save yourself from him!" She said and fell on the ground right before me but it was just a pile of bones._

"_Mom? Mom! Mom, wake up!"_

"_Jael. Jael. Jael." I kept hearing my name and turned around to see my father standing by the window. "Jael." I heard behind me and saw Mom when I turned around. "Jael. Jael. Jael." I heard again and turned and saw Shayne. He had tears in his eyes and they were sliding down his face. I walked over to him and stood right in front of him._

"_Why'd you have to go, Jael?" He asked._

"_What? Go where?" I asked, confused._

"_With your father. I told you to come with me on tour and you said that we couldn't be together. You left with your father and the next day, you were gone. He beat you to death. Why'd you have to go, Jael? I loved you." The tears were sliding down my cheeks uncontrollably._

"_No. I'm right here. I didn't go anywhere."_

"_Why'd you have to go, Jael?" He repeated._

"_What?" Why was he saying it over again?_

"_With your father. I told you to come with me on tour and you said that we couldn't be together. You left with your father and the next day, you were gone. He beat you to death. Why'd you have to go, Jael? I loved you."_

"_Shayne, you already said that. What's going on?"_

"_Why'd you have to go, Jael?" He repeated._

"_Shayne, stop doing that!"_

"_Jael, you have to wake up! Please wake up!" He started shaking me._

"_What are you doing, Shayne? Stop shaking me."_

"_Wake up, Jael! Wake up!"_

"_Stop shaking me Shayne! You're scaring me." He stopped shaking me._

"_Wake up. Wake up. Wake up. Wake up."_

"Jael, wake up." I opened my eyes and saw Shayne looking at me worriedly. I sat up and my face was covered in tears. "Are you okay? You had a nightmare. You were crying and kept saying my name. What happened?" I shook my head and looked at him.

"I-I don't want to talk about it now." I said and he nodded. The tears were still sliding down my cheeks as I remembered what happened to my mom and Shayne crying. He pulled me into a hug and laid back down with my head on his chest.

"I love you, Shayne." I said. He sat up so his back was leaning against the bed frame. He put his hand on the back of my head and kissed me gently.

"I love you too."

I sat on his lap so my side was against his front side and hugged my legs to my chest while my head was on his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my head before humming a song that I didn't recognize. Before I could ask, I fell asleep.

I opened my eyes around 9:30. I hadn't moved my position and I was still on Shayne. I looked at him and he was looking out the window but when he realized I was awake, he smiled and kissed my forehead. I leaned my head back on his chest and stared out the window as well.

"Are you okay?" I asked him.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know. You seem tired."

"I didn't sleep last night." I looked at him.

"Why not?"

"I was too worried about you."

"You could've left when I fell asleep."

"What if you had another nightmare?" I sighed and kissed him on the cheek.

"They're just dreams."

"Yea but you seemed pretty freaked out last night."

"It was a nightmare. Everybody gets freaked out by nightmares."

"Not as much as you did. Jael, what did you see?" I looked down at my hands then back up at him.

"First, I woke up to the sound of banging on the door. I looked around for you but you were gone. I stood up and checked if you were in the bathroom but you weren't there either. There was a window by the door and I looked through it and the camp was gone. It was just the cabin in the middle of the forest with me in it. The banging stopped and I turned around and my dad was there. He kept asking me why I didn't open the door for him but then,"

"I heard someone else say my name. I looked behind him and saw my mom sitting in a wheelchair. I walked over to her and she kept telling me that it was my fault that she was gone." My eyes filled with tears and a few slipped out but Shayne wiped them away. "Then she stood up and started walking to me but every step she took, she kept falling then her bones started breaking and that's all I heard. Just the sound of breaking bones. She put one hand on my shoulder and said 'Save yourself from him' then she fell to the ground and it was just a pile of bones."

"Then I heard someone say my name and I turned around to see my dad. Then I heard my name again and saw my mom. I heard my name a few more times and turned around to see you. You were crying and I walked over to you to see what's wrong. You asked me why I left. You said that when we were arguing, I left with my father and the next day, I was gone. You said that he beat me to death." Shayne winced. I imagined the look on his face in my dream and started crying again. "You kept repeating that over and over again. Then you said I had to wake up and started shaking me. I begged you to stop because you were scaring me but you kept repeating 'wake up'. Then I woke up to you saying wake up." Shayne was looking down but when he looked up, he had tears in his eyes.

"Don't leave me, Jael." I put my forehead against his and looked into his eyes.

"I'm not going anywhere. I promise."

**This made me tear up! Haha. This chapter is a little shorter than the others but I think it was worth it. And .. I saw My Sister's Keeper today and it was so sad! I cried my eyes out. As soon as I walked out of the theater, I wanted to see it again. My Sister's Keeper is a MUST see. I suggest you take tissues with you because I promise you, you will be crying. When I went, the whole theater was!**

**Anyway, review.**


	14. Campfire Time!

**Thanks for the reviews.**

**I've had a twitter for a while and you can follow me if you want. http :/ twitter. com/ perfectlyjaeded**

**Chapter 12. Enjoy.**

Today, I wore ripped grey skinny jeans and a band t-shirt then put on a hoodie. I left my hair out but folded up a black bandana, tied it, and put it over my head. I put a bunch of bracelets and a few rings on.

"So I was thinking," I told Shayne. We were all sitting in his cabin, chilling in his living room while Nick was messing with his guitar next to me. "If I get signed, won't I need a band?"

"That's what auditions are for, sweetheart." Nick said sarcastically.

"Right." Everyone laughed at me. "Do you guys know what's gonna happen? Like how long it'll be for and stuff?"

"Well, it's a tour so it'll be for a couple months. It'll start sometime at the end of July and end in September." Kevin said.

"And we're also making it a 3D movie." Shayne said and I looked at him.

"Really? So I'll be in 3D?" I asked.

"Maybe. Depends how the movie turns out."

"How am I gonna get signed? Do I have to go to Warner Bros. or something?" Nick sighed.

"When you and Shayne record This Is Me, someone from the record label will be there to listen to you and if they think you got what it takes, then you will get signed." Nick said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well excuse me. I'm sorry but the last time I checked, I wasn't the famous guy in a band named Connect 3 for three and a half years. I don't know these things!"

"Yea, but they were kinda obvious." Nick said.

"Okay, the first part yea, but the second part, no." Nick rolled his eyes and played something on his guitar. I nudged him and he nudged me back.

"You guys fight like you're brother and sister." Kiwi said.

"Maybe we are." I said.

"Maybe we're not." Nick continued.

"You'll find out next on…The…S-secret Life of…Jael Pierce.."

"And Nick Jonas!" Nick said and played something really cool with his electric. We all bust out laughing.

"Oh god. It's gonna be like another John And Kate Plus 8 shows." Caity said and we laughed again. I heard my phone ding and took it out of my pocket. I got a new text from Sander.

_Lola is about to leave. Come say bye._

I replied to him saying we'd be right there.

"Sander just texted me saying that Lola was about to leave." I got off of Shayne's lap and we all left to where Lola was. As we were walking there, Shayne wrapped his arm around my waist again and I leaned into him, putting my arm around his.

When we got there, there was a limo and Lola was talking to Barron, Sander, Peggy, Ella, and Tess.

"Hey guys," Kiwi said and they turned around and saw us.

"Lola, why are you leaving so soon?" I asked and gave her a hug.

"I don't know. My mom said something's going on at home and had to get there soon." Caity and Kiwi gave her a hug, then Shayne, Nick and Kevin.

"We'll miss you." Caity said as Lola got into the limo. She waved at us then closed the door and the limo drove away. We turned around to face Barron, Sander, Ella, Peggy, and Tess.

"So," I started. "What do you guys wanna do?"

"Let's go hang out where we had Beach Jam. The stage is still there." Tess said. We all agreed and walked there.

Once we arrived, we all hopped up on top of the stage and started goofing around.

"Tess," Shayne said and she turned to look at him. "I thought your dance when you sang Too Cool was kind of funny. Can you teach it to me?"

"Wow, this should be interesting." Caity said and walked over to me with her camera and started recording. Tess showed him what to do and we all watched, laughing because Tess was doing it so fluently and Shayne was having a little trouble. Tess then shimmied and Shayne did the same.

"Whoo!" I yelled and all of us girls cheered and clapped and couldn't help but laugh either.

"Who knew you could shimmy so well, Shayne?" Kiwi said.

"Yea, well, it comes naturally, you know?"

"No, not really." We laughed again. We were goofing around some more and Caity did one of her dance moves and Shayne tried doing it. You had to crouch a little and make your arms cross over each other then back out in the air **(If you guys didn't see the video, its on youtube. It's one of the Camp Rock behind the scenes thing. I'll put the link at the end of the chapter).**

Shayne tried doing the dance again and Caity and Barron joined him. Shayne and Barron kept forgetting what it was and just did the dance that Caity showed them and we all laughed. Shayne and Caity walked to the back of the stage and put one hand on their hip and started walking towards us like they owned the world, while they were singing the song. When the part for 'I'm too cool for you' came, they wiped their hand across their forehead and pointed to us.

I was laughing so hard, I had to lean on Nick for support but he was laughing hard to so we ended up falling on each other, which made us and the others laugh even more. I got off Nick and helped him stand, then went over to Shayne. He took my bandana off my head and put it on his.

"That looks kinda good. You should wear bandana's more often." I told him.

"I used to wear them when I had a faux hawk. But then I stopped." We all sat down on the stage. I put my bandana back on my head and leaned on Shayne and he had his arm around me.

"Jael, did you even know who Connect 3 was before you got here?" Kiwi asked.

"Of course I did. Everybody knew who they were. Actually, I remember a few years ago, I was flipping through the channels and I came across one and there was a music video on it. And I saw this really hot guy in it and I'm like what is this? I saw the Disney Channel logo at the bottom of the screen so I knew it was some teeny bopper thing but I wanted to see who that hot guy was."

"Who was it?" Peggy asked and I laughed.

"Shayne." Everyone laughed.

"So you always thought I was cute?"

"I guess so. But I didn't watch Disney Channel so the only time I saw you was when you were on the news or TMZ cause you guys had crazy ass fans or because Shayne was being a douche."

"They called me a douche?"

"No, I'm calling you a douche." Everyone laughed.

"What was the music video?" Tess asked.

"Poor Unfortunate Souls."

"Oh my god!" Kevin said.

"I remember that video. Haha, man, I was like, what, 15?" Shayne said.

"And every time I saw you on the news, you had a different hair style. I was like, DUDE! Make up your mind!" Everyone laughed.

"First you had a Mohawk then a faux hawk, then you had a melted hawk, then it was just down but you were growing bangs and the top of your head was a little spiky, after that, it was all down and you started to get older and have that badass look in your eye. Now your hair is like, up to your neck AND you have full side swept bangs. Dude, you're practically a chick. Girls don't even get new hairstyles as much as you do."

"I had each hairstyle for a while. You probably saw us on TV every few months." He said and shrugged.

"Is your hair even naturally straight?"

"No. It's like, straight at the top then it starts to get wavy and sometimes curly at the end."

"Wait," Caity said. "I'm still surprised that you even know all those hairstyles he had. Were you stalking him or something?"

"Psh, no!" Shayne looked at me. "I'm kidding. You guys were on TV all the time! And since I thought he was cute, I actually paid attention to see what was going on with you guys. Now you can't go anywhere without being chased by crazy fanatics."

"And they're probably gonna hate you because you're dating Shayne." Kevin said.

"I think it's funny how they think they have a chance with you guys." Barron said.

"Jael, you better be prepared for crazy rumors starting about you." Kevin said.

"I know. I never believed rumors anyways. As long as I know the truth and the people I care about or the people that care about me know the truth, then I'm fine."

We talked for a couple hours and just hung out without even realizing the time. It was already five and we were gonna start the campfire at eight. We decided to take a bunch of pictures to kill the time. I took my camera out of my bag and took some pictures with everybody. We walked to the mess hall and took some pictures there. Kevin and Shayne gave me a hug at the same time so I was in the middle of them and they squished me. Caity took the picture and laughed.

"It's a Jael sandwich." I took my camera from her and Kevin and Shayne did the same to her and I took the picture. Tess pulled out her own camera and took a picture with Peggy and Ella. I wanted to take a picture of Shayne and he puckered at the camera. I laughed then took a picture with Sander, Peggy, and Ella. I pursed my lips and the three of them just smiled.

We walked back outside. I pointed the camera at Tess and she made a silly face.

"You guys wanna do a video?" Kiwi asked and we all said yes. He took Tess's camera and started the video. Shayne randomly started shaking his head like crazy and I got a picture. His hair was in the air and Tess was standing behind him with her hair all over her face.

I took Barron's hoodie that he was wearing and put it on. It was humongous on me but I didn't care. I threw the hood over my head and took my sunglasses out of my bag and put them on.

"Thug life!" I yelled, made the peace sign with both of my hands and Shayne took the picture. Tess ran over to me and put her hood on. We both pursed our lips and Shayne took the picture.

"I like how Kiwi is doing a video and we're all taking pictures." Nick said and we laughed.

"I want to put this on my youtube." I said and ran to the front of the camera that Kiwi was holding. "Hey guys!" I said to the camera and took my sunglasses and hood off. "It's Jael, Caity, Kiwi and Connect 3. Over here," I took the camera from Kiwi and walked over to Peggy, Tess, and Ella. "Are our friends, Tess, Peggy, and Ella."

"Hey!" The three of them said in unison. I then walked to Barron and Sander.

"And this is Barron and Sander." I walked back to where I was before. "And today, is the last day of Camp." I said sadly.

"And we're gonna miss everybody like crazy!" Caity said and leaned her head on my shoulder and made a puppy dogface.

"Oh, and guess what. Caity and I won Final Jam!" I said and smiled excitedly. "The prize was this big ass trophy and we get to record a song with Shayne!" Shayne walked over and stood next to me.

"I can't believe you won. You guys sucked." He said and for a second I believed him till I saw him smile. I hit him playfully and he laughed. "Just kidding! They were awesome and deserved it." Shayne put his arm around my waist and I gave him a side hug.

"Hey Barron, Sander, you guys should do an end of camp dance." Caity said.

"Yo, let's dance battle." Shayne said and put one leg and his arms in the air. Barron and Sander were actually dancing while Shayne was just jumping around and throwing his legs and arms in the air.

"And you call yourself a dance teacher, tsk tsk." I said and Caity and Kiwi laughed.

"How about some beat boxing or rapping?" Kiwi suggested.

"Yo! I got one!" Shayne yelled and Barron and I started clapping as a beat and Sander began beat boxing. "Ice cream sandwiches, good on hot summer days. Give me an ice cream sandwich,"

"And I'll go my own way." I jumped in.

"Ohhh!" They all yelled and we laughed.

"Okay, guys," I said to Connect 3. "Should we tell them what's happening about the thing with the thing…and the thing?"

"Uhh…" Kevin said, not knowing what I was talking about.

"Oh, you mean the thing!" Nick yelled.

"Yes!" I replied.

"What?" Shayne said and I laughed.

"About the ourtay."

"Oh okay, sure."

"So," Nick said to the camera. "In about a month, I'm sure you all know, we will be going on our Burnin' Up tour to promote our new album and to promote our friend, Demi Lovato's album. But it's also going to be a movie. It's not all just concert, there's also going to be a few scenes with us and you guys will know what we have to deal with almost every day."

"The tickets are already on sale. If you want more info, it's on our myspace." Kevin said.

"And," Shayne said. "We'll have guest star Demi Lovato and Jael Pierce, which is her." He pointed at me and I waved. "So buy the tickets and come check us out. We'll have a blast and we hope you guys will too."

"And I'm gonna be having auditions for my soon to be band. Guitar, bass, drums, and if you can do back up vocals, that'll be pretty rad. But, I'm kinda wanting only guys so if you're a guy and you can play any of those instruments, then come to the auditions. There will be more info about it as soon as I figure out what's gonna happen in the next couple weeks. I'll make a video about what'll be happening with that so stay tuned. Bye."

We all hung out but didn't know what to do for the rest of the evening till the campfire. We decided to go to the kitchen and find out when Connie was leaving.

"Hey Connie." I said when we walked in. "Hey Jael, Caity, Kiwi, Shayne, Kevin, Nick, Barron, Sander, Tess, Peggy," She took a deep breath. "And Ella." We laughed from all the names she said. "What's going on?"

"We wanted to find out when you were leaving so we could say bye."

"Aww, that's sweet. I'm leaving tomorrow morning so you guys will still have a chance before I go."

"Awesome. Where's your husband?" I asked.

"He left this morning."

"That sucks. He seemed pretty cool. It would've been nice to get to know him."

"I'm sorry. Maybe next time." Shayne looked at the time on his phone.

"Well, we're gonna go now."

"Ahh, camp fire tonight?"

"Haha, yea. We'll see you later, Connie. Bye." We all left but then I remembered that I needed forks.

"Connie, do you think I can steel a few forks? We're kinda gonna roast marshmallows during the campfire and we need something to put it on.

"Of course. Take as many as you need." I grabbed a few then ran to catch up with everyone else at the pier. We all agreed on sitting on the sand by the water.

"We'll make the fire and can you guys bring your instruments?" Nick asked and Caity, Kiwi, and I nodded. We all went to my cabin and grabbed my acoustic and electric guitar, and the keyboard. I took a few blankets just in case any of us got cold and grabbed two bags of marshmallows from my desk. I put them in my bag and when I looked up, Caity and Kiwi were giving me questioning looks.

"What? These were in the pantry too." I said simply and then walked back to everyone where the fire was already made and there were logs surrounding it.

I put the keyboard on the ground in front of the log I was gonna sit on and Caity and Kiwi leaned the guitars on the boardwalk since we were right next to it.

I sat down on the sand, leaning my back against the log and Shayne sat next to me. To the log on my right, Caity, Kiwi, and Tess sat there then the one on my left was Kevin and Nick. The one in front of me, behind the fire was Ella, Peggy, and Sander, and Barron sat on the sand, leaning against it.

"I brought blankets, by the way. So, let's start?" I asked.

"Nope. It's tradition to make it start exactly at eight. And we have…"

"Two minutes." Caity said, looking at the time on her Mac.

"So like, what do you guys do?" Tess asked.

"Probably sing the Camp Fire song from Spongebob." I said and we all laughed.

"Actually!" Kevin said and we laughed.

"We start out with a song then just chill the rest of the night. We sing, talk…sing…talk." Shayne said and we laughed again.

"Thirty seconds, guys."

"What song are we gonna start with?" Peggy asked.

"Let's do the Camp Fire song from Spongebob." Nick said.

"Seriously?" Sander asked.

"Yea, let's do it. You guys know the words?"

"Duh! Who doesn't?" Tess asked.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1." Caity counted down. Nick started playing the guitar and we all began to sing.

_All:_

_Lets gather around the campfire_

_And sing our campfire song_

_Our C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song_

_And if you don't think that we can sing it faster then you're wrong_

_But it'll help if you just sing along_

_Shayne:_

_Bum bum bum_

_All:_

_C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song_

_C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song_

_And if you don't think that we can sing it faster then you're wrong_

_But it'll help if you just sing along_

_C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song_

_C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E-S-O-N-G song_

_Jael:_

_It'll help_

_It'll help_

_If you just sing along!_

_Shayne:_

_Oh Yea!_

We all bust out laughing afterwards and couldn't stop for about five minutes.

"Wow!" Caity and I said at the same time.

"This is really sad." I said and everyone laughed. I leaned on Shayne's chest and he put his arm around me.

"When is everybody leaving?" Kevin asked.

"Ella and I are leaving tomorrow morning. We're neighbors so we decided to leave together." Peggy said.

"Cool. How about you guys?" He asked Barron and Sander.

"I'm leaving tomorrow around ten." Sander said.

"Same here." Barron said.

"How about you, Tess?"

"Umm, probably tomorrow around noon. I'm leaving to L.A. I'm thinking about buying an apartment there or something. First time without living anywhere near my mom. Yay!" I chuckled.

"Congrats. Kiwi and Caity are moving to an apartment there too. And don't you guys have a house there?" I asked Shayne.

"Yea. Me, Nick, Kevin, John Taylor, our guitar player, and Garbo, our bass player, live there."

"Sweet. And I'm gonna be with them most of the time so we should totally hang out. But they're probably gonna be working like hell for the CD and the tour. Well all I'm doing is holding auditions for my band and recording one song with the guys, so you and me can hang out. And if Kiwi and Caity find a place and are all moved in and stuff, they can tag along."

"Actually," Kiwi interrupted. "I did find a place. We're going to go check it out really soon. The guy who owns it said it's ours right away if we want it."

"Awesome."

"Yea, three bedroom, two bathroom, a living room, kitchen. It's pretty sweet."

"Why three bedroom?" I asked.

"Well for any of you guys if you want to visit! It would be pretty bad if all of you guys come at the same time but," We laughed.

"Cool. Maybe I can crash with you guys for a bit whenever I'm not with them." I said, talking about Connect 3.

"Of course!" Caity said.

"Wait, why don't you come with us to L.A.?" Kevin suggested to Caity and Kiwi. "We're gonna leave tomorrow in our limo. Then we drive to the airport and leave on our private jet."

"Private jet?" Kiwi, Caity, and I all said at the same time.

"Hey, it's important." Nick said. "Especially since we fly everywhere all the time because of our busy schedule. We need the jet ASAP sometimes and we don't have time to buy our tickets and wait in line and get attacked by crazy fans."

"Excuses, excuses." I said and everyone laughed. "So, how about we play a game?" I suggested.

"Like what?" Sander asked.

"We should get to know each other better. So like, starting with one of us, tell us what's the nerdiest thing about you, then the person next to them, etc, etc."

"I'll start." Ella said. "I love school. I get straight A's and B's all the time since I was in 2nd Grade."

"I love to read and I am in love with the Twilight series." Peggy said.

"Ugh." I groaned and rolled my eyes.

"What?" She asked.

"The Twilight series is a bunch of bull! I'm sick and tired of it and it makes me so pissed."

"But it's SO good. And I love Edward."

"No! Don't say that!" I closed my ears with my hands. "The movie is going to suck."

"How can you say that?" Peggy asked.

"You know what? Let's change the subject. I hate the series, the movie is going to suck, and that's all my opinion. Next person, Caity what's nerdy about you?" Connect 3 and Kiwi were laughing at the argument Peggy and I were having. I nudged Shayne with my elbow and he stopped laughing but you could tell he was trying to hold it in.

"I don't know. I love reading but a lot of people do. Nothing else, really."

"Okay, you guys might be shocked or start laughing at me," Tess started because she was next. "But I am in love with the Harry Potter books." We all laughed a little. "And the movies of course but like, I have a couple posters and I have a dog and I named it Dobby, after the little thing in the second movie." Everyone bust out laughing and Tess blushed.

"That's not funny guys!" I said. "It's okay, I love the series too. And the movies are awesome! I'm pissed that they postponed the release of the sixth one. And that's all Twilight's fault!" I yelled. "They didn't want two awesome movies out at the same time because it would be 'too hectic'. Harry Potter is more important and the books came out first, which means it's eligible for the newest movie to come out before Twilight. Just saying!" I said and put my hands up in defense.

"Up high!" Tess said and stuck her hand up so I could give her a high five.

"Very nice!" I said in a Borat accent and everyone laughed. Shayne was next to tell us what was nerdy about him.

"I wear glasses and I like math."

"Why would anybody like math?" Tess asked and I shrugged my shoulders.

"What's so nerdy about you?" Caity asked me.

"Well, I love reading. If you've been in my cabin, then you've seen all my books that I have on the bookshelf. Also, I am such a LOST fan, I even ordered a DHARMA jumpsuit from the show a couple years ago." Everyone laughed. "What? It's pretty cool! I even have a coffee mug and necklaces from them." Shayne was laughing the hardest because he actually knew what I was talking about.

"You better stop. It's not that funny." I warned him.

"I'm sorry, and yea, it kinda is." I rolled my eyes and turned my head so I wasn't looking at him "Oh, come on, Jael! Don't be like that!"

"You know how much of a LOST fan I am so you shouldn't judge me."

"I wasn't judging, I was just-" I looked at him, giving him a knowing look. "Okay, I was judging but so were they!"

"Yea, but you're a LOST fan too. I think it would be awesome to get stuck on an island. But all the hot guys on the show have to be there."

"Hey!" Shayne said and I looked at him.

"What?" Everyone started laughing and I smiled.

"I actually think it's kind of cool." Tess said. "If I could order a Harry Potter robe and the hat from the first movie or whatever, I totally would."

"See! Actually, that would be so awesome. I wanna go to Hogwarts; I think that would be so awesome. And I cried when Sirius died in the fifth one."

"Oh my gosh, me too! And he was awesome when he was in Batman."

"I know! When I found out that it was him, I was like, whoa!"

"You have a weird girlfriend, Shayne." Caity said.

"Tell me about it." He said and I playfully hit him on his chest and everyone laughed.

"Anyways!" I said. "I'm not done. I also wear glasses but they're the huge square ones. Like, they take up most of my face and they're really wide."

"That's awesome." Kiwi said. "Have you ever worn them out?"

"Well, I've had them since I was in the 8th grade. I hardly wear them because the more you wear your glasses, the more you'll need them. But I've worn them to school a bunch of times. Everyone asked questions or laughed but I didn't care. They got used to it eventually and I liked being different. I told them if they had a problem with my glasses then they better go deal with it somewhere else."

"Do you have them with you all the time?" Barron asked.

"Yup, they're in my bag."

"Can you put them on?" He asked and I sighed.

"Fine." I sat up and took my glasses case out of my bag. I pulled the glasses out and put them on then looked at everybody.

"That's a good look for you." Caity said and laughed a little. "I really like it."

"Picture time!" Tess yelled and took out her camera. I laughed and smiled so Tess could take the picture. Then I put the glasses at the edge of my nose and crossed my eyes and smiled and everyone laughed as Tess took the picture. I took a few pictures with Shayne, then with Caity, Kiwi, Tess, and everyone else.

I went to sit back down with Shayne and he gave me a kiss. I saw the flash of the camera so I knew that Tess took a picture of us kissing. I stuck out my middle finger as I was still kissing Shayne and Tess took the picture. Everyone laughed and I pulled away from Shayne.

We went through everybody else about what was so nerdy about them, then we did something that no one knew about them.

"I'm double jointed." I said when it was my turn.

"What can you do?" Kevin asked.

"I can spin my hand all the way around on a flat surface."

"Eww, do it!" I laughed and did it on the sand.

"That's so weird! What else can you do?" Sander asked.

"Umm, okay, you know how people can do the wave with their arms?" They nodded. "Well I can do it with my hands." I put my hands together and did it.

"That's so weird but cool at the same time!" Nick said and we laughed.

"Give me your hand." I told him.

"Why?"

"Just do it." I scooted closer to him and put his hand in between mine and did the wave thing and he pulled away instantly.

"Are you mad, women!" He yelled and I bust out laughing. "That felt so weird." Everyone asked me to do it to them and they all had the same reaction as Nick.

"What else can you do?" Shayne asked.

"I can do the same thing with my hands but separately instead of putting my hands together." I showed them and they were all amazed like kids on Christmas. "I can also put my thumb behind my hand." I twisted my thumb and put it behind my hand and showed them **(By the way, I can do all these things I'm typing and everybody had crazy reactions like theirs when I showed them. For the thumb thing, if you youtube Miley on Tyra Banks, she can do it too)**.

"I think that's all." I said and cracked my knuckles. All of them looked at me like crazy while I was cracking them. "What?"

"It sounds like you're breaking every fucking bone in your hand." Kiwi said.

"Bad habit. Sorry." I said.

"You really are weird." He said and I smiled and shrugged.

"I'm a one of a kind. Get use to it."

"Is there anything else you can do?" Ella asked.

"I can do a lot of accent's and imitations. Actually, sometimes when I think, it depends what I'm thinking about, but I think in different accents too. And I would used to switch accents when I talked to my friends and stuff. So I would be saying something in one accent and randomly switch to a different one."

"What accents can you do?" Sander asked.

"A lot. Give me one and I'll do it."

"Uhh, do a Scottish accent."

"Well that's easy, brotha. What a wee bit of cruddy weather we're having here, eh? Crazy Canada." I said in a Scottish accent and they all laughed. "I remember me mums used to tell me all these crazy Irish stories. They were great. It's kind of ironic that I'm talkin about Ireland but with a Scottish accent." They were all cracking up but Caity, Sander, and Barron couldn't stop laughing. "What the hell is so funny? You laughing at me accent there aren't ya?" They didn't stop. "Crazy bastards." I muttered and they only laughed more.

"Oh my god!" Nick said as he was still laughing. He managed to fall off the log and he was trying to sit himself up but he couldn't.

"Would you guys laugh at an actual Scottish person when they spoke?" I asked, dropping the accent.

"No but it's different when you do it." Tess said once she calmed down. "I mean, it sounds the same but we know that that's not your actual accent and when you did it, it was so believable."

"And how do you know my American accent is fake?" I asked. "I could've been faking it this whole summer."

"That would've been awesome if you pulled that off." Peggy said.

"How do you know I didn't?" Caity turned my keyboard on and did the 'dun dun dun!' thing and we all bust out laughing.

"Can you do an Australian accent?" Ella asked.

"Of course I can!" I said in the accent. "You know, some people keep mixing up the English and Aussie accent when they aren't really that similar. I mean, this accent is much heavier but not as strong as the English accent, if that made any sense."

"Yea, it did." Shayne said. "You know, we can just listen to her for the rest of the night and I wouldn't mind." Everyone agreed and laughed.

"Do a British accent." Tess said.

"Alright then. You know, I'm always in the mood to speak in this accent after I watch Harry Potter." I stood up, grabbed a branch and turned to them. "Wingardium Leviosa!" I said and pointed to Tess and she laughed.

"I'm sorry but I can't exactly float right now." She said.

"It's not floating my dear! It's levitating. Get it right, will ya?" I threw the branch in the water then sat back down next to Shayne. "I can also draw and paint. If you've been in my cabin, you've also seen my painting board."

"Geez, you can do like, everything." Peggy said and I laughed.

"I can't fly."

"Good point." Everyone chuckled.

"So, do you guys know what song you'll be doing together?" Kiwi asked.

"Yupp." I replied. "It's the original song I was gonna sing for Final Jam. Caity, you know how I told you I felt something was missing at the end?" She nodded. "I think I found it." I said and looked at Shayne then back at Caity.

"You guys are so cheesy but adorable at the same time." Tess said and laughed.

"Do you guys wanna hear the song?" I asked. "Caity already has the mix for it but we're gonna do the piano version and you're gonna have to wait to hear the final version." They all said yes. I pulled the keyboard towards me and turned it on and sang This Is me and Shayne joined me when his part came.

When we were done, they all cheered and I realized that Caity was recording with her laptop.

"We can't put this one up since the song didn't come out yet. So once the song is available on iTunes and stuff, then we can post it up." Caity nodded.

We talked about a bunch more other stuff and it was already 11:30 but we weren't even tired. Connect 3 talked about their new album.

"I talked to my dad yesterday." Kevin said. "And he said we're getting a double decked bus."

"A double decked bus is-"

"I know what it is!" I said to Nick because I knew that he was referring to me and Shayne laughed.

"How is it gonna look like?" Caity asked.

"The bottom floor is gonna have the kitchen, the living room, music room, and a bathroom. And the top is gonna have the bunks and another bathroom." Kevin said. "We haven't seen it yet but that's how he explained it."

"Why does your dad know this stuff?" I asked.

"He's our tour manager." Shayne said.

"Kevin, isn't your real name Paul?" Ella asked.

"Yupp, that's why they call me Kevin, my middle name."

"I can't wait to see it. When do I get to meet Demi?" I asked.

"Well, we're gonna meet her in L.A because we have to go over everything with her and you about the tour. I actually still have to call her about that…and to apologize about ignoring her while I was a jerk. Maybe I should do that soon."

"You didn't do that yet?" Nick asked.

"No." Shayne said.

"Dude!"

"I know, I know. I'll do it tomorrow. Relax."

"We're also gonna help her with her own album. She wants us to go over a few of her songs and she said she has a song she wants us to sing with her." Nick said.

"You never told me that." Shayne said.

"That's because I just found out this morning. And she said she wanted to tell you herself once you were ready to be you again." Shayne nodded. "I didn't tell her you were you again because it's better if you do it yourself. And it's not just her you need to apologize to. You got, Selena, David, Miley, Jess, Lisa, the fans,"

"I know you probably don't want to," I started. "But I think you should apologize to Camilla too." He gave me a look to see if I was kidding but then he realized I wasn't.

"How the hell am I supposed to apologize to her? She probably hates my guts."

"Then make her un-hate your guts and apologize."

"Fine." He said. "We'll see how things turn out." I sighed.

We talked for a couple more hours and laughed and had a great time. I sang a couple songs for them and Connect 3 sang some from their old albums too.

"Do you guys have everything done for your new album? Like, do you know how the music is gonna sound like and stuff?" Caity asked.

"Yea. We went over all the songs together before. When we get back to L.A, we're gonna talk to the band and go over everything with them."

Sander looked at the time and muttered something under his breath.

"Sorry guys but I have to go. I'm leaving tomorrow and I'm not done packing yet."

"Oh shit, me too." Barron said and they both stood up.

"That's a good idea." Peggy said. "Common, Ella. We have to finish packing too."

"Alright. We'll see you guys tomorrow…well, today." Ella said and we laughed.

"Bye." I said and they all walked off.

It was only me, Caity, Kiwi, Tess, Shayne, Nick and Kevin left. We were talking all night and having so much fun. You can already see the sun starting to rise. I looked at the time on my phone and was really shocked. Time went by faster than I thought.

"What time is it?" Kiwi asked.

"5:05." I replied.

"Whoa." Was everyone's response.

"Oh well. I'll probably end up sleeping all day."

"Same here." Caity and Tess said. I grabbed one of the thin blankets from my bag and wrapped it around me and sat back in Shayne's lap. He wrapped his arms tightly around me and I smiled. He looked at me and gave me a small kiss on my lips then pulled away and smiled. I turned my head back to everyone else and they were all talking to each other.

"I wish we brought marshmallows." Tess said and I smiled, remembering what I had with me.

"Did you guys think I came empty handed?" I asked and pulled out two bags of marshmallows out of my bag. Everyone gave me weird looks. "What? It's my favourite candy next to caramel and twizzlers." I passed out the forks then gave everyone a bunch of marshmallows each. We stuck the marshmallow onto the fork then put it by the fire. After a couple seconds, mine caught on fire.

"Oh shit!" I yelled and blew it out. Everyone started laughing but then Nick's caught on fire too. I laughed at him but he fake glared at me.

I figured my marshmallow got melted enough when it was on fire so I took a bite out of it. It was connected from the fork to my mouth and no matter how much I pulled away it would just stretch.

"Damn it. Break!" I said but nothing happened. Shayne chuckled and ripped it with his hands for me. I put the part that was hanging out of my mouth, into it then smiled at Shayne. "Thank you." I said but it sounded muffled from the marshmallow in my mouth.

"Your welcome." He said and laughed.

We finished most of the first bag and the sun began to rise even more. Caity decided to post the video that we did earlier online so we could read the comments later.

A few of us yawned and my eyes grew heavy and Shayne noticed.

"Go to sleep, Jael." He said.

"I don't wanna." I said.

"Everyone else is tired. We're sleeping out here like we always used to do. All the students are gone except Peggy, Ella, Sander, and Barron so don't worry about students walking later. Just sleep." I looked over at everyone else and Caity and Kiwi were already lying on the floor with their eyes closed, and Kevin Nick, and Tess were about to. I sighed.

"Fine." I gave him a kiss. "Love you."

"I love you too." And those were the last words I heard before I fell asleep.

I woke up and looked around. The fire was out and Nick, Kevin, and Shayne were asleep. I looked around for Caity and Kiwi and I saw them sitting on the pier with Tess. I slowly unwrapped Shayne's arms from around me and walked over to Kiwi, Tess, and Caity.

"Morning guys." I said.

"Morning." The three of them said in unison.

"How long have you been awake?"

"Like, 10 minutes." Kiwi said. I looked at the time on my phone and it read 8:30.

"So what were you guys doing?"

"Don't answer that yet." Caity said to Kiwi and Tess. "Did I hear you say 'I love you' to Shayne last night?" I smiled and looked down.

"I told you I wasn't dreaming!" Tess said to Kiwi and I laughed.

"You guys heard correct. He told me he loved me two nights ago and I said it back."

"Do you really love him though?" Caity asked.

"Yea, I do. I mean, I didn't know what it was before because I felt different than I usually do about crushes and stuff. And it became more clear when he became my boyfriend. So yes, I do love him and I don't regret saying it."

"Awe!" Caity and Tess said at the same time and I smiled.

"So anyway," I said, trying to change the subject and the three of them laughed. "What were you guys doing?"

"Just talking. Hey, you wanna read the comments of the newest video we posted up?" Kiwi asked and we said yes.

We opened up youtube and clicked the video. Caity scrolled down and we each read the comments.

_WOW! Shayne trying to dance was SO funny. Especially when he was dancing to Tess's song._

_Okay, this made me love Shayne even more. I can't believe he did that! Lol_

_Was that Tess? Didn't you say she wouldn't be nice even if she were the last person on earth? Anyways, funny video :)_

"You said what?" Tess asked.

"Uhh-she was just-"

"Hey guys." We heard someone say from behind us and saw Shayne.

"Oh, what do you know? Shayne's here!" I said, stood up and gave him a hug and kiss. Caity and Kiwi started laughing.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Nothing. We're just reading our video comments. Come join us." I scooted over and Shayne sat beside me and we read the comments.

_Haha, that was awesome. And Kiwi is kind of cute :)_

_Nice rap, Shayne!_

_Wow! I don't like Connect 3 but this was hilarious. And Kiwi is cute!_

"Kiwi! Second time's the charm." Caity said and nudged his shoulder with her shoulder.

"What can I say? I can't help the sexiness of my face." I snorted and tried holding in my laugh.

_Wow, you and Shayne make such a cute couple! Are we gonna see Shael any time soon? ;)_

"Shael? Is that our celebrity couple name now?" Shayne asked.

"I guess so." I replied.

We read a few more comments then Kevin and Nick woke up. Caity closed the laptop and we went to sit back on the sand.

"Good morning! Good morning!" I yelled and Kevin and Nick winced.

"Do you have to yell?" Nick asked.

"Yes."

"What time is it?" Kevin asked.

"9:05." Tess replied after looking at the time on her phone.

"In the morning?" Nick asked.

"No, in the evening." I said sarcastically. I lightly slapped him and he looked at me. "Are you awake now?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure? I mean, I can do it again if you're not. I don't mind."

"I'm awake. I promise." He said and everyone laughed.

We talked for a few minutes then decided to go to our cabins to shower, change, pack, etc. Shayne said he would do it later because he wanted to stay with me.

"Shayne, you need to pack too, you know?" I told him.

"Yea but I can always do it later. I have time." I shrugged my shoulders and opened my cabin door. Shayne closed the door behind him then walked over to me and gave me a kiss. I put my arms around his neck so I could deepen the kiss and stood on my tippy toes so I could be a little taller since I was a lot shorter than him. He put his hands on my waist to deepen the kiss a little more. After a few seconds, he pulled away and leaned his forehead against mine.

"May I ask what that was for?" I asked.

"Can't a guy kiss his girlfriend?"

"I feel a lot shorter than I did before since I have to stand on the tips of my toes just to kiss you." I unwrapped my arms from his neck then went to my closet to get close for after I take a shower.

"How tall are you anyway?"

"I'm 5'3. I'm short for my age. How tall are you?"

"5'11."

"Damn. You're like 8 inches taller than me. Now I feel shorter even more." He chuckled.

"I'm sorry. I'll grow shorter next time." I laughed.

"Will you? That'll mean a lot to me. I mean, you don't have to get too much shorter, just a couple inches."

"Okay. I'll try." I grabbed my outfit then walked to the bathroom and put my clothes to the side then walked back out and sat on my bed next to Shayne.

"So, are you gonna call Demi and all those other people you need to forgive?" I asked.

"Yea. I hope they forgive me."

"They will." He laughed.

"You say that like you're sure."

"From the way you explain Demi, I'm pretty sure she will. The others? I'm not sure but if they were your real friends, then they will. I'm gonna go shower and stuff. While I'm in there, call them. Okay?"

"Alright." He kissed the top of my head and I got up and walked to the bathroom.

**Shayne's POV**

I took my phone out of my pocket and went to my contacts list to find Demi's number. When I came across it, I nervously pushed the green button and put the phone to my ear. It rang a few times when she finally answered.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey Dems. It's Shayne." I heard her sigh.

_"What do you want, Shayne?"_

"Look, I know I'm probably the last person you want to talk to right now and I know why but just listen for a second. I've been a jerk for a while now and I ignored you during that period of time and I'm really sorry. I called you to tell you that I've changed and I want you to forgive me."

_"You've changed? Changed how, exactly?"_

"I met somebody. A girl, and she helped me find who I really was and the real music I love to sing and write. She's not like all those other girls that I used to date. She's real and I'm really happy with her."

"_And what's this girls name?"_ She asked, starting to get interested. I chuckled.

"Her name is Jael and I think you would be really good friends with her. She's turning 17 this December and she's just…perfect for me."

"_Wow. Her birthday is in December? She's seems like the real deal."_ She said sarcastically and I laughed.

"So, you forgive me?" I asked, sounding hopeful.

"_Well, you sound like the old Shayne I used to know and love. So, yes. I forgive you."_

"Thank you so much, Demi. And again, I'm really sorry."

"_It's okay. Just don't do it again."_

"I won't. I promise."

"_So, tell me about Jael."_ Just the sound of her name made me smile.

"She's not the type you can explain. You just have to meet her to get to know her. You're gonna meet her in a few days. She's gonna be singing a song with me during the tour. She won Final Jam and the prize was to do a duet with me."

"_Sweet. I'm excited."_

"That's exactly what she said about you. And umm, she's the type that you can talk to about anything. I think if you talk to her about what you're going through, she'll understand because her problems are similar."

"_Really? That would be nice, you know, to talk to somebody who goes through the same thing. I'll definitely do that."_

"Good. Listen, I gotta go soon because I have a bunch more other people to call and apologize to, but we need to meet up with you soon so we can go over what's gonna happen on the tour. Nick told me that you wanted us to go over the songs on your album? So when we meet for that, we can talk about the tour too."

"_Awesome. Give me a call when you're ready to do all that. I'll talk to you later, Shayne. Bye."_

"Bye." I said and hung up.

After calling Demi, I had a lot more confidence when I called everybody else. After I called her, I called, Miley, Selena, David, Chelsea, Mandy, Jess, Lisa, the band, and a lot more people. I didn't realize how many friends I had until now. The good thing was, they all forgave me. Thankfully, they didn't ask why I became a jerk. Jael didn't even bother to ask. I think she needs to know, though. I'll tell her when the time comes. I have to.

**Jael's POV**

After I got out of the shower, I changed and brushed my teeth and washed my face. I opened the door and saw Shayne lying on his back on my bed, staring at the ceiling. He turned his head to look at me and sat up. I walked over and sat beside him.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing." He said and sighed.

"Sighing just made me think you were lying. What's wrong?" I asked again.

"Nothing. Seriously. I'm just, glad, I guess, that everyone I called forgave me so easily. As soon as I told them it was because of you, it seemed to make them click."

"Huh. I must be a miracle worker then." He chuckled and gave me a kiss.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For changing me. No matter how much anybody else tried, I wouldn't change. But when I met you, it's like you changed everything about me."

"I would say you're welcome, but I didn't do anything. It was all you. I was just a random girl that spoke up. And I was just a random girl that you heard playing music. It could've been anybody but it was me. Maybe it was love at first sight or maybe it was all just a coincidence. But I didn't do anything."

"Well, if it was love at first sight then Tess must've fell in love with you too because when you spoke up to her, she changed. And she's been a bitch most of her life, I've just been one for only about a year." I laughed.

"Well, I'm not into chicks so I think I'll just stick with you." He laughed.

"Good." I stood up and went to my closet and grabbed my two suitcases. Shayne got off the bed and sat on the wheelie chair so I could put the suitcases on the bed. "Listen," Shayne started. "When I was talking to Demi, I told her that she could talk to you about anything because she goes through similar problems that you do and cause you're a good listener."

"Well, I'd be glad to talk to her." I said as I grabbed clothes from my closet and put them in my suitcase. "It would be nice to talk to somebody who gets it." Shayne chuckled.

"She said the same thing."

"And why is that funny?"

"Because she also said she was excited to meet you. The same way you said it."

"We must be more alike than I thought." I said and smiled.

"Do you need help packing?"

"Nah, I'm alright."

"I don't mind."

"Are you sure? I can do it myself."

"I'm sure."

"Fine but I'm gonna help you pack too then."

"Deal. What do you want me to do?"

"Here." I said and handed him one of the duffle bags. "Put all my books and CD's neatly in there."

"Yes sergeant!" He yelled and saluted. I laughed and went back to packing.

There was small talk here and there but there wasn't too much to talk about. I finished with my clothes and grabbed my other duffle bag and went to the bathroom to pack my things in there. Shayne was already finished what I told him to pack and I thanked him.

"You have a lot of books." He said.

"Is that a compliment or an insult?"

"A compliment I guess. I'm glad you like to read. Not many girls do."

"Well then thank you." It was quiet for a few minutes.

"Jael, can I tell Nick and Kevin? You know, about you. They won't tell anybody, I promise."

"It's okay, Shayne. Go ahead. I know I can trust them."

When I finished packing my things in the bathroom, I took the duffle bag that Shayne used to pack my books and CD's and packed my makeup and jewelry box and put the small box of journals in it. Then I put my keyboard, acoustic, and electric guitar in their cases and sighed.

"Packing is very tiring." I said. I put all of my bags, instruments, and my painting board closer to the door with Shayne's help. We walked back to my bed and leaned our backs against the wall where the window was. I leaned my head against Shayne's shoulder and we just laid there for a few minutes when Shayne grabbed something off of my side table.

"What's this?" He asked.

"My sketchbook."

"Can I look through it?"

"Sure. They're not that good though." He opened to the first page.

"You think this isn't good?" He asked and I shrugged.

"My sketches aren't exactly sketches. They're drawings that represent something that happened in my life or just life in general."

"And what does this one represent?" He asked, referring to the picture on the next page. The picture was a weird looking tree, and on each branch was a different amount of leaves.

"This represents my life. The leaves on each branch show how good my life is. The more, the better. The less, the worse."

"And what was so good that made you have the branches with the most leaves?"

"Those were the times my dad left us. Sometimes he would leave us for either a few days, weeks, even months. The more leaves I added, the longer he was gone. The branches with the least leaves were the times when he beat me the most or when my mom got even more sick." My eyes started to water.

"Why is there a branch full of leaves after the branch with only two leaves?"

"That was when I left home to come here and when I met Caity and Kiwi."

"And the one with no leaves?"

"That's when my mom died." A tear slid down my cheek and Shayne wiped it away.

"I'm sorry I kept asking."

"Don't be. I've never talked to anyone about my pictures before and you deserve to know. Keeping this locked up won't help me and you're the only one I can really tell." He kissed the top of my head and turned the to the next page.

I drew a picture of a girl in skinny jeans and a black long sleeve shirt with a hood and converses. I made it so that the girl's arms were to the side of her face and her face between them so you couldn't see it. On her foot was a chain and it was leading all the way to a couple centimeters before the end of the side of the page and right at the end was a hand holding the chain.

"I think I can take a guess about this one." He said and turned the page.

We talked about every picture in the book and there were tears to each one.

"I'm sorry for what you had to go through. You don't deserve any of it." Shayne said and put his arm around me. I leaned my head against his shoulder and he tightened his arm around me. "I wish I was there to help you through it all."

"No matter what you did, nothing would've changed. My dad would still be the same person and I would still get abused. My mom still would've gotten sick and she still would've died. Nothing would change." I said angrily and stood up and began walking to the door.

"Jael-"

"I'm gonna go see what Caity is doing. You can come if you want." I said and closed the door.

I don't know what got into me. I had no reason to be angry at that moment but I was. It's like a flash of it just hit me. My eyes welled up with tears and I walked to Caity's cabin.

I knocked on the door.

"Come in!" I heard her say and I opened the door to see her packing her clothes. She turned around and saw me but knew from the look on my face that something was wrong. She stopped packing and walked over to me. "Jael, what's wrong?" She asked and took me to her bed to sit down.

"I don't know."

"What happened?" I sighed and put my head in my hands.

"Shayne was looking at my drawings in my sketchbook and I was telling him what each of them meant. Then afterwards, he was saying that he wished he were there to help me through everything. And all of a sudden, I got angry and told him that nothing would've changed. My dad would still abuse me and my mom still would've gotten sick and died. Then I just stood up and told him that I was gonna see what you were doing. I have no reason to be angry but-"

"Jael, you have every reason to be angry." She said.

"But I got angry for no reason and I think Shayne thought I was mad at him."

"Just explain to him that you lost it and apologize. It's not a big deal. Everybody gets angry for no reason and they take it out on other people even if they have nothing to do with it. He's probably gonna come looking for you anyways. He cares; Jael, and he wouldn't do anything to hurt you. He's probably confused as hell right now. Go find him and explain before he gets the wrong idea." I sighed and stood up.

"Thanks Caity. I don't know what I'd do without you." I gave her a hug and walked to the door. "I'll see you later."

I walked out of Caity's cabin and walked to mine. When I was half way up the path, Shayne was halfway down. He saw me and stopped walking. I continued walking and when I reached him, I gave him a hug and he hugged me back.

"I'm sorry." I said. "I lost it and got angry for no reason."

"It's okay, Jael. Don't apologize." He kissed my forehead for a few seconds and I closed my eyes.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

**That was so cute. Haha.**

**So the link for Joe dancing is here: (erase spaces)**

**http :/ www .youtube. com/ watch?v= HLmz3_ MIF08&NR= 1**

**If there's anything else in that video that was funny and I didn't put it in the story, just imagine that I did.**

**There isn't that many chapter's left. I think at most, only four but it could be less and it could be more. I haven't decided yet because I don't know what's gonna happen. Like I keep saying, there will be a sequel but I don't know when I'll start it. I don't have a title for it yet but if you guys have any ideas, please tell me.**

**Review and please spread my story around. I have a lot of readers but not many reviewers. So if you tell people about my story, then I'll tell people about yours but you have to tell me that you wrote a story so I'll know. If you read my story, PLEASE review. And I know there are a lot of readers because I can see the story traffic. Thanks to all who have been reviewing. I'll try to update soon.**


	15. You Say Goodbye And I Say Hello

**Thanks for the reviews guys! I know this is kinda harsh, but if the people who are reading and not reviewing don't start reviewing, then it's gonna take a longer time for me to upload the sequel. I'll finish this story but if I don't get more reviews by the time I'm done with this, then it'll be longer for the sequel to start.**

I helped Shayne pack after he got out of the shower. He kept his hair curly, which was very cute. Afterwards, we said bye to Connie, Barron, Sander, Peggy, and Ella. They all left around the same time but we had each other's numbers and promised to keep in touch.

We were all done packing but didn't know what to do. We decided to go to the auditorium where we held Final Jam. When we walked in, we saw Brown.

"Hey Uncle Brown." Shayne said. Brown turned around and smiled.

"Shayne! Jael, Caitlyn, Tess, Nick, Kevin! What brings you guys here?" We laughed a little.

"The state of boredom." I said simply and everyone laughed.

"Well, I don't know what you guys can do in here. There's an iPod Home right over there if you want to play something off your iPod. I have to go talk to the instructors before they go. I'll see you lads later."

"Hip hip!" Tess said.

"Ta-ta!" Caity said.

"Cheerios!" I said.

"Girls, just because I'm British doesn't mean I actually say that."

"Alright. 'Ey! 'Ey! Ima miss you! Don't do drugs now, iight?" Kiwi said and everyone laughed including Brown as he was walking out.

I took my iPod out of my bag and connected it to the iPod Home. I scrolled through the list of Artists when Caity came over.

"Can I choose the song?" She asked and I nodded. She scrolled through the list and I recognized Piano Lessons Can Be Murder by Dr. Acula playing. Everyone laughed.

"Who is this?" Tess asked.

"Dr. Acula." Caity said.

"Drop the dot and it's Dracula." I said and she nodded.

"That's actually kind of cool. Dr. Acula." She repeated and I just laughed at her.

The song finished but it didn't play the next song.

"Why isn't it going to the next song?" Nick asked.

"Cause when I got this song, I downloaded it illegally, sorry, and it was the 10 minute version. When I was listening to it, at around seven minutes, the band starts going crazy and saying all this shit. They're probably drunk, I don't know, but it's funny as hell." Shayne laughed and we waited for the part to come.

When it came, everyone bust out laughing. Shayne began dancing to what they were saying and I grabbed a mike from the back table and joined him. Caity turned her camera on and started recording.

When the part where the guy was singing the nasty stuff came on, Kiwi, Caity, and I bust out laughing.

"Oh, man. I never get tired of this." Kiwi said and I agreed. "I have this on my iPod too."

"Speaking of iPods, Jael. You need a new one. You have the iPod Classic. It's not even the newest iPod classic."

"Hey! I don't have enough money to buy a new iPod."

"If you could get one, which one would you get?" Shayne asked.

"I don't know. I would say the iPod touch cause of all the cool apps and stuff."

"If you could have any phone, what would it be?" Kevin asked.

"Anything better then the shit Quickfire I have now."

"I heard those things catch on fire when they overheat sometimes." Nick said.

"They do. Thank god mine hasn't yet. Maybe that's why it's called Quickfire." I said and everyone laughed. "Anyways, if I could get any phone, it would either be a blackberry, or the Palm. Why are you guys asking me these questions, anyways?"

"Just wondering." Shayne and Kevin said at the same time and Kiwi, Nick, and Caity laughed.

We listened to a few more songs when it was time for Tess to leave. We helped her take her bags to the limo then started saying goodbye. I gave her a hug first.

"I'll miss you Tess! Call me when you find a condo so I can help you unpack and stuff."

"Will do. I'll miss you too, Jael." I let go of the hug then she moved on to Caity.

"Call me too. We have to hang out afterwards also." Caity said.

"Okay. I promise I will." Tess then moved on to Kiwi and Connect 3. When she let go of Kevin, she stood in front of us again and looked down. "Listen guys, I'm really sorry for all the things I did to you. I promise I won't ever do anything stupid like that again."

"It's okay, Tess." I said. "We forgive you as long as you promise." She smiled and sighed.

"Bye guys. I'll call soon." She said, then got in the limo and we watched as it drove away.

"Do you guys know what time the limo's gonna be here?" Kiwi asked.

"Around 5:00 and it's 3:00." Kevin replied. "What do you guys wanna do for the last two hours?"

"Let's just walk around for a bit." Nick said and we nodded.

We talked about random things and how fun the tour would be.

"Caity, Kiwi, you guys should come with us on tour." Nick said and we stopped walking.

"Are you serious?" Caity asked and Nick nodded.

"We have enough bunks for all of us and a couple more. It'll be fun if you came."

"Ahh! Thank you Nick!" Caity said and gave him a hug.

"Yea! Thank you Nick!" Kiwi said and gave him a hug and we all bust out laughing.

"I can't believe you guys are coming on tour with us!" I said. "You're the best, Nick!"

"I feel really left out." Shayne said and Kevin nodded. We laughed and gave them a hug too.

"So Kiwi, where is the condo at?" I asked.

"Some place in Toluca Lake." He replied.

"No way! We live in Toluca Lake too!" Kevin said. "Do you know where?"

"**(Some address. Sorry, I don't live in CA).**"

"That's like, 10 minutes away from us." Nick said.

"Awesome." Caity replied. "Now we'll see each other more often after the tour."

"You said that you're neighbors with Miley, right?" I asked.

"Yea." Shayne replied. "And Demi but she lives mainly in Texas with her parents. Her parents bought the house in LA for her and her band or for whenever her parents and sisters visit."

"She's in LA now working on her album." Nick said.

"Hey guys, how about we prank call her." Kiwi suggested and we all laughed and agreed. Shayne and I sat down on the ground behind the mess hall, leaning our backs against the brick wall and everyone else sat around us.

"I have an idea on what to do." Shayne said then dialed Demi's number but blocked his number before pushing the green button.

"_Hello?"_ She said when she picked up the phone.

"Hi, this is Tina from Pizza Hut. We need to talk to you about your order." Shayne said, pretending to be a girl with a country accent.

"_What? I didn't order pizza."_

"Listen mam, we just wanted to say that we can't put the 10 pounds of mustard with your pizza so we're sending it separately."

"_10 pounds of-what the hell? Listen lady, I didn't order any pizza and I didn't order any mustard either."_

"Yes you did, mam. You ordered 10 pounds of hot mustard with your 20 boxes of pizza." We were all trying not to laugh.

"Excuse me, Tina?" I jumped in with a British accent. "Your hot mustard seemed to be too hot and my hot dog caught on fire."

"Oh dear!" Shayne said, pretending to sound worried. "I am so sorry about that mam, did you try spicy mustard instead?"

"_Listen lady, I didn't order any pizza. So please cancel the order. Thank you."_

"It's too late, mam. We're two minutes from your house."

"_What?" _None of us could hold our laughter in any longer and bust out laughing. _"Hello?"_

"Dems it's me. Shayne."

"_Shayne! I can't believe you did that! Who's with you?"_

"Jael, Nick, Kevin, and our friends, Caity and Kiwi."

"_You guys' are so mean! Who did the British accent? It sounded really good."_

"That was me, Jael." I said. "And thank you."

"_You're welcome. It's nice to talk to you, Jael. I can't wait to meet you."_

"Same here, Demi."

"You should hear Jael's other accents. It's really funny." Kevin said.

"_Not now. Wait till I meet you so we don't run out of things to do."_

"Good idea." I said.

"_So when are you guys leaving the camp?"_

"In about an hour and a half." Nick said.

"_Am I gonna see you tomorrow or the day after?"_

"We don't know yet. We'll give you a call when we find out."

"_Okay. Listen, I got to go. I heard a crash from the kitchen. It was probably Alex or Kevin…again! Haha, I'll talk to you guys later. It was nice talking to you Jael. Caity and Kiwi too!"_

"Same here." Caity, Kiwi, and I said. "Bye." I said and Shayne hung up.

"Haha, I can't believe she fell for it." Shayne said. "We always used to prank call her. I guess since we haven't in a long time she forgot about it."

"You guys wanna prank call Garbo now?" Kevin asked and we nodded. "Do you want to do the same thing or something different?"

"Let's do the same thing but then call John and do something different." Nick said. Shayne blocked his number and called Garbo.

"_Hello?"_ We did the same thing to Garbo and of course, he fell for it. He started cussing more than Demi did but it was even funnier._ "Wait, listen to this."_ He said to 'Tina' and we heard a shuffling sound on the other end of the phone. _"Guess what that was."_

"What was it?" Tina asked.

_ "Guess."_

"…ur musterrrd." Shayne said and none of us could hold it in any longer and bust out laughing.

"_What the hell? Who is this?"_ None of us answered because we were laughing so hard. _"Hello?"_

"It's us, man. Shayne, Kevin, Nick, Jael, and our friends Caity and Kiwi."

"_Damn! You guys got me again. Totally gonna get you back for that."_

"We'll see about that." Nick replied.

"Ur musterrrd?" I asked Shayne and laughed again. "I'm sorry but that was hilarious."

"I would never have been able to make that up right away." Caity said.

"Tell me about it. That was awesome." I said.

"_Is that Jael talking?"_ Garbo asked.

"Yea. Hi Garbo." I said.

"_Hi. So, Shayne tells me you're the real deal."_

"Did he now?"

"_Well, not those exact words but, yea. You changed Shayne back to the one we used to know. You deserve a hug._"

"Awesome. I love hugs and I'll take them any time any day."

"_Good. So I'll see you guys in a few hours, right?"_

"Yea." Shayne said.

"_Awesome. I can't wait to meet you Jael. You too Caity and Fruity."_ We laughed.

"It's Kiwi! I'm not gay, I just got nicknamed after a fruit."

"_I'd like to hear that story. I'll talk to you guys soon. Bye."_ Shayne hung up the phone and we just sat there for a few minutes.

"Man my stomach hurts from laughing so much." I said.

"Do you guys want to prank call JT now or wait till we're on the plane?" Nick asked.

"The plane so we don't get bored." Caity said and Kevin's phone rang.

"Hello?" He said. "Yes. Okay, thank you very much sir. We'll be right there." Kevin hung up and stood up. "The limo is here. He said he got here earlier than he expected."

The rest of us stood up and decided to do each cabin separately so we could help each other. We went to Shayne's cabin first and got his, Nick's, and Kevin's stuff. When we walked to the limo, my mouth dropped open.

"A hummer limo?" Caity and I said at the same time. "Yea, that's not gonna attract attention at all." I said sarcastically and they laughed. The limo driver walked over to us and helped put the bags in the trunk. We then went to Kiwi's cabin, then Caity's and then mine.

When we got to mine, I put my journal and sketchbook in my bag, then took my cell phone charger and stuck it in there too just in case it had to be charged while we were flying. I decided to put my glasses on and grabbed my two guitars and everybody else got the rest of my things.

After we put the things in the trunk, we went to Brown's office to tell him we were leaving. When we walked in, he was talking to Mr. Torvald.

"Hey Brown. Hey Mr. Torvald." I said.

"Hey Jael. What are you guys doing?" Mr. Torvald asked.

"We were actually about to leave and came to say bye."

"Oh. Well, don't go before giving your old man a hug." I laughed and gave him a hug then gave Brown one and everyone else did the same.

"We'll see you guys next time." Kevin said and we left, walking back to the hummer. The limo driver opened the door for us and Caity went in first. For some reason, she stopped walking and her mouth was dropped with her eyes opened wide. I looked where she was looking and my face had the same reaction as hers.

"Why'd you guys sto-" Kiwi began but stopped when he saw what we were looking at. "Holy shit."

"Don't tell me you guys have never been in a hummer limo before!" Nick said sarcastically and walked past us. "I suggest you guys sit down before you fall when we start driving." Shayne took my hand and pulled me to sit down on one of the seats. Caity and Kevin came to sit but Kiwi was still standing there with his mouth dropped open. I grabbed a pillow from the couch and threw it at him. He blinked and looked at me.

"What?" He asked.

"Sit your ass down!" I said and everyone laughed. Kiwi sat down next to Kevin and Nick on the couch across from Caity, Shayne, and I. "This is awesome."

"This is nothing compared to what else we've been in." Kevin said.

The limo driver started driving and we were on our way to the airport.

"I think we should do a video." Caity said and I agreed. She took her laptop out of the laptop bag she carries with her and clicked photo booth. I got up and sat next to her so we could both be in the video.

"Hey guys." She said when she started recording.

"Forget saying hey!" I said. "You will not believe what we're doing right now."

"We're on our way to the airport to fly to L.A with Connect 3 and guess what? We're in a limo! A fucking Hummer Limo! And look at it! It's amazing!" Caity said and I took the laptop and turned it around so the limo was shown to the camera. I also got Kiwi, Nick, Shayne, and Kevin in it. They waved and I turned the laptop back to us.

"And look," I reached into the cooler that would naturally hold beer and wine but since we don't drink, it had soda and water. "Root beer! So not appropriate for C3 right?" I said jokingly and everyone laughed as I put the bottle back. "So we just wanted to make this video to show you guys how rad this limo is. We'll probably make another video when we get on the plane so you'll see us soon. Bye." I said and Caity ended the video. She uploaded the video online and put her laptop back in its case.

We talked for a few minutes when the driver said over the intercom that we'd get there in ten minutes.

"Are we gonna get attacked by crazy fans when we get there?" Kiwi asked.

"No. The driver is gonna drive us to the parking lot for the planes and we're gonna get on the jet from there." Nick said.

"No paparazzi is allowed down there of course so we won't be attacked by them either but they can always see us through the windows of the airport so I can't make any promises that they won't see you guys." Shayne said.

"Oh well. They'll find out about us soon enough." I said.

We finally got to the airport. The driver wasn't allowed to go past a certain point and told us we had to walk a few yards. Shayne handed me his jacket because it was cold outside and the driver opened the door for us to go.

"Just keep your head down so they don't see your face if they're hiding anywhere." Shayne told me and I did what he said. As we were walking there, he had his arm wrapped tightly around me and I had my arms crossed over my chest.

We finally reached the private jet and the door was already open with stairs in front of it. There was a flight attendant standing by the door so she could close it after we all got on. First Kevin, Nick, and Kiwi went in, then Caity, Shayne, and I. I thanked the attendant and continued walking. I took a seat and looked around.

"Okay, this is definitely way cooler than the limo." Caity said and Kiwi and I agreed. Shayne sat next to me and had his arm around me. I pulled my legs onto the seat and intertwined my hand with Shayne's other one and leaned my head against his chest.

"_Attention passengers, please turn off all electronics and put on your seatbelts until we are officially in the air. Thank you."_

"Man! I got all comfortable and everything." I said and everyone laughed again. I let go of Shayne and scooted over to the spot on the couch that had a seatbelt. We all took our phones out, turned them off, and then the plane began to move. I looked out the window and watched as everything went passed us faster and faster then we were officially off the ground.

The plane was still flying higher and as soon as it stopped, we all turned our phones back on and I moved back next to Shayne. All of a sudden, my phone dinged, telling me I had a text. I looked at who it was from and it said Tess.

_Being on a plane for 5 hours isn't very fun. 2 hours down, 3 more to go. *sigh*_

I laughed and replied to her.

_Ditto. We just got on C3's private jet. 10 minutes down, 4 hours & 50 minutes to go. *sigh*_

A few seconds later, she replied.

_Lmao. It would be so weird if we ended up at the same airport. We probably will but I won't get to see you since I left earlier :(_

_It's okay, Tess. We'll see each other very very soon._

"Who are you texting?" Caity asked.

"Tess. She's on her plane right now."

"Tell her I said hey." I nodded and sent it to her.

_Tell her I said hey back and everyone else too! I miss all of you guys already. Well, I'm gonna take a nap and hope that'll make the time go by faster. I'll ttyl, bye __**[heart]**_

"She says hey back to you and hey to everyone else." I told them.

_Sleep tight! Don't let the bedbugs bite!_

I put my phone in my pocket and laid my head back on Shayne's chest. He kissed the top of it and I smiled.

"I'm gonna go take a tour of the plane." Kiwi said.

"I'll come with you." Caity said.

"Me too!" I said and let go of Shayne's hand. The three of us walked to the back of the plane and was amazed of how cool it looked. "This place is insane. I'm just gonna hope I need one of these when I get famous."

"Yea, and you better take me with you everywhere you go in this thing." Caity said. We checked out the rest of the plane then went to sit back with the guys.

"This place is really wicked. That hummer is a piece of shit compared to this place." I said and they laughed.

"You guys want to prank call JT now?" Nick asked and we nodded. This time we used the jet phone but still blocked the number.

"_Hello?"_

"Hi, this is the plumbing company calling about your plumbing." Nick said with a country accent. "We got a call recently saying that your toilet was clogged up. I believe someone did a lil something dirty down the whole if you catch my drift."

"_Uhm, no one called any plumbing company. Sorry, this is probably the wrong number."_

"No, no. Wait. This is John Lloyd Taylor, am I correct?"

"_Uhh, yea. Hold on one second, please."_ He said and we heard some ruffling on the phone. _"Garbo! Did you call the plumbing company!"_

"_Did I WHAT?"_ We heard him yell and I put a pillow over my mouth so I could stop myself from laughing.

"_Nevermind! Hello?"_

"Yes. I'm still here."

"_What's your name, sir?"_

"Uhh-" He gave us a look to help him make up a name. "B-bob." He made up.

"_Bob?"_

"Yes, Bob. Bob The Builder. I'm sure you've heard of me. Maybe you've seen my show. Bob the builder, can we fix this? Bob the builder, yes we can! YES!" Nick sang and Kevin and I were the first to crack. We couldn't hold our laughter in any longer and after we started laughing, everyone else did too.

"_What did you say about the plumbing?"_ We heard Garbo ask JT over the phone.

"_Nothing. Apparently Bob The Builder called and said our plumbing was damaged."_

"_Bob The Builder? What the fu-give me the phone, man. Hello?"_ Garbo said.

"Hello brotha!" I said in my Scottish accent. "How are you? It's your cousin, Desmond, from Scotland. I haven't seen you in ages, mate!"

"_Dude, this isn't Bob. It's my cousin Desmond from Scotland."_

"_You have a cousin named Desmond in Scotland?"_ JT asked.

"_No but I believe there is a character in LOST named Desmond that's from Scotland. Shayne, this is you again, isn't it?"_

"Guess again, laddy." I said.

"_Kev?"_

"A wee bit more."

"_Nick?"_

"Oh my Lord! IT _IS_ CONNECT 3!" I said in a British accent this time.

"_Oh shit."_ Garbo muttered.

"_What is it?" JT asked._

"_A fan figured out our number and prank called us and tricked me into saying the bands name to see if it was really us or not."_

"_You stupid douche! Why the hell did you do that?"_

"_I didn't do it on purpose!"_ We all cracked up again.

"Relax guy's. It's us, really." Kevin said.

"_Damn, you guys got me again!"_ Garbo said. _"It hasn't even been two hours yet!" _We laughed.

"_Who did all those accent's?"_ JT asked.

"The country accent was me but the British and the Scottish was Jael." Nick said.

"_Wow. That was really good. Hey Jael!"_

"Hey John. And thanks."

"_How long till we get to meet you?"_

"Umm,"

"Four hours." Shayne said.

"_Oh man. That's too long."_

"Well if you really want to see me, go to my youtube and watch my videos. It's JaelPierce. Tell Garbo too."

"_Already listening."_ Garbo said. _"And we sure will."_

"_We'll talk to you guys later." _JT said.

"_Bye guys! Bye Fruity."_

"Fuck you, man!" Kiwi said jokingly and we all laughed. Nick hung up the phone and we all sat back down to where we were sitting before.

We talked for another hour when the flight attendant brought the food cart to us. She left it there and walked away. I grabbed a packet of goldfish and a can of sprite. Once we all took what we needed, the attendant came back and took the cart. I opened my can of Sprite, took a few sips, and then put it down on the small table next to my seat.

I scooted back to Shayne and put my head on his lap and he stroked his hand through my hair. I didn't realize I fell asleep until I felt someone shaking me. I opened my eyes and saw Shayne above me.

"We'll be there in five minutes." He said and I sat up. "Can you wake Caity up?" I looked next to me and saw Caity sleeping. I started to shake her lightly.

"Caity." Her eyes moved a little but she didn't wake up. "Caity, wake up. We're almost there." She slowly opened her eyes and sat up. We heard a little snoring and looked next to Caity to see Kiwi sleeping as well.

"Oh god." Caity groaned. "I got this." She stood up, took a pillow from the seat and hit Kiwi hard with it. He jumped out of his seat onto the floor and I tried not to laugh.

"What the hell?" He said.

"Put your seatbelt on. We're landing." She said and he sat back in his seat. We all buckled ourselves in and felt ourselves getting lower and lower until we felt a thud. The plane drove for a couple minutes till it started to slow done and came to a sudden stop.

"What happened to our luggage?" Kiwi asked as we unbuckled ourselves and grabbed our things.

"It was sent to the condo. It should be there before us so John Taylor and Garbo will probably put it off to the side till we get there." Kevin said.

As we walked towards the front of the plane to leave, the flight attendant was standing by the door.

"There is an SUV waiting for you right outside." She said and we all got off the plane. Like the woman had said, the SUV was waiting for us a few yards away from us. It wasn't as cold as it was in Canada but it was still a little chilly so I wrapped Shayne's jacket tightly around me and we walked beside each other to the car.

All of us stepped inside and the driver drove off as soon as the door was closed.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"6:30 PM. Why?" Nick asked.

"Just wanted to see what the time difference was between here and Canada." I said.

We were in the SUV for another 15 minutes when the driver made a turn and all you could see were huge houses and mansions. Kiwi, Caity, and I stared at them in awe. The driver made another turn and all you could see were beautiful houses and condo buildings by the ocean. The car stopped all of a sudden and I looked at the other side of the road and saw a huge condo building.

Shayne and I stepped out of the car. He got out after me, then Caity, Kiwi, Kevin, and Nick. I put my hand in Shayne's and he pulled me towards the building with everyone else following. When we got inside, we walked down a hallway and to our right was a beautiful fountain. We kept on walking and took the elevator to go to the top floor. We walked down another hallway and stopped at a door. Shayne took his keys out and unlocked the door. He pushed the door open and we all walked in. I looked around the condo, amazed by how huge it was. I didn't even know Condo's could be this big.

"Garbo! John!" Nick yelled. I snapped out of my daydream and waited to hear Garbo and John but we didn't hear anything.

"Garbo, I still want my hug!" I yelled and we heard two sets of feet walking from somewhere. Garbo and John walked from a room and smiled when they saw us.

"Jael!" Garbo and John yelled at the same time and I laughed.

"Garbo! John!" I yelled back. "Where's my hug?" I asked and Garbo laughed and gave me an awesome hug. John gave me an awesome hug too and Garbo gave Nick and Kevin a hug.

"Nice glasses." John said because he was wearing huge glasses too and I laughed.

"Thank you."

"Shayne, is it really you?" Garbo asked.

"It's really me, man." Shayne replied. Garbo smiled and held his arms wide open. Shayne held his arms wide open too and they enveloped each other in a huge hug. We all laughed and John went to give Shayne and the other guys a hug too. Garbo walked over to us and gave Caity a hug.

"Fruity!" Garbo said and gave Kiwi a hug. Kiwi, Caity, and I laughed and he hugged him back.

"Garbo, did our bags come yet?" Kevin asked.

"Yea. John and I put them in your rooms for you. You know, cause we're nice like that."

"We figured you guys wanted to relax a bit before you had to deal with unpacking." John said.

We walked to the living room and sat on the couches. Shayne sat next to me and Caity and Kiwi sat on my other side. Garbo, John, Nick, and Kevin sat on the couch across from us.

"So when did you guys leave?" John asked.

"Two hours ago." I said, joking about the time difference and they laughed. "It was about five and a half hours ago."

"Do you guys want a tour of the place?" Garbo asked.

"Sure." Caity said and we all got up.

"Okay, we'll start from the front door." We walked to the front door. "Okay, when you walk into this beautiful home, to your right is the dining room that we don't use." Garbo said, trying to sound elegant with a British accent. We laughed and followed him around the house. "Next, right next to the dining room is the living room. Beautiful couches, I know. If you walk out here," In the living room there were slide doors. Garbo opened them and we walked out. "Is a beautiful balcony and under us is the beautiful ocean."

"Dude, drop the accent." Kevin said and we laughed.

"Fine." Garbo said and we walked back inside. "If you walk down this hallway, the first door is just a closet type thing. And then down here, the door on your left is the bathroom." John opened the door and inside was probably the prettiest bathroom I have ever seen.

"That's a really pretty bathroom." Caity said awkwardly and we laughed. John closed the door once we were all out and continued walking down the hall.

"The door to your right is my room. It's a mess so you guys can't see it now, this room down here is John's." Garbo said when we reached the next door.

"You guys can't see that either. Sorry. BUT down here is Kevin's room. Kevin, can we open it?"

"Sure." John opened the door and we walked inside a really neat and spacey room. There was a bed leaning against the back wall, a dresser on the wall by the door, and a few guitars on their stands. There was two white chairs by a huge window, a rug on the floor, and a few pictures on his side table and desk. On the wall opposite the bed was a flat screen hanging off of a silver pole.

"Wow. I like it." I said. "It's very clean and refreshing."

"Thanks." Kevin said and smiled. We got out of his room then walked to the next room on the left side.

"This is my room." Nick said and opened it. It was big and clean like Kevin's but he had a keyboard and two guitars by his desk and a couple dorm chairs. There were some pictures of him and Shayne when they were younger and some of his other friends on the shelves on the wall.

"I like this one too." I said. "You guys were so cute when you were younger…what happened?" Everyone bust out laughing. "Just kidding! You know I love you guys." As we continued walking, Nick flicked the back of my head and I pushed him. He yanked my hair and I pushed him again.

"You guys fight too much." Shayne said.

"Yes, but remember: it's all out of love." He laughed and put his arm around my waist. We heard something ringing and Garbo left to go answer it.

"John get your ass in here!" Garbo yelled and John left.

"My room is right here." Shayne said and opened the door that was on the wall in front of us.

Shayne's room was a lot more casual than Kevin and Nick's. There was huge window with a beautiful view and shelves on the wall that had pictures of a bunch of people. Against one wall was a desk with a journal on top and next to it was a keyboard and an acoustic guitar. There was a side table next to the bed with a lamp and a picture frame on it. And he had a flat screen hanging on the wall across from his bed as well.

"It's boring, I know, but it's comfy." Shayne said.

"No, I like it." I said.

"Yea, me too." Caity agreed.

"So, what did we miss?" John said as he and Garbo came back.

"Nothing. Is this the whole place?" I asked.

"You wish it was." He said and we walked out of Shayne's room back to the dining room. "Right here is the kitchen." We walked through a doorway in the dining room to the kitchen. One wall was replaced by a window and outside looked beautiful.

"This is awesome." Caity said. "Kiwi, the place we're getting better not be a dump."

"Well compared to this place," He said and we laughed. "No, I'm kidding. It's a nice place but not AS nice as this one. We're not on top of the water or anything but it's nice."

"Oh god." Caity muttered.

"No, I mean it this time!"

"That's what you said the last time!" Even though we had no idea what was going on, we still laughed. "Let's just see the rest of the condo."

"Okay. Right over here is another bathroom." He said pointing to a closed door. "It look's a lot like the other one so you don't have to see it. But now, are you guys ready for this?" We nodded and walked out of the kitchen area to the living room. We stood by a door, waiting for Garbo to finish talking. "If you open this door," He opened it and we walked in. "It's a mini theater."

There was a huge screen on the wall and a big silver couch on the opposite side. A few beanbags were on the floor by the couch and there was a table in front of it. There were drawers under the screen and John opened it.

"Here we have an X-Box 360 and a PS3. On this wall over here," He said and walked to the right wall. "There are actually drawers that aren't really visible unless if you walk close to it. But when you open them its just video games for each gaming system. On this wall," He walked to the left wall this time. "Are drawers again but filled with movies in alphabetical order." I opened one of the drawers and there were A LOT of movies in it. And that was just one of the many drawers.

"Wow." Kiwi said. "You guys must never get bored."

"We do sometimes. Oh! But that's not all." Garbo said. There was ANOTHER door and we opened it to see a small living room. "This is where the guest rooms are. As you can see, you have a little living room with a TV, a kitchen; down that hall are the bedrooms and bathrooms. You can check those out. I didn't know which bags were which so they're probably scattered all over the place. Sorry but we tried our best guessing."

"It's okay." I said. "We'll figure it all out. Do you guys know when you're gonna see the apartment?" I asked Kiwi.

"Yea, tomorrow at 3:30. We're gonna talk to the guy about it and if we like it, which I do just from looking at the pictures, then it's ours."

"I have to get you guys a housewarming gift. Well, condo warming gift but whatever. You know what I mean."

"So, let's go chill in the living room." Garbo said and we went and sat on the couch. "Jael, tell us about yourself."

"Ask me questions. What do you want to know?"

"Okay. We're gonna go through a lightning round. I'll ask questions and you answer quickly," I nodded. "Play any instruments?"

"Piano and guitar."

"Music you listen to?"

"Same as the boys but more rock and grunge."

"Favourite shows?"

"LOST, Supernatural, and Terminator."

"Oh, I love Lost too. Favourite color?" Garbo said.

"Don't have one but if I had to chose, it would be green, dark purple, orange and black."

"Any hobbies?"

"Skateboarding, drawing, painting, photography, singing, and instrument playing."

"Birthday?"

"December 1,1991."

"Batman or Superman?"

"Batman."

"Coke or Pepsi?"

"Don't like either of them but I would say Coke."

"Burger King or McD's?"

"BK but I don't really like either. I usually just get a salad or something from there. I'm not a big meat eater." Connect 3 and Kiwi gasped and Caity and I laughed.

"How can you not like meat?" Garbo asked.

"Yea. How can you not like the cheeseburger deliciousness?" Shayne asked and I laughed.

"I just don't like to eat meat. I mean, I'll eat it but I don't like to. I guess I'm kinda like a vegetarian."

"If you tell Jess and Lisa that, they would love you."

"Jess and Lisa from The Veronicas?" I asked.

"Yea." Shayne said. "They love introducing people to Vegan restaurants."

"Sweet. We have to meet and go to one one day. I'm like the only Irish that doesn't like to eat meat."

"Yea, that's cause you're weird." Nick said and I laughed.

"Any more questions?" I asked.

"Of course. Any fears or phobias?" John asked.

"I have a few but my main one is the dark."

"Interesting. Things you like to do in your free time?"

"Read, write, listen to music, go see a movie, take a walk, stuff like that."

"Do you like dares?"

"Love them. I can never turn down a dare." As soon as I said that, Garbo and John smiled evilly and looked at each other. "Uh oh." I said to myself and they laughed.

"Favourite thing to eat?"

"Cheese." Everyone laughed. "I am insanely obsessed with cheese. And marshmallow fluff, of course, and twizzlers."

"Do you have your license?"

"Nope."

"You don't have your license yet and your almost 17?" Shayne asked.

"Don't even, Shayne." Nick said. "You didn't get your license till this year and your 18."

"Yea, but I thought that was just me." He said and we laughed.

"What is something weird that nobody knows about you?" Garbo asked.

"Well, I already told them this when we were at camp, but I am double jointed and I can do some accents and imitate voices."

"What can you do with your double jointed-ness?" I laughed and showed them what I could do. Of course, they were all grossed out but Garbo freaked out when I put his hand between mine and did the wave thing. "Eww! Eww! Eww!" He kept yelling but never pulled his hand away which made me and everybody else laugh. "You're so weird!"

"Thanks." I said sarcastically and they laughed. I went and sat back next to Shayne.

"Any favourite sports you like to play or watch?" John asked.

"I love to play hockey. Well, I used to anyway. I haven't in a while."

"Hockey?"

"I'm half Canadian."

"You're Canadian?" John asked and started laughing. "Say about." I sighed and said it.

"About." They all laughed. "Why is it so funny? It's like how you guys were laughing when I was doing my Scottish accent."

"No, that was hilarious." Caity said.

"Do it." Nick said.

"Well, what do you want me to say?" I said in the accent.

"Just answer the questions in the accent." Garbo said and I nodded.

"Walmart or Target?"

"Target." I said.

"Are you mean?" I laughed.

"What kind of question is that? And no, but I can if I have to. I will have a bad attitude sometimes but only if it's needed, brotha. So you better not make me mad or I'll go off on ya." Garbo and John started laughing but tried holding it in.

"Okay, you can stop now." John said and they laughed.

"Do you keep in touch with any of your middle school or high school friends?"

"I did for a while but then we sort of grew apart."

"Do you wish you did?"

"Some of them. I was always one of the guys so I had a lot of guy friends and a lot of them were really awesome and funny."

"Would you be jealous if you saw Shayne hanging with another girl?"

"No. I am not the jealous type. I think people should have a right to hang out with whomever they want to. Just because he's hanging out with a chick or I'm hanging out with a guy doesn't necessarily mean we're cheating on anybody."

"Nice. I think that's a really good answer." Garbo said.

"Is the glass half empty or half full?" John asked.

"Well it depends. If you poor a glass of whatever in a cup and you drink it, it's half empty. If you poor a glass halfway, then it's half full."

"That's the best answer I've ever heard for that question." John said and I laughed. "Any good pranks pulled on people or some that got pulled on you?"

"There were a lot. Of course I'm a huge marshmallow fluff fan so I would have a jar in like, in my closest friends houses. So I had it in a specific spot on the door of the fridge and I would take some then put it back. But then one time, my friends Evan and Matt, they switched my fluff with mayo and I hate mayo. Sure, I'll eat it if it's in an ingredient for something but not by itself or not a lot in a sandwich or anything,"

"Anyways, so I took the mayo without knowing what it was and took a huge spoonful of it and stuck it in my mouth. Evan and Matt were there the whole time watching me because they knew what would happen. As soon as I put it in my mouth and swallowed it, I ran to the bathroom and I threw up." They laughed and had disgusted looks on their faces.

"They were laughing so hard but I got them back. For Matt, it wasn't that serious, but I filled my hands with water and I stood in front of him and pretended to sneeze." Everyone laughed. "He thought it was spit and till this day, he still thinks it was." I laughed at the memory. "Then for Evan, I took hot sauce and put it on his toothbrush. I think you guys can guess what happened after that." I said and they laughed.

"And they tried getting me back but of course, they failed. So what they did was, when I was sleeping, they did the whole, whip cream and feather thing. So they put it in my hand but I woke up and they didn't know. When they tickled my face, instead of putting the whip cream on my face, I slapped them. It was hilarious."

"Oh man. We're crazy pranksters too so we can make something up together and prank the guys." Garbo said and I laughed.

"Totally." I replied.

"We're right here." Nick said and we laughed.

"How tall are you?"

"Five foot three."

"Haha, shorty." John said.

"Hey, how tall are you?"

"5'6."

"Don't feel bad, Jael. He's just excited that he's actually taller than somebody." Kevin said and I laughed.

"Can you speak any languages?" Garbo asked.

"I'm fluent in French."

"Really? I never knew that." Shayne said. "You could've mentioned it when we were doing the campfire."

"Sorry. And plus, you guys got all crazy with my accents, it just slipped my mind."

"How do you say 'Cheese' in French?" Kiwi asked and we all laughed.

"Fromage."

"How do you say, 'Can I have your number'?" John asked.

"Puis-je avoir votre numéro?"

"How do you know French?" Nick asked.

"I lived in Canada from 4 to 10. Everyone spoke it there and I took it in school too."

"Huh. So, what was the last movie you saw?"

"From Within. And wow, it was awesome."

"Is that the one with Thomas Dekker?" Caity asked.

"Yea." I said and smiled.

"Oh my god, he's so hot!"

"Isn't he? And he's SO cute in Terminator."

"I haven't seen that show before but since he's in it, it's probably amazing!"

"Girls." Nick muttered.

"I like how you're talking about guys when I'm RIGHT HERE." Shayne said.

"Hey! You have celebrity crushes and I have mine. I bet you go crazy when you see Emma Watson or Jessica Alba."

"Yea, that's true." He said and looked down and I laughed.

"I really want to see Pineapple Express and Eagle Eye. Hello, James Franco and Shia Labeouf."

"How many celebrity crushes do you have?" Shayne asked and Caity and I laughed.

"Too many." He gave me a look. "I'm serious. I have A LOT."

"Okay, moving right along. Next question please." Shayne said and we all laughed.

"Who are your celebrity crushes?" Garbo asked and Shayne groaned and we laughed. "Kidding! If you could guest star in any show, what would it be?"

"Hmm, LOST. Maybe I can like, parachute onto the island or something. That would be awesome."

"Have you ever acted in anything before?" John asked.

"Nope. But I want to."

"Can you even act?"

"I don't know. But I really want to so I'll give it a try. Maybe I'll audition for a movie or something."

"Cool. I think you should go for it." Caity said.

"Thank you. What time is it?" I asked.

"9:07." Kevin replied.

"Damn. That was quick." Nick said and we all agreed.

"How about we all go change into our PJ's or whatever and then come back to hang out for a bit more?" Kevin suggested and we agreed.

Caity, Kiwi, and I went through the door that was to the guest section and took our things from each room and put it in one room. I opened one of the suitcases and pulled out my black Capri sweatpants, a red tank top, and a white sweater. I zipped the sweater half way and put my hood up because I was a little cold and I put on black fuzzy socks that went up to my ankle.

I walked out of the room and knocked on Caity's door.

"Come in." I heard her say and I opened the door. She was wearing different shades of blue and white striped shorts and a grey t-shirt. "Nice socks." She said and laughed.

"Thank you. I'm cold." I said and sat on her bed. "Can you believe this is actually happening to us?"

"No. I feel like every time I wake up, it's all a dream but then I see you and the guys and I realize it's real."

"But it's so weird. I mean, nothing good has happened to me for years and now, it's like all this luck is just being thrown at me."

"The luck of the Irish." She said and we laughed. "But hey, you need it the most. Maybe God was being nice and thought you deserved it after everything you've been through."

"I've always been a big believer on things happening for a reason. Maybe everything happened to me so I could be where I am right now."

"Maybe. But we'll never know. Come on, let's go see if the guys are out there yet." She said and started walking too the door.

"Caity." I said and she stopped walking and turned around. I got off the bed and put my hands in my sweater pockets. "Thank you. For everything. You've been an amazing friend." She smiled and gave me a hug.

"You too. Come on." We walked out to the living room and Shayne, Nick, and Kiwi were already there. Shayne was wearing dark green and black plaid pants and a black undershirt. Nick was wearing black pants and a grey t-shirt, and Kiwi was wearing dark blue pants and a white undershirt.

I walked over to Shayne and sat next to him. I pulled my legs up to my chest and he put his arm around me. Garbo and John came then Kevin.

"Nice socks, Jael." Garbo said.

"I'm cold. Don't judge me." I said and they laughed. I leaned my head on Shayne's shoulder and he wrapped his arm around me tighter. The guys and Caity started talking but I didn't say anything. Shayne noticed I wasn't speaking and got a little worried.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yea, I'm fine." I said and gave him a reassuring smiled and turned back to the others.

We all talked for a while. Caity, Kiwi, and I got to know Garbo and John better and they got to know Caity and Kiwi better.

"So how did you get the nickname Kiwi?" Garbo asked.

"Well, when I was younger, I used to eat kiwis all the time. One day, my face randomly started swelling after I had a couple kiwis so I went to the doctor and they said I was allergic to them. Kiwis were my favourite fruit and hearing that news was just devastating." We all laughed from his choice of words. "So that's why now I use Proactive! No, I'm just kidding." We all bust out laughing. "I would still eat kiwis even if it meant that my face would swell up. My friends and family started calling me Kiwi and it just sort of took off from there."

"That's it?" John asked. "I was expecting something really epic but hearing that story was just disappointing. Man, you wasted 5 fucking minutes of my life! Thanks a lot!" We all laughed again.

"Shut up, JT." Garbo said. "Go be dramatic somewhere else. What's your real name?" He asked Kiwi.

"Johnny." He said.

"Really?" I asked. "I never knew that."

"Yea, sorry. I mean, it's not gonna be something cool like Engelbert **(hehe)**. Just plain old Johnny."

We talked for a bit more but then it reached 12 AM and we were all tired. Caity and Kiwi went to their rooms but I went to Shayne in his room.

"Use protection!" Garbo yelled and closed the door to his room. Shayne and I laughed and went inside his room.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom. I'll be right back." He said and left.

I walked to the wall that had shelves on them and looked at the pictures. The first few were of Shayne when he was a kid, then it was some of him and Nick, and then him, Nick, Kevin, and Miley. There were a couple of him and Demi, others with Selena, and a couple of Kevin and a girl who was around his age.

I looked back at the pictures of Demi and sighed. I've always thought she was very beautiful. Looking at her makes my self-esteem even lower.

I walked over to Shayne's bed and sat down. On his side table was a picture of him when he was around 9 or 10 and a woman on his right and a man on his left. I picked up the picture and looked at it closely.

"That's me and my parents." I looked up and saw Shayne leaning against the door. He closed it and walked over to the bed and sat beside me.

"Where are your parents now?" I asked as I put the picture back where it was.

Shayne looked at his hands. "They, um, they passed away a few years ago. My dad was driving us home from my baseball game one night. It was stormy, and, um, there was this drunk driver. He hit us head on. My parents were killed on contact, but because I was in the backseat with my seat belt on, I only got a few cuts and bruises." He said, his voice cracking a little. He looked up at me and forced a small smile. "That picture was eight years ago. It's the only picture I could find."

I felt my eyes sting with the familiar sensation of tears waiting to fall. "Shayne, I'm so sorry." I began. Shayne put one hand on the side of my face.

"Don't worry about it," He told me. "It was a long time ago. After it happened, my Uncle Brown took me in. He got me and Nick into Camp Rock for free. I started to get a little depressed and I guess that's where my whole attitude problem started. That's where Nick and I met Kevin and we kind of clicked. They were the only people who didn't seem to mind that I was being a jerk." Shayne grinned. "When I met you, I felt like my old self again. I felt like I didn't have to put up my walls to keep people out." I noticed Shayne's eyes water.

"I'm sorry, Shayne. I shouldn't have asked."

"It's okay." He said. "You didn't know."

"Do you want to talk about it?" He shook his head and a tear slid out.

"There's nothing to talk about." I took my thumb and wiped away the tear. I pulled Shayne into a hug and he hugged me back very tightly. "I love you, Jael."

"I love you too." He put his forehead against mine and pulled me into a kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck and deepened it. Shayne lowered me to the bed so he was on top of me but held himself up so he didn't crush me. He turned over so that I was on top of him and deepened the kiss a little more.

We both pulled away, desperate for air, leaning our foreheads against each other. He pecked me on the lips then turned over so I was lying next to him. He got up, turned off the lights, and then came back to bed. I put my body under the covers and put my head on top of Shayne's chest. I wrapped the blanket around me tightly cause I was cold and eventually fell asleep.

**So this was really long and sorry if it was boring. I just realized that this story is going to be a lot longer than I thought. But I still expect the people who aren't reviewing to review or else I won't update.**

**Thanks.**


	16. Nick, Demi, and open mike nights?

**Thanks for the reviews but I need more than two! And for the texts, Jael's is bold and italic and whoever she's texting is just italic.**

The next morning, I woke up around 10. Everyone was still asleep and I got up and went to my room in the guest section, took my bathroom things out of my suitcase and put it in the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and took a shower and changed into some sweats and a t-shirt. When I came out, I went to the kitchen to see Nick eating cereal and reading the paper.

"Morning." I said. He looked up and saw me.

"Morning." He replied.

"What are you reading?" I asked.

"The comics."

"Let me see it when you're done." I pored myself a glass of orange juice then sat on a stool by the island next to him.

When Nick finished, he handed me the newspaper. I looked for my favourite comic; Zits. After I finished reading it, I started laughing.

**http :/ blog. webdevrocks. com/wp-content/zitscomics. jpg**

"What's so funny?" Nick asked. I handed him the paper and pointed to what I was reading. He laughed and shook his head. "That is very true."

"Morning guys." We heard Caity say and we turned around to see her walking towards us. Her hair was wet like mine, telling us she just got out of the shower. "What was so funny?"

"Zits." I said simply.

"Ahh." She pored herself a bowl of cereal and took a seat on the other side of the island. Nick handed her the paper and she read the comic strip and laughed.

A few minutes later, Shayne came to the kitchen with his glasses on. He gave me a kiss on the cheek and took a seat beside me. He pored himself a bowl of cereal and I took another sip of my orange juice.

"So what's happening today?" I asked.

"Well, Kiwi and I are gonna go see the apartment." Caity said.

"And we should probably unpack and settle in. But if you guys want to do something then go ahead." Nick said.

"Okay."

Kiwi, Kevin, Garbo, and John woke up and they each pored themselves a bowl of cereal also. We all sat around the island and talked.

It soon reached 12:00 and I decided to go unpack my things. I took my laptop and put my iTunes on shuffle and pulled one suitcase on the bed and began hanging things in the closet when I heard my cell ding. I picked it up from my side table and it said I had a text from Tess.

_I FOUND A PLACE! :D_

I smiled at her excitement and replied to her.

_**Congrats. Where is it?**_

_It's a condo in_ **(pretend address)**

_**Awesome. When are you leaving?**_

_I'm packing my things this weekend and hopefully moving in next week._

_**Well good luck. Text me when you know the exact date so I can help unpack and stuff. Caity and Kiwi are gonna go look at a place today. Hopefully you guys won't be moving at the same time or else that would be bad.**_

_Haha, yea it would. But I'll def. text you. I'll ttyl, bye._

I put my phone back where it was and continued hanging my clothes. I finished with the first bag and put the other one on top of the bed and started hanging those clothes.

I heard some walking and turned my head to see Shayne leaning against the side of the door with his arms crossed, staring at me.

"Hello to you too." I said and he chuckled, closed the door, and walked over. He put his hands on the sides of my waist and bent down to kiss me. I put my hands on either sides of his face and kissed him back.

When I pulled away, he sat on my bed and I continued hanging my clothes.

"Who're you listening to?" Shayne asked me.

"Right now it's Lacuna Coil but iTunes is on shuffle. You can change the song if you want."

"No, it's okay. I was just curious."

"Are you okay?" I asked. "You're acting a little weird."

"Yea, I'm fine."

"But…"

"No butt's. I'm fine. Really." Something's wrong and I know it. He's not acting like he usually does. It's like he wants to say something but won't.

I finished my second suitcase and moved the two of them in my closet to keep them out of the way. I moved on to my books and music. I took the duffle bag and went to the bookshelf and started putting the books and CD's there. Shayne just sat on my bed, watching what I was doing. I stood up and sighed.

"Okay Shayne, seriously. What's going on?"

"Nothing. I'm just…worried about you, I guess."

"About?"

"You haven't eaten anything in a while…"

"It's not a big deal, Shayne. I'll eat I'm just not hungry."

"It is a big deal. I don't want you passing out one day just because you haven't had anything to eat."

"I won't pass out." He stood up.

"How do you know you wont? You haven't eaten in days, Jael."

"But I feel fine. Honestly, I'm just not hungry."

"How do I know that's the real reason?"

"Because you have to trust me!" My eyes stung with tears.

"Alright. Fine." He started walking out.

"Shayne!" I called after him.

"Just forget about it." He said and closed the door. I sat on my bed and let the tears run down my face.

I need to take a walk to think things out.

I went into my walk in closet and decided to wear a black and white side striped tank top with a transparent half sleeved light grey shirt on top. I put on black shorts and black doc martens. I put on my bracelets and rings, then went to the bathroom and put my make up on. I grabbed my sunglasses and put them on then took my cell and put it in my pocket. I grabbed my iPod and my headphones and walked to the front door.

"I'm going for a walk!" I yelled so everyone could hear then left.

I put one headphone in my ear and scrolled through my list of Artists. I decided to listen to Nirvana then put my iPod in my pocket and continued walking.

After a few songs, I heard someone calling me. I turned around and saw Shayne. I rolled my eyes and kept walking.

"Jael!" He yelled again. I sighed and stopped walking. Shayne ran to catch up and stood in front of me.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm sorry. I really don't want to fight. It's just…I'm scared. You're so fragile and I'm afraid something will happen."

"Shayne, nothing will happen. I promise. I just need you to trust me." He sighed.

"Okay." He said and smiled. "So are we gonna let the paparazzi find out about us today?" We continued walking.

"I guess so. We don't have to tell them anything. I think it'll be pretty fun if we just let them take pictures or whatever and let them guess what they want on TMZ."

"Okay. Let's just see what the paparazzi are gonna do cause they will ask questions. We'll walk to the shopping center. It's pretty big. Everybody goes there. And there's this small coffee shop there too where we can sit if you want."

"Sure." We walked for a few minutes when I looked at him and realized what he was wearing. It was black skinny jeans, a white v-neck t-shirt, his leather jacket, a black beanie, and sunglasses. I couldn't help but smile. "I like what you're wearing." I said and he looked down to see what he was wearing.

"Are you being serious or is that sarcasm?"

"I'm serious. You look hot in it." I said. He smiled.

"Why thank you." He said and I couldn't help but laugh and he laughed too.

We walked for about 5 more minutes when we made a turn and there were people everywhere. Stores of all kind, restaurants, etc.

"Paparazzi at 10." Shayne said and I turned my head to where he was talking about and like he said, there were about 3 paparazzi's. They didn't see us yet thankfully but I had a feeling they would very soon.

I turned my iPod off and let my headphone hang around my neck. Shayne sighed. "Here they come."

"Great." I said sarcastically and he laughed. The paparazzi began taking pictures nonstop and one of them was recording a video of us.

_Shayne, who is this girl? Is she another girlfriend?_

_Were you laughing? Did the camp you went to actually help?_

"I didn't know it was a crime to laugh." I said and Shayne laughed again.

"Well apparently it is for Shayne Grey." He said and I chuckled.

_What's your name, sweetheart?_

"Jael Pierce." I replied. "What's yours?"

_Mike. Are you Shayne's girlfriend?_

"Is that guy yours? Whoops." I said, pointing to another paparazzi and continued walking. Shayne started laughing. "I can just imagine what rumors will be said about me. 'Jael Pierce, rumored to be Shayne Grey's girlfriend, is a smartass.'" Shayne chuckled.

_Well why don't you tell us the truth so it won't be a rumor?_

"Yea, I am." I said honestly. "Happy?"

_Where'd you guys meet?_

"Camp Rock." Shayne said. "And I'm glad we did. Will you excuse us?" Shayne said, took my hand and we turned and went up the steps, of what I assumed was the coffee shop.

We got in line and waited to get to the front. I ordered an iced tea and Shayne ordered a coffee. We took a seat at a booth all the way in the back. Randomly, Shayne started laughing again.

"I can't believe you said that to him." I laughed.

"Sorry, I had to."

"Don't be sorry. It was hilarious." Shayne's phone started ringing. "Hello?" He said when he picked it up. "I'm with Jael at a coffee shop. Hold on, let me put you on speaker." Shayne pushed the speaker button and put the phone on the table.

"_Hey guys."_ It was Demi.

"Hey Demi." I said. "What's up?"

"_Nothing. I was wondering if we could hang out today to get to know you a bit more. Plus, I haven't seen Shayne in forever. And I want to talk to you and the guys about the song I want you and them to sing with me."_

"Sure." Shayne said. "Do you want to meet us here or should we meet at the condo?"

"_Umm, I'll come over to the coffee shop. I'll see you guys soon."_ She said and hung up. I took my sunglasses off and put them on the table then took a sip of my iced tea.

Shayne and I talked about random things. I took a peek out of the window and the paparazzi were still there.

"Those guys never give up." I said. "I mean, I know it's their job and I respect that, but they don't have to make it so stalker-ish."

"Yea. I remember when Connect 3 first started. It was nowhere near this crazy." Shayne said. I was still looking out the window when I saw Demi walking towards the shop. She had her hair tied up and was wearing black skinny jeans, a purple v-neck that looked like a guys shirt, black sunglasses, black slippers, and she had a black purse with her.

"Demi's here." I said and turned back to face Shayne. We saw Demi enter the coffee shop and she looked around for us.

"Demi!" Shayne said and she turned and saw us. Shayne and I got out of the booth so we could give her a hug. Demi walked over with a smile on her face.

"Hey guys!" She said and gave Shayne a hug then me. I sat back in the booth with Shayne next to me and Demi sat in front of us.

"You still have the shirt I gave you." Shayne told her.

"Yea, it's comfy. I told you that last time. That's why I stole it." He smiled. "And it's good to see you smiling. I think everybody misses that."

"Thanks." He said. "So, you said you wanted to talk to me and the guy about the song you wanted us to sing with you."

"Yea. I already wrote some of it and I want you guys to help me with the rest. I was thinking we go back to your place and I'll sing the idea I have for it and you guys can tell me how it is."

"Awesome. Did you want to get something before we go?"

"No I'm alright. Let's go."

We walked back to the apartment, ignoring the paparazzi that kept annoying us. I texted Caity telling her that Shayne and I were coming with Demi.

_Kiwi and I are about to leave to go see the apartment. I don't know if we'll be able to see her when she gets here but maybe afterwards if she stays long enough._

_**Okay. I'll tell her.**_

"Demi, Caity and Kiwi won't be there when we get there cause they're gonna go see an apartment. But if you stay long enough, you should be able to meet them by the time they get back."

"Okay, cool."

We continued walking and talking about random things.

We got to the condo. When we walked into the room, Demi set her purse down and took her sunglasses off.

"Guys! Demi's here!" Shayne said and Nick and Kevin came running out.

"Demi!" Nick said and gave her a hug, as did Kevin.

"Hey guys! I haven't seen you in forever." She said.

"Tell me about it. We missed you." Kevin said. We all sat down on the couches.

"Where's Garbo and John?" Demi asked.

"They went out somewhere." Nick said.

"Okay. So, like I told you guys, I want to work on a song with you." She pulled out a notebook from her bag, which I assumed was her songbook, and turned to the page she was looking for. "I'll sing the idea I have and you guys can tell me your opinion on it afterwards."

_I didn't wanna say 'I'm sorry'_

_For breaking us apart_

_I didn't wanna say 'It was my fault'_

_Even though I knew it was_

_I didn't wanna call you back_

_Cause I knew that I was wrong_

_Yeah I knew I was wrong_

_One in the same_

_Never to change_

_Our love was beautiful_

_We got it all_

_Destined to fall_

_Our love was tragical_

_Wanted to call_

_No need to fight_

_You know I wouldn't lie_

_But tonight, we'll leave it on the line_

"That's not the whole song but it's pretty much the main idea. And I need some help with the second verse and the bridge. What do you think?" She asked.

"It's really good." Nick said.

"Yea, it was awesome." Shayne said.

"Can we read the lyrics?" Kevin asked and she nodded. She handed Kevin the book and after he read it, he handed it to Shayne and Nick and they read it together.

"I think I have an idea." Nick said. "Anybody have a pen?"

"Yea, here." Demi said and handed him one out of her purse.

Nick wrote something down and read it over then wrote a little more.

"Let me see." Shayne said and took the book. He read it and nodded. "That's good. How about this too." Shayne wrote something else down and gave Nick back the pen. Kevin and Demi sat closer around us and watched what they were writing.

Nick, Shayne, and Kevin helped write the rest of the song. It turned out to be really good. Now they were deciding who sings what part.

"How about Demi starts out with _I didn't wanna say 'I'm sorry' for breaking us apart,_ and then Shayne says _I didn't wanna say 'It was my fault' even though I knew it was_, and then you guys go on and off like that." I suggested and they agreed.

"Yea, and then for the last line of the verse, you guys say it together." Kevin said.

"Okay. That's a really good idea." Demi said. "And then for the chorus, I'll say '_One in the same, never to change, our love was beautiful_, and then we both sing '_We got it all, destined to fall, our love was tragical'_. Then you sing the next line and then I sing the one after that, then we both sing the last line of the chorus together."

"Perfect." Shayne said. "And then Nick comes in with Demi following after and we do that repeatedly."

"Then you guys sing the bridge and the chorus and ta-da, On The Line was made." Kevin said and we laughed.

"Awesome. So, can you guys help with my other songs too?" Demi asked and the guys said yes.

"Let us get our instruments and we'll be right back." Kevin said and they all got up and went to their rooms except for Shayne. A few seconds later, Nick and Kevin came back with guitars and they sat down where they were sitting before.

Nick, Kevin, and Shayne helped Demi with some of her songs. They helped with the lyrics and the music. A couple hours later, Kiwi and Caity came. They gave Demi a hug and we all talked for a bit.

"She's so pretty." Caity lip said to me and I nodded in agreement.

"I'm jealous." I lip said back to her and we both laughed. Shayne was giving us weird looks. "What?" I asked.

"What's so funny?"

"I don't know. What's so funny?" Caity asked.

"You guys were laughing."

"No we weren't. You were." I said, trying to confuse him.

"Huh?" He said.

"What?" I said back and Caity and Demi were laughing.

"So, let's see if you made it on TMZ." Caity said and turned on the TV. Demi, Nick, Kevin, and I laughed but Shayne was still confused.

_So, today in LA, we caught up with Shayne Grey and apparently he has a new girlfriend. Usually this wouldn't surprise us but she seems like the real deal. Shayne Grey laughed! This is what her comment was to that._

_ "I didn't know it was a crime to laugh."_

"_Well apparently it is for Shayne Grey."_

_Now I'm not gonna lie, this girl is hot. Her name is Jael Pierce and let me just say, she is kind of awesome. _The guy with the long blond hair said. _So Mike asked her if she was Shayne's girlfriend and this is what she said._

_ "Is that guy yours? Whoops."_

They went back to the room of the TMZ people and they were laughing. Demi, Caity, Kiwi, Kevin, and Nick were laughing too. Even Shayne was even though he was there when it happened.

_I'm sorry, but that was hilarious. And like we said, Shayne laughed. And before the paparazzi caught up to them, they were talking and Shayne was laughing. It wasn't just a laugh to that witty remark. Anyways, watch this clip._

They showed the clip of me admitting that I was dating Shayne and of Shayne saying he's glad he did meet me and then walking into the coffee shop.

_ So this Jael chick is Shayne's new girlfriend. This is probably the only girl I like out of all he's went out with. She's hot, makes good comebacks, and she seems like a really cool badass chick and that's how I like them. And about 20 minutes later, Demi Lovato is walking to the coffee shop Jael and Shayne went to. Then about 30 minutes later, they were all seen walking out to Connect 3's condo._

_ Now on Lindsay Lohan…_

Kevin turned off the TV.

"I can't believe you said that to him!" Demi said and they all laughed again. "But that was pure genius. I look up to you for that." I laughed.

"Thank you." I said. A couple minutes later, the door opened and John and Garbo walked in.

"Demi!" They both said at the same time and gave her a hug after closing the door. She laughed and hugged them back.

"Hey guys! Come sit with us." She said and they came and sat down on the floor since everyone else took up the couches.

"Demi, how are you?" Garbo asked. "We haven't seen you in forever."

"I'm good. The guys and Jael helped me with my songs for my album and I'm gonna hit the studio sometime this week. Hopefully soon since the tour is starting in two weeks and I have to get it all done very quick."

"Hey, you guys wanna do a video?" Caity asked and we nodded. Everyone sat on the floor and the couches but on one side so that the camera could see all of us. Caity opened photo booth and started recording.

"Hey guys," I said. "It's Jael."

"Caity,"

"Kiwi,"

"And Connect 3. But as you can see, Demi Lovato is here." I said and she laughed.

"Hey guys." She said. "Doing this reminds me of the videos I used to do with Selena. Man, I miss her. Selena if you're watching this, I love and miss you!"

"Garbo, dude, you look evil." I said.

"What?" He asked, confused.

"You look evil. You're looking at the camera so intensely…you just look evil. Look less evil." He put a big smile on his face and put a thumbs up too. We all laughed.

"So I was thinking," Caity said. "Jael, I think for our next video, we should do a question and answer/shout outs thing."

"Yea, that's a good idea. So guys," I said to the camera. "Send in your questions under this video and we'll get as much questions and shout outs as we can."

"Jael, do you have a myspace or facebook or something?" Demi asked.

"No I do not. But I do have a twitter."

"A what?" They asked and I laughed.

"Yea, it's not that famous but I like it. Twitter dot com. I haven't been on it in a while but if you want to follow me, my name is just Jael Pierce. I'll start getting on it more for you guys. And you guys should make one too." I told everyone.

"Can you pull it up and show us?" Kiwi asked and I nodded. I clicked firefox on Caity's Mac and typed in the website and signed in.

"So this is basically it. It's only status updates and you can change your background if you want with the options it comes with or you can upload your own background. Umm, you put up a picture of yourself and if you want, you can upload more pics so your followers can see."

"Followers?" John asked.

"Yes, followers. When you follow people, it's like adding a friend. For example, if Kevin made a twitter and I followed him, I could see his status updates or his pictures he posts up but he can't see mine unless he follows me too."

"Oh. I think I get it now." Nick said.

"Yea, and it's very addicting. Too bad it's not as famous as it should be. But I have a feeling it will get very famous very soon."

"I think I'll make one." Demi said.

"Yea, me too." Caity said. "I don't know when though." I laughed.

"Alright. So you guys should follow me. Twitter dot com slash Jael Pierce." **(not real)**

"So Demi," Shayne started. "Anything new with you?"

"Actually, yes. Selena and I have a new Disney Channel movie called Princess Protection Program. If you check out Selena and my videos, we talk about it a little. It's airing on Disney next summer so watch it when it airs."

"Who's gonna be in it?" I asked.

"Umm, me, Selena Gomez, Samantha Droke, Nicholas Braun, Robert Adamson, and a bunch of other people."

"Nicholas Braun? Isn't he the blonde guy in Sky High?" I asked.

"Yea. He doesn't really have blonde hair though."

"I wanna meet him. He seems really cool."

"He is. He's hilarious. And he does the sickest raps."

"Pfft! I can do better." Shayne said and I laughed. He gave me a look and I tried holding it in which made everyone else laugh.

"So anyways! Nick Braun, I wanna meet you. So watch this and we have to meet up somewhere."

"I have his number. Should I call him?" Demi asked.

"Sure."

"Alright, this video is getting way too long. We'll update soon." Caity said. "And don't forget to send in your questions and shout outs. Bye." Caity ended the video and uploaded it online.

"So Shayne, I was thinking, can I steal your girlfriend, Kiwi, and Caity for the rest of the day. I wanna hang out with them and maybe afterwards, Caity and Jael can sleep over at my place."

"I don't know." Shayne said, unsurely but jokingly.

"Pleeeaaassseee!" Kiwi begged and we laughed.

"Fine!" I smiled.

"Thank you! Let's call Mr. Braun now."

John and Garbo said they were gonna go hang out with some guys and they would be back later. Demi took her phone out and called Nick.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey Nick! It's Demi."

"_Demi! How've you been? I miss you. And so does Sammy."_

"Awe. I miss you guys too. But guess what?"

"_What?"_

"You will not believe this, but guess who wants to meet you!"

"_Who? Tell me, tell me, tell me."_ Demi, Caity, and I laughed.

"Did you see TMZ today?"

"_Some of it. They were talking about Shayne's girlfriend and some shit with Lindsay Lohan and a bunch of other people."_ I laughed.

"Why thank you Nick. I think you're pretty cute too." I said and everyone laughed.

"_What?"_

"This is Jael."

"_No it's not."_

"Yea it is. And I want to meet you."

"_Shut up! Really? When?"_ I laughed.

"Whenever you're free is fine with me. I'm gonna be with Demi today and tomorrow with my friends Caity and Kiwi."

"_Awesome! Kiwi is a weird name but I'll give Demi a call when we can hang out." _We laughed.

"Sweet. Can't wait to meet you."

"_Yea, same here. Bye."_ Nick hung up the phone.

"He's such a dork." I said and Demi laughed.

"Yea but a dork with sick beats!" Caity and I laughed.

"You think he's cute?" Shayne asked. I started laughing cause I forgot he was there.

"Well, yea, but not as cute as you of course!" Shayne smiled smugly.

"Thanks." He said and we all laughed.

"So, you guys wanna go now?" Demi asked.

"Sure." Caity and I said. "We have to pack our things so we'll be right back." I said and Caity and I got up and went to our rooms.

I grabbed my empty duffle bag, since I didn't finish unpacking, and through in a pair of grey sweats, a black tank top, and a hoodie. I packed my PJ's then went to the bathroom and grabbed my toiletries then went back to my room. I packed my laptop, laptop charger, and my cell phone charger then took my duffle and skateboard and put it on the couch in our living room.

I quickly went back to my room and put my glasses case, phone, journal, and sketch book in my purse, and then put it around my shoulder.

I knocked on Caity's door then opened it.

"Hey, are you ready?" I asked.

"Yea, one second."

I leaned against the door when I felt someone arms wrap around my waist. I turned my head to see Shayne. He gave me a kiss on the cheek and I smiled.

"Can you guys be romantic somewhere other than the doorway of my room please?" We laughed.

"Sorry Caity!" I said. "Hurry up." I closed her door and turned to face Shayne and he kissed me on the lips. I pulled away and he sighed.

"Do you have to go?"

"Yes. Do you not want me to have friends?" I asked as I walked to the guest living room.

"No, I do. That doesn't mean you have to leave with them."

"Well, I suggest you start getting used to it cause we'll be separated a lot when we have separate tours."

"Don't remind me." I laughed.

"Sorry Shayne. It's only for today and tomorrow. Not a big deal." He sighed. "I'll call you tonight before I go to bed and tomorrow when I wake up. Happy?"

"Okay." I laughed.

"Jael, you ready?" Caity asked as she walked out.

"Yup." The three of us walked to the guys' living room with our bags in our hands.

"Nick called me and said he wanted to hang out tonight. He's gonna pick us up and take us to my place then we're all gonna go out somewhere and just hang out."

"Okay, cool."

"Just a heads up, he's reeeaaaallllyyy tall." Caity and I laughed.

"Great." I said sarcastically and they all laughed.

We put our bags by the door then sat down on the couches and talked till it reached 6 PM. Nick called Demi and said he was waiting for us outside.

"Is it free of paparazzi?" Demi asked and we laughed. "Good. See you in a few. Bye. He's here." We grabbed our bags. I went to Shayne and gave him a hug and a kiss then walked towards the door.

"Bye guys. See you soon."

"Don't forget to call." Shayne said before I closed the door.

"Fine Dad!" I said and they laughed. "Bye." I closed the door and walked to the elevator with Caity, Demi, and Kiwi.

We walked out of the condo building and saw Nick, who was HUMOUNGOUSLY tall, leaning against his car. He was wearing jeans, a white t-shirt, and a blue and black plaid button up shirt. When he saw us he smiled.

"Demi!" He said and gave her a hug. He quickly opened the trunk to his car and we all put our bags and my skateboard in it then he closed it.

"Do I not get a hug?" I asked and he smiled.

"Jael!" He gave me a hug but had to crouch a little bit. I laughed as he did the same with Caity.

"Dude, you're so tall!" I said. "How tall are you?"

"6'5."

"Damn!" I said and he and Demi laughed.

"Well are we all gonna discuss how tall we are or are we gonna get going to Demi's so we can chill afterwards?" Nick asked and we laughed.

"Let's go." Demi said.

"Shot gun!" I yelled and ran to sit in the front.

On our way to Demi's, we all talked and Nick was extremely hilarious and he was so adorable when he smiled.

"So where are we gonna go tonight?" Caity asked.

"I don't know." Demi said. "Maybe like a restaurant."

"There's this cool place I go to sometimes. It's kind of like an open mike night thing, but there's a restaurant added to it so you can eat and stuff but anybody is allowed to sing there if they want and sometimes, local bands come and play and it's really sick." Nick said.

"Sweet. We should go there."

We finally arrived to Demi's place. Let me just say, the house was huge. I guess it was a good size for her, her band, and a few guest rooms but it was still really big.

Demi led Caity and I to the guest room. We told her we would share one and she nodded.

"You guys can set your stuff down and get ready or whatever and we'll get going as soon as you're done." Demi said and we nodded.

I took my makeup out of my bag and did a few touch ups to the makeup I was already wearing. I took my hoodie just incase it got cold and grabbed my skateboard. Caity and I went downstairs to the living room. Demi changed. She was wearing http :/ www. buzzfoto. com/wp-content/gallery/ 080611ptr_demilovato_buzzfoto/080611PTR_DemiLovato_003-792px. jpg.

"You guys ready?" She asked.

"Yupp. Let's go." I said and we all walked out to Nick's car, sitting in the same places as before.

Nick blasted the radio and we all sang along and laughed and had so much fun. I took my camera from my bag and started recording us. We were all singing to the songs even if we didn't know the words, which made it even funnier. When we got to a red light, I scooted closer to Nick so he could be in the video. I put my face against his and we both smiled. I turned the camera to Caity, Kiwi, and Demi and they were laughing and singing to the radio as well.

We finally arrived at the place Nick was talking about so I stopped recording.

We all got out of the car, me taking my skateboard with me, and went inside.

"What do you guys want to drink?" Nick asked.

"Umm, I'll have a sprite." I said.

"Same here." Kiwi said.

"Me too." Demi said and we laughed.

"I'll have one too." Caity said.

"Alright, go find a table and I'll be right back."

Demi, Caity, Kiwi, and I settled on a table close to the front but all the way to the side. It was dark in the building except for the lights on the stage and the very dim lights by the door and backstage.

Nick came back with all the drinks on a tray.

"Thanks Nick." I said and he sat down.

A few people went up and they were all very amazing. Some sang country songs, others sang slow rock, etc. but they were all very good.

"Jael, you have to go up there and perform!" Caity said.

"What? No! I can't."

"Yes you can!" Kiwi said. "You have to."

"But I don't know what song I'm gonna sing and I don't have any instruments with me."

"They have instruments in the back." Nick said and I gave him a look.

"Thanks Nick." I said sarcastically.

"See! Just think of a song now and you're gonna go up there after the next couple people."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes! Now think of a song." I sighed.

As the next three people went up, I was thinking of a song to sing when I finally decided on one.

"Did you think of one yet?" Caity asked.

"Yea, I think so."

"Okay, come on." Caity said and dragged me to the back of the stage. There was a guy standing there with a clipboard in his hands. "Excuse me," Caity said and the guy turned around. "Is this where people sign up to sing?"

"Yes it is. You have something to sing?"

"No, she does."

"Alright, what's your name?"

"Jael Pierce."

"Alright Ms. Pierce. Grab a guitar and head on out there." I took one of the guitars and held it nervously.

"You'll do fine." Caity said. "I'm gonna go back with Demi, Kiwi, and Nick. Oh, and keep an eye out in the audience." Before I could question her, she already left and I was standing by the stage, waiting for the guy that was singing to finish.

"Alright, alright. That was excellent. Our next performer, she's new here by the looks of it, her name is Jael Pierce." The audience clapped as I walked out but Demi, Nick, Kiwi, and Caity were cheering so loudly I couldn't help but laugh. I put the guitar around me and sat on the stool in front of the mike with my legs crossed over it.

"GO JAEL!" Kiwi yelled and I laughed.

"Sorry about the cheers, guys." I said, talking about Caity, Kiwi, Demi, and Nick and the audience laughed as they cheered even more. "So umm, the song I'm gonna play, I wrote it a few years ago about a crush. I know, very original." The audience laughed. "I really liked him and me being my stupid self, thought he would ask me out and we would grow up and get married. I would even change just so he could like me but sadly, he went out with this other girl and then I moved and he forgot completely about me. This song is called Things I'll Never Say."

_Ladatadata ladatadatadadadatadada dadadadadadada_

_I'm tuggin' at my hair_

_I'm pullin' at my clothes_

_I'm tryin' to keep my cool_

_I know it shows_

_I'm staring at my feet_

_My cheeks are turning red_

_And I'm searching for the words inside my head_

_And I'm feeling nervous_

_Tryin' to be so perfect_

_'Cause I know you're worth it, you're worth it_

_Yeah_

_If I could say what I want to say_

_I'd say I want to blow you away_

_Be with you every night_

_Am I squeezing you too tight?_

_If I could say what I want to see_

_I want to see you go down on one knee_

_Marry me today_

_Guess I'm wishing my life away_

_With these things I'll never say_

As I was singing, I noticed someone sitting with Nick, Caity, Demi, and Kiwi. I looked closer and saw Shayne and I couldn't help but smile as I was singing.

_It don't do me any good_

_It's just a waste of time_

_What use is it to you what's on my mind?_

_If it ain't comin' out, we're not going anywhere_

_So why can't I just tell you that I care?_

_'Cause I'm feeling nervous_

_Tryin' to be so perfect_

_'Cause I know you're worth it, you're worth it_

_Yeah_

_If I could say what I wanna say_

_I'd say I want to blow you away_

_Be with you every night_

_Am I squeezing you too tight?_

_If I could see what I wanna see_

_I want to see you go down on one knee_

_Marry me today_

_Guess I'm wishing my life away, uh_

_With these things I'll never say_

_What's wrong with my tongue?_

_These words keep slipping away_

_I stutter I stumble like I've got nothing to say_

_'Cause I'm feeling nervous_

_Trying to be so perfect_

_'Cause I know you're worth it, you're worth it_

_Yeah_

_Ladatadata ladatadatadadadatadada dadadadadadada_

_Yeah_

_Ladatadata ladatadatadadadatadada dadadadadadada_

_I guess I'm wishing my life away_

_With these things I'll never say_

_If I could say what I want to say_

_I'd say I want to blow you away_

_Be with you every night_

_Am I squeezing you too tight?_

_If I could see what I want to see_

_I want to see you go down on one knee_

_Marry me today_

_Guess I'm wishing my life away_

_With these things I'll never say_

_These things I'll never say_

The audience cheered and Demi, Caity, Kiwi, Nick, and Shayne were screaming like crazy,

"Thank you." I said and got off the stool. I put the guitar back where it was and went to go sit back with everyone.

"Ahh! Jael you were amazing!" Demi said and gave me a hug.

"Thank you." Shayne walked closer to me and I gave him a hug. "Shayne, what are you doing here?"

"What, I can't see my girlfriend sing?"

"No you can its just-wait, did you guys plan this?"

"Whaaaaat? Pfft! No!" Nick said.

"Thanks Nick. You just ruined it." Caity said and we laughed.

"Well I'm glad you did. It was fun."

We all sat back down in our seats and watched the next few people go on and play their music.

**P.S. I know I've been using a lot of Avril Lavigne, who I don't like that much, but as you read, of course Jael is growing and so am I so the music changes a lot. Just wanted to clear that up.**


	17. Samantha Droke and the Prank muahahaha

**Two reviews only? :(**

**You guys, I don't even care if your review is in Chinese. It's called google translator, seriously. Please review! Even if they're bad.**

**Sorry if there are typos. I didn't proof read this cause my laptop is about to die.**

We stayed at the open mike night place for a couple more hours. We decided to leave and walked out of the building but putting our sunglasses on before we left.

"You guys wanna go for a walk?" I asked.

"Sure. Let's go." Nick said.

As we were walking, I asked Nick to hold my skateboard and got on Shayne's back and he gave me a piggyback ride.

"Jael, are you a good skateboarder?" Kiwi asked after a few minutes.

"Not Tony Hawk good but I'm okay." They chuckled.

"Could you do an Ollie?"

"Are you asking if I can or if I will?"

"Both."

"Yes and yes." I got off Shayne's back and took my skateboard from Nick. I saw a small flight of stares ahead of us and put the skateboard on the ground and got on. "You guys ready?"

"Go for it." Nick said and I began riding all the way to the stares and when I reached it, I jumped and performed an Ollie and landed at the bottom. "Dude, that was sick!" I laughed.

"Have you ever broken a bone from skateboarding?" Demi asked.

"Not yet but I've sprained, scraped, bruised, and a lot more."

"Ouch." She said and I laughed.

"That was really cool though." Shayne said.

"Thanks." I said and smiled. "How many steps was that?" Caity went back up the steps and counted them as she went down.

"14."

"Sweet!" I said and she laughed.

I handed Nick the skateboard and got back on Shayne's back. Caity took her camera out and took a few pictures of us. I put my lips on Shayne's cheek and she took another picture.

We passed by a bunch of stores when we walked by a camera store. We decided to walk in and I was amazed by how many cameras of all kinds were in there. I love film and photography so looking at all these cameras were really cool to me.

"You want one?" Shayne asked and I snorted.

"Yea right. Do you know how expensive these are?"

"Do you know who I am and how I can afford these?"

"I don't want you to spoil me."

"But you really want it. You can consider this as a…Winner Of Final Jam gift."

"I don't need a gift for that."

"Yes you do. Please?" He asked and gave me a really adorable smile I couldn't resist. I sighed.

"Fine."

"What do you want?" He asked with a smile on his face.

"I want a video camera."

"Okay. How about…this one?" He asked, showing me one of the advertisements. I smiled because that one was perfect.

"Okay."

We kept on walking when we walked down the isle with the Polaroid cameras. I stopped walking when I saw something. I remember when I was younger; my mom got me a Polaroid camera because she noticed how into photography I was. It was dark purple and we both engraved our own stuff in the top of it. One day, it accidentally slipped out of my hands and broke as soon as it touched the ground. I cried so much and was depressed for days even though it wasn't a big deal. My mom was so confused when she noticed I wasn't speaking. I told her that it was supposed to represent both of us. I told her I would keep it for the rest of our lives and when it broke, I felt like my life was shattered. But then again, it was.

I stopped walking because I saw the exact same purple Polaroid camera that my mom got me a few years ago. I walked towards it and picked up the advertised version of it.

"What's wrong?" Shayne asked when he noticed I stopped walking. My eyes watered and a couple tears slipped out. "Jael?" Shayne walked towards me and put his arms around me.

"My mom got me this camera when I was 11 years old." I whispered. "I broke it and that's when everything changed."

"What do you mean?" I thought I saw something move behind Shayne, but I ignored it and answered his question.

"When my mom got me this camera, I kept it like it was the only thing on earth. One day, it slipped out of my hands and it broke. I cried so much and I got so angry but my mom didn't know why. She didn't think it was a big deal. I told her that it was the only thing that kept me and her a family and that represented us. When it broke, I felt like something changed. When I went home that day, it was the day my dad got fired, it was the week my dad started getting drunk and began smoking, and it was the month he started abusing me."

"Everything changed when that camera broke. A few years later, my mom got sick. Two years later, she dies. And I'm acting like nothing happened. I'm acting like everything is normal and I'm having fun. Shayne I can't have fun when my mom just died. I have to call Carry and I have to talk to her about the funeral. I can't do this, Shayne."

Shayne bent down and planted a kiss on my lips.

"That's the camera she got me." I whispered through my tears. "That's the camera we engraved things on and that's the camera I broke. It's my fault she's dead."

"Don't say that, Jael. It's not your fault. It was just a camera."

"So what, you think it was all coincidence?" Shayne hesitated to say something.

"I just don't think a camera could do all that."

"Alright. Fine." I said angrily.

"No, I don't want you to be mad. Just wait."

Shayne grabbed a box of the purple Polaroid and took my hand and walked me to the cashier. Shayne paid for both cameras and took me outside and we walked to his car. He opened the passenger seat door and told me to get in. After I got in, he closed the door and got in the drivers side. He took the Polaroid camera out of the box that was in the bag and just looking at it made more tears come out of my eyes. Shayne reached for something in the back seat and when he found it, he sat normally and I saw a pocketknife in his hand.

He opened the pocketknife and with the point, he started engraving something on the top of the camera. I sighed and smiled. When he was done, he handed it to me and I read what it said on top.

_Jael, I love you and I always will. This is our life now. Don't blame yourself._

_~Shayne_

I brushed my thumb over the engraving and feeling the bumps from it made me smile. I looked back up at Shayne and he was watching me the whole time.

"You are still allowed to have fun even though she's gone." He said. "You can call Carry when you get home tomorrow and we can deal with everything after that."

"Thank you." I said and he sighed with a smile. "I love you." He leaned in and kissed me.

"I love you too. Always."

We stepped out of the car with the bag of cameras in his hand and walked back to the store, my arm wrapped around his waist and his arm around my shoulders. When we opened the door to the store, Caity and Nick were in line and Kiwi and Demi were waiting for them to the side. Kiwi said something to Demi and they walked over to us.

"You guys okay?" Kiwi asked.

"Yea, we're fine." Shayne replied. I looked at Demi and even though she had her sunglasses on, I noticed she looked sad.

_I thought I saw something move behind Shayne, but I ignored it and answered his question._

I sighed and looked down with a small smile on my lips. She heard what we were talking about. I'm not mad though. Usually I would've been but I'm not now. I think I'm glad she did.

"You guys ready to go?" Caity asked when she and Nick walked up to us.

"Yea, let's go." Demi said and we left.

We walked back to where the cars were. I realized that Shayne parked right next to Nick's car.

"So, Shayne, am I going back with you?" Kiwi asked.

"I guess so since we're both going to the same place." Shayne replied.

"Alright, so we'll see you guys later." Kiwi said. "It was nice meeting you Nick and Demi. I hope we get to hang out again soon."

"Same here." Nick said.

"Bye guys." He said to Caity and me.

"Kiwi," I stopped him before he left. "Since when did we stop doing our handshake?" I asked and he and Caity smiled. "Get your ass back here. You too Caity." We did the handshake and we all started laughing. "And you have to give me a hug too."

"Me too!" Caity said and he gave us both a hug then went inside the car. I went to Shayne and gave him a hug and kiss.

"Thank you." I told him quietly.

"Your welcome." He said and I smiled. He gave me a kiss on the cheek then went inside his car.

The rest of us went inside Nick's car. Nick gave me my skateboard back and I put it on the floor by my feet.

"You guys wanna go see Sam?" Nick asked.

"Sure." Demi said.

"Alright, let me call her first." Nick dialed Sam's number and put it on speaker.

"_Hello?"_ A girl said when she picked up.

"Sammy! You're on speaker, by the way."

"_Nick! Haha, okay. What's up?"_

"I'm hanging out with Demi and Shayne's girlfriend Jael, and her friend Caity. We were gonna come see you, is that okay?"

"_Yea, of course. Hey Demi!"_

"Hey Sammy!"

"_Alright, I'll see you guys soon. Bye."_ She said and hung up.

We drove for about 15 minutes when Nick turned and there was a huge apartment in front of us. We all got out of the car and went inside the building. We followed Nick up the steps and stopped at a door. Nick knocked and a few seconds later, a girl with chest length brown hair in white sweat Capri's and a white sweater and glasses opened the door.

"Nick!" She said and gave him a hug.

"Hey Sammy." He said and hugged her back.

"Demi!"

"Sam!" Thy each hugged each other.

"Hey," Sam said to Caity and me. "I'm Sam."

"Jael,"

"Caity," We said and she smiled.

"Well come on inside." She said and we all followed her inside her apartment. "Please sit down. Sorry I'm not all dressed and in my nerdy glasses." Caity and I laughed.

"It's okay. We've been out for a few hours so that's why we're like this." Caity said.

"And I have nerdier glasses so don't feel ashamed." We all laughed.

We all got to know each other very well and Sam was really nice and sweet.

"Hey Sam, Caity and Jael were gonna spend the night at my place tonight. You wanna join? My band is there too but they won't bug us."

"Sure, but I don't want to intrude."

"Oh shut up. If you were intruding I wouldn't have invited you." We laughed. "So you want to?"

"Okay. Let me pack some things and then we can get going." She said and got up to pack.

We all talked for about 10 minutes when Sam came out with a duffle in her hand. We got up and left to Nick's car. Caity, Demi, and I sat in the back and Sam sat in the front next to Nick.

Nick blasted the radio and we all listened and sang. I wasn't singing though because I was still thinking of what happened earlier.

"What's wrong?" Caity asked and I looked up at her and sighed.

"I'll tell you later."

"Well quit looking so depressed. Everyone's gonna get curious and ask." I nodded and sat up, singing with them and trying to enjoy myself the rest of the ride.

We finally arrived at Demi's. Nick said he was gonna head back to his place so we all gave him a hug.

"It was nice meeting you, Nick." I said.

"Me too." Caity said.

"Yea, same here. I'll catch you guys next time. Bye." He said and drove away.

We all walked in the house with our things in our hands. There were three guys hanging in the living room, which I assumed was her band. They all turned their heads when they saw us.

"Hey guys." Demi said and my mouth dropped when I saw someone.

"Drew?" I yelled.

"Jael?"

"I'm guessing you guys know each other?" Demi asked and I laughed. Drew got up and walked over to me and I gave him a hug.

"Dude, you got so tall!"

"And you…still look the same." I laughed.

"How are you?"

"I'm good. I'm Demi's guitar player."

"Really? Wow, small world."

"What are you doing here?" He asked me.

"I'm Shayne's girlfriend and I'm going on tour with Connect 3 and Demi and it's a really long story but, wow! How about Evan, is he okay?" I asked more calmly, getting a bit sad.

"Yea, he's good. He misses you a lot, though. And Matt and Jesse."

"Really? Oh man, I'm gonna cry." We laughed. "They still keep in touch?"

"Yea, all three of them. You're the only on that left."

"Damn, I'm such an ass. Do they still talk about me?"

"Yea, sometimes. They miss you a lot! I haven't seen them in a few days though."

"Are they here in LA?"

"Yea." My eyes watered a little bit. "Awe, Jael, don't cry!" We all laughed.

"How do you guys know each other?" Demi asked. I turned around and everyone was still standing there.

"Caity, remember I was telling you those prank stories about Evan and Matt?" She nodded. "Drew is Evan's brother." They all nodded, understanding. "Anyways! I totally just ignored the rest of the band right now." They laughed.

"Guys get in here." Demi said and her band walked in.

Demi introduced all of them and they were really nice. Us girls went upstairs and Caity and I went in our room.

"So that was Evan's brother?" Caity asked me.

"Yea. I'm such an ass for not keeping in touch with them. God, I hate myself right now." I sat on the bed and put my head in my hands.

"You're not an ass. I bet you guys will reconnect in no time. Just watch."

"I hope."

"So, why were you being all moody in the car?" I sighed.

"When we were at the camera store, I remembered something of my past that had to do with my mom. I was telling Shayne about it and I thought I saw something moving behind us but I ignored it and explained to Shayne something I just realized about my dads abusiveness and my moms sickness or whatever. Then he took me to his car for a few minutes and when we came back, you guys were in line and Demi and Kiwi were standing by the side waiting for you. When I saw them, Demi looked at me then looked down sadly. I think she heard everything I was telling Shayne."

"And is that a bad thing?"

"No, not at all. I was gonna talk to her about it anyways. That's not why I was sad though. I was just thinking of my mom, that's all." Caity nodded and my phone rang. I looked at it and it said Shayne.

"Hey Shayne." I said when I picked up.

"_Hey Jael. What's up?"_

"Nothing. We just got to Demi's house and I realized that Drew, Demi's guitar player, is Evan's brother."

"_Really? That's good, right?"_ I laughed.

"Yes, that's good. I almost cried in front of all of them when I was talking to him cause he said that Evan, Matt, and Jesse all kept in touch and talked about me sometimes and I felt like an ass cause I didn't."

"_You're not an ass."_

"Still, I should've kept in touch with them. So, what's up?"

"_Well, our manager called, and he said that we're going to the studio tomorrow. We're gonna record This Is Me, then start on Demi's album. We have to finish ASAP cause we still have to work a few things out for the tour."_

"Okay. What time do we have to be there?"

"_Like, 9-ish."_

"Wow, okay. That probably means I should get my band auditions done quick too."

"_Yea. You might not be able to help Caity and Kiwi, or Tess move to their new places."_

"Oh, that sucks. Okay, I'll tell Demi and her band and I'll workout something for the auditions."

"_Alright. I'll call you tomorrow. I love you."_

"I love you too. Bye." I hung up the phone and sighed. "Shayne said we have to go to the studio tomorrow to work on This Is Me and start on Demi's album around nine."

"So early?" She whined and I laughed.

"You don't have to come."

"No, I want to. Plus, I want to see how the whole producing thing is."

"Ahh. Of course you do." I laughed as she stuck her tongue out at me.

I took my shoes off and changed to my PJ's.

"Come on. I have to go tell Demi what Shayne said." I said when Caity finished changing. We both walked out of the room and went downstairs. We saw Sam and Demi sitting on the couch in the living room, already changed. We both sat down on the empty couch.

"Demi," I said. "Shayne called and told me to tell you that we have to go to the studio tomorrow. We're gonna record our song that we're gonna sing together then you have to start recording your album."

"Are you serious? I still have to tell the guys the plans for the songs. I guess I should start now. I'll be right back." She got up and went upstairs to, I assume, get the guys so they could quickly learn the songs on their instruments.

Sam, Caity, and I talked till Demi came down a few minutes later with her band and their instruments. Drew and Kevin had their guitars, Mike brought out his bass, and as Demi introduced him, Animal had mini drums in his hands. They all came and sat down on the couches. Demi had her music journal in her hand and she turned to the page of the first song.

"Okay guys, I'm so sorry. But we worked on most of the songs last week so there's only the few that I worked on with Connect 3."

"It's alright. Let's just get this over with." Kevin said.

They worked on the six songs that Demi worked on with Connect 3. It took a while but they got it all done. It was 12:30 AM and they started at 9:15.

"Well that was tiring." Demi said and we laughed.

"Tell me about it. I'm gonna hit the hay since we have to get up early." Drew said.

"Yea, me too. Night guys." Mike said and Animal and Kevin agreed.

"Night." We all said and they went to their rooms.

We all talked for about an hour when it reached 1:00 AM.

"Hey, you guys wanna pull a prank on Nick?" Sam asked.

"Sure. Like what?" Caity asked.

"We can go to his apartment and….like…bang on his door then run until he figures out it's us."

"Haha, sure. That'll be fun." I said. "I'll take my video camera and we can record while we're doing it. Be right back." I ran upstairs to Caity and my room and took the video camera out of the bag. I quickly put my shoes on and went back downstairs. Demi, Caity, and Sammy already had their shoes on and were waiting for me.

"You ready?" Demi asked and I nodded.

"Let me turn on the camera first." I said and turned it on. I was standing around the girls and held the camera so it was facing us. "Hello people of earth!"

"It's Demi,"

"Caity,"

"And Caity and I just recently met the amazing Samantha Droke and she is very sweet and funny and awesome."

"Awe, thanks Jael. You guys too. So it is now 1:05 AM Los Angeles time." She said and I turned the camera to the clock on the microwave since we were in the kitchen. "And we decided to go to Nick Braun's apartment to pull a little prank on him."

"Yea, for some random reason, we just thought we should pay him a little visit." Caity said and we laughed.

"We're at my house right now," Demi said. "And we're gonna go walk to Nick's apartment which is about a 10-15 minute walk from here."

"You guys ready?" I asked.

"Let's do this." Caity said and we walked out the door. I turned off the camera and turned it back on when we were about half way there.

"Okay, it's freezing out here." I said and Caity laughed.

"You're ALWAYS cold!"

"Well I'm sorry. I'll just stop being cold!" All three of them laughed. "So guys, tomorrow, we're gonna go to the recording studio and Shayne and I are gonna record our duet together. For those of you who don't know, I won Final Jam and the winner gets to sing a song with Shayne Grey and I won so that's what we'll be doing tomorrow."

"And right afterwards, we're gonna work on my album." Demi said. "It'll be finished before the tour and it'll be coming out in stores, you guys ready," Demi winked at me and I knew exactly what she meant. "It's coming out on-" I turned off the camera and we all laughed. I turned it back on and smiled.

"Hey guys! Sorry about that. Something must have went wrong with my camera!" We all laughed again. "So we're almost at Nick's place."

"I hope it's the right room." Sam said.

"Uh oh." Caity said and we bust out laughing. I turned off the camera again and we continued walking to the apartment.

We finally got there about 5 minutes later. We were all joking around. I turned the camera on and Demi was pretending to be all sneaky. She stayed against the wall and looked both ways before running to the elevator section. She then hid behind a door and started laughing and we all laughed too.

She ran to the elevator and pushed the button and walked in. We all ran inside the elevator.

"Demi, don't show the number!" Sam said and we all laughed. Demi hid the numbers and pushed the correct one.

"Sam, you go." Demi said and Sam stood in front of the camera with her hood on. We all ran to the hallway and Sam leaned against the wall.

"We're so lame." I said and we all laughed. Sam walked to another wall and leaned against it. She pointed to one of the apartment doors and nodded, telling us that was Nick's door.

"Are you sure?" Caity asked her and she shook her head, no. We both laughed and walked to the wall next to the door. All four of us went to the door.

"Okay," Sam whispered. "We're gonna knock on the door and run and hide." We nodded. She knocked and we all ran, trying to hold in our laughter. We hid behind a small wall by someone's door and I pointed the camera to Nick's door to see if he would come out or not. We didn't hear anything so Caity ran back to the door and knocked even louder than before and ran back to us.

We did this a few times but he still wouldn't come out. This time I ran to the door.

"I hear him." I whispered to them. I slowly walked to the door, knocked then ran back. We waited a few seconds when we heard the door open really loudly and Nick jumped out with a baseball bat in his hands. He saw us.

"OHH!" He yelled and we all bust out laughing. He walked over to us, pointing the bat at us. "You motherfucker!" He yelled and we laughed even more. I took the camera and walked over to him.

"Nick Braun ladies and gentlemen." I said and they laughed.

"I brought my bat." He said. "I didn't know who the hell was at my door. That's it; I'm going back in my cell. Don't talk to me."

"Awe! Nick come back!" We laughed. "Guy's I have to pee so fucking bad." I said and they bust out laughing. "Hiding makes me have to pee."

"I can't believe you guys did that to me. Kevin is over. You guys didn't meet him yet." He said to me and Caity. "It's Kevin Schmidt."

"Awe! Nick has a boyfriend!" Demi said and we laughed. We followed him into his apartment and Kevin was sitting on the couch.

"Say hi to the camera Kevin! Person me and Caity do not know!" He laughed. "Hey, I'm Jael."

"What's up?" He said.

"Caity." He nodded.

"You guys scared the fuck out of me." He said and we laughed.

"Sorry. It was just a prank." I turned the camera to Nick and he sighed.

"I got punk'd." He said and we laughed. "And I will get you back."

"Ohhh!" We all said.

"Yea, we'll see about that Nicholas." Sam said.

"I will get revenge. Me and Kevin. And it will be when you least expect it." I turned the camera so it was facing me.

"Okay guys, we got Mr. Nicholas Braun and his boyfriend. Kevin. I know I keep saying that our next video will be question and answer slash shout out video, but there will be one!" Caity laughed and stood next to me.

"I would say it's the next one but it probably won't be. Sorry guys but there will be one. So uh, I think we're gonna head back to Demi's cause we have to wake up early tomorrow to hit the studio. Bye."

"Bye." I said and stopped the video. "So, sorry for the…whatever the hell you guys were doing."

"Ha-ha. We were just watching a movie." Kevin said.

"Sure. Just 'watching' a movie." Demi said and we laughed. "So anyways, we should get going. You two get back to your business that we DO NOT want to know about." We laughed again.

"Thanks for not getting angry at us." I said.

"Yea, because I'm just chipper." Nick said sarcastically and I gave him a hug. "It was nice meeting you Kevin."

"Yea, you too. Hopefully we'll meet again when I'm not in my PJ's at 1:30 AM."

"Yea, sorry about that." Sam said and Demi and her gave both of them a hug.

"Nice meeting you Kevin." Caity said then gave Nick a hug. "Bye guys."

We all left the apartment and made our way back to Demi's house, tired as ever. As soon as I hit the bed, I fell into a deep sleep.

**Not the best ending but there you go. Kind of a filler but not really. And here's the video of them pranking Nick Braun if you haven't seen it before. Pretend that blonde chick isn't there and replace her with Caity, Demi, and Jael.**

**http :/ www. youtube. com/ watch?v=2T_reOABO3Q**

**More reviews please or else I won't update. My laptop is about to die and my charger stopped working permanently this time. I will buy a new one soon I hope. Review!**


	18. This Is Me Warner Bros

** Thanks for the reviews guys and to the new readers, I hope you enjoy my story. I haven't updated in a while because my laptop charger stopped working but I finally got a new one!**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

Caity and I woke up at 7:30 AM. I took a shower, brushed, etc. I wore the calf length sweats I brought with me, the black tank top, and I put a black and dark grey plaid button down shirt with a grey hood over it but unbuttoned and put my converses on.

Caity wore grey skinny jeans and a black t-shirt with a pink peace sign on it. We both did our makeup and went downstairs to see Demi and her band waiting.

"Hey, where's Sammy?" I asked.

"She's still asleep. She said she'll call Nick when she wakes up."

"Okay, we ready to go?"

"Yupp. Let's roll."

We all went outside and there was a van waiting for us. We all got inside. Caity, Demi, and I sat on the last row, Drew and Kevin sat in front of us and Animal and Mike sat in the one up front.

"Hey, you want to do a video? Just to update everyone on what we're doing?" Caity asked.

"Okay." I replied. "Let me update my twitter too."

"Okay. Here, do your twitter thing first." Caity handed me her laptop. I signed on twitter and saw that I suddenly got A LOT more followers. I got some tweets as well. I read all of them then scrolled back up to change my status.

_Demi, her band, Caity, and I are on our way to the recording studio. Shayne and I will record our duet then Demi starts her album! Be excited, people!_

I signed off then gave the laptop back to Caity.

"Demi, scooch your tush over so you can be in the video too." Caity said. She opened up photo booth and started the video.

"Hey guys, it's Caity,"

"Demi,"

"And Jael, once again. We are doing way too many videos in a short period of time." We laughed. "But I don't mind. I hope you guys aren't getting annoyed."

"So anyways, Demi, what our we doing today?" Caity asked.

"We are in a van with my band," Caity picked up the laptop and turned it so the band could be in the video too. They all waved then Caity brought the laptop back to us. "And we are on our way to the recording studio to record Jael and Shayne's duet, Jael, can we tell them the name?"

"I don't know. Well, I guess so. It's called This Is Me. I wrote this song and was originally gonna sing it for Final Jam at Camp Rock but then changed it. Umm, well yea, Caitlyn here, she made the mix for the song with her fabulous mixing techniques."

"And then as soon as that's done, I will start recording the songs for my new album. And by the way guys, in the last video when I was gonna tell you the date for when it comes out, the truth is, I don't even know." She laughed. "I didn't even record the songs yet so I wouldn't know when it comes out."

"So yea, we are on our way to the studio. This will be my first time going to one and I'm very excited. We are meeting Connect 3, Kiwi, and someone from somewhere that will get me signed on to a contract and get me a manager, there." We laughed. "And I have to start with the auditions. Demi, do you know where I could go and hold auditions?"

"Umm, yea, Drew, there's the place by the recording studio, right?" Caity turned the camera.

"Yea. It's called Audition Session."

"Cool." I said. "So I'm going to tell you guys' something. Drew here, is actually the brother of one of my best friends from middle school. Sadly, I haven't spoken to that best friend or the two others in a couple years and I feel like a total bum for doing that but I did. And I'm sorry. The names of those three amazing guys are Evan, Drew's brother, Matt, and Jesse. I miss you guys like crazy and I'm really sorry I didn't keep in touch. I know you very well and you're probably stalking me right now. Even though that's creepy, I love and miss you." I looked down sadly.

"Jael, look at me." Caity said and I looked up at her with sad eyes. "Jael, come on. It's gonna be okay. I bet they're gonna watch this as soon as I post it up and then they'll give you a call and you guys will reunite like I told you last night."

"Yea, come on, Jael. Even though Caity just rhymed, I've met Evan and since you've known him longer then I have, you know that he'll forgive you."

"Guys, we're gonna be there in two minutes." The driver said and we sighed again and Drew was trying not to laugh.

"So. Evan, Matt, Jesse, I'm sorry. Love you guys. We had some good times together. Looks like we've just arrived at the recording studio so we have to stop the video."

"Bye." Demi and Caity said and then stopped the video.

Caity quickly posted it online, then we got out of the van and walked into the building. We took the elevator to the top floor and walked to one of the rooms.

Inside were Shayne, Kevin, Nick, and Kiwi. All the equipment was very cool. There was the booth with the microphone and the table thing with all the controls and the scrolly things. Hopefully I'll figure out what they are soon.

I walked over to Shayne and gave him a hug. He kissed me on the cheek then I gave the other guys a hug, as did Caity and Demi.

"Okay," Kevin said. "Jael, Caity, this guy here, his name is Mike. He's the producer. He works all these controls and fixes your voice and adds whatever else the song needs and tells you if you suck or to redo the different parts of the song."

"Nice to meet you." I said and shook his hand.

"So, Shayne told me that you have the mix to the song?" Mike asked Caity and she nodded.

"Yup, right on my laptop."

"Well, pull it out and lets hear it." She did as she was told and double clicked the mix and we all listened. As it was playing, I took a seat at a table by the wall. Demi followed and sat beside Nick.

When the mix finished, Mark nodded with a smile on his face.

"That was good." He said. "That was really good. You like mixing?"

"Yea, I love to do it but producing has been one of my main dreams."

"Well, how about while they're singing, I'll show you the basics of the studio."

"Oh my gosh, that would be awesome. Thanks."

"So, since Caity already added drums and guitar with a keyboard I assume, we don't need to add anything. Jael, I need you to type up the lyrics on the computer over there and print it out and while you're doing that, I'll get the mix onto this thing." I nodded and walked over to the computer.

I turned it on, opened up Word, and began typing the lyrics. I didn't have to take my journal out because I already knew it by heart.

"Shayne," I said when I was done with my part. He walked over and sat beside me. "How did we say we were gonna do this?"

"Here, hold on." He typed his part. "Then you add your chorus and I join with you, then I sing part of Gotta Find You, like this." He typed the rest of it up. I read it over and nodded.

"Okay," I printed two copies of the song and went to go get it from the printer a few feet away.

"You guys got it?" Mark asked and I nodded. "Alright, the mix is still downloading so just get inside the booth and put the lyrics on the stand."

Shayne and I walked into the booth and I put the lyrics on each stand like Mark said. I turned and looked around.

"This is really cool." I said.

"Yea."

"I can't wait till I start recording my CD. It'll be really fun."

"Okay guys, put your headphones on. We're ready." Mark said from outside the booth. Shayne and I walked to our positions and put the headphones on. Mark was setting something up on the producing board then counted down from three with his fingers then all of a sudden, the mix for This Is Me began playing threw the headphones and I started singing.

_I've always been the kind of girl_

_That hid my face_

_So afraid to tell the world_

_What I've got to say_

_But I have this dream_

_Right inside of me_

_I'm gonna let it show_

_It's time to let you know_

_To let you know…_

Shayne and I sang the song. Mark made us repeat some parts a couple times but we got it down and it was so much fun. As I was singing, Mark was talking to Caity about producing and a few minutes later, a guy from the record label came. I got a little nervous but finished singing then walked out with Shayne to meet him.

"Guys, this is Ben from Warner Bros." Mark said.

"You must be Jael Pierce, right?"

"Yes."

"Well Jael, you have an incredible voice. I don't usually do this that quick but, here's my card." He handed me a card from his suit jacket pocket. "Do you mind coming down later today, let's say around six? We'll have you sing for us and then if all of us down there think you're good, which I think you are, you'll have to sign a contract and then we'll get you an agent."

"Wow, umm. Thank you so much, sir." I said. "I really appreciate it."

"A girl with a voice like yours, you deserve it. When you get there, ask for Ben Richmond. Show the secretary the card so she knows I actually gave it to you. I'll see you later. Bye."

"Bye." I said and he walked out. "Oh my god!" I said loudly then I heard Ben chuckle. I turned to Shayne and pulled him into a hug.

"Congrats Jael!" Caity said. I pulled away from Shayne and gave her a hug.

"Okay, anyways!" I said and we laughed. "How's the song?"

"It's good. I think we wrapped it up pretty quickly. You guys wanna hear it?"

"Of course!"

"Alright." After a couple seconds, it started playing. When it finished, I had a smile on my face.

"That was so cool. So, that's it? The songs finished?"

"Yupp. It'll be up on iTunes when the tour starts." Nick said and I nodded.

"So, Demi, your turn." Caity said.

"I just realized, where did the band go?" She asked and we laughed.

"They went to record the music for the songs." Kevin replied.

"Oh okay. Let's go check it out."

We visited the rest of the band and watched as they recorded the music for the CD. It was really cool and Caity was very excited to see all the producing stuff.

It was now about 1:00 in the afternoon and Demi's band finished recording the music for about four songs. We were now on a lunch break and decided to go to Subway down the street. Demi, Caity, Kiwi, Shayne, Nick, Kevin, Drew, and I went and we were getting food for ourselves and the rest of Demi's band.

"Me, Evan, Matt, and Jesse used to come to Subway all the time. It was like, 5 minutes walking distance from my house and we would just chill there. And there was a 7-11 right next to it and we went there too." I said.

"I remember that." Drew said. "And you guys would NEVER let me go with you."

"We did! Just not all the time." Everyone laughed. "And I was fine with you coming, Evan kept saying no."

"Yea but you never defended me!"

"Sorry." We laughed again.

We walked into Subway and ordered food for everybody. Demi and I decided to share a Turkey Sub foot long. Everyone else ordered their food and we ordered food for the band.

"Jael, I thought you said you don't like meat." Nick said and I shrugged.

"It's not that I hate it, I just don't like to eat it all the time."

"Weren't you a vegan?" Drew asked and I laughed.

"Yea, I was vegan for a couple months in 7th grade." I said. "Then I decided to be vegetarian because I love cheese WAY too much!" They laughed. "So yea, I was vegetarian for a few years and I still am kind of. Like I said, I don't like meat, but I'll eat it. And Subway is an exception for meat any day." We walked back to the recording studio. Instead of going to the same room as before, we walked into a different one with a large table. We set the food down and took them out of the bags.

"I'll go get the guys." Drew said and left. After a couple minutes, they came and we all took a seat. I set a couple napkins down in front of me and took half of Demi's foot long.

"What did you guys get?" Shayne asked Demi and me.

"Turkey Sub." I replied.

"Can I try it?" I gave him a look.

"Fine. Take a small bite." He took it and took a huge bite.

"Shayne, that was the biggest bite ever!" Everyone laughed and I took his sandwich.

"Hey!" He said with his mouth full.

"What did you get?" I asked him.

"Teriyaki Chicken Sub." He said with his mouth still full and I tried not laughing. I took the first bite from it since he took the first bite out of mine.

"Don't worry, it tastes fine." I said and everyone laughed. I took another bite and he swallowed the food in his mouth.

"I only took one bite."

"Yea but it was the size of three." He sighed and rolled his eyes like a little kid and I laughed. I took one more bite and gave it back to him.

"Thank you very much."

"I swear, you guys are adorable." Demi said and we laughed.

We all ate our food during our 20 minute break then quickly went back to work. While Demi's band worked on the music for the rest of the songs, Demi started recording with the music that was done. She recorded Get Back, LaLa Land, and Two Worlds Collide. It was already 5:10.

"Okay, guys, I'll see you tomorrow." Mark said and we left to the parking lot. We each gave Demi and her band a hug and told them we would see them tomorrow then went in the car that Shayne and the guys came in. I sat on Shayne's lap in the back seat since there wasn't enough space and Caity and Kiwi sat beside us with Nick and Kevin in the front, Kevin driving.

As we were driving, I took my Polaroid out of my bag and started taking pictures. I took a few very cute ones with Shayne then some with Shayne, Caity, Kiwi, and I all together. I scooted up a little bit so I could take some with Nick. He leaned his head back and I put my head on the side of the seat and took some pictures. I then took a few with Kevin when we reached a stop light.

When I was done, I put the camera back in my bag. I let the pictures dry then put it in my bag as well.

We finally arrived at the condo.

"Caity, Kiwi, you guys want to come with me to Warner Bros.?" I asked them.

"Sure." They both said and I nodded.

"Make sure you're ready by 5:45." I walked into my room and sat on my bed. I took my bag off from around my shoulders and took the pictures out with the Polaroid. I went to my closet and took out my picture book. I flipped to an empty page and started putting the pictures inside.

A couple minutes later, Shayne knocked on the door and came in. He sat beside me and put his arm around me.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Putting the pictures I took in my picture book."

"Yea? What pictures do you have in there? It looks pretty full."

"Some of me when I was younger and as I was growing up. Some of my mom and my friends from middle school, school dances, vacation, stuff like that. Wanna see?"

"Yea." I flipped to the front of the book and we looked at the front page. It was pictures of me when I was a baby. "Awe!"

"Shut up!" I said and jokingly pushed him as I was laughing. I turned to the next page and it was a few pictures of me when I was a kid and some with my mom.

"Your mom?"

"Yea."

"You look like her. A lot." I nodded.

"Everybody used to tell me that. But thanks. It's a compliment." I turned to the next page and it was me when I was in middle school.

"Nice braids." I laughed.

"I used to braid my hair all the time. My hair was up to my waste, single braided. And that's how it was for a bit but then I got tired of it and I let my hair out one day. When I went to school, everyone was staring at me." He chuckled.

"You looked good in them though."

"Thanks." The next page was of me with my friends. "This is Evan." I said, pointing to one picture of him from 9th grade. "That's Matt," I pointed to the next picture. "And that's Jesse."

"You guys seem very close."

"Oh, we were. We hung out all the time. And they knew I was really close with my mom so I introduced them to her and they loved her. My mom was really cool. I uh," I laughed. "I actually used to go out with Evan. During 7th and 8th grade but then we decided that we were better off as friends. Anyways, during Spring Break, my mom let me go with him and his parents to Maryland for vacation. That's where he was born and raised and it was very fun. We like, recorded the whole thing too. He has it though so maybe if we do reconnect then I'll get it from him."

"You used to go out with him?" I laughed.

"Yea."

"Was he a good boyfriend?"

"Of course. He was the best." He gave me a look. "Not as good as you of course, don't worry." We both laughed.

"You got your belly button pierced?" He asked me, referring to the next picture of me in a black bikini top and shorts at the beach with Evan.

"Yupp. 8th grade. It took my mom a lot of begging but she finally gave in."

We looked through the next few pages of pictures when I came across one page with pictures of me in a dress and all of us on a 'red carpet'.

"What's that for?"

"Well, in eighth grade, at the end of the year there's this dance thing and it was themed 'Red Carpet'. I wore that because I'm not exactly the fancy type."

"What was the dress for?"

"In 9th grade, there was a dance and it was meant to be all fancy. The guys really wanted to go cause they thought it would be fun so I was like, what the hell. My mom bought me that dress and when the guys picked me up, all their mouths dropped. I turned around and was like 'I'm going back inside' but they all stopped me." I laughed at the memory. "They were all making fun of me cause I wore a dress and I was always one of the guys. They did say I looked hot though."

"You did." I laughed.

"Thank you. I took a pair of sweats, converses, and a tank top with me. I cannot wear heels. Ever. Just walking to the car was hard. The guys they like, had to help me walk to the car and as soon as I got in, I took them off. And I haven't worn heels ever since."

"Wow."

"I know. They're pretty intense. You should try them some time."

"No thank you." We both laughed.

We looked through the rest of the pictures and by the time we were done, Kiwi came in telling me it was time to go. Shayne and I stood up and walked to the living room.

"Kiwi, how are we getting there?" Caity asked.

"Good point." He said and we laughed. All three of us looked at Shayne. He turned around to look behind him but then looked back at us.

"No." He said simply and we groaned.

"Do you want to drive us there cause if not, we need it." I said.

"Why can't you ask for Kevin's car?"

"Kevin-"

"Nope." Nick laughed.

"That's why." Shayne sighed.

"Fine!" He got the keys and gave them to Kiwi. "It better look exactly the same as it is now by the time you get back."

"Thanks Shayne!" Caity said. I gave Shayne a quick kiss.

"See you guys later!" I said and the three of us left outside into Shayne's car.

Kiwi got in the driver's seat and I sat in the front while Caity sat in the back.

"Here's the address." I told Kiwi, handing him the card Ben gave me. He put the address in the GPS and then we started driving.

I took my phone out and got on the Internet for twitter and changed my status.

_Kiwi, Caity, and I are on our way to Warner Bros. Pray that I get signed, please._

I put my phone away and Kiwi turned on the radio.

While we were driving, I noticed some paparazzi outside. They saw us and started taking pictures. A few of them tried following us but stopped when they realized we weren't stopping soon.

"Don't they have family to go to?" Caity asked.

"Apparently where we're going is more important." I replied.

After about 10 minutes, we finally arrived. We each got out of the car and walked in the building. There was a map, like the ones at the mall but a little different, in front of us. We walked to it and looked for something that would help us get to where we were supposed to. One of them said 'Contract Meeting'. We went to where the map said to go and found ourselves a few floors up behind double glass doors.

I pulled one door open and the three of us walked in. Inside was a lady sitting at a round desk in front of a huge window showing the beautiful view of L.A. There were couches against the wall on one side and on the other side was another set of double doors.

The lady at the front desk saw us and put her finger up to tell us to wait because she was on the phone. After a couple minutes, she hung up.

"Hi, how may I help you?" She asked. I took the card from Kiwi and gave it to her.

"I'm here for a six o'clock appointment with Ben Richmond." She looked at it and handed it back to me.

"What's your name?"

"Jael Pierce." She typed my name into her computer and looked for it.

"Ah-ha, Jael Pierce, right here. All right, take a seat on the couches and fill this out." She handed me a clipboard with a paper on it. "I'll be right back to tell you if he's ready for you or not." I nodded and the three of us took a seat and I looked over the questions and answered them. They were like phone number, address, etc.

"Guys, I'm so nervous." I said once I was done.

"Don't be. Just relax." Kiwi said and I looked at him.

"Excuse me, but are you the one who might be signed for Warner Bros? _The_ Warner Bros."

"Oh. Yea, it just hit me." Caity laughed. The lady walked back up to us.

"Mr. Richmond isn't in right now but he should be soon. But some other members would like to talk to you about the contract."

"Okay." I stood up. "Wish me luck, guys." I said and followed the lady to wherever she was taking me.

"Umm, Mr. Richmond said I had to ask for him when I come here. Is it okay that I'm not speaking with him?"

"I don't know but I'm sure it is. Right here." She opened the door and inside was a conference room with two men sitting at the table. "Gentlemen, Jael Pierce. Good luck." She said to me and left.

"Ms. Pierce, please, come take a seat." I walked over and took a seat. "I am William and this is Jack."

"We understand you came here to speak with Ben but as you can see, he isn't here at moment." Jack said. "We have the contract for you right here." He said and put the contract in front of me.

"Before you sign it, we would like to make sure you're positive about this. Once you start, you can't go back."

"Yea, I'm sure, but don't you guys want to hear my voice first?"

"Well, Ben has told us all about you! He says you're the real deal and we believe anything he says."

"Umm, okay." I read over some of the contract and was a little confused by what it said. "Wait, it says here 'once you sign you must sing the songs we give you and if you decide to quit after you have signed, we will sue'."

"Yes." William said.

"I don't want to sing anyone else's songs but mine and in my own way. You can't force me to sing someone else's songs."

"Once you sign the contract, you have to."

"No. I'm not doing this if you're gonna make me do that."

"Well you might like it." Jack said. "The next page is a sample of the lyrics you'll sing." I rolled my eyes and turned the page.

_I wanna lock you up in my closet when no one's around_

_I wanna put your hand in my pocket because you're allowed_

_I wanna drive you into the corner and kiss you without a sound_

_I wanna stay this way forever I'll say it loud_

_Now you're in, and you can't get out_

_You make me so hot_

_Make me wanna drop_

_It's so ridiculous_

_I can barely stop_

_I can hardly breathe_

_You make me wanna scream_

_You're so fabulous_

_You're so good to me baby, baby_

_You're so good to me baby, baby_

_I can make you feel all better, just take it in_

_And I can show you all the places you've never been_

_And I can make you say everything that you've never said_

_And I will let you do anything again and again_

"What the hell? These are the worst and most disgusting lyrics ever! I'm not gonna sing some stupid shit like this and I'm not gonna let you guys turn me into some new slutty Britney Spears!" I stood up.

"You're making a mistake if you walk out that door." William said as they both stood up.

"No, you guys are making a mistake by forcing people to do this!"

"Some people would agree to this."

"Yea, people who only care about fame and not about the real world! And some people want to sing who they are, not stupid shit like this!" I turned around and walked to the door.

"Ms. Pierce!" They called after me.

"Fuck you guys!" I walked out of the room and bumped into Ben. I rolled my eyes and walked past him.

"Jael? Where are you going-I thought we were having a meeting for your contract."

"You guys are low. Forcing people to do what they don't want to do? Really? Seriously, of all the record labels out there, this was one I would've least expect to turn into shit." I walked back to the waiting room.

"Guys, let's get out of here." I told Kiwi and Caity and we walked to the first floor.

"What happened?" Caity asked.

"I'll tell you in the car." We got outside and there were a few paparazzi.

_Jael! Why do you looks so angry?_

_*snapsnapsnapsnap*_

_Did something happen with Warner Bros.?_

_*snapsnapsnapsnap*_

_What did they do to you?_

_*snapsnap*_

I ignored all the questions and got in the front seat of the car. They all kept taking pictures and Kiwi hurried up to get in the car, as did Caity, and we drove away.

"So, what happened?" Kiwi asked.

"They tried making me sign a contract so they could turn me into the new Britney."

"What? But that Ben guy seemed pretty serious at the studio."

"I know. But he wasn't there. I ran into him after I left the room. I told him what they were doing was low and then I just left him."

"I'm really sorry, Jael." Caity said.

"Thanks but, it doesn't matter. It just wasn't meant to be." I crossed my arms over my chest and looked out the window.

It was silent the whole ride home. Kiwi parked the car where it was before and we all got out and went to the room. I used my key that Shayne gave me and walked in. Garbo, John, Nick, Kevin, and Shayne were all in the living room.

"Hey," Shayne said. "How'd it go?" I walked over and sat beside him.

"Terrible. I didn't sign the contract."

"What? Why?" I told all of them the same thing I told Caity and Kiwi but with a bit more detail.

"We're really sorry, Jael." Garbo said.

"Yea, it's okay. If it's meant to happen then it'll happen."

My phone started ringing with a number I didn't recognize. I pushed the green button and put the phone to my ear.

"Hello?"

_"Jael? This is Ben from Warner Bros."_ I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Look dude, I don't want you guys making me into someone I'm not, okay? No, you shouldn't be making anybody like that. Especially with lyrics as lame as those. If you won't let me sing my music and my lyrics the way I want to, then forget it."

"_Look, it was all a misunderstanding. You were never meant to speak with those guys. That's one of the reasons why I told you to ask for me."_

"I did ask for you but your secretary lady said you weren't in and those two other guys wanted to talk to me."

"_None of that was supposed to happen. Will you come back tomorrow for another meeting? And I promise I'll be there on time."_ I sighed.

"Fine. But if your contract is anything like those other guys, don't even think about it."

"_Don't worry. It's not. I fired both of them as soon as I found out what happened."_

"Good. They deserve to be fired. And don't ever hire people like that again."

"_I won't. So, can you be here tomorrow, let's say, 2:30 PM?"_

"I'll do my best. See you tomorrow. Bye." I hung up the phone and sighed. "That was Ben. He said it was all a misunderstanding and he wants me back there tomorrow at 2:30 for another meeting."

"Well, congrats." Kevin said. "I hope this one actually works out."

"Yea, me too." I went on twitter to change my status.

_Misunderstandings piss me off. Going back to Warner's tomorrow! Wish me luck :)_

I turned over so my head was lying on Shayne's lap and my legs were resting on the couch over Kiwi's thighs.

"Thanks." He said sarcastically and I laughed.

"Any time!"

I took my phone out when it dinged, telling me I had a text from Tess.

_**Hey :)**_

_Hey! What's up?_

_**Nothing. Just me missing you and everyone else, and I'm almost done packing! :D**_

_Good! I have bad news for you though :\_

_**Uh-oh. What?**_

_I won't be able to help you move your things to your apartment. I'm too busy! :(_

_Shayne and I just finished recording This Is Me today and tomorrow I'm having a meeting with some people from Warner Bros., then after that I have to set up my band auditions. Everything is very hectic right now. Sorry :(_

_**It's okay. And really, you guys recorded it? How was it?**_

_It sounds really good. I can't wait till I record my CD…if I get signed..haha._

_**Haha, you will! You have an amazing voice!**_

_Thank you very much! Dude, you should totally make a twitter._

_**A what?**_

_Haha, a twitter! Okay, I'll have to teach you how to use it when we see each other-which is when?_

_**I don't know. Are you free tomorrow after the Warner thing?**_

_I'm gonna be at the recording studio with Demi, the guys, and Kiwi._

_**Kiwi?**_

_LMFAO! I meant Caity! Haha, well, he is a tad girly…shh, don't tell him I said that._

_**HAHAHA! Okay, it's an insider.**_

_**Haha, okay. So I'll see you tomorrow. Call me when I can come over and tell me which recording studio you're at.**_

_Okay. Can't wait! I'll ttyl. Bye_

_**See ya :)**_

"You text too much." Shayne said and I laughed.

"It was Tess. I haven't talked to her in a few days. She said she was gonna try and stop by the studio tomorrow to visit us."

"Cool."

"Okay, it's 7:00 PM right now-"

"Congrats. You FINALLY learned how to tell time!" Nick said and everyone laughed.

"Yea, and it looks like we're all still waiting on you. Come on, Nick, 16 years now?"

"Oohh!" They all said and I smiled at Nick.

"Burn." Shayne said and I laughed.

"As I was saying before SOMEBODY rudely interrupted me! I slept at like, 3 last night and I am tired. I'm gonna go change and I'll be right back but then I'm going to bed soon afterwards. Be right back." I stood up and as I walked past the couch Nick was sitting on, I flicked his head and ran to my room before he could catch me. I heard the others laughing.

"I'll get you back!" Nick yelled and I laughed.

I changed into my PJ's and washed my face then went back out to the living room. Everyone else was changed too, sitting in their same places as before. I took a seat beside Shayne and he put his arm around me. I then realized they were all staring at me. I sighed.

"If you guys all of a sudden changed and sitting in your exact same places as before is supposed to freak me out, it's not working." I told them simply.

"That's actually just coincidence." John said. "None of this is supposed to freak you out." He sighed. "It's all just our fate. It was meant to happen."

"If you say The Island made it happen I'm gonna scream and run." Everyone laughed. "Locke always creeped me out. You quoting him like that, not really helping so please, don't."

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT I CAN'T DO!" We all bust out laughing, especially me, Shayne, and Garbo.

"Don't you have some boar to kill?"

"Boar season is over."

"So anyways," I said. "We go on the road last week of July, right?"

"Around that, yea."

"Cool. I'm excited. So, Demi told me there was this place by the recording studio where I can hold my band auditions."

"Yea, you mean the Audition Session. What about it?" Shayne asked.

"How do I set everything up? Like, do I have to bring my own instruments and stuff?"

"No, they already have it there. All you have to do is call them and tell them when you want to use it. They'll check if it's free, and if it is, you're in. But just to be safe, the day before the auditions, go there and check it out. Make sure everything is ready and you can bring your own things if you need to."

"Okay. That's a lot easier than I thought. Do you guys have their number?"

"Yea, I have it." Garbo took his phone out and scrolled through his contacts. He gave me the number and I put it in my phone.

"Thanks. All right, I'm gonna go do this really quick. Be right back." I pushed talk as I walked to my room and it rang a few times. It was a machine.

"_Push 1 to make an appointment. Press 2 to delete one. Or press 3 for more options."_ I pushed 1 and the phone rang again. _"Audition Session, how may I help you?"_

"Hi, I'd like to book the place for band auditions."

"_Specific date?"_

"Umm, what's the first opening this week?"

"_We have one on Thursday and Saturday."_

"Okay, I'll choose Thursday."

"_Name, and you said for band auditions?"_

"Jael Pierce and yes."

"_Okay. You are booked the whole day on Thursday and you can come Wednesday at 3 or after to set up whatever you need."_

"Okay, thank you very much. Bye."

"_Bye."_

I hung up the phone and walked back to the living room.

"It's done. I booked it for Thursday the whole day." I said as I sat beside Shayne. "Now I have to make a video to tell everyone." I sighed. "I guess I should do that now so I can get it over with. Caity, Kiwi? You want to join me?"

"Sure. Let's go." Kiwi said. We went to my room and I took my laptop out. I opened photo booth and started recording.

"Hello earthlings. It's Jael, Caity, and Kiwi."

"And just a heads up, we will probably introduce ourselves for every video." Kiwi said and we laughed.

"Alright so, we are in our pajamas and relaxing in Jael's room. And I know we keep saying the next video will be our question/shout out thing but we're just so damn busy. I'm sorry guys." Caity said.

"But I have some news for you. This Thursday at the Audition Session here in L.A, I'm holding auditions for my band. I need a guitar player, drummer, and bass player. It'll be from…let's say, 10 AM to 5? 6? I don't know. But it starts at 10 so we'll see what happens from there. And the band is gonna be all guys so don't audition if you're a girl. Do you guys want to come with me for the auditions?" I asked Kiwi and Caity.

"Okay. It'll be fun." Caity said and Kiwi agreed.

"Sweet. So guys, come and audition. I can't wait. See you there! Bye." I stopped the video and put it online. I then went on my twitter to change my status.

_This Thursday, 10 AM at Audition Session, come over and audition for my band. Guitar, bass, and drums. Guys only! Can't wait :)_

"Alright, I'm so tired!" I said and they laughed. "I'm gonna tell the guys good night." We left the room and went to the living room. "Alright guys, I'm tired and I'm going to bed. I'll see you in the morning. Night."

"I'll come with you." Shayne said and stood up and we both walked to my room.

"You don't have to come if you're not tired." I told him.

"No, I am. Plus, it's more time I get to be with you." I laughed as he took my arm and pulled me towards him.

"You're so cheesy."

"Yes, but it's the truth." He pulled me into a soft but meaningful kiss and after we pulled away, I gave him a hug. He kissed the top of my head then put both of his hands on my cheeks. "Are you okay?" I nodded.

"My dream is coming true. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because of everything else."

"I'll get used to 'everything else' eventually."

"I just don't want anything happening to you." I looked him in the eyes then looked down. "Jael," I looked back up at him. "You're beautiful and I love you." I smiled.

"I love you too." I pecked him on the lips then we both got in the bed. I scooted closer to him and laid my head on his chest as he put his arm around me.

It was quiet for a few minutes when I thought of something I always wanted to do.

"I want to get my nose pierced." He laughed.

"That wasn't random at all." He said sarcastically and I laughed too. "If you want your nose pierced then you should get it pierced."

"Really? You won't care?"

"Nope. It's just a piercing."

"And you wouldn't mind what type of nose ring I use."

"Nope. As long as it's not a gage then I'll be fine." I laughed.

"I promise, it won't be a gage." He chuckled.

"Okay." He said and kissed my forehead. "G'night."

"Night."

**Okay, lame ending, I'm sorry. By the way, 'everything else' is like, Jael's mom dying and basically her past life. Review, please.**


	19. Brad and the Unexpected Visitors

I woke up the next morning around 10 and Shayne was still asleep. I smiled from how cute he looked while he was sleeping, then got up and went to the bathroom. I took a shower, brushed, etc. then went back to the room. I put my glasses on then went to the living room to see that no one else was awake either. I walked into the kitchen and decided to make a pot of coffee.

As it was making, I leaned against the counter with my arms crossed over my chest. A few minutes later, Garbo came out in his pajamas and with his glasses on too.

"Morning." He said and smiled.

"Morning."

"You making coffee?" He asked me.

"Yup. You want some when it's done?"

"Of course." He walked over to me and stood beside me. A couple minutes later, the coffee finally finished. I grabbed two mugs from the cabinet and handed him one. We both added what we wanted inside and mixed it with a spoon.

I grabbed the bottle of Women's One A Day vitamins that I brought with me and a bottle Omega-3 and took one each. After I swallowed, I took a seat the opposite side of Garbo.

"So, you mind if I ask you something?" He asked.

"Just did." He chuckled.

"Right."

"Just kidding. What's up?"

"Well, it's kind of personal if you don't mind."

"Personal for me or for you?"

"You."

"Alright. I trust you so, shoot."

"Well, even though I don't act like it sometimes, like everyone else, I'm worried about you."

"And, you want to know about my life?" He nodded and I smiled.

I told him everything about me. He stayed quiet, minus a few questions, and listened to everything I had to say. My eyes watered a few times and a couple tears slipped out but I managed to hold most of them in.

"Does anyone else know besides Shayne, Caity, and Kiwi?" He asked.

"Shayne told Nick and Kevin and Demi knows a little too."

"A little?"

"She kinda overheard me and Shayne talking and I found out but I didn't bring it up." He nodded.

"I'm really sorry about everything."

"Thanks." I said then Shayne walked out wearing his glasses too. He walked over to me and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "There's coffee." I told him and he went to pore himself some.

"Wait, where's my kiss?" Garbo asked and we laughed. When Shayne got his coffee, he sat beside me and drank some.

"Ooh, this is really good."

"Isn't it?" Garbo said.

"Thanks guys." A few minutes later, JT walked out with Nick and Kevin. I told them there was coffee and after John got some, I made more since there wasn't enough for everyone else.

When Caity and Kiwi walked out, they paused and stared at us.

"Is there a reason why almost all of you guys are wearing glasses?" Caity asked.

"Didn't you hear? It's glasses day." JT said and we laughed.

"Get your asses over here and pore yourselves some of my delicious coffee." I told them and they walked over.

"What's this?" Nick asked and picked up the bottle of vitamins.

"They're vitamins for girls." Caity said.

"It's perfect for you Nick." I told him and everyone laughed. "Don't worry, you'll just grow boobs by morning." Everyone bust out laughing including Nick. He walked past me and flicked the back of my head. I tried getting him back but he moved away too fast.

"Ha-ha!" He said. I got up out of my seat and he ran as I chased after him. I pulled his hair and ran back to the kitchen. I stood behind Shayne and he blocked me from Nick.

"Ha-ha!" I copied and he stuck his tongue out at me.

We all went back to our seats and talked while drinking our coffee. While we were talking, Shayne's phone rang. He got up and went to talk in the living room.

"Jael, what time is your thing for Warner Bros.?" Kevin asked.

"Umm, Ben said at 2:30. I got a few hours." Shayne came back.

"Hey, Demi is on her way. She wanted to come over so we could leave together to the studio."

"Cool." I said. "Do we have any string cheese?" They laughed.

"You and your randomness again!" Shayne said and I laughed.

"Again?" Kiwi asked and then the doorbell rang.

"Hold that thought!" Kevin said and went to open the door. A few seconds later, he came back with Demi behind him.

"Hey guys." She said and gave everyone a hug. "I hope I'm not interrupting."

"Never. You're part of the family." Shayne said. "There's coffee if you want some."

"Alright, cool." She pored herself some coffee then took a seat with us.

"So what were you saying about you being random?" Kevin asked me.

"She said she wanted to get her nose pierced." Shayne said.

"Really?" Caity said, getting interested. "You should do it."

"Yea, totally." Demi agreed. "You would look good with one."

"Awesome." I said. "I just need to find out when and where. I want to get it done at a tattoo place because they use needles and needles are better than the gun."

"That's why we have Google!" John said and I laughed.

"I want to do it before the tour starts though. I'm busy all this week but I don't know about this weekend. We'll just have to wait and see."

Later on, it reached 1:50. I went to my room to get ready for my Warner interview. I wore white skinny jeans, a blue shirt with a weird design on it. I put on some make up and my shoes then went to the living room. It was now 2:07.

"What time are you leaving?" Shayne asked as he came to sit beside me on the couch and put his arm around me. I put my right hand in his hand that was around me.

"Umm, probably like, 2:15-2:20. Are you guys coming again?" I asked Caity and Kiwi.

"Yup." Caity said, answering for both of them.

"Since they're all going to the studio, we'll go with you for your meeting and then we'll meet them at the recording studio and then Tess is coming, right?" Kiwi asked.

"Yea. Which reminds me, I have to text her the address." I took my phone out and went to Messages.

_Hey. I can't wait to see you today. Here's the address to the studio: _**(address) **_wish me luck at the meeting for Warner!_

_**I can't wait to see you too! And good luck like, a 100 times. You definitely deserve it :)**_

_Thanks. I'm about to leave for the meeting so I'll see you later. Love you lots! Bye :)_

I quickly went on twitter to change my status.

_About to leave for my Warner Bros. meeting then seeing Tess! I can't wait :D_

I checked the time on my phone then put it back in my pocket. It was 2:13.

"Are you nervous?" Shayne asked me as I put my hand back in his.

"Kind of but I'm excited too."

"You'll do great."

"Thank you." I said and smiled at him.

"Get a room you two." Caity said and threw a pillow at us and we laughed.

"Are you two ready?" I asked them and they nodded. "Alright. I guess we should get going now." I stood up. "Shayne are we stealing your car again?" He sighed.

"Fine." He got up to get his keys then came back and handed them to Kiwi. I gave him a quick Kiss.

"Bye guys." I told everyone.

"Bye." Garbo said.

"Good luck." Demi said.

"Thanks."

Caity, Kiwi, and I went outside and in Shayne's car. I sat in the front again and Caity sat in the back. Kiwi put the radio on but lowered it when we reached a stoplight.

"What song should I sing if they ask me to?" I asked them.

"Since Ben heard you sing This Is Me, then he'll probably ask for that, right?" Kiwi asked.

"I don't know." The light turned green and Kiwi drove.

"Is This Is Me gonna be on your album?" Caity asked.

"I don't think so. Since I won to sing with Shayne and Shayne didn't win to sing with me, it would probably be on theirs."

"Then they're probably gonna want to hear something that would be on your Album so they know what they're working with."

"I still have to choose the songs that are gonna be on the album. God, everything is happening so quick, I don't know what to do." I sighed.

"Well, tomorrow is the band auditions. They can help you choose."

"Yea. I need your help too." I said, talking about both of them.

We finally got there at 2:27. We quickly made our way to the floor we were supposed to be on and walked through the double doors. The same secretary was there and when she saw is, she smiled and pointed to the couches for us to sit since she was on the phone. When she was done, she hung up and walked over to us.

"Hi Jael. I'm really sorry about the misunderstanding yesterday." She said.

"It's okay. Is Ben here?"

"Yes. I'll phone him to tell him you're here and he'll come out to get you." I nodded and she went back to her desk. A few minutes later, Ben came out and smiled when he saw me.

"Jael! I'm glad to see you here." I stood up.

"Good luck." Caity and Kiwi said.

"Thanks guys." I walked over to Ben through the double doors.

"I'm very sorry about what happened yesterday. So what's going to happen is we're gonna go to my office and in there will be two other people from here and someone else who will be your manager. They will introduce them as Greg and Jacob and your manager's name is Brad. After we talk to you about the contract, you and Brad will be talking about his own contract and he'll tell you everything else you need to know."

"Okay." We walked into his office and like he said, there were three men. When they saw me, the all stood up. I shook each of their hands then took a seat.

"How are you today, Jael? My name is Jacob and this is Greg and Brad."

"I'm doing good, thank you very much." Jacob and Greg were dressed in suits like Ben but Brad, to my surprise; he was just wearing jeans and a black button down shirt. I noticed he had some tattoos on his arms and piercings in his ears. He had gages in each of his ears and his septum was pierced. His hair was strait and black, styled in a specific way. I smiled and put my attention back to the others.

"So we hear you plan on having a singing career." Greg said. "You do understand all the battles and fights that come along, right?"

"Sir, my whole life has been a huge battle with many fights. I think I can handle it." He smiled and nodded.

"Now, are you sure you want to do this?" Jacob asked and I nodded. Ben handed him what I assumed was the contract and he put it in front of me.

"The contract basically states that when you sign it, we allow you to move freely and vary your options on which movies or shows you would like to star in. You are most indeed allowed to sing your own music and the way you want to. We are allowed to sue if you do something against the rules of our company." Greg said and explained everything else the contract stated. I skimmed through it and read all the important stuff it said.

"Now before you sign," Ben stopped me. "We need to hear your voice to make sure even though from what I've heard, you already have a good one." I nodded, understanding. "You can either sing part of This Is Me or another song."

"Okay. Umm, I'll do This Is Me." He nodded for me to go on.

_This is real_

_This is me_

_I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now_

_Gonna let the light_

_Shine on me_

_Now I've found who I am_

_There's no way to hold it in_

_No more hiding who I wanna be_

_This is me_

I sang and they all clapped when I finished.

"That was very good." Jacob said. "I can see you going very far with your career."

"Thank you very much." I said and smiled. Ben handed me a pen.

"Now Jael, are you sure you want to do this?" Ben asked me. "Once you start, it'll be very hard to get back." Back? There's nothing I want to get back to. Everything I want back is gone permanently.

"I'm sure." He nodded and I signed the contract.

"Congratulations Jael. You are now officially signed." I smiled.

"Thank you guys so much for even giving me a chance."

"You deserve all of it. I give you all the luck in the world with your career and hope everything goes well." Greg said and he and Jacob left.

"Congratulations Jael. I'll be right back." Ben said and left Brad and me alone.

"You really do have an amazing voice, Jael." Brad said.

"Thanks."

"Now this is my contract." He put it in front of me. "I will manage you for your acting and singing. I'll be your band manager and basically everything else. I'll be your publicist too. You don't find people who are willing to do this very often but I'm doing this for you because I like you." I smiled. "So, I will set up tour dates and where you would go. I'll book places for you if needed, I can get you on talk shows, you know, stuff like that."

"I will find recording studios, producers, and photographers for you. I'll see what posters and promotional materials appropriately represent the band, and that press kits are released in a timely matter to appropriate media. I do a lot more than that too but it's way too much to explain, especially since I'm not only your manager." I laughed. "Do you have any questions?"

"Umm, do I need an agent now?"

"No you do not. But it is always important to have one. I'll try to find a good one for you, though. An agent basically negotiates contracts with you and finds roles in movies or shows that they think is best for you to be in."

"So, they get me auditions?"

"Yes. And you have to talk to me about any personal issues that could effect your career."

"Okay. And I assume I have to pay you for all this?"

"Yea. I'm allowed to take 15% of the money you get. Don't worry, that's completely normal. I'm not spamming you or anything. Now, you ready to sign?"

"Yupp." I took the pen and signed the contract.

"Congratulations. I am now your band manager, tour manager, publicist, and a lot more." I laughed and he gave me a hug. Ben walked back in.

"You guys done in here?" He asked.

"Yea." Brad replied and we both stood up.

"Thank you very much Ben." I said. "I appreciate you letting me do this."

"Of course. When I see talent, I try to get them what they deserve." Brad handed Ben his contract that I signed and we both walked out. I saw Caity and Kiwi still sitting on the couches. I walked over with Brad.

"Did you get it?" Caity asked when she saw me. I nodded with a smile on my face and she gave me a hug.

"Congrats." Kiwi said and gave me a hug too.

"Thanks. Guys, this is my manager and publicist, Brad. Brad, this is Caity and Kiwi. Two of my best friends."

"Nice to meet you guys." Brad said and shook their hands. "Jael, I'm gonna need your number so I can call you about any news I find out or if I have something planned for you or whatever."

"Okay." We both exchanged numbers.

"So, what are you guys up to today?" Brad asked as we walked into an elevator.

"We're going to a recording studio cause our friend Demi is recording her album. And we're meeting Connect 3 there too."

"Demi Lovato?" He asked. "Connect 3? Aren't they those pop Disney stars?"

"Yes they are. But they're different than what people see them as." I replied. "And Shayne is my boyfriend."

"Uhuh. Sorry, it's just you don't seem the type that would be in their crowd." We stepped out of the elevator.

"Well, I'm not. And like I said, they're different than what you see. Don't judge till you get to know a person."

"I'm not judging, I'm just trying to get to know you better. Is all." We walked to the parking lot and stopped at Brad's car. "I'll give you a call later, Jael. It was nice meeting the three of you." He got inside and drove away. As we were walking to Shayne's car, we saw paparazzi headed our way.

"Great." I said and sighed. "We might as well deal with them now than later." About four of them came over and took pictures. I recognized one of them to be Mike, the paparazzi I talked to last time.

"Nice to see you again, Mike." I said as we were walking.

"Oh, you remember me?" He asked.

"Of course I do."

"So what are you doing here?"

"Well, I just got signed and met my manager. And now we're about to leave to a recording studio to visit Demi and we're meeting Connect 3 and one of my other friends that I met at Camp Rock there too."

"Yea? Congrats. How are you and Shayne?"

"Never better."

"That's good to hear." We finally reached the car. "Isn't that Shayne's car?"

"He let Kiwi use it to drive me here." I replied.

"And Kiwi is your friend here, right?"

"Yes. This is Kiwi and Caity. I met them at Camp Rock as well." He shook their hands. "I'll see you guys later."

"Alright. Bye guys!" He said and we got in the car and Kiwi drove away.

"Wow. They were surprisingly nice." Kiwi said.

"If they're nice to me, I'll be nice to them. Simple as that." I said and we made our way to the recording studio.

When we got there, we stepped out of the car and went inside.

"You know what would be creepy?" Caity asked as we stepped out of the elevator.

"What?"

"If the paparazzi were here before us." I laughed.

"And we have a car with us too." We all laughed and I opened the door to the studio room. I turned my head and saw Tess. "Tess!"

"Jael!" She came over to me and gave me a hug then gave Kiwi and Caity a hug too.

"So how'd it go?" Demi asked.

"Good. I got signed and I met my manager, who is really cool by the way. His name is Brad."

"Congrats." Shayne said and gave me a quick kiss.

"Thank you. So Tess, what's up?" She put her hand up to stop me.

"I already told the guys and Demi this before. I'm making everyone call me by my birth name, Meaghan. Tess is just a nickname my mom gave me when I was younger and everyone started calling me that since."

"Sweet. So, Meaghan, what's up?" I asked again.

"I finished packing my things to my apartment and got everything there. I just need to unpack."

"I have to get you an apartment warming gift now. You guys too." I said to Kiwi and Caity. "Is there anything specific you guys want or need?"

"A car." Kiwi said and we laughed.

"I don't know how that's gonna fit in your apartment but uh-"

"Yea, let's get him one so he can stop steeling mine." Shayne said.

"About your car," Kiwi said nervously and scratched the back of his head.

"Kiwi, we made a deal we wouldn't tell him!" Caity said and Shayne's eyes widened.

"What'd you guys do to it?"

"Lalala…" I said and looked around. Demi, Tess, and Nick and Kevin were trying to hold in their laughter.

"What the hell did you guys do?" Shayne asked again.

"Well, if it helps, Sharpies really do work as good as it shows on the commercials." Kiwi said and Shayne ran out of the room. Everyone started laughing and I ran after him.

"Shayne!" I called and he stopped walking. "We were just joking." I laughed and he walked back to me. Everyone stepped out of the recording studio and laughed.

"You guys are cruel." He said and we only laughed more.

We all went back inside the room and sat down at the table.

"Demi, which songs did you record today?" I asked.

"I did On The Line with the guys and Until You're Mine. We're gonna record one or two more songs today then I'm coming back tomorrow."

"Weren't you supposed to go to Audition Session today to make sure everything is set up?" Kevin asked me.

"Yea. Should I go now to get it over with?" I asked.

"I think so. I mean, we're all very busy these couple weeks so you should get everything done ASAP so you have more free time." I sighed.

"Megs, I know you came here to hang out and stuff but I have to do this."

"It's okay. I have to finish unpacking anyways."

"We'll come visit you very very soon. Okay? And we need an all girls movie night type thing with you, me, Cait, Demi, and whoever else."

"Definitely." I got up and gave her a hug. "See you Jael."

"Bye Meaghan." I gave Shayne a quick kiss. "I'll see you guys later." I told everyone. "Caity, Kiwi, you guys still wanna come?"

"I'll go." Caity said.

"I'll just stay here." Kiwi said. "I'm too lazy."

"Whoa, whoa, wait." Shayne said. "Audition Session is right next door. Hand the keys over. I'll pick you guys up when you're finished." Caity rolled her eyes and Kiwi gave him the keys.

"See you guys later." Caity said and we left outside. "Watch there be paparazzi."

"I wouldn't be surprised." And like we both predicted, there was. And Mike was one of them. "You guys never give up, do you?" I asked and they took pictures as we were walking.

"Where are you guys going now?"

"Audition Session. I'm setting up so I can have everything ready for my band auditions tomorrow."

"Why isn't Shayne with you?" I rolled my eyes.

"He and the band are helping Demi at the recording studio with Kiwi."

"Any news on when you're gonna start recording your album?"

"Not yet. I still have to talk to my manager about that."

"How about you?" Mike asked Caity. "Are you gonna come out with an album too?" She laughed.

"No. Singing isn't my thing. I'm more into producing."

"Are you gonna help produce Jael's album?"

"Of course." I jumped in. "We'll see you guys later." We walked into Audition Session and told the lady at the front desk why we were there. She remembered me from over the phone and we walked into a room she pointed to.

When I opened the door, there was a bunch of chairs set for people to sit on and a stage with a desk on it. There was a set of drums, a piano, and a rack of guitars and basses and a huge amp set in the back. It kind of reminded me of the auditions you see on American Idol.

"Wow, American Idol much?" Caity said and I laughed.

"I was just thinking that." We got on the stage and took a seat at the desk. There were papers on it that said:

Name:

Birthday:

Phone Number:

Address:

Instrument(s):

Reviews/Notes:

I got up and went over to the instruments with Caity following. I brushed my fingers over the keys of the piano, then walked to the drums.

"You can play drums?" Caity asked me.

"Nope." She laughed. I tried playing something on it but it sounded terrible so I just stopped. I stood up and went to the rack of guitars. I took one and plugged it in the amp and played something random.

"This is so cool. I wish I can do this all day." I said.

"I know, right? It's like the lady came in to check on us and saw us messing with the instruments." I laughed.

"Yea, we're just checking to see if it works…it works!" I said, pretending to reply to the lady and Caity laughed. I stood up and unplugged the amp.

"Hey, were you serious when you said I could help you produce the album?"

"Of course I was. You're my best friend who has mad producing skills. I would be crazy if I didn't let you." She smiled.

"Thanks." I put the guitar back on the rack when I heard the doors open and close.

"Sorry, this place is booked for today and tomorrow." I said without turning around.

"Yea, funny story. We heard our best friend booked this place too. Weird, right?" A very familiar voice said and I turned around and my jaw dropped.

"Oh. My. God."

**Review please.**

**I wonder who was there…**


	20. Reconnections

I got off the stage and stared at the three guys standing a few feet away from me.

"Hey Jael," Matt said and my eyes instantly watered. I walked over to him and gave him a hug. He hugged me tightly then I let go and gave Evan and Jesse a hug too. A couple tears slid down my cheeks and I laughed and wiped them away.

"Caity come here." I said and she walked over. "This is umm, Matt, Evan, and Jesse. The guys I told you about. Guys, this is Caity. I met her at Camp Rock." She nodded.

"Hi." She said and they smiled.

"I can't believe you guys are here. What ar-" I said but couldn't finish. I just stared at them and smiled. "How'd you know where I would be?"

"Demi told Drew and Drew told me." Evan said.

"Oh god, I feel like shit right now. I'm so sorry. I never meant for any of this to happen and-"

"Jael, chill." Jesse said. "You were going through a tough time then and we understand."

"We missed you a lot." Matt said and my eyes watered again and they laughed. Evan wrapped his arms around me and I buried my face in his chest.

"I hate you guys for making me cry." I said but it sounded muffled in Evan's shirt and they laughed. I pulled away and wiped my tears. "Come on the stage and take a seat." I turned and we all walked onto the stage.

"So, we saw your video when you were apologizing to us." Matt said.

"Jael, you were right. They did stalk you." Caity said and we laughed.

"You said you're here for band auditions?" Jesse asked and I nodded. "You didn't care to ask if we wanted to be in the band?" I smiled.

"Well, I didn't think you guys would talk to me again and I was kinda scared to call you-"

"Wait-Jael, scared? You've changed." We laughed.

"But seriously, would you let us be in the band?" Evan asked.

"Hell yes! Go play something and show me what you can do!" Matt went to the drums and Evan grabbed a guitar and Jesse took a bass. They started playing something that I recognized from 8th grade and I smiled instantly.

I looked at Caity and I noticed her staring at Matt a lot. I nudged her and she looked at me and smiled.

When the guys finished playing, Caity and I clapped and cheered.

"I can't believe you guys remember that!"

"Is there a song added to it?" Caity asked.

"Not yet!"

"So are we in the band?" Jesse asked and I laughed.

"I don't know. Tomorrow is the band auditions and I don't want to cancel it and make everyone sad that wanted to audition."

"Who cares?" Matt said. "Just make a video and apologize saying that you already found a band and explain that your amazing sexy friends are it." I laughed.

"Yea, you guys are pretty sexy." I said and they laughed.

"So let's chill and relax. We need to catch up on everything."

"Of course."

We grabbed extra chairs and put them on the stage and sat around each other.

"So Jael how's your mom. We miss her." Evan said. My eyes watered and I looked at Caity. She looked at me worriedly and I looked down.

"She uh," I sniffed. "She died." All their faces dropped.

"What?"

"She got really sick and we didn't have enough money to take her to the hospital. She died last week."

"Oh man. I'm really sorry, Jael. We all saw how close you two were." Matt said.

"Thanks Matt."

"Did you have the funeral yet?" Evan asked.

"No. I have to call my neighbor cause she's setting it all up." He nodded.

"We're really sorry. She meant a lot to us too."

"So umm, how did you guys meet? What's a Camp Rock?" Jesse asked, trying to change the subject and I laughed. I told them everything that has happened to me since I stopped talking to them. I told them about Camp Rock and Shayne with his jerk attitude but then how we got together and how my life has changed. I also told them when my dad came the day of Final Jam.

"Wow." Were all their reactions and I laughed.

"Wait, so you're going out with Shayne Grey. The guy you've been crushing on without admitting to us even though we always knew and you changed him to his old self and out of his jerky issues. AND with Tess Tyler? T.J. Tyler's daughter?" Matt said.

"It's Meaghan now, remember?" Caity said and we laughed.

"So, you're friends with Connect 3, Demi Lovato, and you're going out with Shayne Grey. Wow." Evan said and I laughed.

"Disney hottie overload." Matt said, pretending to be gay and started fanning himself and we all laughed

"And you guys better not judge just because I'm going out with a Disney star and my friends are Disney too. They're different than what you see. And plus, I love him. I haven't been this happy in a while."

"There's no judging here. We feel the same way about people shouldn't judge if they don't know." Jesse said and I smiled.

"So, should I do a video now and tell everyone not to come tomorrow?" I asked.

"Yea. Before people get too excited." Caity said and took her laptop out. She opened photo booth and started recording.

"Hello everybody. It's Caity and Jael and we have some news for you."

"Okay, this is very amazingly good for me but not for some of you. The band auditions tomorrow are cancelled and I will not be rescheduling them. If you guys remember I think in our last video, we talked about my friends from school that I didn't talk to anymore. WELL, today they surprised me and came to Audition Session while I was setting everything up for tomorrow."

"You guys wanna see them?" Caity asked.

"Warning! They are three HOT guys so you better hold on to your chairs or something." The guys laughed. Caity turned the laptop so the guys were in the video too and they waved. Caity and I stood up and went over to them. She set the laptop in front of us so we could all be in it.

"Okay, so these are the amazingly sexy guys. All right this here is Jesse with his amazing blonde dreads. This is Evan Taubenfeld and you might recognize him from his own band. Yes Evan, I've heard of your band and it's pretty good. They're called Black List Club so go check them out. And this guy over here, this is Matt Brann."

"We met in 7th grade and went to school till 9th grade together. But sadly, I moved and I stopped talking to them and now they're here three years later and I shed some tears but we reconnected and shared some stories and now we're best friends like before. Matt will play the drums, Jesse will play the bass, and Evan will do the guitar and since he has an amazing voice, back up vocals too."

"So you're saying that we don't have good voices?" Matt asked. I looked at them then back at the screen.

"Yea, anyways," We all laughed. "I'm really sorry guys and I was very excited for the auditions and meeting you all. Please don't hate me and enjoy my music when you hear it. Love you all! Bye." Caity stopped the video and uploaded it online. "I have to go tell the chick up front that I'm canceling the auditions for tomorrow. Caity, can I update my twitter really quick?"

"Yea." She gave me her laptop and I signed on to twitter.

_Reconnecting with old friends is the best. I'm canceling the auditions tomorrow, sorry guys. Check out the video I just uploaded on youtube and it explains it all! I'm really sorry!_

I signed off of twitter and gave Caity her laptop back.

"Shayne is still coming to get us, right?" Caity asked.

"I think so. Hey, where are you guys staying?" I asked the guys.

"We were at a hotel but then Demi let us stay at her place." Jesse explained.

"She planned this didn't she?" I asked.

"Yea. Well, we told her to tell us any news about you and she told us that so," Evan said.

"So you all planned this?"

"Yea, pretty much." I laughed.

"And everyone else knows about this too, right?"

"Yupp." I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"Caity, can you text Shayne to come get us?" I asked her and she nodded. The guys put the chairs back and I went to go tell the lady that I wouldn't be doing the auditions anymore tomorrow.

"Would you like to reschedule?" She asked.

"No thanks." She nodded and the guys and Caity came out.

"He said he'll be here in a minute." Caity said and I nodded.

We waited by the door and about a minute later, he came. He parked the car and stepped out. We all went outside and walked to him.

"You guys planned this!" I said to him.

"Hello to you too." He said. "Well, it was a good thing, wasn't it? Aren't you happy that your friends with your friends again?" We laughed.

"Well, yea, but-"

"But nothing." I rolled my eyes.

"This is Evan, Matt, and Jesse. Guys, this is Shayne, my boyfriend and a member of Connect 3."

"Nice to meet you." Matt said and they all shook his hand.

"Is Demi still at the studio?" I asked him.

"Yea. She was recording Trainwreck when I left so I gotta go back to pick her and the guys up."

"Do you guys have a ride?" I asked Evan.

"Yea. I have a car."

"Do you want to come over our place so we can chill a bit?"

"If it's okay with you guys." He said to Shayne.

"No, of course. Let's go back to the studio." The guys went in their car and Caity and I went in Shayne's. We drove to the studio, which was right next-door with the guys following.

We stepped out of the car and went to the room where everyone else is. Mark was editing the song Demi finished singing and they were all listening. When they saw us, they stopped and smiled.

"Heeeeeeyyyy Jael." Demi said slowly with a smile on her face. "Oh, Evan, Matt, Jesse, what a surprise."

"Demi," I said.

"Huh?"

"Drop it."

"Sorry." I laughed.

"Thank you for doing this." I said and gave her a hug.

"You're welcome."

"Kiwi, Nick, Kev, this is Evan, Matt, and Jesse. Evan, Matt, and Jesse, this is Kiwi, Nick, and Kev." I introduced. "Are you guys done for the day?" I asked.

"Yea, we're just fixing some stuff on Trainwreck then we're heading out."

"I actually finished." Mark said. "Here's the final version of it." He played the song. Shayne put his arm around my shoulders and I crossed my arms over my chest and we listened to the song.

When it finished, Demi smiled.

"That was good." Kevin said.

"Thanks."

"So, are we heading out now?" Kiwi asked.

"Yupp. Let's roll." Demi said and we walked to the elevator.

"Are we all gonna fit inside?" I asked and laughed.

"Let's find out." Evan said and we all walked in. It was really crowded but we fit. "Wow." We all laughed.

When the doors opened, we squeezed ourselves out while laughing and went outside.

"So, Evan and the guys are gonna follow us to the condo." I confirmed and they nodded. "Okay. See you guys in a bit." I said and we all got in the car.

Shayne got in the drivers seat and I sat in the passenger seat. Since there wasn't enough space in the back, Caity had to sit on Kiwi's lap. Once we all got settled in, Shayne started driving and we headed back to the condo.

**Evan's POV**

I got in the drivers seat and Matt sat in the front with Jesse in the back. When the others started driving, I followed.

"Guys, I'm worried about Jael." I said. "She got so thin."

"I know, man. It scared me when I first saw her." Matt said.

"I feel so bad for her, man. She had one hell of a life growing up and her father's issue was bad enough, now her mom?"

"We know her too well." Jesse said. "She's blocking her emotions. She used to do it all the time with us when she was trying to hide something and we were her best friends who told each other everything. None of them know her well enough to realize what she's doing. I feel bad for Shayne. They're practically in love and he doesn't know the first thing about her."

"We got to tell him, man." I said. "He needs to know. And you could tell how much they cared for each other just by the way they looked at each other. If he's really in love with her, he would understand why she did the things she did and why she is the way she is." We all agreed and continued driving the rest of the way, following Shayne's car.

**Jael's POV**

We finally reached the condo. We all got out of the car and Shayne locked it. Evan, Matt, and Jesse were already out and waited for us. We walked inside the building and up to the room.

"Is Garbo and JT here?" I asked as Shayne unlocked the door.

"They should be unless they went out." He replied. I rolled my eyes.

"Wow, that really answered my question!" He opened the door and we walked inside.

"What?"

"No shit they wouldn't be there if they went somewhere!" Everyone laughed.

"Who's they?" Garbo asked, walking in from I assumed the living room, wearing black basketball shorts, a white t-shirt and eating out of a small carton of ice cream. "And who _are_ they?" He put another spoonful in his mouth and I laughed.

"Let's go sit down and I'll explain. Where's JT?" I asked.

"Here!" He yelled, calling from the living room. We all walked over and saw he was sitting there with his feet on the table.

"Get your feet off the table!" Nick said to JT and we laughed. We all took a seat and got comfy. Garbo sat on the couch with Demi, Kiwi and Caity and Evan, Matt, and Jesse sat on the couch with JT. Nick and Kevin sat on the floor, leaning their back against the couch that JT was at and Shayne and I sat on the floor, leaning our backs against the couch that Garbo was at.

"Evan, Matt, and Jesse, this is Garbo, Connect 3's bass player, and John Taylor or JT or John is their guitar player. Garbo and JT, this is Evan, Matt, and Jesse. Evan is gonna be my guitar player, Jesse is gonna be my bass player, and Matt will be my drummer. We've been best friends since 7th grade and they came over to Audition Session while I was setting up with Caity."

"Well, we were supposed to be setting up but we were having too much fun with the instruments. Anyways, Jael, proceed." We laughed.

"Yea, well, apparently they all told them where I was gonna be today and then they came. I haven't seen or talked to them in a few years so yes, I cried a little bit but we talked and everything is fine now."

"Uhuh." They both said and I laughed.

"Yo Garbo, what kind of ice cream are you eating?"

"It's not ice cream. It's mango sorbet."

"Can I see it for a second. I remember one time I got that; there was something funny it said on the back. I want to see if it's still there." I made up and he put the spoon back inside and handed it to me. I pretended to look at the back of the carton. "I guess not." I turned around to hand it to him then looked at the wall behind him. "Dude, what's that?" I asked and he looked where I was looking. I quickly took a spoon full of his ice cream, a lot more than I meant to, then he turned around.

"What's what?" He asked and I swallowed the huge spoonful.

"Nothing. I must've thought I saw something." I gave the carton back and turned around and leaned into Shayne. Everyone started laughing. "Brain freeze!" I said and everyone laughed even more.

"That's what you get for taking my sorbet!" Garbo said. I put my hands on either side of my head and buried it in Shayne's lap.

"Are you okay?" Shayne asked while rubbing my back and I shook my head.

"Jael it was just one spoon full." I put my finger up, telling him to hold on and the brain freeze went away. I put my head back up and everyone laughed.

"That was painful." I said and they laughed.

"It was just a spoonful!" Evan said.

"Yea but it was like, the size of…Texas."

"A Texas shaped mango sorbet?" Matt said. "Interesting."

"Shut up!"

We all talked and they all got along with Evan, Matt, and Jesse. We then decided to play a game.

"Which game?" Kevin asked.

"Remember when." I said. "You guys know how to play, right?" They all nodded.

"Okay, me first. Guys," I said to Evan, Matt, and Jesse. "Remember when we went to Six Flags that one time, and every time someone took a picture, I would jump in then run so when they looked at the picture, I would be in it." The four of us laughed. "We went to Six Flags this one time," I explained to everyone else. "And we would just be walking and every time I saw someone was about to take a picture, at the last minute I would jump in it too and pose, then run before they could stop me. It was pretty funny." They laughed too.

"Me next!" Caity said and started laughing. "Remember at Camp when we were taking pictures and we did the America's Next Top Model pose and Shayne's was the best." Shayne, Caity, and I started laughing.

"I would like to see that one." Garbo said and we all laughed.

"I have it on my laptop. I'll show you guys later." Caity said.

"Okay, my turn." Nick said. "Remember when that fan tried kissing Shayne?" They laughed.

"What?" I asked.

"Last year, we were at a meet and great and this girl, when she got to Shayne, she kissed him then ran away."

"Wow." Caity said.

"She wasn't even a good kisser!" Shayne said and we all bust out laughing. I took my phone out to change my status on twitter.

_Playing a fun game of Remember When with my band, Demi, Caity, Kiwi, and Connect 3 :)_

"My turn." Matt said. "Jael, remember when you got in a fight with Mike Lewis?"

"Haha, yea. Good times." Everyone laughed.

"Why'd you get in a fight with him?" John asked.

"He was pissing me off and talking shit about my friends. I punched him and got suspended." I laughed.

"Wow." Shayne said. "You seriously got in fights?"

"Yea. I almost got expelled once but I didn't cause my mom convinced the principle that I would stop misbehaving." I laughed.

"And did you?" Kiwi asked.

"No." Everyone laughed.

"Me next." Jesse said and started laughing. He shared his memory of us when we were in school and me talking back to substitute teachers, or any teacher in fact, but it would always be funny and the students always laughed.

"We had some fun times back then even though Jael had anger problems." Matt said.

"I did not!"

"Jael, you got in fights, you would punch lockers,"

"Okay, my Grandmother died, that's why I punched the locker. So, I had an excuse."

"You left a dent."

"I was angry." I said and shrugged and they all laughed. "I sprained my fist but it was all good afterwards."

"I would've been scared to even look at you if I was there." Kiwi said and we laughed.

"I think some people actually were scared." Evan said.

"They weren't scared, they just knew not to mess with me."

"I'm still shocked. You punched a locker and left a dent?" Nick asked and I laughed.

"Yea. It was pretty crazy. Anyways, back to the game."

"My turn!" Demi said. "Remember when Selena and I visited you guys at one of your concerts and we pulled a prank." They all laughed. "While they were singing their last song, Selena and I ran on stage wearing these crazy, funky outfits and sang their song with them. It was a lot of fun."

"Okay, one more." Evan said. "Jael, remember when we went to Kings Dominion and we went on the drop zone, and afterwards you had an asthma attack?" Evan, Matt, Jesse, and I all started laughing.

"And you were laughing too but you couldn't breathe so it made it a lot worse." Jesse said.

"What?" Kevin asked, sounding confused.

"Okay, you know the ride Drop Zone? The thing that goes all the way in the air then drops down really fast?" He nodded. "You know how when you go on it and it starts going down, you cant breathe? Like, you try screaming but all this air rushes in your throat? Well, that happened to me and when the ride stopped, I couldn't breathe. I was laughing too but I couldn't cause I couldn't breathe."

"And every single time we went to an amusement park, you would go on that ride, even though it still happened to you." Matt said.

"It's a fun ride! And it didn't happen every single time, just like-"

"90 percent of it." Matt interrupted and we all laughed.

"And no matter how many times we tried telling her to stop, she never did." Evan said.

"You're not doing that again." Shayne said and we laughed.

"Thanks a lot, guys! You had to rat me out!"

"Sorry." Evan said and shrugged. "It's for your own safety."

We all talked for a bit more and had a lot of fun. We talked about the tour and Demi and the guys told us some stories with Selena and Miley. After about an hour of talking, my phone rang and the caller I.D said Brad.

"Hello," I said when I picked up the phone.

"_Hey Jael, is this a good time to talk?"_

"Yea, what's up?"

"_Well, I was thinking about what you could do to let the fans know your music a bit more during the tour, and I decided, how about next week, you can have concerts in different cities or states?"_

"Seriously? I can do that?"

"_Yea. I contacted Connect 3's manager and we agreed that you guys can start little early and travel in the tour buses and have small concerts for you so the fans can get to know your music a little more so it's not awkward during the tour."_

"Awesome. By the way, I got my band."

"_Really? We need to meet up somewhere so I can meet all of them and talk to you about which states you will be going to. How about tomorrow, let's say, lunch?"_

"Cool. We're in."

_ "Awesome. I'll see you guys tomorrow. Bye."_ I hung up the phone.

"That was Brad, my manager, and he said that he contacted your manager and they decided that next week, we're gonna start a little early and travel in the tour bus so I can have small concerts in different cities so the fans know my music more."

"I'm sure my dad is gonna call to tell us." Kevin said.

"And tomorrow, Matt, Evan, Jesse, and I are gonna have lunch with him so he can meet you guys."

"Cool." Matt said.

We talked for a bit more when Demi decided it was time for her to go. We all walked with her and the guys to the door. I gave Demi a hug first then Evan, Matt, and Jesse.

"Thank you guys for not hating me since I didn't keep in touch with you."

"Never!" Evan said. "We're glad you don't hate us cause it was kind of confusing when you stopped talking to us." I laughed.

"Never!" I copied and they laughed. "Bye guys. Bye Demi."

"See ya." And with that said, they left.

"Hey guys," I said to Caity and Kiwi. "When are you leaving to your apartment?"

"Tomorrow or Sunday." Kiwi said.

"Oh, okay." We all walked back to the living room but I went to my room instead.

"Jael," I heard when I got to the guest section and Shayne was behind me. He walked over to me, put his hand on my cheek and kissed me. "I didn't get to kiss you today." I smiled.

"Well Mr. Grey, you just did." He kissed me again. I turned around and walked to my room.

"What are you gonna do?"

"I was gonna call Carry and ask her about the funeral." I said, sadly.

"Do you want me to stay with you?" He asked me.

"Would you?" He nodded. I sat at the edge of my bed and he sat beside me, rubbing my back. I put my elbows on my knees and dialed Carry's number and waited for her to pick up.

"_Jael, how are you? I haven't spoken to you in a while."_

"Hey Carry. I'm good, how about you?"

"_I'm doing good."_

"Umm, I called to find out when the funeral is." My eyes watered.

"_I haven't decided yet. I was hoping you would call so we can find out the next time you come to New York. Do you know?"_

"No. Umm, I'll find out tomorrow so I'll give you a call then, okay?"

"_Alright sweetie. Bye."_

"Bye." I hung up the phone and put it beside me then leaned into Shayne's chest.

"Did she say when?" He asked.

"No. I have to find out when we're gonna be in New York. I'll ask my manager tomorrow." I sighed. I looked up at Shayne and he bent down and gave me a kiss. I put my hand on the side of his face and deepened it.

"Let's go to the living room and see what everyone's up to." I grabbed my phone and we both got up and walked to the living room with Shayne's arm around my waist.

"Guys, guess what today is?" Nick said to us as we sat on the couch.

"Friday." I said simply.

"No, what's the date?" Shayne checked on his phone.

"The fourth." Nick nodded and I gave him a weird look.

"Oh my gosh! It's the day after the third and a day before the fifth! Who knew?" Everyone laughed.

"IT'S INDEPENDENCE DAY!" He yelled and realization hit me.

"Oooooooooohhhhhhhhh!" Everyone laughed. "What are we gonna do to celebrate?"

"We should have a party." Kevin said.

"Can we put one together that quick?" I asked and two seconds later, my phone rang. I looked at the Caller I.D and it said Evan.

"Yo." I said when I picked it up.

"_Hey, so we all just realized that today is Independence Day,"_

"Haha, so did we. Like literally, 30 seconds ago."

"_Haha. So, Demi said she wanted to throw a party and we're inviting a bunch of people to come."_

"Are you stalking us cause we were just talking about that too."

"_Maybe. No, I'm just kidding. So far we've invited Selena Gomez, Miley Cyrus, Trace Cyrus, Cody Linley, David Henrie, Nick Braun, Sam Droke, Demi's band, some of her friends named Marissa and another one named, umm, Keith, Nolan, and some other people. She said you guys can invite whoever you want. And she said if you want to swim in her pool, bring a swim suit."_

"Wow. Okay, we will. I'll tell the guys and Caity and I'll call you back."

"_Alright. Oh! And it starts at 6. Bye."_ I hung up the phone.

"So that was Evan and he said that Demi is having a party for Independence Day. I know, it's really creepy cause we were just talking about it, but anyways, she's inviting a bunch of people and she said we could invite whoever we wanted and to bring a swimsuit if you want to swim in her pool."

"Damn. Did he say what time?" Caity asked.

"Yea, it starts at 6. So, I'm gonna call Meaghan and we can see if Ella and Peggy can make it." I said.

"Peggy lives in Canada so I don't think she will." Caity said and we all laughed. "I don't know about Ella though."

"Are you guys gonna invite anyone?" I asked the guys.

"I don't know. I'm sure Demi invited everybody we know, so we'll see." Nick said.

"Let's invite Chelsea." Shayne said.

"Who's Chelsea?" I asked.

"Chelsea Staub. She's been our friend for a while and she's gonna be on our new show on Disney Channel."

"You guys are having a show on Disney?" Caity and I asked at the same time.

"Yea. We're gonna start working on it after the tour."

"So, Shayne, you can call Chelsea, Jael, you can call Meaghan, and I'll call Ella." Caity said.

"Okay." I replied. "And Garbo, John, you guys can invite whoever too." They nodded. I took my phone and called Meaghan.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey Megs!" I said as I got up and walked to the guest area where it was quiet.

"_Jael! What's up?"_

"Demi is having a 4th of July party at her place and she said we can invite whoever we want and I'm inviting you."

"_Are you serious?"_

"Yea. And she said if you wanna swim then bring a swimsuit. We're all gonna be there at six. Do you need a ride?"

"_Yea, if you don't mind."_

"Of course not. I'll call you when we're on our way."

"_Alright, bye."_ I hung up. Maybe Brad would want to come. I dialed his number and waited for him to pick up.

"Hey Brad."

"_Hey Jael, what's up?"_

"Demi is having a party for the fourth of July and I was wondering if you wanted to come?"

"_I would love to. What's the address?"_ I gave him the address and told him what time. _"Awesome. I can't wait. I'll see you later then."_

"Alright. Bye." I hung up and went back to the living room. Shayne was off the phone but Caity was still on it.

"Okay. Awesome, we can't wait. Bye." Caity said and hung up the phone. "She can make it. I gave her the address and stuff."

"So can Meaghan but she needs a ride if that's okay with you guys, and I called Brad and he's coming too."

"Awesome. And Chelsea can make it too."

"Are you guys inviting anyone?" I asked Garbo and John.

"Yea, we just invited the rest of the band and our friend Rob Hoffman."

"Okay. Let me call Evan back." I dialed his number and told him all the people we invited.

"_Alright. I'll tell Demi. And there's gonna be food and drinks and stuff here so don't eat anything."_

"Alright. I'll see you soon. Bye." I hung up. "He said that there will be food and drinks there so don't eat."

"Shayne, did you ever call Aly or AJ to apologize?" Nick asked.

"No."

"You should and invite them over to the party." I said.

"Okay. I'll be right back." He said and got up and walked to his room.

**Shayne's POV**

I dialed AJ's number and waited for her to pick up.

_"Hello?"_ She said, sounding confused.

"Hey AJ. How are you?"

"_Umm, I'm doing good. How about yourself?"_

"I'm good. Perfect, actually. Umm, look, I'm just gonna get right down and say this. I'm really sorry for the way I've acted towards you and I've changed. I really hope you and your sister forgive me."

"_Changed how?"_

"Umm, I met someone at Camp Rock. And she helped me find the real me after I've changed. Her name is Jael and I think you and Aly would become really good friends with her."

"_So, you want me to forgive you after you've broken up with me. You haven't spoken to me in years and now, just randomly, you want to apologize?"_

"Yea, when you say it like that, it sounds completely ridiculous and desperate. When I forgot your birthday and I started being rude to you, that's when I started to let the fame get to my head and I didn't care about any thing or anyone. Like I said, Jael, she changed me and she actually told me to call you and apologize. I don't expect us to become best friends or anything, but I just need your forgiveness because I feel terrible for what I did to you." She sighed.

"_You've convinced me."_ I smiled and I heard her chuckle. _"Alright. You're forgiven. Aly heard everything too cause I put the phone on speaker."_

"Does she forgive me too?"

"_Yes I do, Shayne."_ Aly said and I smiled.

"Listen, Demi Lovato is having a fourth of July party at her place later at six and she's inviting everybody. You guys should come."

"_Are you sure we won't be intruding?"_

"Yea, I'm sure. She said invite whoever you want and I'm inviting you two."

"_Thanks Shayne."_

"You're welcome. And it's gonna be a pool party type thing too so bring swimming clothes if you want." I told them the address too.

"_Alright, we will. We'll see you later and we hope we get to meet Jael."_

"Okay. Bye." I hung up the phone and sighed.

**Jael's POV**

I went to Shayne's room and knocked on the door. I opened it to see him sitting at the edge of his bed with the phone in his hand.

"Hey. Did they forgive you?" I asked as I walked over.

"Yea. They're coming to the party."

"Awesome. I can't wait."

"Are you gonna be swimming?" He asked me.

"I don't know. I might where something under my clothes but I don't know if I'll swim or not. How about you?"

"Maybe. I haven't decided yet." I nodded. It was quiet for a couple seconds.

"This is really awkward." I said and we both laughed.

"We've both experienced an awkward moment as a couple. We deserve to celebrate."

"Hey, I heard there was gonna be a party at Demi's place tonight. We should totally go celebrate there."

"Alright. Cool. So, I'm just gonna go get ready now."

"Okay. Me too. I'll see you later, Shayne."

"Alright, I'll see you later." We both stood up and he stuck his hand out for me to shake.

"It was nice doing business with you."

"Same here." I turned around and walked out of his room and started laughing at how weird that was.

I walked to the living room and told everyone to get ready, then went back in my room to try and decide what to wear. I took my black bikini out, a pair of shorts and a tank top but I still didn't know what to wear on top. I decided on wearing a thigh length simple long sleeve, plain grey dress. It was meant to stay on your shoulders but since it was big on me from being underweight, it slid off of one, letting my bikini and tank top strap show. I took off a bunch of my bracelets but kept on a few that wouldn't get damaged from being wet, and I wore one necklace. I put on my black slippers and fixed my hair a little bit. I wore a little bit of make up and grabbed my cell phone and went to Caity's room.

I knocked on the door and heard her say come in. When I opened it, I saw her wearing shorts and a fancy-ish tank top with a purple bikini under.

"Hey, you ready?" I asked her.

"Yea, one second. Is Kiwi ready?"

"I don't know. I'll go check." I walked over to his room and as soon as I was about to knock, the door swung open. I jumped and he laughed.

"Are you ready?" I asked.

"Yea. Is Caity?"

"Yes I am." I turned around and Caity was standing there. "Let's go."

"Oh wait! I forgot my bag." I said and quickly went to my room, grabbed my bag making sure my cameras were in there, and went back to Caity and Kiwi. The three of us went to the living room and saw Nick and Kevin there, waiting for everyone else. We sat on the couch and I pulled my cell out.

_We're waiting on Shayne, Garbo, and JT to finish getting ready then we're heading out to get you. Make sure you're ready._

I texted to Meaghan then put my phone in my bag. After a few minutes of talking, Shayne, Garbo, and John walked out. The five of us stood up and Shayne walked over to me, putting his arm around my waist. We walked outside to where the cars were.

"So, we'll take my car and you guys will take Shayne's car." Garbo said, referring to him and John taking his car. We nodded and got in Shayne's car. I sat in the front and Caity, Kiwi, Nick, and Kevin sat in the back. I told Shayne Meghan's address and we drove to her place.

We got there after about, 7 minutes. I texted her to come out and about two minutes later, she walked out. She walked to the car and opened the back seat. Since the car was big and could only hold four people max in the back, Caity sat on Kiwi's lap and Meaghan had her own spot.

"Hey Megs. I'm glad you could come." I told her as we were driving.

"Thanks for inviting me. I'm excited. Is Ella gonna be there?"

"Yea. She texted me about two seconds ago saying she was on her way there now." Caity said.

"Okay. I'm excited to see her. I haven't talked to her in a while."

"Me too." I replied and then my phone dinged, saying I had a text from Brad.

_**Am I gonna see you there when I get there?**_

_Yea. We're on our way now._

_**Okay. I'll see you in a few.**_

Before I put my phone away, I went on twitter to change my status.

_On my way to a fourth of July party! I'm so excited to meet a bunch of people and seeing some friends. Happy Independence Day everyone!_

I put my phone in my bag and waited as we made our way to the party.

**I need more reviews guys. I posted two chapters at once before and only got one review? Seriously? Should I just stop updating all together?**


	21. PAAAARRRRTTTTAAAAYYYY!

**Hey guys! I just wanted to tell you that you should check out the character biography. It has a lot of info on Jael and some of the other characters.**

**And you should review more too :)**

We finally got to the party. We heard some music playing and a lot of people talking. We walked into the house and saw Demi in the kitchen with Selena Gomez. Selena was wearing shorts and a plaid tube baby doll type shirt with a bikini under, and Demi was wearing shorts and a large t-shirt.

"Hey guys!" Demi said when she saw us and walked over with Selena. "I'm so glad you could make it." She gave each of us a hug. "Jael, Caity, Kiwi, Meaghan, this is my best friend since we were 7 years old, Selena. Selena, this is Jael, Shayne's girlfriend, and her best friends Caity, Kiwi, and Meaghan."

"It's nice to meet you guys." Selena said. "And it's good to see you guys again." She said to Shayne, Kevin, and Nick.

"You too, Sel. Did Garbo and John get here yet?" Kevin asked.

"Yupp. They're in the back, talking and hanging out with everyone else." Demi said. "Who did you invite?"

"I invited Meaghan and my manager, Brad. He's really cool."

"I invited Aly and AJ and Chelsea Staub." Shayne said.

"And I invited our friend from Camp, Ella." Caity said.

"Awesome. Well, everyone's in the back. It's pretty crazy back there and even more people are coming."

"Who's here right now?" Shayne asked.

"David, Cody, Nolan, Keith, Marissa, Miley," I noticed Nick looked a little sad when she said Miley. "Trace, my band, and a lot more other people." We laughed. "Everything is already set up back there and we got a bunch of fireworks for later tonight."

"Awesome." I said then my cell dinged. I looked at it and it said Brad sent me a text.

_Is there anyone in the house or should I go to the back?_

"Brad's here. I'll be right back." I said and went to the door. Opened it and Brad was leaning against his car. He was wearing grey jeans and a black v-neck t-shirt that showed a lot more of the tattoos he had. "You should come inside." I said, replying to his text and he laughed. He walked over and I gave him a hug. "Come on. We're in the kitchen and everyone else is outback." I walked back to the kitchen where we were all before. "Guys, this is Brad, my manager. Brad, this is Selena, Meaghan, Demi, Shayne, Nick, and Kevin."

"It's nice to meet you guys." He said.

"You too." Selena said.

"So, let's head outback." Demi said and we all agreed.

"Why did Nick look sad when Demi mentioned Miley?" I asked Shayne quietly so only he heard me.

"You know how they used to go out?" I nodded. "Well, they're not exactly on speaking terms right now."

"Do they hate each other?"

"No but they haven't really talked since."

We got to the back and there were so many people here. Some were standing in groups talking; others were in the pool. I have never seen a pool this big, especially part of a house. I saw Evan, Matt, and Jesse talking with Demi's band. We walked over to them.

"Hey guys." I said and gave each of them a hug. "Brad, this is my band, Evan, Matt, and Jesse. Guy's, this is Brad, our manager."

"It's nice to meet you." Brad said. "We're still meeting tomorrow for lunch so I can talk to you guys about the concerts next week, right?"

"Of course."

"How does Panera sound?"

"Cofffeeeee." Matt said and we all laughed.

"Jael, Caity, and Meaghan, come with me and Selena. I wanna introduce people to you guys." Demi said.

"Alright. Kiwi, Brad, go mingle. We'll be right back." The guys laughed and we followed Demi and Selena. We walked over to Miley and there was a guy, who was very cute, looked like a model, standing next to her. She was wearing a light black dress with a bikini under and was holding a cup and he was wearing jeans and a black undershirt type thing.

"Miley, Justin," Demi said. "This is Meaghan, Jael and Caity. Guys, this is Miley and her boyfriend, Justin Gaston."

"It's finally nice to meet you!" Miley said to me. "Demi kept talking about you and me and Selena were really excited for today." I laughed.

"Thanks. It's nice to meet you guys too."

We all talked for a bit when Nick walked over.

"Uhh, hey guys." I noticed Miley wouldn't make eye contact with him.

"Hey Nick." Demi said.

"Uhm, Miley, can I talk to you for a second?" I noticed Justin tightened his grip around her protectively. She looked at him and gave him a look that told him it was okay.

"Sure. I'll be right back, guys." She said and they walked somewhere. We all noticed Justin had a tense look on his face.

"Justin, relax." Demi said. "Nick is a great guy and he wouldn't ruin your relationship." It was quiet for a few seconds.

"Well, why don't I introduce you to Kiwi and my band." I said to Justin and he agreed. We walked over to Kiwi and he was talking with my band and a guy I recognized as David Henrie.

"Hey guys'," I said when we reached them. "Justin, this is Kiwi, Evan, Matt, and Jesse, guys, this is Justin. Miley's boyfriend."

"And Caity, Jael, and Meaghan, this is my co-star and best friend slash older brother, David Henrie." Selena said and went over to him and put her arm around his neck. "David, this is Jael, Shayne's girlfriend, Caity, and Meaghan."

"Its nice to meet you all." He said and smiled.

"You too." Meaghan said.

"And it's nice to meet you guys." Justin said to the guys and we laughed.

"Where the hell is Miley? I want to get in the pool." Demi said.

"Where's Shayne? I haven't seen him since we got here." I said.

"Where's Ella? She hasn't texted me yet." As soon as Meaghan said that, her phone dinged. "Never mind." We all laughed and she checked the text. "I'll be right back. Ella's here." A few seconds later, Meghan came back with Ella.

"Hey Ella!" Caity said and gave her a hug.

"Hey Caity." She pulled away from Caity and moved on to me. "Hey Jael! I missed you guys so much."

"Ella, this is Demi Lovato, Selena Gomez, David Henrie, Justin Gaston, Miley's boyfriend, Evan, Matt, and Jesse, my band. Everybody I just named, this is Ella."

"It's nice to meet you all." She said. We all talked for a few more minutes when Miley walked back to us.

"Miley, this is Ella, Ella, this is Miley." Caity introduced.

"Miley, is everything okay?" Selena asked.

"Yea. We're friends now." Justin put his arm back around her.

"Good. Do you know where he went? I was gonna ask him if he's seen Shayne."

"I don't know but I saw Shayne walk to the front door."

"Okay, thanks. I'll be right back."

As I was walking to the front door, Shayne walked out of the house with three blondes. I walked over to him and he smiled when he saw me.

"Hey Jael. Guys, this is Jael, my girlfriend, Jael, this is Aly, AJ, and Chelsea."

"It's nice to meet you." I said and shook the three of their hands. They were all really pretty.

"You too." AJ said and smiled. She seemed really nice. I hope she's not the jealous type.

"Where's Demi?" Shayne asked.

"Over there." I said, pointing to the group of people I was with before. We all walked over.

"Guys, this is Aly, AJ, and Chelsea, Aly, AJ and Chelsea, this is everyone else." We all laughed. Everyone told them their names.

We were all introduced to basically everyone there. Demi introduced me to her friends Marissa Callahan, Nolan Nard, and Keith Carlisle. I talked to so many people and got really close with Selena, Miley, Justin, Chelsea, and the Michalka sisters.

Miley explained to me that Justin was an underwear model, which explains why I thought he looked like a model, and then I met her brother, Trace. He was in the band Metro Station with Mitchel Musso's brother, Mason. I met Cody, which was Demi's boyfriend. I could tell they got along really well and Demi was happy with him.

Shayne, Nick, and Kevin went to go talk with some other people. I was getting tired of wearing the dress so I just took it off and put it on the couch inside the house. When I walked back, I walked over to wear I was before. I put my bag on one of the chairs there and talked with the same people a little more when I felt Shayne's arms wrap around my waist.

"Demi, you're right, they do make an adorable couple." Miley said and I laughed. I noticed Miley, Demi, and Selena were looking at Shayne and then they smiled.

"What?" I asked and turned my head to look at Shayne.

"You're about to find out." He replied then picked me up. I knew instantly what he was going to do and I screamed, trying to break free of his hold but he was too strong.

"Shayne! Stop! Put me down!" I felt all eyes on me as we neared the pool. "Shayne! I swear to God-" Before I could finish what I was saying, Shayne dropped me into the pool. He dropped me in the pretty deep side so I had to swim back up. I brushed my hair back with my fingers and realized every body was laughing. "Shayne!"

"Yea?" He said with a smile on his face.

"I hate you! Help me out." I said, thinking of something. He stuck his hand out and instead of him pulling me out, I pulled him in. Everyone laughed even more, including me. He didn't come back up and I felt two hands grab my ankles. I quickly held my breath and he pulled me down. I broke my feet free and Shayne swam back up. I swam up too and pushed him down from his shoulders. I tried getting out of the pool but the water was soaking me so I was very heavy. I wasn't fast enough so Shayne grabbed my arm and turned me around and to my surprise, he kissed me and everyone was still laughing and some cheered. I pushed him away and got out of the pool.

I noticed Demi was taking pictures of us the whole time and Meaghan was recording with her camera. We walked back over to Demi and the rest of the people I was with before and everyone went back to enjoying the party.

"I cannot believe you did that!" I told Shayne and the girls' and guys' were still laughing.

"Here." Demi said, handing me a towel as she was still laughing. I dried my hair with it then wrapped it around my shoulders.

"Thanks Dems. Meaghan, let me see the video." She handed me the camera and I watched it with everyone else watching from behind me and they all laughed even more. Meghan caught everything from start to finish. She new Shayne was gonna do it. "How many pictures did you take?"

"A lot." Demi said once she calmed down. I looked through the ones she took and they turned out pretty good. She took a picture of when Shayne kissed me and it looked really cute.

"What time is it?" Evan asked as Shayne wrapped his arms around me.

"10:45." Caity replied.

"People usually start with the fireworks either at 9 or 10 but we do it the second it hits midnight." Demi said and we nodded.

"I want to do a video." I said and took my video camera out of my bag and turned it on.

"Hello youtube world! It's Jael and I am currently at an Independence Day party. You have NO idea how many people I met. Okay," I turned the camera so everybody else could be in it. "I met the amazing Selena Gomez and Miley Cyrus. I met David Henrie from the Wizards show. I met Cody Linley, Aly and AJ, Chelsea Staub," I moved the camera to each person as I said their name. "Justin Gaston, and some of Demi's friends, Nolan, Keith, and Marissa." I put the camera back on me.

"Okay, I met so much more people but they're all somewhere else. As you can see, I am soaking wet because SOMEBODY dropped me in the pool!" I said, looking at Shayne and everyone laughed. "So, I just wanted to update you guys. And Caity, Kiwi, and I still promise a questions and answers video so send in your questions and shout outs if you want. Ask me anything you want and we'll try and get all of them. Love you guys, bye." I stopped the video then put it back in my bag.

We all talked and laughed and had a great time. It finally reached 11:59 and we got the fireworks ready. I took my regular camera out so I could take pictures when the fireworks exploded.

Demi, Nolan, Keith, Marissa, and Selena got the fireworks and as soon as it hit 12:00 Midnight, they set them off and I started taking pictures. I took pictures of the fireworks in the sky and of everybody else. Shayne came behind me, wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me on my cheek. Nick was taking pictures too and he got me and Shayne. I laughed and he took a picture of that too.

I took a picture of him taking a picture of me then of everyone else. I got Demi and Selena, Keith, Nolan, and Marissa. Miley and Justin, and basically everyone else.

Everybody had a great time and we talked and ate (except for me). It was getting pretty late and people started leaving. I said bye to Aly, AJ, Chelsea, Ella, Cody, Trace, and basically everyone there. Once they all left, it was just me, Shayne, Selena, David, Miley, Nick, Kevin, Justin, Demi, my band, Demi's band, and Garbo and John. We helped Demi clean up and once we were done, Garbo and John decided to leave since they were pretty tired.

We walked inside Demi's house and sat on the couches in her living room. I was already dried up by now but I still had the towel around me cause I was cold.

"Here," Shayne said and gave me his leather jacket.

"Thanks." I said, took the towel off and put the jacket on. "You guys should make a twitter." I said.

"A what?" Miley and Selena asked at the same time and I laughed.

"A twitter! Caity, did you bring your laptop with you?" I asked.

"Of course I did. Here." She handed me the laptop and I went on twitter and signed in. I walked over to the other couch so they could all see.

"A twitter. It's kind of like one of those myspace or facebook things but it's so much better. It's very easy to use and it's really addicting. Basically it's just status updates. Instead of adding people as friends, you follow them. For example, I'm following this guy named Hunter Burgan; he's the bass player in the band AFI. I can see all his status updates because I'm following him but he can't see mine unless he follows me. Get it?"

"Yea." Meaghan said.

"Okay, let me update my status."

_Had an amazing time at the party and I'm now teaching Miley, Selena, Meaghan, Justin, David, and Demi's band how to use a twitter. Gosh! These people ;)_

"Hey!" Selena said and I laughed.

"Now all the people that are following me can see that. It's very simple. You can upload pictures, put your own background, whatever. You guys all have to make one, though." They all said they would do it eventually.

We all talked some more when David said he had to go. We all gave him a hug and he left.

"Selena, can you sleep over?" Demi asked her.

"Not tonight, I'm sorry, but I can tomorrow night." She replied.

"Okay, tomorrow then."

"Hey guys, Justin and I should probably get going." Miley said as she and Justin stood up.

"Okay," Demi said and gave her and Justin a hug. We all stood up.

"It was nice meeting you Miley." I said and gave her a hug next. "You too Justin." I gave him a hug as well then went back to Shayne after he gave Miley a hug.

"You too, Jael. I had a lot of fun, Demi." Miley said. "It was nice meeting yall too." She said to Caity, Kiwi, and Meaghan. "Wait, give me your numbers." We all exchanged numbers with Miley, Selena, and Justin. "Okay, I'll talk with you guys soon. Bye."

"Bye guys." Justin said then they left.

"I don't know about you guys, but I am warn out!" Evan said and we laughed.

"Yea, me too." Jesse agreed.

"I guess we should get going then." Shayne said. "Selena, do you need a ride?"

"No, I'm alright. I just live right down the street."

"You're gonna walk there at night by yourself?" Kevin asked. "It's past one and on independence day. There are drinkers and drug users out there on the streets of LA. I don't think so." She laughed.

"Are you sure it won't be a problem?"

"Of course not! The car is small for everybody so you'll have to sit on mine or Nick's lap but that's it."

"Thanks. You guys are the best." We all gave Demi and the guys a hug.

"Jael, are you guys gonna come to the studio tomorrow?" Demi asked.

"I don't know. We might be able to for a bit but Evan, Jesse, Matt, and I have a lunch date with Brad."

"Ooh, a date with Brad." She said and nudged Evan and we all laughed.

"I'll try but I don't know yet. Depends how tired I am in the morning." She laughed.

"Okay. Well, I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow. You too, Selena. If you can't come to the studio too then I'll just see you later on."

"Okay." Selena said. "The party was awesome, Demi."

"Thanks. I'll see you guys later. Bye."

We walked out to Shayne's car. Caity sat on Kiwi's lap again, Selena sat on Nick's, and Meaghan and Kevin had their own seat. We drove down the street to Selena's house. Shayne stopped right in the front.

"Thanks so much for the ride, guys. I really appreciate. It was nice meeting you Jael, Meaghan, Caity and Kiwi."

"It was nice meeting you too, Selena." Caity said.

"Bye." Meaghan said and she left.

Next, we drove to Meaghan's apartment. It took about 10 minutes, but we made it.

"Thanks for the ride, guys." She said. "I'll see you soon."

"Are you gonna be okay in there alone. Are you sure you don't want me to spend the night with you or something?"

"I'm sure but thanks for the offer. I have to go back to my moms place tomorrow anyways to get the rest of my things. Bye guys."

"Bye." Meghan got out of the car and Caity got off of Kiwi's lap so she could sit in her own spot.

We drove back to the condo in silence cause we were all way too tired to talk. When we got there, as soon as we got in, we all went straight to our rooms. I was too tired to shower tonight so I just put my dress on the bed and changed into my pajamas. After a few minutes, I heard a knock on my door. I turned around and saw Shayne standing there in his pajamas.

"Hey," He said. "You wanna sleep in my room tonight?"

"Okay." I walked with him to his room. After he closed the door, he placed a soft but meaningful kiss on my lips then on my forehead. We both got into bed. I snuggled closer to his side and he left his arm around me and soon, we both fell asleep.

**There you have it. I hope you guys liked this chapter.**

**Please don't forget to review! I need reviews people. A lot of them! Even if you reviewed last chapter, review in this one too. Even if you want to say you liked it or you hated it. PLEASE review. It's not that hard.**


	22. Bad News

**Review please.**

**Chapter 20**

I woke up the next morning to someone saying my name.

"Jael. Wake up sleepy-head."

"Hmm?" I said, still keeping my eyes closed.

"We're all going to the studio so you're gonna be here alone. If Evan and the other guys are there, I'll give them an extra key so they can come and get you, okay?" Shayne said and I opened my eyes.

"What time is it?"

"10:15." I sat up and rubbed my eyes. "Did you sleep good?"

"Yea, but I'm still tired."

"Go back to sleep but call me when you leave for lunch with the guys, okay?"

"Alright. I don't get a hug or a kiss?" He chuckled and sat beside me, pulled me into a huge bear hug then kissed me softly but with passion.

"Is that good?"

"Yea." I said and smiled and he laughed. I hugged him again and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'll talk to you soon. Now go back to sleep."

"Gladly." I said and fell back on my pillow. The last thing I heard before I fell asleep was his beautiful laughter.

**Evan's POV**

We were all at the studio, waiting for Shayne, Nick, Kevin, and Jael to come. They finally came around 10:35 but I noticed Jael wasn't with them.

"Hey guys, where's Jael?" Matt asked.

"She was tired so I told her to go back to sleep." Shayne said. "Here," He gave me a key. "It's an extra key to our condo. I told her I would give it to you guys so you can go pick her up. You can keep that too."

"Alright." I said. "I guess we should get going. See ya Demi. Bye guys."

The three of us went to our car and drove to the condo. When we got there, we went up to their floor and walked to the door. I unlocked it and we walked in.

"What time is it?" Jesse asked as we sat on the couch.

"11:09." Matt replied.

"Do we know when Brad wants us to meet him at?"

"No. I got his number last night. Wow, that sounded really-"

"Yea." Matt interrupted me and we all laughed.

"I'm just gonna call-"

"You do that." I laughed as I dialed his number.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey man, it's Evan."

"_Evan. What's up?"_

"We were just wondering what time you wanted us to meet you at Panera."

"_Uhm, how's 12:30 sound?"_

"Sounds good. We'll see you soon. Bye." I hung up the phone. "He said 12:30."

"Well, Jael probably didn't shower yet so let's go wake her." Jesse said. We all got off the couches and walked over to Jael's room but she wasn't there.

"Oh snap. Let's hope they used protection." Jesse said and we all laughed and walked to Shayne's room. There she was, buried under the blanket with a pillow over her head. She looked like she was in a deep sleep.

"This calls for one thing." Matt said, talking about what we used to do to wake her up when we were younger.

"Alright. Let's do this." Jesse said. We walked closer to the bed then hopped on it, landing all around her. We heard Jael groan.

"Wake up, Jael." Matt said.

"Don't make me hit you with a pillow." I warned. "You have to get ready so we can go to Panera to meet Brad at 12:30."

"What time is it?" She mumbled under the pillow.

"11:11. Make a wish." I heard her chuckle.

"Come on. You have to take a shower too." Matt told her and she sighed.

"Being human is so tiring." She said and we laughed. I took a pillow and hit her back with it. "Ow! I'm up!" She took the pillow off her head and combed her hair back with her fingers. "You guys are a pain in the ass." We laughed.

"Hey, you're famous now. You have to get used to no sleep." Jesse said.

"Oh joy." She said sarcastically and sat up.

**Jael's POV**

"How long was I asleep for?" I asked them.

"When did you sleep last night?" Evan asked.

"Late." He laughed.

"Okay, let's say you slept at 3." He thought about it for a second. "About 8 hours." I sighed.

"Thank god we're going to Panera. I need my coffee."

"Me too." Matt said and I sat up and stretched.

"Alright. I'll be quick in the shower. Close the door when you guys leave the room." I said and went to the bathroom.

I brushed my teeth and got in the shower. When I got out, I went to my room and into my closet. I decided to wear a washed out pair of skinny jeans with paint splattered on it and a men's Nirvana t-shirt. It fell loosely on me and went to under my butt because it was pretty big but it looked good. I put my jewelry back on and did my hair and make up.

I grabbed my bag and went to the living room where the guys were.

"Hey, you ready?" I asked and they all stood up.

"Yea, let's go." Evan said and we all went downstairs and got in the car, me sitting in the front seat and Evan driving. I remembered Shayne told me to call him when we left so I took my phone out and dialed his number

"_Hey Jael,"_

"Hey, Shayne. We're on our way to meet Brad right now."

"_Okay, thanks for remembering to call. You were wiped out this morning."_ I laughed.

"You're welcome. And next time, I probably won't remember. I'll probably wake up and say something that doesn't have to do with anything then not remember it when I'm fully awake." He laughed.

"_Yea, that's happened to Nick before. It was pretty hilarious."_ I laughed.

"It's happened to me hundreds of time. You can even ask the guys. They made fun of me for it too and sometimes they would talk to me as if they knew what I was talking about." The guys and Shayne laughed. "So, did you guys record any songs yet?"

"_Yea. Demi recorded her song, Don't Forget. She actually started crying as she was singing it and we're trying to let her calm down a bit before she starts the next song."_

"Is she okay?"

"_Yea, she's alright. Her ex that she really liked broke her heart then just moved on to the next chick and forgot about Demi."_

"Well tell her to forget about him and that we're all here for her. Is today her last day?"

"_Okay, I will. And yes. She's recording one more song then she's done. They still have to go over everything and if there's time, they'll do it today if not, they're gonna do it tomorrow."_

"Alright. Well, I got to go. We're almost at Panera. Tell Demi I love her and that I'll talk to her when I see her later today."

"_Okay. You don't love me?"_ I laughed.

"Of course I do! Very very much."

"_Haha, I love you too. I'll talk to you soon. Bye."_ I hung up the phone and quickly went on twitter.

_Me and the band are on our way to Panera. Gonna talk to our manager about something happening next week that I can't tell you guys but I will very soon. It's a surprise. But more importantly, cofffffeeeee!_

I put the phone back in my bag.

"What happened with Demi?" Evan asked.

"She was recording one of her songs and she started crying from what it meant to her. Some douche that she really liked broke her heart."

"Is she alright?"

"Yea, she's fine."

"Good."

We finally got there a few minutes later. The four of us got out of the car and thankfully; there weren't any paparazzi here…yet. We walked inside Panera. I looked around but I couldn't see Brad. The guys decided they wanted to order their coffee.

"Can you get me a Caramel Frappaccino?" I asked them. "I'm gonna call Brad." Matt said he would and I thanked him. I went outside and took my phone out and called Brad.

"Hey, where are you?" I said when he picked up.

"_I'm almost there. Like, two minutes."_

"Okay. Do you want us to order you anything?"

"_No, but thanks anyways."_

"Alright. We'll be at the table in the back by the window."

"_Okay. Bye."_ I put my phone away and went back inside. I saw the guys standing against the wall thing, waiting for the drinks to be finished.

"He'll be here in two minutes." I told them. "I'll go find a table. Jesse, come with me." We both walked to the back and like I told Brad, it was the booth at the back by the window.

"Didn't we always sit in the back every time we went to a Panera?" Jesse asked.

"Yupp. I always have, even when we didn't contact each other anymore."

"Why did you stop? I mean, at first, we were really worried about you."

"I honestly don't have an answer to that. I just, stopped and I was afraid of…everything. Especially my dad," I scoffed. "If you can call him that. Then my mom got sick and everything just got really crazy and, I know, you guys could've helped me through everything but…I didn't want to say anything. When he first started abusing me, I should've told you right away but I didn't and you guys found out the wrong way. I'm really sorry."

"You don't have to apologize. The three of us understood what was going on but you wouldn't tell us anything, which made everything worse. Just know that the three of us are here for you all the time."

"I know you guys are. Thanks." I leaned over the table and hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Just then, I realized there were paparazzi outside and they were taking pictures of us. I sat back in my seat and sighed.

"Great. I can just imagine the rumors they'll make up." I stood up and let the blinds down and Jesse laughed.

"Are you allowed to do that?"

"No idea but it was needed." Evan and Matt came back with the drinks and Brad was behind them with his own coffee and a notebook in his hand.

"So what did we miss?" Matt asked as the three of them sat down.

"Oh nothing. But if you guys hear rumors of me cheating on Shayne with Jesse, it's not true."

"What?" They all asked confused and Jesse and I laughed.

"Before when we first came to sit down, the blinds were open and Jess and I were talking. Afterwards, I hugged him and kissed him on the cheek and then I realized there was paparazzi outside taking pictures and possibly a video, so I stood up and closed the blinds."

"Oooohhhh." I laughed. "Well, you shouldn't have done that cause they won't see that we came and then they'll actually think you're on a date."

"Shit." I said and they all laughed. "Oh well. They'll see when we leave. So Brad, tell us about next week. What's happening?"

"Well," He sighed. "I have some bad news. Really bad news."

"Uh-oh." I said.

"Disney contacted me and Connect 3's manager and they said you can't sing any other songs during the tour except your duet with Shayne."

"What? Why?" I asked.

"Because since your music isn't Disney appropriate, they need C3's concerts to be so Disney can have a 'better image'."

"That's a bunch of bull!" Matt said. "So there's no way we can play our other songs?"

"No. I tried backing you guys up as much as I could but there's nothing else we can do. Connect 3's manager is meeting with them wherever they are and telling them." I sighed.

"Is that the really bad news or is there more you want to dump on us?" I asked.

"Well, you know how I said next week you can have concerts so people can get to know your music?" We nodded. "Well, there's no point if your music won't be played during the tour. Once you have your CD ready and you know what song's will be on it, then sure but there's no point right now."

"Please tell us that's it." I begged.

"Yes. That's all."

"So we can only do the duet with Shayne for each show during the whole tour." Jesse confirmed.

"Way to make us feel better, Jess." I said sarcastically and he smiled.

"Well, at least we get to have more time to work on the album and we don't have to rush it."

"Yea, I guess." I said. "Can we get going now?" He nodded and we all got up and left Panera.

When we walked out, the paparazzi kept taking pictures and rushed over to us.

"Jael, are you cheating on Shayne?"

"Who was that guy you were sitting with?"

"Does Shayne know about this?" I sighed and stopped walking.

"These guys here are my band. We've been best friends since 7th grade. I'm allowed to kiss my guy friends on the cheek! It does not mean I'm cheating on anybody! I swear, you guys just need an excuse for a story and you try and make up stupid lies just so you can get your stupid money. I have an idea, get a real job." I turned around and we all continued walking, ignoring the other questions that were being thrown at us.

I gave Brad a hug then got in the front seat of Evan's car. When we all got in, Evan drove off. I took my phone out and texted Shayne.

_Are you guys still at the studio?_

_**Yea. Selena and our manager are here too. I'm really sorry about what happened.**_

_It's okay. Not a big deal. At least I still get to sing This Is Me. See you soon._

"They're still at the studio." I told Evan. I went on twitter on my phone to change my status.

_Bad news. Worst news. Crap news. Shit news. Whatever you want to call it. I'll do a video today and explain what happened. This was as bad for me as it was for you. Fucking Disney._

We drove to the studio. We got there 10 minutes later and went inside. When we got to the top floor, we walked to the studio room. It was already opened so we just walked in. Inside were Kiwi, Caity, Demi, Shayne, Nick, Kevin, Selena, Mark, and Connect 3's manager.

"Hey guys," Kevin said. "This is my dad and our manager, Paul Black. Dad, this is Jael, Evan, Jesse, and Matt."

"It's nice to meet you guys. I've heard a lot about you." Paul said.

"Nice to meet you too." I replied and smiled.

"I'm very sorry that you can't perform other songs during the tour. I'm sure the fans would've loved it even more if you could."

"It's okay. It gives us more time to work on our album anyways, so it's all good. Hey Selena."

"Hey, Jael." She said and smiled.

"So," I leaned against the wall. "What's going on?"

"Demi finished recording all her songs on the album. We just need to listen to them all again and make sure nothing needs to be changed." Paul replied.

"We're editing the album today, right?" Demi asked.

"Yea."

Shayne walked over to me and I gave him a hug. He kissed the top of my head and I kept my arms wrapped around his waist and he had his arms around mine.

"Okay, well, I should get going. I'll talk to you guys soon with more info on the tour." Paul said. "It was nice meeting all of you."

"It was nice meeting you too." Caity said and Paul left.

"Okay, let's listen over Demi's songs." Mark said and played the songs.

So far all the songs were fine. I noticed when the song Don't Forget came on, Demi looked down sadly. Afterwards, the song Believe In Me came on. I listened to every word in the song and it was my turn to be sad. I can relate to this song very much…except the ending.

**Please review, guys. Please? Just click that little button and tell me whatever the hell you want. Rant about a bitch at your school. Tell me you're pregnant. Tell me you're thinking of becoming pregnant. Tell me you went to see a movie, I don't fucking care. Just review. That's all I ask.**


	23. Slumber Birthday Party!

After we listened to Demi's song and edited very little things, Connect 3 recorded the music for the two songs they hadn't recorded yet. They said they would start recording their songs in the studio tomorrow then we would leave the next day and drive to Canada to get ready for the tour.

We were all at the condo now but the band and my band were still at the studio. Evan, and the guys wanted to help C3's band with their music and talk music with them.

We were chilling in the living room. As we were talking, I remembered that I had to find out when we would be in New York next. Since New York is on the way to Canada, maybe we'll be able to stop by for a couple days, but I had to call Brad first to make sure.

"I'll be right back, guys." I said and went to my room. I took my phone out and called Brad.

"_Hey Jael."_

"Hey Brad. Quick question."

"_Sure. What's up?"_

"Is there a way we can stop at New York before we hit Canada for a couple days?"

"_Why, what's going on?"_

"Umm, my mom, she died and I need to call my neighbor and tell her when the next time I'll be in New York so she can set up the funeral." I felt my eyes sting with tears.

"_Umm, wow. I'm really sorry to hear that, Jael. I don't have an answer for you right now but I'm sure you can. Let me call Paul and I'll call you right back."_

"Okay. Thanks Brad."

"_Anytime."_ We both hung up. I sat on my bed and laid down on it, waiting for Brad to call back.

About 10 minutes passed when my phone finally started ringing.

"Hey," I said when I picked it up.

"_Hey. Sorry for taking so long to call back. All right, so, we're leaving for Canada on Tuesday night. Most likely, it'll take about two days to get to New York since we're driving, which means we'll get there Thursday. How long do you need to stay?"_

"Not long. If we get there early enough on Thursday then we can leave that night. I'm just going there for the funeral."

"_Okay. Like I said, I'm really sorry about your mom."_

"Thanks." I said quietly and hung up. I sighed and called Carry. I told her what Brad told me and she said she would set it up for Thursday.

"Thanks for doing this Carry." I told her.

"_Anything for you, sweetheart. I'll see you soon. Bye."_ I hung up the phone and wiped the few tears that slipped out. I then heard a knock on the door and Shayne walked in.

"Hey, you okay. You've been in here for a while." He said. I stood up and walked into his arms. He wrapped his arms tightly around me and I rested my head and arms on his chest.

"I called Brad and asked him if we could stop by New York before we go to Canada for my moms funeral. He said that since we're supposed to leave for Canada Tuesday night, it'd take about two days to get to New York. I called Carry and she said she would set the funeral for Thursday." He kissed the top of my head.

"I'll come with you."

"No, Shayne, you don't need to. I'll go alone."

"No. I'm staying with you, no matter what you say. Especially since your father will be there, I'm definitely not leaving you alone." I sighed.

"Okay." I looked up into his eyes and stood on my tiptoes so I could kiss him. He put a hand on the back of my head and deepened the kiss.

The kiss lasted a few seconds when we both pulled away.

"Come on. The girls were talking about have an all girls sleep over at one of their places. They were gonna invite Miley too." We walked to the living room and Demi was on the phone. After a few minutes, she hung up.

"Okay, that was Miley. She said she can come over and that she would be here in a few minutes. Jael, we're having a sleepover at Miley's. It'll be you, Caity, Selena, Miley, and me. What do you say?" She asked me.

"Sure. Sounds like fun."

"Awesome." Just then, my phone rang. I looked at the caller ID and it said Meaghan. I smiled and picked up.

"Hey Megs." I said.

"_Jael?"_ It sounded like she was crying. I got worried.

"Meaghan, are you okay? What's going on?" Caity looked at me and gave me look, asking what happened. I just shrugged.

"_Umm,"_ She sniffed. _"My mom, she-"_ She couldn't talk because of how much she was crying. I stood up and went in the guest living room.

"Meaghan, calm down. What's going on? What did your mom do?" I heard a door close. I looked at the door that went from the guest side to the regular side and saw Caity and Kiwi. They walked over and sat beside me.

"_My mom lied to me."_

"About what?"

"_You know when I told you that my dad left when I was younger?"_

"Yea."

"_He never left."_ She started sobbing again.

"What? Meaghan, do you want me to come over?" She tried calming down and sniffed.

"_Please?"_

"Of course. I'll try and get there as soon as I can." I looked at Caity and Kiwi. "Can Caity and Kiwi come too?"

"_Yea."_

"Alright. We'll be there soon. Just try and calm down and you can explain everything when we get there. I'll see you soon." I hung up the phone.

"What's going on?" Kiwi asked.

"I don't know. She was crying so much she could barely talk. We have to go to her place. If you want to come, get your shoes on." I ran to my room and quickly put my shoes on. I grabbed my bag and went back to the guest living room to see Caity and Kiwi already with their shoes on but Shayne, Nick, and Kevin were there too.

"Is everything okay?" Nick asked.

"I don't know. We're going to her place because she couldn't talk over the phone. She said her mom lied to her about something."

"I'm coming with you." Shayne said. I was about to deny but he interrupted. "I'm coming."

"Alright but I'm going now so you better be ready." I walked past him with the guys and Caity following to the living room where everyone else was. "I'm really sorry guys but Meaghan called and something's wrong. Me, Caity, Kiwi, and Shayne are going to her place but we'll be back soon. Tell Miley that we're sorry and not to go anywhere cause we'll be right back."

"Will do. Tell Meaghan we hope she's okay." Selena said.

"And tell us if she's alright." Kevin said.

"I will. I'll see you guys later."

We quickly went outside to the car. I hopped in the front seat and Kiwi and Caity got in the back and we all made our way to Meaghan's. I took my phone out to text her.

_Shayne is coming too. We're on our way right now._

_**Okay. Thanks for doing this.**_

_That's what friends are for._

_**I can't stop crying...**_

_Don't. Let it all out. We'll be there in five minutes, maybe sooner. Just hold on tight. We're coming._

I put my phone in my bag and tapped my foot, getting more and more anxious as we got closer. I looked out the window with my head resting on my hand.

"Jael," Shayne said, breaking me out of my thoughts. "Relax."

"I can't. I'm worried about her."

"We all are. We'll be there in about a minute."

Thank God this time actually did mean a minute. As soon as we got there and Shayne parked the car, we all got out and ran inside the building. We went on the floor where she was and went to the door. I knocked on it, waiting for her to open but she didn't. I knocked again.

"Megs, it's us." I said and a few seconds later, the door opened. There was Meaghan with tears running down her face like a waterfall. She ran into me and gave me a hug. I hugged her back tightly and let her cry on my chest.

We all went inside and sat on the couches in the living room. Meaghan sat beside me and cried in my lap with her face buried in her hands. I put my hand on her back and rubbed it gently. Shayne sat beside me and had his arm around my waist.

"Meaghan, what happened?" I asked her. She tried calming down a bit and once she did, she sat up but her eyes were still filled with tears.

"You know how I told you I was going back to my moms house to get the rest of my things?" I nodded. "Well I did, and my mom was there. She was angry that I was moving and I told her it wouldn't even matter if I did or if I didn't because she's hardly ever home to notice anything I do. We were arguing for a few minutes and after I got my things, I was about to leave when she stopped me. She said, 'There's something you should know about your father. He never left you'." The tears were coming out of her eyes again.

"And I was confused. I had no idea what she was talking about then she said 'We got a divorce when you were three and I kicked him out and told him to never come back or contact us ever again.' I got so angry. I yelled at her and told her 'you kept me away from my father just because of your own issues? I never got to meet my own father because of you!'" She started sobbing. "But she wasn't done. She forgot to tell me the oh so special news!" She said sarcastically. "He died two years ago. And it was all my moms fault. He shot himself in the head because my mom wouldn't let him see me. Not even one last time before he left." A whole new wave of tears came to her and she started crying and sobbing. I began rubbing her back again.

"She gave me that box over there," She said, pointing to a box on the floor. "It's letters my dad wrote to me every single day since I turned 4. Starting on my birthday till the day before he died. I started reading them but…I-I couldn't. I called you instantly."

"I'm really sorry, Megs." I told her. "If there was anything we could do, we would do it right away."

"Do you know anything about him?" Caity asked her and she nodded.

"In the first letter, he started telling me about himself and what he likes to do and his hobbies and whatever. His name was Jacob Jette Martin and he said everybody called him JJ or Jake. He was very into music and loved doing theater. From what he explained to me, he seems like the best dad in the world. God! I hate my mom so much! How could she do this to me?" Her eyes watered again.

"Your mom didn't give you any pictures of him?" Shayne asked her.

"There are a few in the box." She said and stood up and walked over to the box. She pulled out what looked like a mini picture book and came and sat back down beside me. Caity and Kiwi sat beside her on her other side so they could see.

She opened the book and the first picture was of a guy, he looked really young and a baby right next to him.

"Is that you?" Kiwi asked and Meaghan nodded. She turned the page and it was her and her dad but she was older. In each picture, she looked older and soon they started to only be pictures of her father.

"He sent these pictures of himself, one every year so I would know how much he's changed. He knew my mom told him not to contact us but he had hope. And that's one of the things I look up to him for. He had hope and not a lot of people do."

We looked at the rest of the pictures then Meaghan put them back in the box.

"I knew my mom was cruel but I didn't know she would do something this low. She doesn't care about anyone but herself and she always tries to get her way." She paused for a bit. "I don't want anything to do with her anymore. I'm gonna change my last name to my dads and keep his middle name too."

"Meagan Jette Martin." I said and smiled. "That sounds good. Megs, listen, to keep things off your mind, Demi, Selena, Miley, Caity, and I are going to Miley's house and we're sleeping over. Why don't you come?"

"I-I don't know. I can't."

"Why not? It'll be fun!" Caity said, trying to cheer her up.

"Well, you guys are like, really close and I feel like I don't have the same type of friendship that you have. It'll be awkward."

"Now you're just being crazy." I told her. "We all have the same friendship and even if you feel like you don't, come over so we can build it and be as close as ever."

"Are you sure they wouldn't mind?" I took my phone out.

"Let's find out." I texted Demi, asking her if Meaghan could come.

_**Of course! The more the merrier!**_

"See!" I said when I showed it to her. "You're coming whether you like it or not." She sighed and smiled. "Now go pack your things. We'll wait for you."

"Thanks guys. I really appreciate that you're doing this for me."

"Anytime, Megs. We're all here for you." Shayne told her and she smiled then went to her room to pack. I leaned back into Shayne's chest and rested my head on his shoulder.

"This is the last thing she needs. And to make it all worse, he had to die." My eyes watered and Shayne started rubbing my shoulder and kissed the top of my head.

About 10 minutes later, she came back out with a duffle in her hand and her make up and hair re-done. We all stood up and went back outside to Shayne's car.

We got to the condo soon and went to the room. Shayne unlocked the door and when we walked in, Miley, Selena, Demi, Nick, and Kevin were in the living room.

"Hey Miley," I said and she stood up and I gave her a hug. Meaghan, Caity, Kiwi, and Shayne did too. "Sorry we were gone when you came."

"It's okay. You okay Megs?" She asked Meaghan.

"Yea, thanks. Thanks for letting me come over your house too for the sleepover."

"Of course! You're our friend and if there's something going on, you're always invited." Meaghan smiled.

We all talked a bit when we decided to get ready for the sleepover. Caity and I went to our rooms and packed a few things. I made sure I had my laptop, laptop charger and my cell phone charger in my duffle. I checked my bag to see if I had all my cameras in it and my journal. I took my bags out to the living room then quickly went back in my room to put my shoes on and Shayne followed.

After I tied them and stood up, he took my arm and pulled me into a deep romantic kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck and stood on my tiptoes to deepen it. Without breaking the kiss, he put his arms around my waist and lifted me up and took me to the bed. He was leaning over me with each of his hands on the bed next to either side of my face and deepened the kiss. I dug my fingers into his hair and pulled him in closer.

After a few minutes of that, we both pulled away from the kiss, in need for air and breathed heavily.

"That's for all the kisses I've missed with you." Shayne said and I smiled. I sat up a little, leaning against my elbows, and kissed Shayne for a couple more seconds. After I broke it, I stood up and wrapped my arms tightly around him. Even though this all happened in the spur of the moment, it made me happy. My arms were tightly around him and his arms were around me.

"I love you." He told me. I looked down sadly then back up at him.

"Me too." I switched my arms to around his neck and kissed his cheek.

"Jael, you ready?" I heard Caity yell from the guest living room and I sighed.

"Yea, I'll be right out!" I yelled back after I let go of Shayne. He took my hand and started leading me out of the room before I stopped him.

"What?" He asked and I motioned my index finger, telling him to come to me as I smiled. I stood on my tiptoes and fixed his hair. He smiled sheepishly and I giggled. "Whoops." He said then led me out of the guest side as I laughed. When we got there, the girls were all waiting by the door, bags in hand and sunglasses on.

"You lovebirds ready to go?" Miley asked and I nodded, my smile instantly dropped when she said lovebird…mom. Shayne squeezed my hand because he knew what happened and I smiled at him. "D-did I say something wrong?" Miley asked and I looked at her.

"What? No." I said quickly. "You didn't. Let's get out of here?" She nodded. I gave Nick and Kevin a hug then Shayne a peck on the lips. "Bye guys. See you later."

"Bye." Nick said.

I put my sunglasses on from my purse then grabbed my duffle and we all left.

When we got outside, we put our bags in the back seat and that's when the paparazzi came. I groaned and Miley laughed.

"I see they've been attacking you too?"

"Just the same three. I'm not that big to have a bunch like you do."

"Well you're lucky. And trust me, especially since you're going out with Shayne, you'll get big quick."

"Great!" I said sarcastically and they all laughed and the paparazzi came with a video camera and cameras.

"Hey Jael! I see you're friends with Miley Cyrus and Selena Gomez. What's going on?" Mike asked.

"We're all going to hang out."

"Yea?" Another photographer asked. "What are you guys gonna do?"

"We're just chilling. Sleepover, whatever." Miley said.

"Cool, cool. Demi, Selena, any new videos on your youtube?" The third photographer asked.

"You'll just have to wait and find out." Demi said as she got in the front seat and Miley got in the drivers seat. Selena and Caity got in the back seat from one side and I walked to the other and opened the door.

"Jael, how are you and Shayne?" Mike asked.

"Happy." I said and got in the car.

"Okay, bye!" I gave them the piece sign with my fingers and closed the door. "Ugh!"

"You're handling them pretty well." Miley said as she drove off.

"Thank you. Doesn't mean I like them." They all laughed. We drove in silence with the radio on for a few minutes.

"Is Justin gonna be there?" Caity asked.

"Yea, but if yall want me to kick him out then I will." We laughed.

We got there a few minutes later. She lived in the same neighborhood as Demi and Selena and let me just say, her house was HUGE. Demi, Selena, and Miley all started laughing when they saw the look on Caity and my face.

"You think this is shocking?" Selena asked. "I was shocked when I found out she has her own section of the house!"

"You what?" Caity asked.

"It's like two houses in one. One side is for the family and the other side if for me but my mom makes me go in the house from the front entrance or else it'll be like I don't even live there and we're pretty close and she doesn't want me moving out any time soon."

We got our bags from the trunk and as we were walking closer to the front door, an older man I recognized to be her dad ran out and pulled her into a hug.

"You're alive!" He said and spun her around as she laughed.

"Dad! Put me down!" He set her down. "Daddy, this is Caity, Meaghan, and Jael. Guys, this is my dad Billy Ray Cyrus."

"It's nice to meet you, sir." Caity said and shook his hand.

"Same here." I told him.

"Now first of all, don't call me sir. You're making me feel old."

"Oh please." Miley muttered and I laughed.

"Second of all, call me Billy. And third of all, it's nice to meet the three of you too."

"Just out of curiosity," Megs said. "Why wouldn't Miley be alive?"

"She just got her license."

"OH MY GOD!" Caity screamed while putting her hands over her head and we all bust out laughing. "You tell me AFTER we get here?" Miley shrugged.

"I didn't think it was a big deal. Demi and Selena were okay with it."

"That's cause they were there when you took your driving test so they know how bad your driving is." Billy said and Miley hit him jokingly.

"How about we go inside now?" Selena suggested and we all agreed. When we walked in, a woman with long blonde hair who looked a lot like Miley walked out.

"Hey mommy." Miley said and gave her mom a hug. "This is Jael, Meaghan, and Caity. Guys, this is my mom."

"How are yall?" Miley's mom asked. "Before you answer, call me Tish or Momma Tish. No Mrs. Cyrus in this house unless my mom comes then that's what you'd be calling her." We laughed when a little girl walked out.

"Guy's, this is my sister Noah. Noah, this is Jael, Caity, and Meaghan. Where's Brais?"

"Here!" A guy yelled who looked about 14 and walked over to us. "Hey Demi and Selena." He said and gave them a hug. "Hi people I've never seen before." Miley hit his arm and I laughed.

"This is Jael, Caity, and Meaghan. Be nice or I'll kick your-"

"Language!" Billy and Tish said.

"Or I'll kick your gluteus maximus." Miley covered and I bust out laughing.

"Sorry," I said as I was still laughing. "That makes me laugh every time. It sounds like something you hear off of Harry Potter." Everyone else started laughing too.

"So, we're gonna go to my room. Where's Trace and Justin?" Miley asked.

"Trace is in his room of course, and Justin is somewhere on the other side." Billy said.

"Alright, see you guys later." We followed Miley to 'her side of the house'. Frankly, I was in shock as we were walking there. It was like walking in a Museum. Okay, I might have exaggerated on that part but her house was pretty freakin huge.

We walked inside her room, which was pretty large too, and set our bags on the floor by the wall. Miley walked out of the room and called for Justin.

"Justin! We're back!" She yelled and Justin came out a few seconds later. He hugged and kissed Miley, then came over to us and gave each of us a hug.

"How are you guys?" Justin asked us.

"We're good. How about you?" Selena asked.

"I'm doing great."

"Yea, it's because he's with me!" Miley said and we laughed.

"How long are you guys staying for?" He asked.

"Just tonight." I replied. "Caity and Kiwi are moving into their place tomorrow and Shayne and his band are finishing up the album."

"Right, you guys are going on tour."

"Yupp."

"Oh, I heard you couldn't sing your other songs on the tour except your duet with Shayne." Miley said and I rolled my eyes.

"Ugh, yea. Disney told Paul that I couldn't because I wasn't 'Disney appropriate.'"

"That's Ridiculous. I love my Disney family but their rules are so intense sometimes. Once you sign on, you can't be your real self and you have to put up this image that's totally fake." Demi said.

"Yea. I'll do whatever for Disney. I'll guest star on shows or act in a Disney movie or whatever but I don't want to be labeled as a Disney star."

"So you're gonna start acting?" Selena asked.

"I want to. I've never acted before though."

We all sat on the couch and the bed in Miley's room and talked for a couple hours. It was now around 7:30 when we heard a knock on Miley's door.

"What!" She yelled and Trace opened the door.

"Hey guys." He said. "Mom told me you were here."

"Hey Trace." We said lazily and he laughed.

"Well I see that I'm interrupting your evening so I'll just go cause you guys obviously have more important things to do than say hi a bit more enthusiastically than that, but whatever." We laughed and he closed the door.

"So, why don't we all change into our Pajama's and get comfy so we don't have to do it later." Miley suggested and we all agreed. Caity, Meaghan, and I got our stuff out of our duffle and Miley showed us where the bathrooms were. When I got in one, I changed and washed my face and brushed my teeth. I took my hair tie and put my hair in a ponytail.

When I walked out, I went back to Miley's room and put my clothes in my bag. Caity, Miley, and Meaghan were already done. I got on the bed beside Miley and rested my head against a pillow.

"I should not be tired right now." Miley said. "It's a slumber party so that means we stay up all night and be hyper. I'll go get some soda and snacks. Be right back." She said and got up and left when Justin and Selena walked in.

"Where'd she go?" Selena asked as she got on the bed next to me.

"To get us edible heart attacks."

"Ahh. Gotchya."

"Yea." Justin said. "By heart attack, I assume you mean she said that we shouldn't be tired during a slumber party so she went to get junk food and soda?"

"Damn, you guys really do know each other." We laughed when Demi came in.

"Where's Miley?" She asked.

"Went to get junk food." I told her.

"Oh. Well knowing her, she's probably getting a trillion of them so I'll go help her."

"Me too." Justin said and they left leaving Selena, Meaghan, Caity, and me here.

"So how old are you guys?" Selena asked.

"I'm turned 17 on December first." I told her.

"I'm turning 17 on August eleventh."

"And I'm already 17. My birthdays in February."

"Great, now I feel young." We laughed. "I'm turning 16 on the 22nd."

"Really?" I asked. "That's like, in two days!"

"Yupp."

"Oh man. We're not gonna be here for that I think." She laughed.

"It's okay. This can be an early birthday party type thing." She said and we laughed.

"Awesome." I said. "Happy early birthday!" The three of us said in unison then all laughed.

"Where the hell is Miley?" Caity asked.

"She probably needs help bringing everything up." Selena said then started standing.

"Why don't we just chill down there for now." Meaghan suggested and we agreed. We all went downstairs to the kitchen and saw Miley, Justin, and Demi with their arms full and still stuff on the island of the kitchen.

"Guys?" Selena said and they looked at us. "We decided we should just chill down here since there's a lot of food, plus, we don't want to get Miles's room messy." Miley dropped the things in her hands down, hard back on the island.

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

"That's Miles for ya." Selena said and we laughed.

We set up all the junk food on the island and took a seat.

"So," I started. "Is there a reason why you guys decided to have a sleepover?"

"Yea, so we can get to know each other better." Miley answered. "I mean, I don't want to say I'm best friends with you guys when I don't even know yall so I thought this could be a good chance to do it before you go on tour."

"That's a good point." Caity said.

We all talked. We got to know Miley, Selena, and Justin a lot more. They were really cool. As we were talking, it started to get pretty personal. Demi explained to us what happened with her biological father and how they don't see each other anymore. She explained basically everything about her bullying too and I felt sorry for her instantly.

"Meaghan, if you don't mind me asking, what happened this morning?" Selena asked her and she looked down sadly.

"No, it's okay. Umm, I guess I should just explain from the beginning. Since I was a little kid, me and my mom haven't been really close. My parents got a divorce when I was 3 but I don't remember my dad at all. My mom told me that he left us and never came back and this whole time, I thought he was a bad father. My mom always had concerts to go to or award shows and the only person who took care of me was our maid. She was a better mother than my mom was."

"When my mom found out I was moving into my own apartment, she exploded. I don't even know why, it's not like she's ever been at home so this wouldn't really make a difference. I just went there to get the rest of my things and we were arguing for like, a half hour. I didn't want to listen to her anymore so I just took my things and when I was about to leave, she told me that I needed to know something about my father. She told me that he never left us. She kicked him out and told him to never come back or to contact us. My mom gave me a box of letter that my dad wrote to me every day since my mom kicked him out. I only read a few of them cause I couldn't finish them from how much I was crying. He also sent me a picture of him every year so I could see how much he's changed."

"I don't know when, I'm sure he'll tell me in one of the letters, but he started using drugs and drinking. He was so depressed and it was all because of my mom. 2 years ago, he killed himself because my mom wouldn't let him see or talk to me at all." I didn't realize it but I had tears coming down my cheeks. Selena and Demi's eyes were watering and Miley was leaning into Justin and he was holding her protectively.

"I'm really sorry, Megs." Miley said as we wiped our tears.

"Yea. Me too." It was quiet for a bit when Miley looked at me.

"I assume you guys want to hear my story too?" They nodded.

I explained to them everything. Meaghan didn't know the story but as I was saying it, all of them were about to cry and I already had tears coming down my face.

"…Her funeral is on Thursday." I said, ending my story.

"Oh damn. I don't think I've ever cried like this before." Justin said, trying to lighten the mood and we laughed. He literally had tears sliding down his cheeks. We all wiped away our tears and just sat there.

"Umm, what happened earlier at the condo when you looked sad after I said something?" Miley asked me.

"Oh, umm, my mom used to called my lovebird and it just reminded me of her."

"Oh. Sorry. You know what we should do to lighten the mood?" Miley asked and we all looked at her. "A video!" I smiled.

"I'll go get my laptop." Caity said and went to Miley's room. I grabbed a Sprite from in front of us and drank some. Miley got a bunch of huge bowls and emptied each bag of chips inside them. She had so much junk food, it wasn't even funny. She emptied bags of Candy into another bowl. There was chocolate, Starbursts, Skittles, Twizzlers, Marshmallows, and SO much more.

"I'm not gonna even ask why you have so much junk food." I said when Caity came down. She stopped in her tracks when she saw everything on the table and we laughed. She walked over and set her laptop on the island. "Caity, we seriously have to give them a date on when we'll do our questions and answer video." She laughed.

"Why don't you just do a live video?" Miley suggested.

"We could do that?" Caity asked and Miley nodded.

"Ustream dot com or JustinTV dot com. There's a bunch more but I don't know what they are."

"Since we're probably gonna stay up all night, why don't we do our own video then afterwards, we'll do a live chat thing." Demi said.

"Okay, cool." I said.

"Let's go to the living room. There's more space." Miley said. We each grabbed a bowl and the sodas then went to the living room. Caity opened her laptop after we set the junk food on the table and went to photo booth.

"You guys ready?" She asked and we said yes as she pushed the record button. "Hey guys. It's Caity,"

"And Jael. And Demi, Meaghan, Miley and Justin. We are at Miley's house, stuffing our faces," I took the bowl of cheese curls and showed it to the camera then put it back on the table before I took one and popped it in my mouth. "And having a mini birthday party type thing for Selena. She's turning 16 so everybody say happy birthday!"

"We actually didn't even plan this as a party. It was meant to be a regular sleepover but then we thought, well wait a minute! Selly's birthday is in a couple days, why not have a party before Caity, Jael, and Demz go on tour." Miley said. "Oh wait," Miley got up and went somewhere then came back with candles and a lighter in her hand. Selena laughed.

"I have an idea." I said. "Let me see it." She gave me a candle. I took it then took one cheese curl. I shoved the candle in the cheese curl, lit it, and handed it to Selena as her 'cake' and everyone else was laughing.

_Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you!_

_You look like a monkey_

_And you smell like one too!_

We sang and bust out laughing afterwards. She blew out the candle, took it out of the cheese curl then ate the chip.

"Whoo!" We all yelled and Selena couldn't stop laughing.

"Awe! Thank you guys." She gave all of us a hug.

"So, we didn't really have a purpose of this video but me and Caity want to say sorry for not doing a video for the questions. But right after this video, we will do a live chat on Ustream and you can ask us questions there and maybe during the tour, we'll do the questions you guys asked us on youtube."

"Can we record the live chat and put it on our youtube?" Meaghan asked.

"Yea, there's an application for that on the website." Miley said and I nodded.

"Sweet, so, we'll so you guys in a few minutes after we make an account and start the video. Bye!" Caity stopped the video and uploaded it on youtube. We went on Ustream and made an account.

"Should we do the video upstairs? It'll be comfier." Demi suggested and we said yes. We grabbed the junk food and Caity took her laptop.

We were all on the floor, leaning against Miley's bed. I quickly went on twitter to change my status.

_having an awesome time at Miley's house with Demi, Selena, Meaghan, Caity and Justin! Come join us at __**(link for ustream)**_

We started doing the live chat and recorded it at the same time. At first there was no one there but then it slowly started building up.

"Oh my god." I said as the amount of viewers got higher and higher. "That's kind of creepy!"

"Jael!" Caity said. "How dare you be mean and not greet our guests." We laughed. "Hey guys! It's Caity,"

"And Jael, and if you saw our video we just posted on youtube, you would know that we're at Miley's house having a sleep over party for Selena with, well, Selena," We laughed. "Demi, Meaghan, Caity, and Justin. We're having a lot of fun and just thinking of what to do."

"Do you guys have any questions?" As soon as Caity asked that, so many kept coming.

"Whoa. Okay, slow down now." I laughed. "Alright, umm, Demi, any news on your album?"

"Yes, I finished recording it and I know what my first single is gonna be and the name of the album, but I still have to do the photoshoot for the booklet thing, which I'll probably do during the tour. I'm not sure when my single will come out but I think it'll be very soon."

"Awesome. Megs get your ass over here and help us read questions." I said when I noticed she was being really quiet.

"Umm, Jael, why were you angry when you updated your twitter status?" Meaghan read and I groaned.

"Alright, umm, Disney contacted Paul, Connect 3's manager, and said that me and my band couldn't perform our other songs on the tour because it wasn't 'Disney Channel appropriate'. The only song I'll be performing is my duet with Shayne. I didn't think it was fair but they were right about my music and plus, that gives us more time to work on the album so it's all good."

We read a bunch of shout outs next.

"Is Miley's house big?" One of the questions asked. "Pfft. Hell yea! It's freakin ginormous." I answered. "Her room is like, the size of two. I bet her closet is the size of my room." We laughed.

"Do you want to see my closet?" Miley asked as I ate a few chips and I nodded. "Alright, let's go." Caity picked up the laptop and we all went to Miley's closet and like I said, it was the size of my room. The walls were pink with black chandeliers on them and the closet had doors inside that led to different stuff. Like, one door led to shoes, the other to clothes, and another to accessories, etc.

"You are insane, Miles." I said to her and she laughed. Caity set the laptop down on a chair and adjusted it so we could be in it. I noticed a couple black bags to the corner. "What's in the bags?"

"Clothes I want to get rid of."

"Can I look through them?"

"Look away. You can take them if you want." I opened one of the bags and looked at some of the clothes. I noticed a red ACDC shirt.

"How come you don't want this?" I asked and she shrugged.

"I just don't want it anymore."

"Can I cut it into something else? I do it all the time with my old clothes that I don't want."

"Sure. Here's a pair of scissors." She handed them to me from the side table by a chair. I moved closer to the laptop and sat on the floor and everyone else did the same. "What are you gonna cut it into?"

"You'll just have to wait and find out." I said and smirked. "Alright, this is before it's cut into a brand new shirt," I said, showing the camera the shirt. "And now, I shall begin." I said as I began cutting. "Can you guys read more questions? It's really fun." I said and laughed.

"Okay," Selena said. "Umm, Jael how old are you?"

"I am 16. I'm turning 17 in December."

"Do you have your license?"

"Not yet but I can drive. I used to drive all the time when I was around 15 to get stuff from the grocery store or medicine from the doctor or something. Kids, don't follow my example. Thankfully, I didn't get caught by the police but it was very dangerous of me." I never stopped cutting as I was answering some of the questions. Caity answered some, then Demi, Selena, Meaghan, and Miley.

"Miley, your album is awesome. Demi, I can't wait for yours and Connect 3's. Jael, do you have any news on yours?" Caity read.

"Umm, no not really. I didn't even choose the songs that would be on it yet and I still have to write some more. But that doesn't mean we're not working on it. I have a manager, and he is awesome. If you saw the video on my youtube from the party, then you saw him."

"Jael, you cut a lot." Miley said. "I don't want to look like a slut." I laughed.

"You're supposed to wear something under, smart one. And I'm almost done."

"Jael, what will your genre of music be on the album?" Demi read off the screen.

It won't be pop. I'm not sure exactly what the genres are but it'll be in the rock genre."

"Are you nervous about tour?"

"Extremely. I've never performed in front of a crowd of more than…like, 100 people." I laughed. "My first actual performance was at Camp Rock for Final Jam and there was not a lot of people at all. Now I'm going on tour with Demi Lovato and Connect 3, the two major bands of our time and I'll be playing in front of thousands of people. It's pretty nerve wrecking."

"Why did you call Tess Tyler, Meaghan?" Miley read and Tess answered.

"Tess was just a nickname I've had since I was a kid. I've decided to keep it Meaghan and I'm gonna change my middle and last name to my fathers so from now on, I will be Meaghan Jette Martin."

"One of the questions asked if you were done with Miley's shirt yet?" Selena asked.

"Actually, I am. Be right back. Miley come on." I walked into her clothes closet and tried finding something she could wear under the shirt. I grabbed a black tank top and a pair of shorts. "Wear this." I said as I handed it to her. "Knock on the door when you're done." I said when I walked out of the clothes part of the closet. "I gave her a full outfit to wear so it would look extra good." They laughed and answered a few more questions.

A couple minutes later, I heard Miley knocking.

"Jael, I LOVE it!" She yelled. I opened the door and she walked out and gave me a hug.

"Whoa, that looks really good!" Selena said. "That's it, I'm taking you to my house and you're gonna make me my own stuff." I laughed.

"Any time! I love doing this. Miles, you have to do a little cat walk for our fans." I told her and she laughed. She walked back a little then began walking like she was on a runway and we all laughed. She walked over to me and gave me another hug.

"I love you, Jael! Thank you!" I laughed and Miley sat down.

"Jael, are you gonna start acting?" I read off the screen. "Yes, definitely. Not on Disney though. As soon as I get an agent and tour's over, I'm gonna try and audition for some movies." I took some Twizzlers and drank some of my Sprite.

"What are you drinking?" Meaghan read.

"Sprite and eating chips and candy. What time is it?"

"11." Justin said after checking his phone.

"Dang that was fast. Should we stop the chat?" I asked.

"Yea, I think so." Caity said. "Alright, so, we will do this again. It was very fun. And we are still gonna do a questions and answer video on our youtube so keep sending them in."

"We love you guys and don't forget to check out Demi and Connect 3's album when it comes out." I said. "And girls, don't hate me if you don't have a real reason to."

"And we're sorry we couldn't get all the questions. Next time, promise. Bye guys." Caity said and stopped the video. "How do I put this on youtube?"

"Here," Miley said and did it for us. When she was done, I went on my twitter.

_Live chat was fun! If you missed it, it's on my youtube. Sorry for not getting all of your questions but we will next time! Night everyone._

"Jael, I'm in love with this shirt now!" Miley said. "I'm gonna go show my mom. She's gonna love it." We all stood up and followed her to the other side of the house. "Mom!" We walked into the living room but she wasn't there. "Mommy!"

"I'm in the kitchen." We walked into the kitchen and she was sitting at the table with Trace.

"Mom, look what Jael did to my ACDC shirt."

"Oh my God! That's so cute!" Tish said and I laughed. "You just did that now?" I nodded.

"Miley said she didn't want it anymore so I asked her if I could cut it up and make it into something else."

"That's very creative." Trace said.

"Thank you."

"I'm gonna wear this outfit tomorrow." Miley said. "I don't want to take it off now!" She laughed. "Come on guys. Let's go back to my room."

We all went back to the other side and Miley went to her closet to change.

We talked for a couple more hours and ate A LOT of junk food. It was now around 2 AM and we were getting kind of sleepy. We helped Miley put away the snacks then got ready to sleep. Justin and Miley slept on the bed, Demi slept on the couch, and the rest of us slept on the floor. Miley offered for us to sleep in the living room but we wanted to stay together.

The next morning, I woke up to my phone. I looked at it and it said I had a text from Shayne.

_**You probably just woke up or I woke you up so, morning…afternoon :)**_

_**When are you guys coming to the studio?**_

I looked at the time on my phone and it said 12:30 then looked to see if anyone else was awake. Everyone was still asleep except Justin. He wasn't in the room.

_I don't know when we're coming. The girls are still sleeping and Justin isn't in the room so I assume he woke up. Do you need us there?_

_**Oh okay. And no, you guys don't have to come soon. But whenever you do, make sure Meaghan comes. We need her to do something for us.**_

_Okay..? We'll see you soon._

_**Haha, okay.**_

I closed my phone then went to the bathroom. I brushed, took a shower, etc. then went to Miley's kitchen to make some coffee. When I walked in, I saw Justin sitting on a stool reading a book.

"Morning." I said when I saw him and he put the book down.

"Morning."

"No coffee?" I asked.

"Miley's parents like it when we have breakfast and coffee with them." I nodded.

"What time did you wake up?"

"Like, 10:45-ish. I was waiting for you guys to wake up." I nodded and took a seat on a stool across from Justin. We talked a little bit when Miley came out a few minutes later.

"Morning Miles." I said.

"Morning Jael. Morning Justin." She gave him a kiss then sat beside him.

"Oh, umm, Shayne texted me and was wondering if you guys were coming to the studio with us and to take Meaghan with us cause they need her for some reason."

"Who needs me?" We turned around and saw Meaghan walking towards us.

"The guys need you at the studio for some reason." She nodded and sat beside me. "Is Selena, Caity, and Demi awake?"

"Yea. They're in the bathroom." We all talked for a few more minutes when Demi, Selena, and Caity came down with their hair wet. We all went to the other side of the house and Tish, Billy, and Trace were in the kitchen, drinking coffee.

"Morning everyone." Selena said.

"Morning mom." Miley said and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Morning daddy." She gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Morning Trace!" She wrapped her arms around his neck from behind to give him a hug.

We all sat down at the table. Billy pored each of us a cup of coffee and added everything in it already.

"Thank you." I said when he gave me my mug. I took a sip and it was really good

"Whoa." Caity said. "And I thought Jael made good coffee." She said and my mouth dropped. Everyone started laughing and I took another sip. "I'm just kidding Jael. You know I love you!"

We talked a bit when we finished drinking our coffee. We all went back to Miley's side except for Justin, to get ready.

As I was taking my clothes out of my bag, my phone rang.

"Hey," I said when I saw that it said Shayne on the caller I.D.

"_Hey. What's up?"_

"About to get ready so we can go to the studio."

"_Sorry for interrupting. Can Megs come?"_

"It's alright, and yes. We're all coming over. I don't think Justin is. He might just be dropping us off."

"_Okay. So I guess I'll see you guys soon?"_

"Definitely. I'll talk to you soon. Bye." I hung up the phone and finished getting ready. I straightened my hair and did my make up before putting my shoes on.

**Shayne's POV**

I looked at my cell confusingly when Jael hung up.

"Dude, what's wrong?" Nick asked me, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Has Jael been acting different to you?" I asked him but he shrugged.

"Not that I could tell. Why?"

"I don't know. She just…she's not being herself. She's not telling me she loves me anymore."

"It'll be alright, man." He put his hand on my back. "Don't forget, her moms funeral is in a few days. I would be pretty depressed too." I nodded.

"You're right. I just hope she's okay, that's all."

**Sorry for not updating as much as I used to. School started and I have two more classes a day than last year so that means more homework that I never do. Haha, please review!**


	24. The ExVoodoo Knife Set

We got there about ten minutes later. When we walked in, the guys were in the booth and they just finished recording a song. They walked out and I gave Shayne a kiss.

"Did you guys have fun without me?" Kiwi asked and we laughed.

"Actually, we did." Caity said.

"Look what Jael did with my shirt! I love it!" Miley said and I laughed.

"You did that?" Shayne asked me.

"Yupp. I always used to cut up my old clothes that I didn't want."

"We remember." Evan said. "We would come over her house and when we walked into her room, she had music blasting and scraps of clothes all over the floor." The guys laughed.

"Remember that penguin sweater you turned into a bag?" Jesse asked me and I laughed when everyone looked at me confusingly.

"I had this sweater and the hood was a penguin so when you put the hood on, its like the top of a penguins head. With the eyes and everything. I sewed the sleeves and the bottom of the sweater together and tada. It was a bag with a hood." I laughed.

"How do you wear it?" Demi asked me.

"The sleeves were the strap of the bag so you just put it around your shoulder."

"That's so cool." Selena said. "Do you still have it?" I shrugged.

"Somewhere. You can have it if you want. That's if you like it when you see it."

"Of course! I love it already." I laughed.

"So, what did you guys need me for?" Meaghan asked and all the guys started laughing.

"Okay, we have a song called Video Girl and in the beginning we need you to say this." Kevin said, handing her the sheet of lyrics.

"O-m-g, Did you hear I'm dating a member of C3. It's so hot?" She read aloud. "And why do you need me to say this?"

"Well, it's supposed to be said in a snobby way and well, no offense, but you used to be like that, so we thought you could bring your old self back for about two seconds for us?" Nick said and gave her a hopeful smile.

"I am offended!" She said and we all laughed.

"Shayne tried doing it…let's just say, it didn't exactly work." Kiwi said and they all laughed.

"I want to hear it!" I said.

"Okay. Don't say we didn't warn you." Mark said and played it.

Afterwards, we were all laughing SO hard. I couldn't stand from how much I was laughing so I fell on the ground. I looked at Shayne and started laughing all over again.

"Megs," Miley said as she was still laughing. "Get in that booth and don't come out till you get it right." She walked in as she was still laughing and put the headphones on.

"Start right after the fourth set of snaps. Go ahead." Mark told her after he set something up.

_O-M-G! Did you hear I'm dating a member of C3? It's SO hot!_

She didn't have to do it again since it was fine the first time. Mark added it to the rest of the song and played it from the beginning. When it finished, we clapped. It was really good.

"The whole song is sarcasm, right?" I asked, making sure and they chuckled.

"Nope, that's our dream girl right there." Nick said and I laughed.

"How many songs did yall record today?" Miley asked.

"The whole album is already done, we just needed Megs to say that part...yall." Shayne said jokingly and Miley hit him playfully and we all laughed. "Caity, do you think you can say something for us in one of our songs too?"

"Are we leaving tonight or tomorrow?" Caity asked.

"Tomorrow, early in the morning." Kevin said. "But the bus is coming tonight."

"Alright." Caity said. "I'll do whatever you guys want me to do then Kiwi and I have to go so we can take our things to our new apartment."

"Okay, just go in the booth and say this but make it sound like you're late for something." Mark said, showing her the paper that had what she needed to say. She nodded, went in the booth, then said,

_I really gotta go!_

"Is that all?" She asked and Mark said yes. "Alright, we'll see you guys later." We all gave both of them a hug then they left.

We stayed a bit longer, listening to all the other songs on the record, which were really good. The last song they played was A Little Bit Longer and was the title of the album.

"I wrote this song about my diabetes." Nick said before Mark played it. "It was while you guys were at Camp Rock and we were at a hotel, there was a piano in the lobby and I wrote it there. It means a lot to me." The song had a lot of meaning to it. It was very relatable to anybody who had gone through a rough time.

Afterwards, we left and dropped Demi, Selena, and Miley off. Meaghan came to the condo with us and we got there around the same time Garbo and John did. I went straight to my room and began packing. I didn't hear anything from the other rooms so I assumed Caity and Kiwi already left to their place.

About an hour passed and I was done packing my clothes. I took my duffle to the bathroom and packed all of my necessities. When I finished that, I went back in my room and packed my make up and jewelry. After a few seconds, Shayne walked in.

**Shayne's POV**

"Hey," I said as I closed the door behind me. "Did you finish packing?"

"Just about. Did you?"

"Yea. Caity and Kiwi are back."

"Alright. Quick questions." She asked.

"Shoot."

"Will I be able to use the instruments on the bus just incase a song comes to mind?"

"Yea, of course."

"Alright, cause I don't feel like packing my guitars and keyboard." She said as she zipped her duffle. She looked at me and gave me a weird look. "Is everything alright?"

"I was gonna ask the same thing." I told her.

"What do you mean?"

"You've been acting different lately." I noticed something cross in her eyes but I couldn't tell what it was.

"Umm, I don't know what you mean."

"Jael, a-are we okay? Together, I mean."

"I hope. Did I do something wrong?" She asked nervously.

"No, no. It's just; I noticed that you don't-" I stopped myself before I told her that she didn't tell me she loved me anymore. "You-you're not being yourself."

"Shayne, I-I'm sorry. I didn't realize it and-"

"Jael, it's okay. I was just worried." I walked closer to her and pulled her into a hug. She wrapped her arms around my waist and I kissed the top of her head. I could tell she was hiding something from me but I didn't bring it up. There's something about her that I can never seem to figure out. I need to talk to Evan, Matt, and Jesse. They've known her longer than I have so they must know.

**Jael's POV**

We walked to the living room and saw Caity and Kiwi there, talking with the guys.

"Hey," I said. "How's the place?"

"Yea, it's pretty awesome." Caity said.

"You're welcome." Kiwi said and Caity rolled her eyes.

"That's good." I said as I laughed. "I can't believe I still didn't get you guys a gift. You too Megs."

"It's okay. I mean, we've all been pretty busy so it doesn't really matter." Meaghan said.

We all sat on the couch and started talking about random things. Caity and Kiwi were talking about their apartment when I thought of something for Caity, realizing her birthday was coming up.

We talked for a couple more hours when Meaghan decided to go home. We all gave her a hug then she left. A few minutes later, Shayne asked me if I wanted to take a walk with him and I said yes. I put my shoes and jacket on then we both left.

"Do you want to get them their apartment warming gifts now?" He asked me.

"Sure."

"I noticed you thinking about something while we were talking about their place."

"Yea, since Caity's birthday is coming up, and she's really into producing, I was wondering if it's possible if we could get her her own recording studio. Or at least a way for her to go any time she wants at the one we go to."

"That's a good idea. I'll have to ask a few people but we'll see."

We decided to take the car since we'll be buying stuff. It took about 10 minutes to drive to the store. When we stepped out, paparazzi ran towards us. Shayne walked over to me and put his arm around my waist.

"Hey guys! This is Hollywood video." A guy holding a camera with an accent said. "What are you guys doing today?"

"We're getting gifts for our friends since they moved into their new apartment." I replied.

"Oh okay. Shayne, how's the record coming?"

"It's good. We hope our fans like it when it's released."

"Do you have a release date yet?"

"We do but I can't say it now. All I can say is that it's very soon."

"How about you Jael? Are you working on your album?"

"Yea but I don't think it'll be coming out anytime soon. Me and my band work on songs whenever we get the chance but that's all for now."

"We can't wait till it's released then. Yours too Shayne. Well, we'll see you guys later. Bye." I gave them a polite smile then Shayne and I walked into a store. I noticed they were still recording as we walked in the store.

"Whoa, stalker much?" I said and Shayne laughed.

We were walking around the store and Shayne never removed his arm from my waist. We passed by so many things but we didn't know what to get them.

"You guys never told me you had a release date for the album." I told him.

"Sorry. I meant to tell you today, actually. I told you that the whole album was done, right?" I nodded. "Even the photo shoot for the booklet thing inside is done too. We did the photo shoot a couple months ago. We decided for it to be released August 12. Since everything is finished, Mark is gonna make it into the CD and they're gonna set everything up and make copies of the CD. Burnin' Up is gonna be released tomorrow and then it will be available on iTunes a couple days after. Then on August 12, A Little Bit Longer comes out."

"Oh okay."

"We should know tonight what radio station it'll be on." I nodded. "How about we start with Caity and Kiwi first." Shayne suggested, talking about the gifts. "What do you think they would like?"

"Well, they do like their coffee. We could get them a coffee maker. But just a coffee maker seems so…bla." He laughed as we made our way to the kitchen section.

"Well, why don't we make a joke out of it first? Like, get them a box of toilet paper and it'll be such a big box and they'll get all excited but when they open it…it'll just be toilet paper." I laughed. I grabbed a coffee maker and put it in the basket that we got when we first walked in, then we continued walking around.

"That's awesome, we should totally do that. What about Meaghan?"

"I don't know. What screams 'Meaghan'?" He asked.

"A Garden Gnome?"

"What?" He asked confused and I bust out laughing.

"No! There's a bunch of gardening stuff right there and I saw a gnome and-." We walked towards it.

"Uhuh…I guess we'll get her a gardening gnome then." He grabbed it and put it in the basket. I laughed and we continued walking around.

"Okay, seriously, what should we get her?" We walked to the silverware and I bust out laughing when I saw something.

"What?" Shayne asked.

"Look at that!" I walked over to it. It was a Knife set but the knife holder was a red stick person and when you put the knives in it, it was like you were stabbing it.

"Wow. The Ex-Voodoo Knife Set." Shayne said, reading off the box. "Yea, I think she'll like that a lot." He said sarcastically and I laughed as he put it in the basket then his phone started to ring. He gave me the basket to hold and then answered his phone. "Hello? We're out buying stuff for Megs, Kate, and Kiwi. Sorry, I just thought of it after we left. Sure. Okay. We'll see you guys soon. Bye."

"What happened?" I asked as Shayne took the basket back.

"Nick and Kev were pissed cause I didn't tell them we were here getting Caity, Kiwi, and Meaghan an apartment warming gift and they wanted us to get something for them to give to Megs, Caity, and Kiwi."

"How about we get Caity and Kiwi mugs with their coffee pot? Wait, the Voodoo thing kinda screams Caity and Kiwi. How about we get that for them too and go over to the house signs section and see if they have anything funny? So we'll get Caity and Kiwi the box of tissues, the coffee pot and mugs, and the Voodoo Knife Set and we'll get Megs the Garden Gnome, glassware **(plates/bowls)**, and a sign. Nick and Kev can get her silverware **(spoons/forks/butterknives) **and cups and they can get Kate and Kiwi silverware and glassware."

"Alright that's a good idea."

We went over to the signs and found a funny one that had to do with dogs, then got the rest of the things and went to pay for it up front. When we were done, we walked back to the car and put the things carefully in the trunk, ignoring the paparazzi, then got in the car and drove to a gift shop. We didn't run into any paparazzi there but when we walked inside the store, a few kids went up to Shayne and asked him for his autograph and took a couple pictures.

We walked around and got Spongebob gift-wrap as a joke and some tape then left after we paid. I called Kevin and made sure that Kiwi, Caity and Meaghan weren't at the condo so we could wrap the boxes there. When we got there, I texted Meaghan and asked her to meet us at Caity and Kiwi's place then I texted Caity and Kiwi and told them to not come back here and that Meaghan was going over cause we were all gonna meet up there.

Garbo, Nick, Shayne, and I wrapped the boxes. We made sure they didn't see the gnome and the huge pack of toilet paper so it would be a surprise to them too.

When we were done wrapping, we all left in two cars and drove to Caity's. We took all the gifts and went to their apartment room. I knocked on the door and Caity opened it.

"Aaahh! PRESENTS!" I laughed and walked in with the guys following behind me. I set the box I was holding down on the floor and saw Meaghan sitting on the couch.

"Don't worry Megs, we got stuff for you too." She smiled. I looked around and the place was really nice. "Wow guys, you got a pretty good place going on here."

"Thanks." Kiwi said. "We'll show you around later, now let's open the presents! AAHHH! SPONGEBOB!" We all laughed and sat on the floor.

"Okay, Shayne and I picked this one out for you guys. I think you will LOVE it so much. Here." I handed them the box of the HUGE pack of toilet paper and first, they unwrapped the box, then they started opening it. Once the first flap was open, they saw it and started laughing. Kiwi opened the rest of it and took it out and Kevin, Nick, and Meaghan started laughing too.

"We couldn't decide if we should get you paper towels or this so we just thought this. It was VERY hard decision and we hope you guys love it." Shayne told them and they were all still laughing.

"At least you'll have an extra supply of it." I said and smiled.

"Yea, for like a year!" Caity said and laughed.

"Okay, seriously, this one is from Shayne and I." I said and gave them the box that had the coffee pot in it. Caity opened it and screamed.

"Thank you guys!" She gave Shayne and I a hug, as did Kiwi.

"You're welcome." Shayne said. "Wait, it came with this too." He gave her the box with the mugs in it. After they opened it, they gave us another hug.

"And there is one more for you guys from us. I think you'll like this one." I said.

"Uh-oh." Kiwi said. "Is this another prank?" I winked and Shayne gave them the box. Kiwi opened and pulled out the box the Voodoo Knife Set was in. They looked at the picture of it on the box and read the description out loud as he was trying not to laugh even though everyone else was.

"'Got a pesky ex and you're fresh out of eye of newt and toe of frog, wool of bat and tongue of dog? Haven't got the vacation time or money to visit your favorite? Priestess? In the islands? Have we got the product for you! Have you been looking for a new knife block for your kitchen? The Ex Voodoo Knife Set is fun, functional and stylish. Your future suitors will get the-yea, I'm done reading that shit." We laughed.

"I think this is the best present I have ever gotten. Finally someone who understands me!" He said the last part, pretending to cry and we all bust out laughing.

"Okay," Kevin said, trying to calm down. "This one is from Nick and I…in a way."

"You see-"

"Dude," Caity said, interrupting Nick. "Give us the damn presents or I'll shank you with my Voodoo Knife Set." She said with a straight facial expression and we all laughed again.

"Damn. Alright, well, here you go." Nick said, pretending to be scared and handed her the first box. "Just keep away from the face. This baby is too pretty to mess up." I scoffed and everyone laughed as he glared at me.

"Just kidding. You know I love you Nicholas." I said and smiled. He just rolled his eyes and looked away and I laughed.

Caity opened the box and took out the box of silverware. It came with everything all together. They then gave them the glassware. Kiwi and Caity gave Kev and Nick a hug and it was now time for Meaghan's gifts.

"Alright," Shayne said.

"Uh-oh." She said and I laughed.

"Megs, we love you dearly and this, well, just open it." I gave her the box and she unwrapped it and opened the box. She looked at Shayne and I and started laughing. She took the Garden Gnome out and everyone laughed.

"Please tell me there's a reason you guys got me this."

"Well you see what had happened was," Shayne started, "We were walking around the store and I was like 'what screams 'Meaghan?' then Jael was like 'Garden Gnome!' then I was like 'Huh?' and she was like 'She looks like a garden gnome so why don't we get it for her' and I'm like 'Okay, if you think so' then she's like 'O-M-G I know so!'-"

"BULL! SHIT!" I interrupted and they all started laughing. "That is not what happened! Okay, so we were walking around the store and Shayne was like 'what screams 'Meaghan'?' and we just happened to walk into the gardening section of the store and I'm like 'Gardening Gnome?' and he's like 'what?' and I start laughing and I'm like 'No, there's a gnome right there!' So then we walked up to it and he was like 'I guess we're getting her a gardening gnome then' and THAT is what happened." Everybody looked at Shayne.

"Okay, so maybe I exaggerated a little!" I laughed and pushed him playfully.

We gave her the rest of the gifts, as did Nick and Kevin and she loved the sign we got her and couldn't stop laughing.

We all talked for a bit when it reached 6:00.

"Jael, didn't you wanna get your nose pierced before we left?" Caity asked, reminding me.

"Oh yea! Can we go do it now?" I asked.

"Yea, call them up and make an appointment before they close."

"Do you know any good ones or should I Google it first?" Caity said Google. She gave me her laptop and I found a really good one that had good reviews on it. I called them up, made an appointment for 6:30. "Megs, you're coming with us." I said, not even asking and she said okay. We decided to go now so I could choose what nose ring I wanted and to buy other piercing's.

I gave all the guys a hug then left.

"Megs, do you have a car?" Caity asked and she nodded.

"My mom gave me one of hers. It's already paid for, thank God." We got inside, me sitting in the front seat and Meaghan driving. I took my video camera out of my bag because I decided I wanted to make a video.

"Hey guys! It's Jael, Caity, and Meaghan." I put the video on Caity and Meaghan then back on me. "We are in the car and on our way to a tattoo place so I can get my nose pierced."

"Are you nervous?" Meaghan asked me.

"Not yet but I probably will be when I get there. Should we record me getting pierced?" I asked.

"Totally. And tell everybody if it hurts or not so they won't be too chicken to do it." Caity said and I nodded.

I stopped the video and held it in my lap till we got there. I turned it back on when I stepped out of the car. "Okay, so we're here. It's 6:20 and my appointment is at 6:30. Hopefully they won't mind cameras in there, if they do, sorry guys. I'll do a video afterwards then. Alright, let's go." We walked inside. It was a pretty small place but very cool too. There were cases with piercings of all kinds in them. On the walls, there were swords and posters of bands.

There was only one guy that I saw and he was tattooing someone.

"Hello." I said. (Caity is holding the camera, by the way). The guy stopped tattooing and looked up. "It's cool to have video camera's in here, right?"

"Yea, sure. I'm Drake. Did you guys already make an appointment?"

"Yea, I called earlier. I'm Jael."

"Right, I remember you calling. Let me just finish tattooing this guy and I'll be right with you. You can look around or sit on the couches over there."

"Okay, thanks."

"Do you know what piercing you want?" Meaghan asked.

"I'll probably start out with a stud at first, cause during the tour, I can't have a hoop. What kind of role model would I be?" I said sarcastically. I looked over at the guy who was getting tattooed and he didn't show any signs of pain. The three of us walked closer so we could watch.

"You getting a tattoo?" Josh asked.

"Ha, I wish. I'm not 18 yet but I definitely will be getting one. Does it hurt?" I asked the guy who was getting tattooed.

"My first one hurt a little but as you can see, I'm used to it." He said, referring to all the tattoos he had on his body and we laughed. "But it's a good kind of pain. You know what I mean?" I chuckled and nodded.

"You mind if we zoom up on it?" Caity asked and he said no so she got closer.

"What are you getting done?" Drake asked.

"My nose."

We all talked a bit more then the Drake finished tattooing the guy. He covered it with something so it could dry and once he was done, it was my turn.

"Damn, I'm nervous now!" I said and they laughed. I sat down on the seat and Drake came over with everything.

"Choose a piercing." I chose a simple silver stud.

"Megs come here. I need a hand to squeeze." She laughed and came over and took my hand.

"It's okay, Jael. In, out, in, out, and PUSH!" I bust out laughing.

"I'm not delivering a baby!" Caity and Drake laughed.

"Alright Jael, don't scrunch your nose and stay still." I nodded and kept my head as still as possible. I squeezed Meg's hand even tighter.

"Ow! Jael relax!" I tried not laughing as Drake put the needle on my nose.

"Ready?" He asked.

"I think so."

"Alright, I'll put it through on three. 1, 2-" He pushed it in quickly and my mouth dropped open and my eyes watered.

"I thought you said three!" I exclaimed and he shrugged.

"It didn't hurt, did it?" I shook my head.

"It did a little but it wasn't a big deal."

"Why are your eyes watering?" Caity asked.

"Cause of her sinuses. Her nose is connected with her eyes so no matter if it hurts or not, your eyes will still water." He adjusted the stud and pulled the needle out. "Alright, all done. Any of you guys want to get anything pierced?" Caity and Meaghan shook their heads.

"Come on, guys! Not even your ear or belly button or something?" I asked.

"I've always wanted to get my belly button pierced but I'm way too scared." Caity said.

"Bullshit! Give the camera to me and lie your ass down!" I said and Meaghan laughed. "You can squeeze Megs hand too."

"What? You freaking broke mine, I don't think she'll be able to."

"That's why God gave you another one." I told her and Caity and Drake laughed. "Common Kate! It'll be quick and easy. I have mine done."

"You do?" She asked and I nodded. I lifted my shirt up a little just so she could see my belly button. "Did it hurt?" I put my shirt back down.

"Like a bitch, now lie down!" We all laughed this time. She sighed, gave me the camera, then laid down. "Yes!" I said and she laughed. She pulled her shirt up and waited for Drake to come back with the things.

"Whoo! Take it off!" Meaghan said, referring to her shirt and we bust out laughing. Drake came back with the stuff. Caity chose the piercing she wanted and Drake set it up.

"On one, okay?" She nodded. "Three," He shoved it in Caity was shocked.

"What happened to two and one? Ow!"

"This is how I work. You're not expecting me to do it so quick and it happens so fast, you don't cry." We laughed.

"Megs, you wanna get anything done?"

"No it's okay."

"Why are you guys such chickens! Look how many piercings I have!" I moved my hair back so they could see how much piercings I had on my ears and their mouths dropped.

"I never noticed that before!" Caity said. "Give me the camera so I can show everybody who watches the video." I gave it to her and she walked closer so the camera could see my ear. "When did you get those done?" She asked as she backed away.

"Between 7th and 8th grade and I got my belly button done during then too."

"Wow." Megs said. "So are we gonna get going now?" I nodded. Josh told Caity and I how to take care of them as I was paying for my and Caity's piercing even though she didn't want me to, then we left.

"Alright," I said after we got in the car and Megs started driving. "So, I got my nose pierced. It didn't really hurt that much. It's like getting your ear pierced but a little different. I'm sure it'll hurt like hell tomorrow, though. Caity, did yours hurt?"

"Yea but since Josh did it quick, it wasn't as bad as I thought. So don't be afraid. You saw Jael's ear and bellybutton and her nose. It's not that bad. If she can do it, so can you guys. We're gonna head back to the house now. We'll be leaving tomorrow morning to drive to Canada for the tour! I hope you guys have fun there and me and Kiwi will be there too. We'll talk to you guys soon. Bye."

I stopped the video and put the camera back in my bag. I pulled the mirror thing down from in front of me and looked at the piercing.

"Does it look good?" I asked.

"Yea! It looks great!" Meaghan said and Caity agreed.

"And I can't believe you convinced me to get my belly button pierced! Thanks." I laughed.

"Anytime!"

On our way to the condo, I texted Shayne, asking if they were at their place and he said yes. We made our way over and got there around 7:15.

"We're back!" I sang as I opened the door.

"Hey." Shayne said and got up from the couch to give me a kiss and the other two a hug. "It looks good." He said, referring to my piercing as Nick, Kevin, and Kiwi stood up to give us a hug too. "Did it hurt?"

"A little. Not really."

"I'm surprised you only got a stud." He said.

"Well, I know Disney would make me change it for the tour so I just stuck with this till I can change it in 6 weeks. Caity got her belly button pierced." Caity lifted her shirt a little so they could see.

"Did that hurt?" Kevin asked her.

"Yea but it was worth it. I've always wanted to get it done but I was too scared. Thanks to Jael, she practically forced me to sit on the damn seat."

"Hey! Don't blame this on me! You know you love it." We laughed and took a seat.

"We recorded it if you guys wanna see." Meaghan said.

"Did you get anything pierced?" Kiwi asked her.

"No. I didn't want anything done."

"Bull." I said and we all laughed.

We talked for another half hour when the tour bus came. We all went outside to look at the inside.

"Okay," Kevin said before we got on. "Let us just make it clear, Shayne, Nick, and I always sleep on the same bunk for every bus we have. After we show you guys what's ours, then you can choose yours." We nodded then Kevin opened the door and let us get on. We met the bus driver and he was very nice.

We looked throughout the whole bus and it was huge. Shayne, Kevin, and Nick showed us their bunks. Since Shayne had the top left, I took the top right. And if you went to the lounge room in the back of the bus, there was a small door type thing on the roof of it and if you opened it and went through, you could stand on the top of the bus. It was like a balcony. There was even a rail all around the top of the bus so you could just chill there whenever you wanted.

Garbo, John, and the other guys in the band had a separate bus that wouldn't be coming till tomorrow. And there would be one more bus that had all the instruments and basically everything we needed on tour that already left to Canada.

"Megs, you should spend the night tonight since it's our last night." I told her.

"I would but I don't have any of my things here."

"You can borrow some of our clothes." Caity said.

"Okay." I smiled and we all got off the bus and back into the condo.

"When's Demi's bus coming?" I asked as I sat on the couch.

"It probably already did. It's at her place." Nick said. "Evan, Matt, and Jesse are coming on our bus, right?"

"Yea." I replied then my phone dinged, telling me I had a text. I took it out to see who it was and it said Demi.

_**Hey. Evan, Matt, Jesse, Miley, Selena, and I are gonna drive up there in the morning so we can all say bye together.**_

_All right. I'll tell everyone else. Megs is already here to spend the night so she'll be able to say bye too. Guess what!_

_**What? And Miles and Sel are spending the night here too, haha.**_

_I got my nose pierced and Caity got her bellybutton pierced :)!_

_**Shut up!**_

_No! Haha, Caity recorded it and we're gonna post the video on youtube. Check it out._

_**Okay, I definitely will! Did it hurt?**_

_Nope. It did a little but nothing too extreme and Caity said it did hurt when she got her bellybutton done but it was so quick, you don't even remember how bad it was._

_**I have my bellybutton done and I know what she means.**_

_Really? I didn't know!_

_**Yupp. Me and Miles do but Selena doesn't…yet ;)**_

_Haha, okay. Now we all have it…except Selena and Meaghan._

_**Yet ;)**_

_Lmao! We have to get them to get it done somehow. Definitely after tour._

_**okay. Matt, Evan, and Jesse are playing the Wii so loud! Haha, I have to go yell at them. I'll talk to you later.**_

_Okay. See you tomorrow._

"That was Demi. She said that they're all coming over tomorrow so we can say bye all together." I told everyone and they said okay. "Caity, don't forget to post the video on youtube."

"I'll do it now." She took her laptop out, edited the video a little, and then posted it online.

"Guys," I said. "I'm starving! Do we have any food?" I asked as I stood up to walk to the kitchen. "I can make something for everybody if you guy want."

"You can cook?" Nick asked.

"Of course! I can make a killer bowl of cereal." Everyone laughed. "Just kidding. I'll go see what we have and I'll be right back." I walked to the kitchen. I opened the pantry and there were several boxes of spaghetti. I opened the fridge and there was some vegetables and spaghetti sauce. On the door I saw Parmesan cheese. Since everything I needed was here, I went back to the living room.

"You guys okay with spaghetti?" They nodded. "My mom always used to make really good spaghetti. She had a secret ingredient and I'm the only one who knows it. But you guys have to tell me if it's good, okay? I haven't made it in forever." They all nodded and I went back to the kitchen and looked down sadly because I missed my mom. She would always used to help me make the spaghetti sauce. I sighed and began taking the vegetables out of the fridge.

I took out the cutting boards and put the green pepper and onions on them. I then took out two pots, one for the sauce and the other for the spaghetti. I put the sauce in the pot, added everything that needed to be added, and just let it sit there since I had to put the vegetables in it when I was done cutting them. I grabbed a knife and started dicing the onions. A couple minutes later, Shayne walked in.

"You need any help?" He asked me.

"If you don't mind." I said without looking at him because my eyes were still a little watery from thinking about my mom. "Can you cut the peppers?" He grabbed a knife and walked over and began cutting the peppers.

"Are you okay?" He asked me and I nodded. "Is it about when you brought up your mom?" I nodded again. He stopped cutting the peppers and walked over to me and gave me a hug. I didn't want to cry so I held in my tears as best as I could. "It's okay to cry about her you know?"

"I'm trying to get used to it. I need to move on. Crying about her every time won't do anything but make things worse.

"Yea but it'll take time. Everything takes time." He put his hands on either side of my face and bent down to give me a kiss. "It took time for me to get over my parents and even though I was a jerk to everybody, they understood why I was acting that way and always had my back. Jael, we are all here for you and always will be."

"I know." I whispered. "Thank you." He kissed my forehead and gave me another hug before we went back to cooking. Before I finished dicing the onions, I boiled water in the other pot then added the spaghetti to it.

As I was dicing the onions and Shayne was still dicing the peppers, Garbo and John walked in.

"Hey guys," Garbo said then he looked at me and gave me a confused look. "Jael, you okay?"

"What? Oh, it's the onions." I fake laughed. "I'm fine but my eyes burn like hell!" He laughed too. I didn't think they would fall for it but they did, thank god.

"Do you guys need any help?" John asked.

"No, we're all right. Thanks though." They nodded then walked back to the living room.

Shayne and I finished cutting the vegetables and added them to the sauce. I put the temperature on 'medium', added seasonings, and mixed occasionally till it was done. The spaghetti was done too. I was going to strain the water from it but when I picked up the pot, it was too heavy. Shayne was still behind me and I knew he was watching me. If he knew that the pot was too heavy for me, he would get angry. I tried picking it up again but…I couldn't. My eyes watered and Shayne walked over. He took the pot, strained the water for me, then put the spaghetti back in the pot.

I closed my eyes so the tears wouldn't fall, walked to the fridge and took the Parmesan cheese out, then called everybody in to get their food. When I turned around, I saw Shayne getting the plates out of the cabinet for me. He probably figured holding them all together would be heavy for me too.

I took the forks out of the drawer then everybody walked in.

"Damn Jael! It smells good!" Kiwi said and I smiled as I put the forks on the table.

"Let's hope it tastes good too." Nick said and I glared at him.

Everybody took some food and we sat down on the island. Before I started eating, I took my phone out to update my twitter.

_I'm sorry for doing this to you. I just hope you know that. -Made some spaghetti for everyone…reaction?_

"How is it, guys?" I asked them.

"This is SO good!" Meaghan said.

"I don't think I've ever had spaghetti this good before." Kevin said. I looked at Nick and his plate was already halfway done. I laughed.

_They love it ;)_

I put my phone away and took a bite out of the spaghetti. It brought so many memories back from when I was younger. My grandmother used to make it the exact same way then my mother would and me. I would always help my mom make the sauce. It was my favourite part. I used to take spoon fulls of the sauce and swallow it like it was juice. It was just SO good. Secret ingredients are meant to stay secret, right?

We all talked and finished eating. Of course, Nick and pretty much everyone else took seconds and I just laughed cause they practically inhaled it. There was no more in the pot afterwards and we were all SO full. We didn't even want to move anymore. Thankfully, everyone washed their own dishes and stuck them in the dishwasher. I started it and we all went to the living room.

"I'm gonna go change." I told everyone and they decided to as well. Meaghan, Caity, Kiwi, and I went to the guest section. Caity and Megs walked into my room with me. "Alright, Megs, everything is packed but you can just go through them and chose what you want to sleep in." I told her. Caity and I grabbed our pajamas that were set out already and changed.

"Jael, when you get back, I'm totally steeling your wardrobe." I laughed as she pulled out shorts and a t-shirt. She changed too and we all walked back to the living room. I sat down beside Shayne and he put his arm around my waist. I realized he didn't talk to me since the pot incident. I looked down sadly then back up at everyone else. Caity and Megs were looking at me worriedly and I gave them a look, telling them I would tell them later.

We all talked for a couple more hours and even though it wasn't that late, all the food we ate made us so tired. Caity, Kiwi, Megs, and I went to the guest section and chilled in the living room.

"Jael, why were you sad when we were sitting out there?" Meaghan asked.

"Yea, I noticed that too." Kiwi said and I sighed.

"I couldn't pick up the pot." I said.

"Huh?" Caity said, with a confused look on her face like the other two.

"When I was making the spaghetti, I had to strain the water from the pot. I tried picking it up but…I couldn't. I didn't want Shayne to see but he did. He strained it for me but he hasn't talked to me since."

"What do you mean you couldn't pick it up? It was too heavy?" Kiwi asked and I nodded.

"I could barely lift it an inch above the stove." My eyes watered and I looked down.

"You know he's not mad. He's just worried." Caity said.

"Yea, he could never be angry with you." Meaghan agreed.

"Why don't you go talk to him now?" Caity suggested. "I'm actually pretty tired so I'm gonna get to bed but I'll see you guys in the morning. G'night."

"Night." Kiwi, Megs, and I said in unison. "You should go talk to him. We'll wait for you." Kiwi said. I looked at the door, sighed, and nodded.

"I'll be right back." I got up and walked to Shayne's room.

I could see through the cracks of the door that the lights were on so I knew he was awake. I took a deep breath then knocked.

"Yea?" I heard him say. I opened the door and walked in then closed the door behind me. Shayne was lying down on his bed with his arms behind his head but when he saw it was me, he sat up so his legs were hanging off the bed.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey." It was quiet for a few seconds. I looked up at him and he was looked down at the carpet.

"I know I scared you…and I'm sorry." He looked up at me.

"Damn right you scared me!" He yelled and stood up.

"I know. I'm sorry. I just-I didn't expect it to be that bad." I said more calmly than him.

"You couldn't even pick it up. I understand that people would struggle with it but you hardly even lifted it." My eyes started to water. "Jael, this is really serious. I understand that you've had a lot of shit happening in your life but…your weak and thin and…I'm scared. I know something will happen and I will blame it on myself because I'm not helping you get through anything. I try a lot but you never let me. You're blocking yourself from everybody and all we want to do is help." Tears slid down my cheeks and I wouldn't look him in the eye. "Just please, let me help you. Let any of us help you."

"I-I can't."

**Okay, I know you guys hate me for doing this but…this is the ending of the story. There WILL be a sequel, I promise you. I don't know when I will be starting it; maybe tomorrow, maybe tonight, I don't even know what I'll call it but I need your reviews. I'll post it VERY soon if you review. I need a lot of reviews! Or else I won't post a sequel at all.**

**If you guys want to give me ideas of what should happen in the sequel, please share. I would love to know what you have to say.**


	25. Sequel Update

**Hey everyone.**

**So, i think I've finally decided on a title for the sequel.**

**None of you guys reviewed and I'm pretty pissed, to be honest.**

**I know I didn't get a lot of reviews before but I was hoping to get some more now that I'm working on the sequel.**

**So please, review on the sequel.**

**I'm calling it Her Life.**

**Check out my profile for it and yes, I did take down the pictures off my profile.**

**I was getting pretty agitated with it being so sloppy and stuff so from now on, I'm gonna try to explain the clothes unless it's really hard, then I'll just post it.**

**I read all my other chapters and edited them. Hopefully, they're better.**

**anyways,review PLEASE.**

**thank you.**


End file.
